God Gave Me You
by funnygirl00
Summary: Guy and Meg met when Marian rejected him at the altar. Affections blossomed swiftly, until Marian decides to gives Guy a second look. Meg, is not going to give him up without a fight. And then...there's Robin Hood to deal with and her uncle. As the two of them sort out their emotions, Guy is forced to chose which side he belongs on. She never asked him to change, but he wants to.
1. 1: Girl talk

**To those wondering why I reposted this fic, after enduring Barac Obama's disgusting posts, I was hit with another spammer, Condoleezza Rice. As Fanfiction refuses to do anything, I decided to remove my fic and repost it, free from the perverse, disgusting comments. True, I had almost 250 reviews and I enjoyed reading them, the disgusting ones were too offensive for me to keep on my page. If you haven't blocked the two spammers I mentioned, do so quickly. All we can do is complain to Fanfiction for the right to be able to reviews. If enough of us complain and protest, something will have to be done.**

* * *

><p><strong>I own nothing. And if I did, Guy would be married to Meg!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This fic is dedicated to Aviatress, a good person to have on your side when you're in a pinch or being bullied.<strong>

**To PrincessSYS and saramagician, two faithful reviewers, who's reviews never fail to make you smile. Your enthusiasm is contagious. **

**And **Lady Gisbourne 15: A fellow fan and writer who's support I could not do without.****

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Girl talk<p>

* * *

><p>He should have seen her, but he hadn't. He and his men had been chasing after Hood, but to their dismay, they lost the trail and Hood and his outlaws escaped again. Deciding to check out another trail, he'd cantered down and he'd run into a woman riding her horse alone. His horse had startled hers and her horse had thrown her to the ground. He dismounted hastily, securing her horse before hopping down and examining her. Her eyes were open and she was moaning. He expected her to be unconscious.<p>

"Easy." He murmured as he cradled her head in his lap. "You took quite a fall."

"What the Hell is the matter with you?" Guy's eyes almost popped out of his head at her words. She sat up, her head full of brown curls in her face; she shook then, revealing blazing green eyes. "Can't you look where you're going?"

"Sorry." He said tightly as he looked her over. Her clothes were of a lady, but her mouth certainly wasn't. "I was pursuing outlaws."

"Well," she demands as she sits up. "where were you when I needed you five minutes ago? I was robbed!" He glances at her as she stands up, swaying slightly. "Or I would have been, if I had anything of value that they could see."

He frowns. "Well, were you robbed or not?"

"I was stopped and demanded to hand over all of my coins or jewels I had on me. Fortunately, I make it a habit of putting all jewels and coins in pockets in my petticoats. So, they got a necklace and a few bracelets off of me. But I punched Robin, whatever his last name is in the nose. He won't be flirting with anyone for a while." Against his will, Guy decides that in spite of everything, he does like her. Well, at least for this particular moment; probably won't last long. It took quite a woman to punch Robin Hood in the nose. He takes a hold of her arm, which she yanks free of instantly. "And then you, startle my horse and knock me off!"

"It was an accident." He says tightly, his patience wearing thin with the woman. "I apologized."

"So you did." She glances around, her hands on her hips in her deep, purple, velvet riding dress. "Now, which way to Locksley, I believe it is? I'm lost. I'm looking for Marian Fitzwater." Guy could barely keep his mouth from hitting the floor of the forest. He could only stare at her as she shoved her hair back from her eyes, attempting to tame those crazy curls. "Her father is the sheriff of Locksley, she's expecting me."

Guy closes his mouth before speaking, his voice coming out hoarse. "I'll take you to her."

"You know her. Good. You know," she says as she follows him towards her horse, her skirt in her fists. "I don't know who you are and under these circumstances, we should have introduced ourselves by now. I'm meg."

"Sir Guy of Gisbourne."

* * *

><p><em>Later, in Locksley,<em>

* * *

><p>"Meg!"<p>

"Marian!" Meg hopped off her horse, throwing the reins at sir Guy of Gisbourne, who caught them neatly. She grabbed her heavy skirts and ran at Marian. She caught her in a hug and both women laughed. "Oh! It's so good to see you!"

"How long has it been?" Marian asked as she pulled back and studied Meg closely. Marian hadn't changed. She was still a raven-haired beauty; her eyes were a captivating blue. Her figure was good and her smile was enchanting. Looking at Guy, it wasn't a surprise that he'd lost his heart to her. True, they made a very good couple. "Five, six years?"

"I guess, but why count them? You always were prettier than me." She smiled brightly. "I know that they say that brides tend to favor plainer bridesmaids on their wedding day."

Marian laughed and rolled her eyes. "You held your own. In fact, you were able to get quite a few boys away from me."

"That was only Tommy and he was a fool, even if all the girls in the school fancied him! I shall have a lot to tell you about what has happened." Meg laughed and turned back to Guy. "Oh, sorry," she took her horses reins. "I'm afraid we met under unfortunate circumstances a while back. Some person named Robin and his gang robbed me of a few bracelets and a necklace."

Marian blinked. "What? How horrid."

"Well," Meg grinned brightly. "you know that I prefer to keep all my jewels on my person when I'm traveling. So, they missed them all." She cleared her throat. "I shall take my horse to the stables, let you two have some privacy. After all, you are getting married the day after tomorrow."

Marian's features stiffened just slightly. "Don't worry; after all, it's really not proper for the groom to see the bride alone when it's so close to the wedding."

She frowned. "I thought it was the day before the wedding. However, I've been in Ireland and Spain for so long, their customs are quite different. Well, regardless, I'll let you two have a few private moments." She smiled at Guy. "Congratulations. You're a lucky man. Marian wouldn't give her heart to just anyone unless he was worthy of it."

He smiles slightly and dips his head at her. "Thank you."

Meg smiles and takes her horse towards the stable. She glances back at Guy and Marian, she can't hear them, but she observes Marian's body language. It's stiff, as if she can't wait to get away from him. He touches her cheek, but she shies slightly away from his touch. As she hands the horse over to the servant, she studies them for a moment. It becomes clear to her that Guy is very, very much in love with Marian.

Marian though, either her passion doesn't match his, or he frightens her, which would be possible. After all, Guy was a very handsome man, tall, dark, devilish looks. Yes, that could be it. What woman wouldn't be so frightened by him standing so close to her? She herself had felt her heart chill in her chest for a moment at the sight of him bending over her.

Guy leaned forward and kissed Marian gently on her cheek. Her expression was somewhat guarded, for what reason, she didn't know. She approached them as Guy mounted his horse. She smiled at him and he returned the gesture. He didn't really smile though; his smile was more of a smirk, or rather, a smolder.

"An honor to meet you Miss Bennett." He said cordially. "I trust the rest of your day would be peaceful, considering your rather rough arrival into Locksley."

"Thank you."

Marian spoke up. "Don't worry too much about Meg; she always had a knack for trouble."

"And you're the one who hung our headmistress upside down!" Marian laughed as she remembered. "She still never found out who did it."

Marian threw an arm around her shoulder. "Come on. We've got a lot of catching up to do." Marian guided her into the house, without giving Guy a second glance. "Guy is going to be gone tomorrow, so it's going to be just us girls."

She smiles. "Yes!"

"So, what about you?" Marian asked as she closed the door behind her. "Are you engaged yet?"

Meg shook her head. "No, I've had dozens of proposals. I just haven't met any man worth giving up flirting for." Marian laughed along with Meg. "But seriously, I just haven't met the right one yet. I doubt I'm going to get married, I don't think I'm made for it."

Marian laughed. "I don't doubt that Meg."

"So," Meg said as they moved to sit down at the table. "you and Guy. Tell me how the two of you met. I'm dying to hear all the details." She removed her cloak. "And don't leave anything out."

Marian eyed her. "Wouldn't you want to change first?"

"Yes, but I want to hear the details about how the two of you met. Come on Marian, tell me everything."

Marian shook her head. "It was hardly romantic; we met when he took over managing Robin's estate."

Meg made a face. "I hope that your Robin, who you were engaged to a while ago, and the Robin who robbed me, weren't the same man." Marian made no comment and Meg exhaled. "I guess I should apologize, for punching him in the nose." Marian frowned at her. "But…I'm not going to."

"Things are different since you've been here in Locksley." Marian said gently. "You need to be careful."

"Well, I can't into too much trouble. After all, my best friend is marrying Guy of Gisbourne." Marian laughs, but her laugh seems forced. Meg exhales and blows a curl back from her face. "All right Marian, spill it, what's wrong here?"

Marian frowns. "What do you mean?"

"I'm a woman, we grew up together and I'm not stupid." She leans forward and crosses her arms. "What is it? You don't look like a happy bride."

"I am." Marian said slowly. "It's just that….I wonder if….I'm making the right choice."

"Marian," Meg said firmly. "that man worships the ground you walk on and I'm certainly he only breathes the air you breathe. He loves you so much. It's obvious, even to my eyes. You're so lucky Marian. Most women can only pray for a love like that."

Marian smiles a little uneasily. "You are the romantic aren't you?"

She shakes her head. "Me? Romantic? Don't be ridiculous. I only state the obvious." She softens her tone. "Come on, can't you tell me?"

Marian shook her head. "You couldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I can't. Meg, you'll only be here for a few days, you won't be here forever." Marian exhales and brushes her forehead. "I am, rather, upset that my mother isn't going to be here."

Meg nods. "Of course, how thoughtless of me. Your mother isn't here on your wedding day. You're lucky to have your father though." She clears her throat. "My parents perished on a ship, going to Spain the week after you left."

"Oh Meg," Marian gives her hand a comforting squeeze. "I am so sorry."

"I am resigned to it now. I'm glad they died together. I doubt I could bear the grief of seeing one of them separated. My uncle took me in. But as I grew older, he arranged it for me to live in Spain with my aunt, Elena for a while. She's a lady of society and I believe he hoped her manners would rub off on me. She's a mistress of the Spanish court, she taught me…quite a few things."

Marian laughed. "I can imagine!"

"It's actually not what you're thinking. Fashion, hair, and all sorts of beauty techniques, which I will gladly share with you tomorrow. Where's your father?"

"He's in Nottingham, doing some final arrangements for the wedding."

She nods. "Of course." At the sound of horse's hooves, she stands up. "That's sounds like my wagon; I hope your Robin didn't rob that as well. I had a wedding gift for you, a mirror and I should hate for it to be stolen. Otherwise I'll chase that man down and get it back myself."

Marian laughed. "You'd never find him."

"You've seen me when I'm cross Marian. I can find a needle in a haystack if I set my mind to it!"


	2. 2: Marian

Chapter two: Marian's injury

* * *

><p>Meg yawned as she woke up. She'd slept late; a glance at the clock told her that it was well past noon. Meg got up, threw on a robe and went to Marian's quarters. Pushing the door open, she found the bed unmade and Marian gone. Unsurprised, she tiptoed down the stairs and found a servant. She asked for water for a bath and then a light snack of bread and cheese.<p>

After her bath, she put on a simple, pale, mint green dress and went down to look for Marian. However, she couldn't find her. She asked around, no one had seen Marian. Her horse was gone, so Meg had her horse saddled up and she decided to look for Marian. After riding through the woods and no sign of Marian, she returned to Knighton Hall. Marian wasn't there, but Sir Edward had returned. After expressing her concerns, he said that Marian would often ride off into the woods and it would be most likely that she'd be back later that evening.

But even his concerns grew when night approached and Marian hadn't returned. The following morning, Meg was up and had gotten into the same dress she'd worn yesterday and found Marian's room deserted again.

She came down the stairs to find Sir Edward at the foot of the steps with a bunch of men, one man, held Marian in his arms. The blood drained out of her face as she stepped aside. "Oh my God! Get her upstairs, hurry! Is she hurt?"

"She was stabbed." The scruffy man said as he followed behind her. "She'll be fine though."

She drew the covers back as the man laid Marian down on the bed. Meg moved to cover her up. "She looks pale."

"Loss of blood." She looked at the boy, whom she assumed was a youth, now she realized was a woman. "She is very weak. She should be up by tomorrow though."

She nods as she helps tuck the covers under her chin. "Right." She looks up and studies the group of men. She then recognizes Robin from yesterday. She groans. "No way! What are you doing here?"

His eyes flash in surprise. "What are _you _doing here!"

"I want my necklace back!" She snaps. "It was my mother's and if you expect any help staying out of jail you'll have back here by tonight! It's the only thing I have from her!"

He nods. "All right!"

"You can keep the bracelets. They were my uncle's gift. I never really cared for them, they just happened to fit my outfit."

Edward leaned over and looked at Marian's limp, pale figure. "Robin, this is my fault."

"No." he said solemnly. "It's the sheriff and Gisbourne's."

Meg's eyes flashed. "Gisbourne's? You're mad! He wouldn't harm her. He's in love with her!"

"He stabbed her!"

Meg's heart jumped in her chest. "On purpose? I doubt it!"

"You're right there." The woman speaks up. "He thought it was a robber. Marian had a mask on."

She nods. "That makes sense." She glowers at Robin. "You're such a liar."

Edward speaks up. "When the king returns, the sheriff will make his move, we know that. He'll try to kill the king." Meg glances up. She hated being in the middle of something, especially when she had no clue what was going on. "Help me stop him. My daughter's wedding takes place in Locksley on Saturday at the same time the king will meet the sheriff in Nottingham. Maybe he's thinking I and others will attend the wedding and leave him free to assassinate the king. But we must forget the wedding, we must be in Nottingham."

"We?" Robin shakes his head. "I don't think so."

"You me, and a number of loyal nobles. Now is the time to act. To stand up and defend our king." Edward offers his offer again. "Join us."

"But what about Marian?" Robin asks. "She cannot be left to meet Gisbourne at the altar."

She frowns. "Why wouldn't Marian want to marry Guy? She accepted his proposal."

"Under duress."

Her mouth drops open slightly. She shakes her head. "I'm sure you're wrong."

"Gisbourne!" One of Robin's men hisses.

"I'll get rid of him." Edward says as he hurries down to front door.

She exhales. "Right. You people need to get out of sight. It's not safe and don't worry, as you've saved Marian's life, I won't say anything about this."

"We're not leaving."

"Sir Guy." Everyone held his or her breath at Edward's greeting. A few of them began to wisely move into hiding places.

"I've come to see Marian." He said gruffly. "There's something I've come to speak to her about.

"She's indisposed."

"Indisposed?" Meg could hear the worry in his voice, but it was also heavily laced with suspicion.

"Sleeping. She is unwell."

"She is not here." His voice was gruff, as if he feared that he'd lost his bride.

"She is here." Edward hastened to assure him.

"I knew it. I knew she would not keep her promise." Guy's voice turned dark. "She cannot run from me."

"Sir Guy, I assure you that she-

"_Do not_," he snaps out. "Sir Guy me!" His voice grows louder. "Where is she?"

"She's been injured. I do not know how. Perhaps a fall in the woods?"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I am not lying!"

Robin climbs up into the rafters and one man manages to hide behind the door as Guy flings it open. "Shh." Meg says as she takes her handkerchief and dips it into the water basin by the bed. "She's resting."

All the anger leaves Guy's face in that instance. "I told you." Edward says behind him.

Guy moves towards Marian's bed cautiously. "She looks pale." The anger had immediately vanished from his voice and Meg glanced at him. The soft, tender affection and concern in his voice could not be mistaken for anything else than a deep love. "What's the matter with her?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. I was out riding and I found her. She'd fallen off her horse, hit her head and gashed her side open." He looks up at her with concern. "She's alright, she's just weak and cold, she'd been out all night."

"Dear God. Marian?" Marian blinked and looked up. But instead of focusing on Guy, she spotted Robin's face directly above her head, her eyes widened slightly in fear. "Shh," Guy soothed her. "it's all right. It's only me." He exhales and speaks. "She is unwell. I will send for a physician."

"No need." Edward assures him rapidly. "I'm sure rest and recuperation."

Meg nods. "I know some knowledge of medicine. Her gash did require some stitches, but she should be fine tomorrow. I promise."

Guy frowned in concern. "Something must have happened, it is not like Marian to be so careless on her horse.

"Perhaps the excitement of the wedding." Sir Edward offered.

"Is that true?" Guy asks curiously. "The wedding…excites her?"

"Yes." Meg speaks for Sir Edward. "She has been. However, I would suggest keeping a careful eye on her for a few days. She's going to be very tender."

He nods his voice a low croak. "I will."

Edward clears his throat. "You wanted to tell her something?"

Guy nods solemnly. "Tell her….I'm also," words die on his and he shakes his head before walking out of the room. Whatever it is he wanted to say, he cannot say because she's not awake to hear the words that are too personal for him to reveal. "goodbye."

"Goodbye Sir Guy."

Meg shakes her head and the moment the door shuts, all Robin's gang climbs out of their hiding places. "Send her a physician." One of them sneers. "He just killed one."

She blinks at him in surprise. "What?"

"He is revolting."

"Have you smelled yourself lately?" Meg demands. "You're no basket of lavender yourself." At his indignant look she added. "And you talk to much."

The big man chuckled. "That's why we call him 'Much.'"

"Killed one?" Marian asked weakly.

"Yes. Pitts." He explains. "We thought he would denounce Gisbourne. But he was a traitor, he was also revolting. I'm glad he is dead."

"Yeah, but she's gotta marry Gisbourne now. Tomorrow."

Sir Edward walks in as the man who'd been hiding behind the door, nods in agreement with the other man. "True."

"Marian," the tenderness in that man's voice causes her to look at him in concern. To her shock and surprise, she finds that he has tender feelings for Marian and she has feelings for him as well. "I will find another way out of this."

Marian smiles sadly at him, but her silence confirms that she has some affection for him as well. Sir Edward speaks up. "Robin, I need to speak to you."

Meg glances at Marian and shakes her head. "All right, what haven't you told me that I haven't figured out? Why would Gisbourne stab you two days before your wedding? I know he didn't recognize you, that much is obvious!"

"Can I explain later?" Marian asks in exhaustion. "I'm so tired."

The woman nods. "Yes. I'm Djaq. She needs to rest. She's lost a lot of blood."

Meg exhales. "Of course. But tomorrow…we are going to talk….a lot Marian! You've been holding out on me and now….you've gotten yourself into a huge mess! And I hope that there's a sensible way of getting out of this situation."


	3. 3: Guy's manor and manners

Chapter three: Guy's manor and manners

* * *

><p>Meg decided that she'd call on Guy to give him an update to Marian's condition. She had no trouble finding her way to his house. The villagers were able to point out where he was instantly. She approached to find his house being swarmed by soldiers.<p>

One of them approaches her. "Halt!" He has his hand on his sword hilt. "State your business."

She glowers at him. "My name is lady Meagan Bennett and I have business with Sir Guy. If you fear for your life, you'll let me through this instance!" The man stepped aside. Meg smiled as she added a snap of authority in her voice. "Good. Now go and find him for me this instance!"

The man scurries off and she rolls her eyes as she moves towards the house. Finding the side door open and soldiers taking it off its hinges, she steps inside the manor. "Oh my word," she shook her head in appreciation as she surveyed the manor. It was a beautiful manor. It was a two-story building, it had a few sticks of furniture, but she could see the potential the house would have as soon as Marian was the mistress of this house. "this is a lovely little place."

"You like it?" Guy rumbled directly behind her ear, causing her to jump. She turns towards him as he frowns. "What?"

"God, you're quite. You ought to give a girl a bit of a warning before you sneak up on them." She removed her cloak. "However, this place is a bit of a sight. When was it last cleaned?"

"Cleaned?" Guy looked at her as if the idea of having someone clean his manor had never occurred to him.

"Yes, cleaned." She groaned. "You cannot bring your bride here tomorrow night with it in this state. You'll give the impression that you married her to be your housekeeper instead of your wife." She looks around the room and claps her hands together. "Have one of your men find me a bucket, rags, a cake of soap and vinegar."

Now, he looks completely perplexed. "Vinegar? What on earth for?"

"For the floors and the woodwork," she explained as she rolled up her sleeves past her elbows. "of course."

He shakes his head. "Oh no you don't, vinegar is an acid. I won't have it eating my floors away."

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "You use vinegar to refine the wood, make it look like new. It's a little something I picked up in a visit when my aunt to Italy. Now hop to it!" Guy's eyes widened slightly. "And yes, I did just tell you what to do and I'm going to tell you again until you do it. Now go on!"

He groans in aggravation. "This is my house, and true, you are Marian's friend and guest," she can hear his patience is running thin. "but I warn you, I will not tolerate being ordered around in my own house."

"If that was to frighten me, you didn't succeed." Meg pushed up her sleeves and took her cloak to hang it up. "Now, go on. And see if they can find a woman or two in the village to help, I'm willing to pay them handsomely for their troubles." He opened his mouth but she waved him silent. "I won't hear a word of it. Now go! And get your men onto repairing that door."

He let out a groan and stomped off. She heard him mutter something under his breath. She wasn't sure what he said, but she was certain that it was something like stupid girl. "Get out and scour the country for the night watchman." Guy snapped as the soldiers walked away with the broken door. "I want him found by sunset!" she rolled her eyes as she went up the stairs. "Marian."

She paused at the mention of Marian's name. Marian shouldn't be here in her condition. "I am quite well."

"Uhm, a robbery. Small thing, but I've taken extra precautions, you'll be safe."

"I hope they've not taken anything important."

Marian enters the manor, with Guy right behind her. Meg flattens herself up against the wall where she can't be seen. "I'll get it back." The darkness in Guy's voce is enough to ensure her that he meant it.

After a few moments of awkward science, Marian speaks. "Sir Guy," she frowns. Why was she calling him Sir? After all, they were supposedly getting married tomorrow morning. "I must ask you a difficult question. "

She can practically envision the smirk on Guy's face. "I'm intrigued."

"Did you try and kill the king in the holy land?" Meg's eyes widen in surprise. Guy is silent. However, since she cannot see his face, she isn't certain if it's a sign of guilt or if he's shocked at Marian's question. "Is it true that last year you were not in quarantine with a fever, but that you traveled to the holy land? You and the others, dressed as Saracen's and tried to kill the king."

"Robin hood." He says tightly.

"What of him?" she can practically envision Marian squirming uncomfortably.

"Been talking to him?"

She is almost certain that she catches a hint of sadness in his voice. As if, a part of him knows that Marian and Robin still have some kind of unrequited feelings for each other. Marian was able to keep her voice firm. "This is a rumor which has been circulating and I need an answer. I could not marry you if it were true."

That's when Marian made her mistake. Even if it had been true, Marian had now put him in a position to lie. He had no choice to lie to her now, because she'd forced him into it. She hadn't given him a chance to answer honestly. She made it clear that forgiveness was not an option for her and she'd break her vow.

"Rumors Marian." Meg knew in that moment, he had gone to the Holy Land. She could hear it. But she wasn't going to accuse him. After all, she was a member of the Spanish Court and the few members of her family resided in Ireland. Why should she care if the English killed English royalty? He and Marian both had their secrets; he deserved to keep one to his heart. He loved Marian, he could change. "You need to be more careful of whom you listen to." He walked around Marian slowly, gauging her. "The day the king returns, is a day of joy for me." She did not doubt that. Marian surely must hear that. "It is the day I marry you."

Marian is still somewhat unconvinced. "I am not sure."

"Well," Guy said slowly. "you must be sure.

"But-

"Have you not seen what you do to me?" Guy asked Marian as he gazed into her eyes. "My passion for you?" Marian trembled as he leaned forward to kiss her on the mouth. His lips had barely touched hers before she leaned away. "I have never felt like this before."

Marian suddenly had the urge to leave. "I must go."

"Stay." Guy asked her, a plea in his hoarse voice.

"I must go." Meg shook her head. If _any _man had asked her to stay the way Guy had, she would have gladly done so! No. Not Marian! Marian wanted to get out of his sight as soon as possible.

Guy catches a hold of her arm. "Not until you tell me you believe me."

Marian speaks hurriedly. "I believe you." She smiles at Guy before turning and walking swiftly out of the manor.

Meg moves towards the window and watches Marian walk away. Marian brings her hand up and wipes Guy's kiss off her lips. She exhaled and shook her head sadly. Marian, how could she treat the man like that? She let him believe that she had some affection for him, when clearly, he fill her with revolt. She would talk to Marian tonight; demand that she be honest with Guy. If not, then at least tell him that her heart wasn't ready for his affection. ask him for a while longer, to wait for her heart to be free to love him unconditionally.


	4. 4: A brief discussion

Chapter four: A brief discussion

* * *

><p>Meg smirked as Guy surveyed the manor. "Well?"<p>

"It smells."

She laughed and elbowed him. "Funny! Of course it does. But the wood looks as if it were just cut. Admit it!"

"Why?" He glances down at her. "And give you the chance to gloat about it?"

"I'm going to gloat about it even if you don't admit it, so you might just as well admit it!"

"No." Meg laughed at him, smiling broadly at him. She watched him closely, sure enough, a corner of his mouth tilted up.

She reached up and ruffled his hair, causing him to scowl. "There you go!" She exhaled and turned towards the two women who'd come from Nottingham to help her. She walked towards them, reached inside her pocket and pulled out several pounds. "Here you go. Five for the each of you, I believe that's a fair price." Both women started crying and Meg looked at Guy in confusion. "What? What's the matter? What have I done?"

"I doubt that they've seen this much money before." He stated as he crossed his arms. "Nottingham has a difficult time paying their taxes. What you paid them would pay for the taxes of five families." Meg blinked and lifted up her skirt, reaching into the deeper, inside pockets that she had sewn into her petticoats. She pulled out a few bags that went all around her skirt. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see." She handed the bags to the women. "Here. I figure there to be about twenty pounds in coins here. Take them, hand them out among the villages. That way, everyone can pay their taxes and if anyone has a loved one behind bars, they can now buy their freedom."

Guy began shaking his head. "You don't need to do that. They're not charity cases."

"I believe as Christians we're all supposed give in charity." She stated firmly as she firmly pressed the bags into their hands. "I insist and I demand that you take it and share it."

Both women were crying so hard now they could barely thank her. Meg smiled as they bowed low before her, before backing their way out of the room. She turned towards Guy and found him shaking his head at her. "You shouldn't have done that."

She shrugs. "I think I should. My annual salary is about 100 pounds a month. I'm scarcely going to miss that 50 I just gave away."

Guy's eyes widened. "You said 20."

She smiled as she shrugged. "So, I lied. Times are hard Guy, I'm sure you'd like to see some of the suffering relieved."

"Of course, but, what I was referring to was you keeping your money in your," she arched a brow at him, he shifted as he tried to keep his face from turning red. "your uhm, petticoats."

"The coins serve as necessary weight to keep my skirts down and, Robin Hood missed my fortune since he failed to search my dress." She stepped towards the doorway. "I must be going. I've got to talk to Marian about tomorrow." Meg stepped outside and her first step imbedded a rock in the pad of her foot. Meg hopped backwards, tripped over the threshold of the door and fell backwards on her back, clutching her foot. "Owww!"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Guy demanded as he hovered over her.

"I stepped on a rock." She explained as she sat up, before biting on her lip to pull the sharp stone out. She held it up for him to view. "See?"

He straightened up. "Where are your shoes?"

She blinked, irritation had immediately leaked out of his voice once he'd seen her foot. "The kitchen."

He nods and walks away towards the kitchen. She glances at her foot, finding it bleeding, she reaches into her bodice and pulls out a handkerchief and begins to dab at the blood. She shakes her head. She looks up as Guy kneels down beside her with a damp cloth in one hand and her shoes in another. "Here"

"Thank you." She finds herself feeling a little uneasy so close to him as she gingerly dabs the blood. "Ow."

"Here" He reached for the cloth and her ankle. "Allow me."

She arches a brow at him as he puts her ankle in his lap. "Do I have a choice?"

"No." she let out a hiss as he began cleaning it. "Hold still."

"It hurts!" he doesn't comment as he reaches for her shoes and slides them on her feet. "Thank you." Suddenly, Guy picks her up and moves towards the door. "Ahh, what are you doing!?"

"Ensuring that you will be safely off my property before you cause anymore damage to yourself!" he grouses as he sets her astride her horse. "Now, be on your way."

"Uhh, Sir Guy," she winks at him before whispering. "I don't ride sidesaddle. I ride astride!" She slings her foot over on the other side of her horse. She reaches for the reins and smiles at him. "See you tomorrow!" and with that, she kicked her horse into a canter and rode off towards Marian's home, leaving Guy there probably rooted in surprise.

* * *

><p>That evening, the moment Marian was on her way up to her room for rest, Meg grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her into her room. "Oh, no you don't. You've got a lot of explaining to do and I am going to be all ears." Meg closed the door and leaned against it. "All right, spill it. I want the truth, right now, if so!"<p>

Marian blinked at her in surprise. "I don't know what you mean."

"Let me tell you what I know and you fill in the details. You agreed to marry Robin Hood, but he left many years ago, you never got over him. In spite of the fact that he's one of those 'good' outlaws, you're still in love with him. Somehow, Guy got you to promise him your hand in marriage. So, you're going through with the marriage tomorrow, even though you don't love him. The only good thing that I can think of is that he loves you. Am I wrong?"

Marian moves to sit on the bed. "No, you're not. But you cannot possibly understand why I seem to despise Guy. It is for his actions with the sheriff, that I find most unacceptable, therefore, making him less favorable in my eyes."

"He loves you Marian. I'm sure you know that. Use your love, to help him change."

"I can manipulate him Meg, to do the right things on occasion, but I know that he cannot change, his heart is too black."

She shook her head. "No one's heart is too black for redemption Marian." Meg sat down beside her. "I believe that you must ask Guy to postpone the wedding tomorrow."

Marian shook her head. "I gave him my word and I won't break it."

She frowns. "Just what every man deserves to hear. You're marrying him because you can't break your word."

"You couldn't possibly understand."

"No, I don't understand Marian!" Meg's irritation rose. "Does Guy know that you can't stand the sight of him?"

Marian's eyes flash. "That is not true!"

"You give a pretty good imitation of it. You're still in love with Robin, and he's in love with you. Am I wrong?"

Marian frowns. "Why should that matter?"

"Because if you love Robin, then you should tell Guy."

"I won't."

"He doesn't deserve it Marian." She shook her head firmly. "He doesn't deserve to be treated this way. If you want him to be a changed man, then be honest with him. If you're lying to him, he cannot change, because one day the truth will come crashing down around him and it will not be a pretty sight. He will see that he's been blind for a long time and that all his affection for you was wasted on someone who didn't care for it. He's not a toy."

"You assume that I do not care for him." Marian says plainly and simply to her. "You're wrong. I do."

"You have a funny way of showing it!"

"And what do you know of him! You've only met him twice and you've decided that you know him so well."

She shrugged her head. "My aunt is the mistress of the Spanish court, remember? I know the way a man's mind works. He will always love you, but you, you will loathe him. You can hide it, but I know you, after a while you cannot take it. And all because, you couldn't be honest with him."

"And have you no concern for me?" She demanded. "I cannot admit to still loving an outlaw! It would put myself and my father in danger."

"For a brief time maybe, but doubt it, he would protect you. I think Marian; he would wait until the sun had ceased to shine if there was a chance that you'd love him. He wouldn't intentionally spoil the chances of losing your love if you offered him an open, honest truth, with a promise for an open future with a heart dedicated solely to him."

"I won't say anymore on the subject because we are friends and after tomorrow," Marian said. "I will need your friendship."

"I don't doubt it. I don't want to end this discussion here, but you are getting married tomorrow to a man who loves you while you loathe him." Meg said sarcastically. "So by all means, let us end this discussion here and now!"

"You don't know Guy. You do not know what he is capable of." Marian pointed out. "I hate to remind that you're staying here for a matter of days. Guy is a much harsher man than you realize, but he does have some qualities."

"Do you; know what he is capable of becoming if you were to open your heart to him?" She jumped up, shaking her head. "I'm going to go get some air, clear my head."

"Be careful, it's not safe out there."

Meg shrugs. "I've got a dagger, whether or not I'll wound somebody is another story though."

Marian sighs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Meg grabbed ahold of her violin and bow, before mounting her horse bareback and kicking it into a trot towards the hills. Once atop the hill, she tested her bow, tuning it, before lifting it to her violin to play. The sound of the violin filled the hills of Locksley, carried far by the night breeze.<p>

The tune was wistful, a favorite of hers. It sang of warmth, love, comfort, caring, and beauty as it serenade the night sky. The crickets chirped as she began squeezing out notes that hinted of summer rays upon a field of flowers. Then again, the music changed to the beauty of a moderate rainstorm, when the scent of damp grass and earth filled the air.

After finishing, she exhaled and closed her eyes, breathing in the night air. "That was lovely." She spun around to see Guy of Gisbourne, approaching her on his horse. He glanced at her, surveying her. "What are you doing out here on your own?"

She shrugged as she flung her hair back out of her eyes. "Couldn't sleep."

"It's not safe for a woman to be out here all alone."

"I'm not alone." She pointed out. "You're here with me."

"For the moment. How is Marian?"

"She is tired, but she seems happy."

She felt terrible lying to him. However, she couldn't tell him that Marian loved another. He was so much in love with her, how could she shatter his illusions the night before the wedding? Marian, maybe her heart would change. After all, she didn't deny that she had feelings for Guy. If her feelings took a turn for the better towards Guy, why put a cloud of doubt over his head? After all, once you were married, you were stuck with him for life.

Guy nods. "I'll escort you back."

She shakes her head. "I'm not ready to leave." She dismounts and moves to tie her horse to a nearby tree. "You go on."

Guy shakes his head. "I can't leave you out here all alone."

"Keep your window open." She arched her brow as she settled down on the grass, arranging her skirt around her. "I'm quite the screamer." She closed her eyes, realizing that innocent comment did had a very suggestive tone to it.

He shook his head. "I don't doubt it."

"I'm agitated and I will play until I've calmed down." He went and tied his horse next to hers. "What are you doing?"

"Marian, will never forgive me if I let her bridesmaid stay out and get kidnapped or captured by Hood and his gang. So," he settles down next to her. "I'll wait for you to finish calming down."

She rolls her eyes. "You're so silly." He scowls darkly at her and she lifts her violin to her chin. "But sweet."

He leans back against the grass without a word. Meg plays the same piece again; her heart catches in her throat as she plays it. Once she finishes, she starts another one. After that one finishes, she glances over at Guy, finding him sound asleep. She shakes her head in amusement at the sound of his soft snores. She decides to play another tune or two before waking him up. He had a big day tomorrow, one he would undoubtedly be looking forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>To those wondering what song Meg was playing it's 'Anne's theme,' from 'Anne of Green Gables'.<strong>


	5. 5: The wedding day

Chapter five: The wedding day

* * *

><p>Meg awoke to the sound of a bird chirping cheerfully. She smiled as she opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep on the ground, but for some reason, she wasn't uncomfortable. Her body was against something soft and there was something around her waist. Looking towards her waist, her eyes bulged as she saw that the heavy object appeared to be Guy of Gisbourne's arm.<p>

She bolted upright and gasped. She couldn't have! But she did! She'd fallen asleep with Guy of Gisbourne in a field, the night before his wedding! True, nothing had happened, but she felt horrible all the same. She leaned over and shook him. "Hey! Guy! Wake up!"

His eyes opened and he glowered at her for a moment, then, he realized his surroundings. "God!" he bolted upright and scrambled away from her. "What did we-

"Easy! Nothing happened!" She stood up and shook her dress out. "I guess we were more tired than we realized."

"Why'd you fall asleep?" He demanded. "I was waiting on you! Not you on me!"

"Because you were so tired I decided to give you a bit more time to rest." She stomped towards her horse and undid its bridle. She walked back towards Guy; he held her violin and bow in one hand. "I guess, I fell asleep." She took her items from his hands and dipped her head. "Thank you."

"What is Marian going to think?"

Meg shrugs. "She won't think anything of it, because nothing happened. Marian's not one given into idle gossip." She mounted her horse and gave it a kick into a swift trot. "I'll explain it to her, if rumors have reached her. If not, I'll explain it after the wedding!"

* * *

><p>Meg tapped on Marian's door and entered. Marian was brushing her hair, she paused and smiled at Meg. "You look lovely, what a beautiful color. You should almost be the bride."<p>

"If I had a man that loved me as much as Guy loves you, I wouldn't mind. But I don't," Meg kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I wish this was a happier day for you."

Meg smiled and patted her. "Why don't you go down to the church and see how the preparations are going? I'm almost done here and I'd like some time with my father."

"All right, I understand. I'll make sure it's not in shambles. I've got my violin, I'll bring it down."

Marian smiled. "You and that violin. See if you can come up with a merry jig for the children."

"I shall and I shall think of something for you two, something not too sad and not too happy."

She closed the door on whatever it is that Marian was going to say. Meg hurried down the stairs, her skirt up high so she wouldn't trip over the long skirt. It was silk, and she rather wished that she hadn't bought it. In truth, she hadn't been expecting Nottingham to be so impoverished, but it was her friend's wedding and she'd purchased it for this occasion.

She hurried the short distance towards the church, the grass tickled her bare feet, reminding her, she'd forgotten her shoes again. In truth, she hated shoes and never really wore them unless she absolutely had to. Yesterday was unusual, the first time a rock had dared to imbed itself inside her foot.

Lifting the bow to her chin, she began to play a traditional, sprightly, Irish tune, red-haired Mary, a favorite of her father's. The children smiled brightly as she moved across the grass, before picking a spot in the center of the festivities. The children began to clap and she smiled brightly before dancing lightly around the field. The children laughed and joined hands and danced around her in a ring. Guy peered out of the church, only to shake his head. She smiled at him before continuing to move about the field.

She gracefully bowed as the song ended before turning towards Guy. She smiled and waved at him as she moved towards him. "Good morning!"

"Morning." He said a little gruffly.

She laughed. "Smile. Tis your wedding day, after all. And don't you very handsome all scrubbed up!" Meg said cheerfully as Guy approached her. "And you're wearing red. A nice touch!"

"Thank you. How do you find-

"She's fine. She asked me to make sure everything was ready here." Meg reached up and hugged Guy around the shoulders. He tensed up at first, but relaxed. "Congratulations, you're a verra lucky man." She rolled her 'r's on purpose, allowing some of her Irish background to seep out. "And it's a beautiful day."

"Thank you." He pulled away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must talk to my man servant."

"Of course." Meg glanced up and saw his manservant approaching. "I'll leave you be then."

"And try not to start a riot until after the wedding."

She raised her bow to her violin and scraped out a series of discordant notes. Guy rolled his eyes and made a face at her. She moved to sit on a barrel and tune her fiddle a bit better. Guy's manservant approached. "Oh my master, about your family-

"I have no family." His dark tone caused her to pause from where she was examining her violin. How could he have no family? Everyone had some family. This would be another puzzle for her to solve. Could the lack of family have something to do with his attitude? "Thornton?" Guy asked slowly. "Are you married?"

"Alas, my wife has died Sir."

Guy hesitated before asking. "Did she understand you?"

"I think so Sir." Thornton smiled as he nodded, faintly remembering something that had passed between him and his wife.

"There is a saying isn't it, 'to be understood-

"Oh there is indeed Sir."

Guy is silent for a long time before admitting. "I have committed crimes."

Thornton edged towards him. "Really?"

"Heinous crimes." She was surprised that Guy was admitting all of this to a servant. However, maybe he wanted his heart to be lighter. Thornton appeared to be the closest thing to family that he had. "But by taking Marian in holy wedlock, I will wash away those crimes." Meg understood now. Guy loved Marian, but it was more than that, he was willing to bend to her desire and wishes to become a better man. She hoped Marian was clever enough to have figured that out. "Her pure heart, will cleanse mine."

Meg moved away as the children approached her pleading for another song. She smiled and obliged them by playing a favorite song of her, 'she moved through the fair,' a song she'd hoped one would play on her wedding day. She played it so well that the women and men were motivated into singing the verses, and their voices filled the air. A deep baritone voice caused her to turn and see Guy singing along. She smiled at him as the wind caused her hair to dance merrily in the breeze. He dipped his head in acknowledgement. She turned back to focus on the children, smiling as they laughed and danced around in the sunlight.

She glanced up to see Marian approaching in her carriage. She glanced at Guy and jerked her head towards Marian's approach. Guy's face lit up with relief as his bride approached. However, instead of retreating inside the church, he approached her carriage. Marian exited and Guy was shortly stunned by Marian's beauty.

"I had them…put up the decorations in the church," Meg smiled slightly as Guy attempted to keep from stuttering. "because I know it will please you."

"They do."

"I hope I please you."

Instead of saying 'yes' Marian said. "You should not be here."

"Then who should be here?" Guy obviously didn't take it the way Marian had intended for him to take it.

She explained. "You should be inside the church waiting for me."

"Oh." Guy fell alongside step with Marian. "Forgive me, I was unaware."

Marian shook her head, a faint hint of mirth in her voice. "Have you never been to a wedding before?"

"No."

Marian had a trace more sympathy for him as she spoke to him again. "Wait inside for me."

Guy nodded and started to walk away, but something stopped him and he turned to go back to Marian. "Marian. I have dreamed of this day."

Meg smiled. His voice was shaking with emotion and desire. How could Marian resist a man when he spoke of loving and wanting her so much? She could though. She nodded at him. "Go."

He didn't though, he asked her another question. "Sir Edward?"

"He was needed on business, he sends his apologies." Guy snorts as Meg's eyes bulge. What sort of father doesn't attend his own daughter's wedding? "What?"

"Nothing." He says darkly before turning and walking away from his bride. The wedding had started cheerfully enough, but now, things had taken a chilly turn. She hoped that it didn't 'mean that worse things were to come today and the days following hereafter.


	6. 6: Wedding day gone wrong

Chapter six: Wedding day gone wrong

* * *

><p>Meg hated weddings, especially those in Latin. She hated Latin. She wasn't good with other languages and for her entire time in Spain, she needed a translator whenever she went to town. Thank goodness, the people of the court had studied English as a second language! Meg gripped the flowers tightly and tried to smile as Guy and Marian knelt together to become man and wife.<p>

But then, she was glad it was in Latin, for if they'd asked anyone to raise objections, she didn't know if she could refrain from stating her worries for this marriage. She didn't understand why she could feel such conflicting emotions. Marian was her childhood friend. Why could she not see things Marian's way? Instead, she was filled with disappointment and anger, for some reason. And Guy…. Guy! Why did she even care so much? He was a villain! He'd admitted it, Marian had said so, and though she didn't know the specifics, she knew that they were many. Why, did she feel such sympathy for this man? He'd been deprived of love. Maybe it hurt because she saw him strive to absorb an emotion that wasn't likely to be returned to him.

The sudden sound of the church bells being tolled over her head caused her to jump. She clapped her hands over her ears as someone began to shout. "Stop the wedding!" She spun around and looked towards the doorway to see Much there, ringing the bells! "The king is an imposter. The king is not in Nottingham!"

The priest glowered at Much as Guy's guards grabbed him, prohibiting him from ringing the bells anymore. "Whether the king is in Nottingham or not, has no bearing on a wedding."

Marian turns to Guy and softly demands. "Did you know this?"

Guy is silent for a moment before responding hastily. "The priest is right. This makes no difference of our happiness."

"You lied to me." Marian hisses before demanding. "What else have you lied about?

Much shouted loudly. "He went to the holy land he tried to kill the king!"

"I have done wrong." Guy admitted. "But you will wash away my sins."

Marian stared at him in shock. "But if it's not the king-

"It is a ruse by the sheriff to flush out his enemies." Meg was surprised, he didn't have to tell Marian the truth. Maybe his conscious had been bothering him.

"What will happen to them?" Guy's silence confirmed what she already knew. Her face went pale in an instance and she jumped up. "Oh, my father! I must go to Nottingham."

Guy jumped up and grabbed her arm. "Your father will safe, Marian, I promise you this. Your father will be spared you see. My influence, it benefits you." Meg studied as Guy spoke to Marian, putting her into a small game of cat and mouse. "As my father-in-law, he is protected, as my father-in-law."

Marian shook her head at him. "You are cruel."

"This is wrong!" Much shouted.

Meg spoke up. "Surely you must wish her to marry you because she herself wishes it as well. You don't want to force her into a marriage at this time!"

The priest spoke up. "You must have legal grounds to object or remain silent."

Much continued to shout. "I have moral grounds!"

Guy exploded and bellowed. Meg dropped her flowers in surprise at the way his voice rang in the church, like a clap of thunder. "Get him out of here!"

"This man is a traitor and a liar! Is that legal?" Much struggled against the guards before shouting loudly. "and her heart belongs to another!" fear and relief filled Meg, the truth was out now and there was nothing to be done. "Let her tell you that!" Marian stared at Much in shock. "Marian, my lady," he pleaded. "tell them."

"Yes, Marian, tell them." Guy snarled in her ear. "Remember your father."

Meg shook her head as she bent over and picked up her flowers. "You really don't want to do this."

Marian inhaled and spoke. "It is not true." Meg's mouth dropped open in shock as Marian lied in a church, before a priest! "I am sorry, I know you mean well, but my heart belongs here."

"Get on with it." Guy ordered and Much was dragged away.

"What!" Much said in shock. "I don't understand."

"You have the ring?" the priest asked.

"He needs you!"

"A wise decision." Guy said as he slid the ring on her hand. "In time you will thank me."

"Ok! That's it!" Meg threw the flowers back down. "I've had it with this charade! The wedding must not go on!" All eyes went to her. Guy glowered darkly at her. "I'm sorry, but I've put up with enough lies on both of your parts. And Marian, you cannot lie in a church of all places! Guy shows himself to be an honorable man by answering of all your questions in all honesty! Do him the same courtesy."

"I don't know," Marian bit out tightly as she removed the ring from her hand. "what you're talking about."

Meg let out a sharp laugh. "Ha! I don't know how you can still lie in a church. You're lying again! You know you love another, you confessed it to me yourself!" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at what Marian was doing with her wedding ring. "What are you doing? The ring goes on the left hand not the right."

"No," Marian shook her head before removing her veil. "the right is better!" And that said, she punched Guy in the face and ran out of the church! Guy was relaxed, at ease and unsuspecting when she threw that punch that she'd knocked him down!

"Marian!" She shouted as she knelt beside Guy. "You fool!" He looked up at her, blood trickling down from the cut under his eyes. "Not you," she explained as he glowered at her. "I meant Marian." She winced as she drew out a handkerchief, she pressed it against the cut, but he pushed her hand away. "You're bleeding." She pressed it against his cut again, and again he pushed her hand away from him. "Guy, please."

He hauled himself up, collecting himself up proudly, refusing to allow his humiliation to show in his face. His soldiers ran into the church. "We can catch her for you Sir."

"No." Guy looked down, spying the ring that he'd gotten for Marian on the ground. He knelt over and picked it up.

She'd thought the ring to be beautiful, the four amber gemstones were various shades. Some physicians prescribed amber for heart problems, and some travelers carried it as a sign of protection. Christians felt amber signified the presence of the Lord. Egyptians placed a piece of amber in the casket to ensure the body would forever remain whole. Had he given her a ring, with a secret message?

"Let her go." He said quietly.

Meg stepped towards him, her voice quiet. "Guy. I'm sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he didn't bat it off. "It was good and honorable of you."

He turns towards her, a frown on his face. "Honorable? I lied to her!"

"She lied to you. But only you…in the presence of God, in this holy place, had the respect to speak the truth."

The priest nodded. "She is right. You did not desecrate his ground with falsehoods and dishonesty."

Guy glowered at him. "Well, no good deed goes unpunished, eh?" He frowned darkly at her. "Here I am with no bride. What have I got now?"

Meg couldn't answer him as he looked towards the doorway, as if hoping that Marian would come back through the door. But she wasn't going to come back to him. Meg knew it. And as she watched Guy walk away, shoulders stiff and proud, somehow, somewhere in his heart, he knew that she wasn't going to come back to him either. She wanted to go to him, comfort him, but it wasn't her place nor her right to do so. Propriety and manners prohibited her from doing this.

"You can't see what she gave you now," she said quietly. "but I know, that someday, you will know what she gave you. Not all gifts are instantaneously visible Sir Guy. They only become visible at the right moment in our lives."


	7. 7: The element of surprise

Chapter seven: The element of surprise

* * *

><p>She did not see Marian that entire day. Meg spent the day cleaning the house; she always did that when her mind was reeling. True, she had servants, but she liked certain things just so and as a child, she liked cleaning. Still, her mind wasn't completely focused on the task.<p>

Her mind kept going back to the manner in which Marian had humiliated Guy in front of everyone. She was certain the town was buzzing with the scandalous news. Meg had wanted to go and talk to Guy, but he'd ridden away that very day and she hadn't seen him since. Besides, she wasn't sure what she could say to him to make the situation ay better. Marian could have handled things much more diplomatically, but diplomacy wasn't ever one of Marian's strong points.

She was going to talk to Marian and do everything within her power to persuade her to write a letter to Guy, apologizing for humiliating him and explaining herself. However nice the thought, getting Marian to agree to it was a very different thing.

Meg was tired when the night approached and after biding goodnight to Sir Edwards. She came up the stairs and paused, Marian had left her door open and she was kissing Robin Hood. Meg stood there, for a moment, watching them as they pulled apart. Robin and Marian were so lost and transfixed within each other eyes that they didn't notice that they were being observed.

"Do you hear that?" He asked her while gazing into Marian's softly, smiling face.

Marian's voice was soft and quiet. "What?"

"That kiss…. spoke volumes."

"Did it?" Marian asked with the hint of a gentle tease in her voice. "And what did it say?"

"It said," Robin, murmured as he pulled Marian into his arms, against his chest. "Marian wants to come and join your gang."

Feeling like an intruder, she went towards her room and began to undress. She reached for her nightshift and a book of Celtic tales, and began to resume the Castle of Dromore. Still, her mind wasn't on the words, it was on how fine, perfect and handsome Robin and Marian had looked in each other's arms. Yes. Marian knew which man controlled her heart. Still, she hadn't the right to be so careless with another man's heart.

She shook her head of the thoughts and glanced down at the pictures of the pictures of Ireland. How she longed to be there right now. The sound of horse hooves reminded her that the green grass on her estate muffled the sounds of approaching riders. This country was noisy and she couldn't wait to get back to the cool, quietness of Cloverdale Hall.

A frantic banging on the door caused her to look up, from her book, startled. "Sir Edward!" The fury in Guy's voice caused her to drop her book on the floor. "Marian! Out now!"

She exhaled and got up. _Nice to be remembered._ Looking around, she decided to get her signet rings and her credentials incase that she needed to pull rank on Guy. Because, the situation down below, didn't sound like a good one. She hoped it wasn't necessary, but she'd rather be safe than sorry.

She heard Sir Edward explain in shock. "Sir Guy!"

The sound of a sword being drawn caused for some alarm. "Hold it!" Guy's bellow assured her that no one was going to be hurt. Well, yet, at least. She couldn't guarantee anything since Marian had spurned, rejected and humiliated him at the altar.

Sir Edward shouted. "I will not allow this!"

"Marian?" Meg came out of her room to find Marian and Robin in a heated discussion. She shook her head slightly. "You best get down there now." Both heads whipped towards her in surprise. "I don't think he likes to be kept waiting."

On cue, Guy shouted. "Come down now or I will torch your house!"

"I was right." Meg nodded. "I'll go down first, try to calm him down."

Marian shook her head. "He won't listen to you."

"I may surprise you Marian."

Marian's eyes widened. "Surely you're not going down dressed like that."

"The element of surprise Marian," she smirked as she adjusted her silken green robe over her shoulders. "as my aunt says, don't ever underestimate it!"

"Answer me! Don't keep me waiting!" Guy shouted furiously as she came down the stairs.

"Oh for heaven's sake Guy," he whirled about as he spied her coming down the stairs. In fact, all the soldiers did, as she was in her night shift. A brilliant strategy, distracting and shocking everyone in the room. "she's getting dressed. Give her a moment!"

He glowered at her. "Which you obviously forgot to do before coming down here."

"I didn't forget," She smirked at him as she pulled her robe closed and tied it around her waist. "my aunt advised never to keep a man waiting, especially when he seems a bit put out. And I was getting ready for a bath, which I intend to resume as soon as all of this nonsense is resolved." She turned to Sir Edward. "Are you all right?" He nods. She turns back to Guy. "I suggest you have your soldier remove your sword from his throat. He's an old man and he's ill, he's not going to try anything."

"You suggested," Guy spat at her. "that doesn't mean I'll listen to you."

"For now." She crossed her arms. "I can't say that you won't listen to me in the future."

His eyes narrowed. "Really?"

She nodded and smiled at him. "Really."

Marian ran down the steps, tears in her voice. "Father!"

Guy shouted over his shoulder at her. "You will come when I say!" The anger, hate and bitterness from Marian's rejection was all over his face. Meg began watching him closely, to determine how best to approach the situation. He had relaxed, until Marian had spoken. Everything about her would now serve to frustrate him.

"Father."

"I am unhurt!" Sir Edward assured her.

Marian turned to Guy and demanded. "What do you want?"

"You're coming to the castle." Guy didn't look at her as he spoke his words; he turned, keeping his back to her. "The sheriff wants you where he can see you."

"No, we're not." Marian immediately protested. "My father is frail. You will release him!"

"You do not," Guy roared with fury. "tell me what to do!" She watched Marian's face as the realization of how much she'd hurt Guy had actually sunk into her stubborn head. "Burn the house."

"Guy! No!" Marian begged as she grabbed onto Guy's arm. Her touch only infuriated him and he pulled away from her. "Please Sir Guy!"

Silence reigned in the room while Guy glowered darkly at Marian, not even bothering to hide his animosity towards her. "Better."

Meg spoke up, she hated lying, but in this instance, it was for the best. The situation was beginning to swirl out of control. "Due to the heat of the moment, we've all forgotten one, tiny, important detail." All eyes went to her as she smiled brightly. "This is my house now."

Guy's eyes narrowed in disbelief. Marian and Sir Edward kept a straight face, thankfully. "What?"

"This is my house now." She held Guy's penetrating gaze. "Sir Edward agreed to sell it to me and add it amongst my estates. We are having the papers drawn up in the morning."

"Why?" He demanded. "Why today?"

"In lieu, of the situation, Marian's….stunt," she stated tastefully. "they thought they'd move to Ireland and take residence in my house during the summer. We also decided that the climate would be better for Sir Edward's health. I, see that my fortune could be well spent here, helping bring Nottingham about for the better. I've had no charity to immerse my hands and fortune in this year, so it would benefit both of us."

Guy turns to Edward and shouts. "Is this true?!"

Edward fortunately caught on quickly and he nodded his head convincingly. "Yes. It is Sir Guy."

Guy lets out a curse and Meg exhaled. "Mind your tongue, this is my house," she allowed her ire to show its face in her voice and expression. "and you broke the door! Inform the sheriff that I am going to charge him for all damages!"

"Oh," he shouted in her face. "I'm sure you will!"

"Damn right I will!" She shouted back in his face before giving him a shove. The whole room gasped. However, whether it was shock by her swearing or her shoving him, she couldn't tell. "Now get out of my house! All of you!"

"You seem to forget," he snarls at her as he grabs a firm hold of her wrist. "that you're not in Spain, or Ireland or wherever it is! You have no authority here!"

She smirks. "You'll find yourself to be wrong." She holds out her two signet rings, one an emerald and the other a ruby. Guy's eyes flashed in surprise. "I trust you recognize the rings."

He shook his head in shock. "That's impossible."

"My favorite word, impossible, because it's always proven wrong." She softened her tone, so as not to sound too condescending. "I'm sorry to spring this on you so suddenly, but, there's always a right time and a place for everything. Personally, I'd prefer not to do this at all, but I have no choice." She handed him a copy of her credentials. "Read these, if you want proof." He eyed them skeptically. "I'd prefer not to read these aloud, for I think it would make you feel very uncomfortable if I were to do so."

Guy snatched the documents from her. She watched as his eyes scanned the document and his grip on the paper grew tighter. "God." He glanced up at her, barely controlled anger and shock in his eyes. "This…is impossible."


	8. 8: Her lineage revealed

Chapter eight: Her lineage revealed

* * *

><p>She shook her head. "I assure you, they're genuine. The genuine ones at this moment reside with King Juan Castillo."<p>

He glowers at her. "Why?"

"No good reason. You see, his son is contemplating marriage with me, and he wanted to look them over to see if I was a suitable match for his son."

Marian's eyes widened. "You never said."

"As I said, the son is contemplating marriage."

"How do you know that?" Marian asked. "Did he propose to you?"

"Yes, but I told him I'd write and give him my answer. And to all curious ears, I've written to him, rejecting his proposal; he's too much of a mummy's boy for me. He has to ask permission to marry me. I'd rather a man tell his family that he intends to marry me regardless of rank or fortune." Guy hands her back the papers, but she shakes her head. "Keep them; I intend to make my presence known tomorrow at noon. I was intending to keep a low profile down here, now, it seems that the fates changed that plan. Tell the sheriff to be ready for an audience with me in the morning."

"Yes." He bites out, keeping his anger at bay and forcing respect into his tone.

"And also inform the sheriff," she bites out to Guy. "that if he wants to speak to Marian and her father, then he can invite them like civilized people! Go back…and tell him I want a word with him in the morning."

Marian was the only one who wasn't shocked out of her senses to find her tongue and speak up. "You can't do that Meg, not here."

"Oh yes I can. Can't I?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Guy nods as he straightens up. "Everyone, withdraw, and bow to her-

"Don't finish that sentence Guy." She turned her tone to one of softness. "I hate my title and I much rather prefer that you call me 'stupid girl,' or even just Meg." His eyes widen. "Yes, I heard you, and I thought it was rather amusing. Besides, after all we've been through, it wouldn't seem fair." Suddenly on impulse, she reached up and kissed Guy on the cheek, shocking everyone, herself and Guy included. She kept her face straight before nodding. "Now, go on, we'll at in the castle in the morning." She added for good measure. "And try to get a goodnight's sleep; you'll be in a better humor in the morning."

She could see that he wanted to say something, but her actions had shocked him into silence. After opening and closing his mouth a few times, he turned on his heel and walk out of the room. She held her stance, waiting until the last soldier had left the house before exhaling deeply in relief. She turned towards Marian and Sir Edward who were shocked as well.

Marian shook her head. "I cannot…believe that you did that."

"I can't. But then, I think I can." She exhales deeply. "Oh, my aunt taught me too well."

"I'll say!"Marian's eyes sparkled. "Robin could totally use you on his side. Your diplomacy and position would be greatly valued."

"We'll see, but I'd rather not start working with outlaws before I begin my work."

"I cannot thank you enough for saving my property." Sir Edward says.

Meg smiles. "Don't worry; we'll have the papers drawn up in my name, saying that we exchanged money and that you are free to live in it, as my tenants when I have no servants available to come a monitor the property for me. This way, your house will always be safe."

"So, we will go to court tomorrow?" Marian asked. "Then what?"

"I don't know. We shall see. And Marian," Meg said plainly. "if you wish to keep from incurring Guy's wrath, it might be best, if you keep your mouth shut. Any pleas or begging from you will only give him more pleasure and delight that he's causing you pain."

Marian glowers at her. "And what made you the expert?"

"I hate to say it my daughter," Sir Edward said. "but she did have far better success with Guy, even before she brought out her credentials, than you did."

"What were those credentials?" Marian asked. "I had no idea you had any such matters of power."

"Nor did I intend for you to know." She exhaled and rubbed her eyes. "I wanted to be liked for myself Marian, than for my title. The truth is, I am possibly next in line to rule over Ireland, if something were to happen to the next person in line. Not that anything will of course. You see, my father was a Lord on the Court of Ireland, and my mother, a lady of the court of Spain. You can imagine the scandal and controversy when they married, and here I am. And if you're wondering, why they should care about me in England? Easy. King Richard and my father were best friends until his death. And his sister, was engaged to King Richard at one point, but, she died."

Marian's eyes widened and she nodded. "Oh. Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because there's a time and place for everything and this was one of those times. You see, if I were to die, it would be a huge risk because Ireland and Spain would possibly consider waging war against England. And not to mention, my ties to King Richard are too close for anyone's comfort."

Sir Edward cleared his throat. "What…is your full title, or do I want to know?"

She shook her head. "No, but, I am a Lady of very high rank and in a powerful position. However, my lineage is often in question due to the nature my parent's marriage and their death. I lost most of my fortune because I was too young and people I thought I could trust betrayed me."

The door opened and all heads went there to see Robin entering. He went straight towards Marian. "Are you all right? Gisbourne left."

Marian nodded. "Yes. Meg, ordered Guy out of the house."

Robin's eyes widened. "Ordered? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

He turned to her, admiration shining in those mischievous brown eyes of his. "And what lady is able to do that?"

"Her highness, Meagan Celesta Jeannette Bennett. Daughter of Juanita Delarosa and daughter of Adam Bennett."

Robin's mouth dropped opening shock. "You're the one he spoke of."

She frowned. "What do you mean? who spoke of."

"King Richard. The lost daughter of his dearest friend that he intends to adopt as his own upon his return."

Meg shook her head in dismay. "Surely you're wrong about that, at least, I hope you are."

"I assure you, I am not." Robin's tone was firm. "You cannot stay here in Nottingham. If who you were to be discovered, you'd be dead in an instant."

Marian gasped. "She gave a copy of her credentials to Guy," Robin stares at her in amazement. "who is on route to deliver them to the sheriff."

Robin stood up. "I'll intercept them."

"No," she grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "no, you won't. I do not wish for it to be a secret. I insist, on them being made public, because I want to some good here."

"Meg, you cannot. Nothing can be done until the king returns."

"And you gave the papers to Gisbourne!" he turned to Marian. "Have you told her what he's done? Anything about him!"

Marian shook her head. "No, but I shall now. Meg-

"No."

"You must listen. He tried to kill the king."

Meg crossed her arms and shrugged. "I know." All eyes widened in shock. "I knew he did the moment you asked him if he did try to kill the king Marian."

Marian's eyes flashed. "You knew? He lied to me?"

"You forced him to lie to you Marian." She snorts. "Oh this is a great one. The queen of lies, moaning about being lied to."

"You don't understand Meg." Robin snapped at her. "You saw him! He threatened to burn down Marian's house!"

"She brought that on herself." Meg said as everyone protested. "Oh come on Marian! You didn't need to punch him in the nose! You weren't going through with the wedding anyway! You simply could have walked away. If you'd been kinder to him yesterday, he might have been kinder with you today."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Robin shook his head in amused exasperation. "Someone is actually making excuses for Gisbourne's behavior! He's got blood on his hands."

Meg stood up. "You fought in the holy land and have been fighting the sheriff's men. _Do not _talk to me about blood on his hands until you've cleaned the blood from yours." Everyone stared at her as tilted her head up. "I intend, to befriend Guy, as you should have done Marian, and I will do everything in honesty."

"That can't be done."

"We shall see. Trust me," Meg smiled and moved towards the stairs. "there is more to Sir Guy than what you all can see."


	9. 9: Friendship and confinement

Chapter nine: Friendship and confinement

* * *

><p>Meg followed Marian and her father to the sheriff's quarters. He was feeding birds and looked somewhat cross. The guards pushed the doors open and she took in the sight of an older, balding, short man. She didn't like him and she made up her mind about that instantly. She could see he was a villain and a dangerous man at that.<p>

He turned towards them. "The sanctimonious old fart and her father. You're an hour late."

Meg shrugged. "I overslept." Which wasn't true, she wanted to show him how she didn't conform to his timeline. "My friends invited me to bear witness to their summons. I could not refuse."

"You." He pointed in her face. His closeness caused her to observe that he was missing a tooth. "Will wait. I'll deal with you later!"

Meg's eyes bulged. "Who do you think you are?"

"Shut up!" He shouted at her. She held up her and he demanded. "What?"

"Did Guy talk to you last night?"

"Yes. He mentioned there was a stupid girl who wouldn't shut up! I'm assuming that must be you! Now, be silent!" his tone, switched to calm instantly as he turned to Sir Edward. Meg deduced that Guy hadn't show the sheriff her papers, but why, made her all the more curious as to why he didn't. "I gather you've been careless, with a wood fire."

"You know full well," Marian said as she defended her father. "that is not the case."

The sheriff ignored her as he went towards a table and perched on the corner of the circular table. True, circles don't really have corners, but she could think of no other way to put it. She tried not to observe the human skull that was resting by his knee. "Tell me, whose side are you on? Mine, or king Richard's? the real world or the old world?"

Sir Edward was silent for a moment before stating in a calm and controlled voice. "Yours."

The sheriff didn't seem to believe him. "Come along, we both know," he pulls the tooth out of the skull. Meg makes a face as she hears a sickening crunch as the tooth is detached from the upper jaw. "that's not true. Do we?"

"I believe in justice." Sir Edward chooses not to look the sheriff in the face. "I believe in the rights of the free man."

"Who cares…what you believe in?" the sheriff asks as he walks up to Sir Edward and gets all in his face, glaring at him. He's a good few inches shorter than Sir Edward is, but that doesn't stop him. "I have a plan and I will not tolerate deceit." Meg makes a face as he shoves the tooth up inside his gum. "So, you are under house arrest, here, in the castle, till I can find some use for you."

Meg's mouth drops open in shock and she begins to protest but Marian finds her tongue first. "My lord sheriff, I must protest."

He spins around and hisses at Marian. "you must?" again, she sees another man who cannot stand Marian. However, she is certain that this time it is not Marian's fault. If a snake bit this man, the poor creature would surely die.

"My father is unwell." Marian explained. "He must be allowed to-

"One more word, out of you missy and your father will never be unwell again."

"And am I considered under house arrest?" Meg demands. "I do not believe that you know-

"La-di-da," he snaps. "do I look like I care? You can do whatever you want! Just keep…your…trap shut!"

At that moment, Guy comes around the corner. Their eyes lock briefly, and she's certain for a moment that she reads concern in his eyes. "My lord," He steps towards the sheriff and speaks in a lowered voice. "another one of our friends has arrived."

The sheriff smiles gleefully. "Good."

The sheriff turns to walk away and Guy moves to follow him. Or he would have, had Marian not cried out to him. "Guy!"

Guy stops and turns slowly to face Marian. Upon seeing the murderous look in his eyes, she mutters. "Shut up Marian."

Marian chose not to head her warning. "Please." Marian turns on the eyes of a baby doe and goes into her soft, pleading act. "The castle is no place for an old man."

Guy is silent before taking slow measured steps towards her, his black spurs clinking with every step he took. "You think you can humiliate a man at the altar, a man like me, and get away with it?" His tone is harsh and bitter. "You're wrong."

He turns and walks away; Meg grabs a hold of her skirts and follows him. Might I accompany you sir Guy?" He turns and looks surprised to find her directly behind him. "I wish to speak with you."

He glowers darkly at her. "Have I a choice?"

She smiled. "Yes, you do, just be yourself. If you don't wish it, then say no. But don't worry, unlike Marian, I am not going to plead for anyone's release just yet."

Guy is silent for a moment before nodding. "All right." He inhales and crosses his arms across his chest before turning and studying her. "I am to deal with a prisoner, you may accompany me towards the dungeon, but nothing beyond that. It's not fit for a lady of your status."

"Thank you." She shrugged as she fell in step beside him. "I've been in a dungeon before; it is not strange to me."

He blinked once in surprise. "And how came you to be there?"

"Nothing too exciting, I was put there," She exhales. "by my sister's oldest brother. He thought that he'd get the bulk of the inheritance, I was imprisoned there until my father's brother rescued me, and I lived with him until he died when I turned eighteen." She glances at him, sensing the brimming questions in his mind. "Go ahead and ask, I don't mind."

He frowns as he glances curiously at her. "Mind what?"

"Whatever it is that you're debating about asking me. I can sense it."

"Fine." He stops and glowers down at her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I walking with you? I thought it was obvious, I wanted to talk to you."

"No, being nice to me." His eyes narrow as he studies her. "Is this some trick of Marian's?"

She shook her head. "No, actually Marian and I haven't been on speaking terms for the last two days."

In spite of himself, he is curious. "Why?"

She lets her eyes tell him the answer. "Do you really want me to tell you?"

His brow arched with interest. "The wedding?" she nods. "And? What's she upset about?"

"I believe she handled everything wrong and shouldn't have done what she did. She's upset….because I'm on your side in this one case."

Guy's eyes widened slightly. "You shouldn't say such things."

"Yeah, but, after the way Marian's treated you, I'd think you'd rather I blurt out things that are so blunt that they cannot help but be the truth."

Guy's eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't need your pity."

"Who does? And who says I'm offering that?" Meg placed her hand on his shoulder and he glanced at it. "I'm offering you…friendship."

His eyes remained fixed on her hand. "Why?"

"Because you need it." He glanced at her suspiciously. "Now, I' m not offering you love, or anything romantic, so…don't worry." He smirked and shook his head in amusement. "You're safe from my constant problems."

"I guess." He nodded at her. "I can hope at least."

"Indeed." She smiled. "And I expect you to treat me as a friend. No mention of my title, promise?"

He nods. "If you wish." He's quiet for a moment before asking. "You said something, at the wedding, that…she was lying. How did you know?"

"I'm a woman." She explained simply. "Do you think a woman doesn't know when another woman is lying?"

"I guess not." He's quiet for a moment. "You also said that….she confessed that she loved another. Who was he?"

Meg was silent for a moment. "Do you really want me to answer that? It won't make things any better, nor will it make you feel any better. If you were to hurt or kill the man, it would only serve to make her dislike you with a greater vengeance than she does now. And in doing so, I would be betraying her friendship with me. I have few friends and Marian is one of the few I've got."

He nods silently. "You're right." He reaches inside his leather jacket and hands her back her credentials. "Here you go."

"And the sheriff?"

"I did not show him."

"I know that. The reason why I wanted to walk with you, was…I wanted to ask you why? Why didn't you show him?"

He's silent before saying. "Leave England." His tone is firm and leaves her no doubt that she is in some danger. "It's not safe for you here."

She shook her head before responding quietly. "I can't leave. How can I leave, after seeing so many people suffer?"

"You may see more before the day is out."

She frowned. "What do you mean Guy?"

"You'll see." As if he sensed the fear that was beginning to surface in her chest, he assured her. "Don't worry, it's no one you know or care about." With that, he turned on his heel and walked away from her.

Meg shook her head. "Try not to torture that prisoner too much." He paused, but didn't turn back. "The past, can come back to haunt us. I should hate for you to be tormented by the ghosts of yours at one time in your life."

He turned to face her, but they didn't say anything. They didn't have to. They were reading each other and silently communicating. Meg wasn't sure, but for some reason, she thought that he knew she was right.


	10. 10: A simple touch

Chapter ten: A simple touch

* * *

><p>Meg was the only one who wasn't under house arrest, so she headed back to Knighton Hall to make sure the house was properly secured and most of their valuables were delivered to the castle. Since she was the only one, the task had taken all day. She'd paid the servants very well and even gave them enough to share among the other villagers. It was beginning to approach the evening when she made her way back to the castle.<p>

"GUARDS!" Meg's horse spooked and reared up at the sound of Guy's angry bellow in the square. She dismounted and looked to see Guy was confronting Robin and his gang. The woman, Djaq, if she remembered correctly and tapped Guy on the shoulder. "WHAT?"

She reacted by throwing something in his eyes. "Pepper!" She crowed. "Ouch!"

Meg shook her head and approached as Guy clutched his eyes in agony. "You see Gisbourne," Robin taunted as Guy groaned. "That's why I didn't say goodbye." Robin sneered at him. "I wanted to see you cry."

Guy glowered at Robin as best as he could through his red and watering eyes. Meg touched his shoulder and Guy spun around, barely missing her with his sword. "It's me, Guy, it's me Meg." Robin glanced curiously at her as she reached for Gisbourne's arm. "Try to relax. You're making it worse." She shot a glower at Robin. "That was very mature of you. And technically, you didn't make him cry," Meg said as she reached inside her reticule for her handkerchief and began looking around for some water. "the pepper did that. A small thing to crow about."

Robin frowned at her. "And whose side are you on?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! I'm not on anybody's side except my own. Now get out of here! Disappear!"

Much turned to Robin and asked. "We're going to disappear?"

"Yeah. This time for good. This way!"

Robin and the group ran past her and Guy, not before Robin gave Guy a farewell kick in his side that sent him sprawling into her and knocking her down with him. She groaned as Guy landed on top of her. "I'm sorry. Sorry."

"It's all right, I'm fine." Guy blindly held out his hand to her and she accepted it. He sheathed his sword and rubbed his eyes. "Don't do that. Here," she stretched up on her toes. "let me."

Using her fingers, she gently widened his eye and blew gently into one. Guy jerked away. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to blow some of the pepper out." She stepped towards him again. "Now stand still and let me help you!"

"I don't need-

"Don't finish that sentence or I'll smack you." She said as she inhaled and blew into his eye again. He flinched and reached up to rub his eye. She swatted his hand. "Stop that, you'll irritate it more."

"And how would you know?"

"Do you think this isn't an uncommon occurrence in Spain? You're wrong, this happens to children all the time." She took his hand. "Come with me." He silently allowed her to lead him back into the courtyard of the castle, and leading her horse alongside him. They walked in companionable silence until reaching the well. She handed him the reins and he took them. "Thank you." She reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a goblet. She always carried one in case she got thirsty. She could never drink from a canteen or dipper without drenching herself.

She then glanced at the well and began to determine how best to get the water out without spilling it. She'd never really pulled water from a well, but it couldn't be to difficult. Guy handed her back the reins. "Hold this."

"Why?"

"Because," he muttered in that gruff tone of his, that she was certain that he reserved for only for her. "I'm going to haul the water for you."

She smiled. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know it. Go on, finish that sentence."

He hesitates for a moment before saying. "Stupid girl."

She smiles broadly. "That's it!"

"I've got to ask." He exhale and shakes his head. "Why, are you not offended that I call you stupid girl?"

"Because no one says stupid the way you say stupid."

"It's not proper. You know what I am and I'm fortunate enough that you want to be friends with me, though why, I don't know."

"You need a friend, and as for my nickname-

He immediately defends himself. "It's not a nickname."

"Sure. You're the only man I know who can say 'stupid' and make it sound nice." He set the bucket of water on the edge of the well for her. "Thank you." She handed him back the reins. "Now, I need you to tilt your head to the side." He did as she asked and she gently widened his eye. "Now, try not to blink."

"Why?" She filled the goblet and began to flush the pepper out of his eyes with the water. Guy let out a groan.

"I know; it feels odd the first time it happens."

"You seemed to be ever present to see me at my worst."

She smiles at him as she refills the goblet and repeats the action. "I don't know what you mean. So, what was all that about with Robin Hood?"

Guy is silent for a moment. "Ask Marian."

"Ok. I guess I could, but you're here, I'm here. What else are we going to do while I flush this pepper out?"

He's silent for a moment before speaking. "We caught Hood." She paused for a moment, but then continued flushing out his eyes. "We used the sheriff's sister and the pretense of chopping off two children's hands to capture him."

She paused before asking calmly, willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Those children weren't going to be in any real danger were they?"

"No." He muttered gruffly. "They were just a decoy to get Hood to come and rescue them."

"I believe you." She assured him quietly. "And?"

He's silent for a moment. "Does none of this bother you?"

"Not completely." She replied honestly. "After all, when people want to catch wolves they use live animals. If you were going to intentionally chop off those children's hands, then I'd be bothered. How could you be sure that Hood was in the right place at the right time?"

He snorts. "He always likes to appear when someone's in need of help, so we arranged it."

"Oh. That makes sense. Not to cut your story short, but Robin escaped?"

He jerks his head up and frowns at her. "Robin?"

"Stop moving." She forces his head to the side. "What else am I supposed to call him? True, Robin, I think is more a girl's name, but Hood sounds like a cloak." She thought she saw him smirk at that. "What else happened today that I missed out on? I leave for a few hours and something exciting happens! That always happens to me."

"Well, Hood escaped while I was pursing the Nightwatchman. The sheriff's sister fell into a pit of snakes intended for Hood and she died. The sheriff ordered me to kill him and, you saw the rest."

"Yes, I did. Are your eyes feeling any better?"

"Wet."

"I meant are they burning anymore?"

"No."

"Good. You can sit up now."

* * *

><p>Guy is silent for a long moment, contemplating while Meg hands him a handkerchief. "There. You should be able to see better now." He wiped at his eyes and she took the handkerchief from his hand. "Easy." She began to dab at the water. "You don't want to irritate them." He studies her, her brown, curls flying about her face in a mad state. For some reason, those crazy curls of hers just demanded to be crushed in his hand and he almost succumbed to the temptation to do so. Meg glanced down at him and smiled. "What is it?"<p>

He frowns slightly. "What is what?"

"You're….staring at me."

He swallowed as a pink blush spread up from her neck to her cheeks. He didn't want to admit that he'd almost gotten lost inside her green eyes so he cleared his throat. "You've got mud on your cheek."

Those green eyes of hers widened in understanding. "Oh." She reached up and wiped at her cheek. "Did I get it?"

She must have had dirt on the back of her hand, because now she had a muddy streak on her cheek. "No. may I?"

"Please." She smiled brightly. "I'd hate to bump into someone looking like a child."

Guy reached up and brushed the mud away with his knuckles. Meg trembled under his touch, surprising him; she didn't seem to be afraid of him, until he touched her. Then, she smiled. It was a faint, soft smile and he didn't want to stop touching her. For some reason, her skin felt different to his touch, soft, warm, almost addicting. What was happening to him? Was it truly only yesterday that Marian had jilted him? It seemed like ages ago. His heart couldn't be that fickle towards Marian, but why was Meg causing his heart to pound so?

"Meg?" Marian's voice caused him to jump up and look behind him where Marian was entering the castle. "Is everything all right?" Guy's eyes narrowed slightly. Was Marian acting a bit touchy? Certainly, she wasn't jealous of Meg. But then…the light in her eyes caused him to be a little suspicious that maybe she was.

"Just….fine." he glanced at her, but she was looking down. But he thought, or at least he hoped, that he'd heard irritation in her voice. "Thanks Marian."

Marian approached Meg, holding out her hand. "Come, we need to make ready for the evening meal."

Meg avoided Marian's hand. "I'll be in soon. I need to take my horse to the stables first."

"Here," Guy took the reins from her hand. "I'll take him."

"Thank you." Meg smiled as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Why were all these things about her suddenly standing out now? He loved Marian. He'd always love Marian. "I'll see you later."

"All right." Meg turned and hurried away, her light purple skirts swishing behind her. Guy forced himself to look away, only to see Marian studying him. There was suspicion and possibly disapproval in her eyes. He turned and walked away without saying a word to her.

Why did he care about Marian being possibly upset by his friendship with Meg? Marian had hurt and humiliated him. She didn't feel anything for him, that much was apparent to him now. His friendship with Meg was the one thing that was keeping him sane and he wasn't going to jeprodize that. She was everything he wasn't, kind, gentle, sweet and funny. She was the one thing that was making his life bearable.


	11. 11: Captivation and an unwanted guest

Chapter eleven: Captivation and an unwanted guest

* * *

><p>Meg smiled softly as she brushed her hand against her cheek. "Is your cheek bothering you?" Marian asked behind her.<p>

Meg dropped her hand, vexed that Marian had noticed her attempting to relight the memory of that moment. "No."

"Why was Guy touching your face?"

For a moment, she thought she heard the smallest trace of envy in Marian's voice. She began to twirl her hair into 'headband' around her head that would keep her hair out of her face while she ate. "I had mud on my cheek."

Marian is silent for a moment before asking. "Are you in love with him?" Meg spun around, a lock of hair in her fingers. Marian looked a little apprehensive. "I ask because you don't know what kind of a man he is Meg. I should hate for you to get hurt."

Instead of answering Marian's question, she turned back to the mirror. "I can take care of myself Marian. I won't get hurt, at least not by him. Did you know, he handed me back my papers, without telling the sheriff who I was?" by Marian's reflection in the mirror, she could tell that she was surprised. "He actually invited me to leave England, which I turned down."

"Why? Because of him?"

"No, because I like it here." She fastened a turquoise flower clip in her hair, before pining a few more small ones in her hair. "Are you jealous Marian?"

She frowned at her. "Don't be ridiculous. Marian was silent for a moment before saying. "I was just wondering…have you noticed Guy?"

She paused in mid-clipping action. "Noticed what about Guy?"

"He's always watching you." Marian said slowly. "Have you noticed that?"

Meg hesitated. She hadn't noticed. Now, she made a mental note to see if it was true. She snapped her clip shut. "No, I haven't."

"It's unusual."

"Marian," she said as she spun around in her seat to face her. "what is it? You spurned Guy at the altar! You cannot possibly be having second thoughts!"

"No. I'm just saying….you're making things very difficult for me. How can I get him to release my father with you captivating his attention?"

Meg jumped up. "I am not captivat-

"You're always hanging on each other! Always talking and always laughing!"

"We enjoy each other's company Marian!" Meg shook her head. "I cannot believe this. I do believe you're jealous."

"I want to know that you know what you're doing Meg." Marian's eyes flashed. "Meg! I don't want you to get hurt!"

"It's my heart and it's my life Marian!" Meg turned and walked rapidly towards the door. "Please! Let me live my life to the fullest." She then slammed the door on whatever it was, Marian was going to say to her.

* * *

><p>Guy moved towards the banquet hall as a female clad in turquoise rounded a corner and smacked into him. "Whoa! Easy!"<p>

"Sorry." It didn't surprise him that it was Meg. She shoved her hair out of her face. "I didn't see you."

He chuckled. "Do you ever?"

"At this moment I do. How can I miss you?" Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you wear anything other than black? I think you'd look good in white."

"Thank you, but, no, I don't."

She exhaled. "Pity."

"Good evening Guy." Guy looked up to see Marian approaching with her father. Marian smiled at him. "It's nice to see you."

He dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Marian." Guy turned towards Meg and he couldn't believe the following words that came out of her mouth. "Meg, might I have the pleasure of your company this evening?"

Guy smiled as Marian and Meg's mouth popped open in surprise. Meg's mouth opened and closed a few times before she nodded. "Yes. I'd be honored Guy."

He stepped forward, brushing past Marian and took Meg's arm. "Excuse us Marian."

Meg held onto Guy's elbow tightly as they moved towards the staircase. She glanced behind him and leaned forward, her voice low. "I hope you're not using me to make Marian jealous."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "No one can make her jealous."

She shrugs. "You'd be surprised. She might be."

He paused on the corner of the staircase and gazed down at her. "Really?" He nudged her against the wall so Marian and her father could walk away from him. "I'm intrigued. Why would she be jealous of you?"

Meg smiled teasingly. "Well, I would say it was the violin, but, she's not musically inclined on any instrument."

"So, it's not the music." He glances at her. She looks very beautiful in a fine turquoise dress, little, sparkling, clips in her hair. Marian had never dressed in such a feminine fashion, and then he noticed that once again, her feet are bare again. "You look very fine this evening."

Meg smiles. "Thank you. But she hates dressing up, so, it can't be the dress."

"Well, it cannot be me, since she spurned me at the altar." For some reason, saying those words, hurt less tonight. Was it the nearness of Meg? She had a calming presence. Meg's expression changed, letting him know that she was trying to think of something to say. But he didn't want any more kind words from her. He wanted her. He wanted her company. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Are you aware….that you forgot your shoes again?"

Meg smiled and then laughed merrily, shaking her head, tossing those curls of her. "Yes." She leaned forward, casually resting her hand against his chest. "I hate wearing them. Could you guess?"

Against his will, he found himself smiling at her. "No, I could not." There was a clatter and they both looked down as a hair clip fell from her hair. "I'll get that."

"Thank you." She smiled as he pressed it into her hand. She pinned the clip back more securely into place. "I seem to be forever in a state of undress when I'm around you."

"For God's sake Gisbourne!" the sheriff snapped loudly, startling the two of them out of their little world. "Will you and your new woman get off the stairs!"

"Innuendos are not a substitute for wit sheriff." Meg said calmly yet pointedly. "We were merely having a conversation."

Guy took a hold of her arm and guided her down the final steps. He leaned closed and whispered. "You need to be careful."

Meg would have responded to him, had the doors not been opened and had the trumpets not sounded so loudly. Everyone jumped and looked towards the doorway. "Announcing, His Royal Highness, Alejandro Castillo, son of King Juan Castillo of Spain."

Meg's eyes widened in shock and she turned to him. He frowned as he took in her beginning to pale complexion. "What is it?"

Meg gripped his hand. "He's the prince who's proposal I rejected." She trembled slightly. "I don't know if he got the letter to not yet." Guy glanced at the prince. He didn't like him. He was tall, slim, deep black hair and probably spoke with a rich, deep, Spanish accent. His clothes were perfectly tailored and brightly colored. A quick glance showed all the women, even Marian, looked somewhat smitten with his good looks. The prince's eyes glanced around the room before falling onto Meg. Meg glanced up and she quivered slightly as his eyes lit up. "I guess not."

"Are you scared of him?"

Meg bit her lip. "To tell you the truth, when I said he's a mommy's boy, I was being nice." She hesitated for a moment. "What I meant is that, he's spoiled and he's used to getting what he wants. His mother doted on him and lavished him with every whim."

Guy nodded as he reached over and placed his hand over Meg's. She glanced at him, with questions in her eyes. "You've helped…make my life more bearable. It's the least I can do."

She shakes her head slightly. "Are…you suggesting that-

"I'm suggesting that he finds us embracing in a dark corridor tonight." The color bled out of Meg's face and he worried that he offended her. "I'm sorry," he said hastily. "I only thought that if he-

"Let me talk to him first," Meg said slowly. "if he doesn't act like a gentleman and accept my reasons," she hesitates and looks up at him shyly, her face flushing in innocent heat. "I'll find you in a corridor tonight…Guy of Gisbourne."

She then turned back to acknowledge the approaching prince. Guy watched him too, with trepidation pounding in his ears and veins. What had made him suggest that? He'd been jilted at the altar merely two or three days ago and now, he was offering to practically make love to a princess in a dark, secluded castle hall. And she'd accepted his offer! What had overcome him?

He risked a glance at Meg, as a strange sensation filled his body. He began to struggle with want. The want and the need to possess Meg against this man began to choke and smother him. But at the same time, he didn't want to touch her. How could he dirty a soul like hers? Her innocence and purity shown as brightly as the sun while his tainted and foul soul caused the night to seem like the day it was so black.


	12. 12: The heart is slow to learn

Chapter twelve: The heart is slow to learn

* * *

><p>Meg's hand shook as Alejandro approached her; she saw he had her letter in his fist. She kept eye contact with him even though all eyes are on her, burning with curiosity. He stalked up to her, slapping her letter down at the table. "How dare you!" He demanded angrily. "Who do you think you are?"<p>

Meg glowered at him. "Do contain your emotions for a moment. We will discuss this issue later."

"No!" Alejandro shook his head. "We'll discuss this now."

"And I'm saying, no!" Meg said firmly. "We won't."

Guy stood up. "Your highness, your honor us with your presence. You must be exhausted after your journey here, allow us to invite you to our table while suitable quarters are found for you."

Alejandro's eyes flashed. "You sit down. My business is with her. Not you!" the sheriff stood up and opened his mouth and Alejandro shut him down. "And you sit down and shut up as well!"

Meg groaned. "Oh fine!" She stood up. "I'll go with you since you insist on making a spectacle of yourself. We'll talk in the hall overlooking the courtyard where we cannot be overheard."

Meg left the hall, shooting Guy a pointed glance. He knew where she was going to be and he'd be there if this prince got out of hand.

* * *

><p>Meg paused a few turns away from the courtyard and paused. "What is this all about?"<p>

"This!" He shook the letter at her. "I went after you the moment I read its contents. You think you can reject me so easily?"

"Yes. I can. There weren't any sworn promises, I didn't give you any encouragement and I did warn you that I might reject you." Meg said as simply and patiently as she could. "I am not your wife and I do not wish to marry you."

"Is there someone else?"

Meg chose not to answer that directly. "There could be and then again, there might not be. If there were, I don't see if it were any of your business or concern."

"Who was that man?" He demanded. "The black devil you sat beside?"

"Guy of Gisbourne." She explained simply, he would have found out anyway.

"And how long has he been warming your bed?" He spat at her as she glowered darkly at him. "I bet he's had you calling out his name to the early hours of the morning. You wanton-

Meg drew her hand back and slapped him hard! "How dare you say such a thing about me! You've no right! Nor have you the right to make such allegations against him! He's a friend and a good man and he's fifty times the prince you'll ever be!" Alejandro grabbed at her and she slapped him again. He didn't release her so Meg kneed him between the legs. He let go of her with a grunt and she ran down the hall. She wished she knew where Guy was at this moment. She could only hope that he was in the hall overlooking the courtyard.

"Meg!" Alejandro shouted from behind her, she turned and saw his face for an instance before she disappeared around the corner. She had a good head start and he was moving slower. "Get back here now!"

"No way!" She shouted over her shoulder. She turned back and slammed into a solid man. meg let out a cry, but relaxed when she saw it was Guy holding her. He frowned. "What's the matter?"

She inhaled deeply. "Alejandro, he's chasing-

That's all she got to say, Guy understood instantly for he pulled her into his arms and against his chest! Meg's heart jumped as she realized that he held his jacket in one hand. he was wearing only a snug black shirt, which emphasized every masculine shape of his chest. She was going to say that the kiss wouldn't be a good idea, because it would only prove Alejandro's suspicions. Meg looked up at Guy just as his lips descend over hers! It was supposed to be a game, but the moment their lips touched, it became a game no more.

For a moment, they stood there shocked by the impact of emotion that surrounded and threatened to knock them down. Then Guy pulled her against him, pressing her closer against him. She let out a gasp as he wrapped his hands around her waist, backing her up, exposing her to the moonlight that was streaming through the courtyard balcony. Her stomach twisted with desire as he pressed her against the cold, blocks of stone as he aligned her hips with hers.

Meg let out a moan as Guy's mouth moved to her neck, she released all the air that she didn't know she'd been holding as he dropped his jacket. One of his hands wound it's way into her hair and she let out a short, heated, "Oh!" as Guy dared to move his hips forward against hers while his lips caressed her neck. She grabbed a hold of his neck and shoulder tightly. "Guy." Her breathing was loud and gasping as Guy continued kissing her. "Guy." Slowly, his lips found his way back to her mouth. Meg trembled and shuddered violently as he took her mouth, heart and soul for his own.

"Meg!" Alejandro's voice didn't penetrate their drugged minds until he shouted her name again. If he'd said anything else, neither of them heard it. "Megan!"

Both she and Guy pulled apart, their foreheads resting together. She whimpered slightly as she felt his nose brush against hers. Did he have any idea what this kiss had done to her? True, he had to make it look good, but…now….there were consequences to be reckoned with. She was gasping and shaking with such pleasure, one would have thought that they just finished making love instead of simply kissing!

Guy's breath danced across her face and she closed her eyes, refusing to look into his eyes. If she did, she'd surrender to him again and she wasn't sure if she could stop from wanting more. She wasn't sure where this rush of emotions had come from, but they were sudden. Or….had they always been there? Had they both been fighting them and had this kiss brought them to their attention? Or was it all a dream?

* * *

><p>Guy was shaking hard. He'd gone too far. He couldn't look Meg in the eye. That kiss…the moment their lips touched, he couldn't stop. Oh, he'd wanted Marian or at least he thought he had until he'd kissed her. He could still hear her whimpering out his name, driving him further in his actions. Her curls caressed his face while he kissed her. She smelt of wet honeysuckles in a rain forest and he couldn't stop himself from drinking her in.<p>

He was grateful and upset when her pursuer had interrupted them. Who knows, what might have happened. Guy turned to find the prince shaking in barely controlled fury and outrage at the spectacle they'd created. Well, he knew in his heart, that it hadn't been a spectacle. She, had inspired every touch and reaction from him. And the thing that worried him now was….how long, had he been feeling so strongly about her?

He looked at the prince and the passion fueled his anger as he looked at the man who'd been harassing the woman he held dear to his heart. "You." Guy snarled as he walked up to him. "You…will stay away from her."

"I knew it!" The prince shouted. "I knew she was whoring herself to you!"

Guy saw red instantly and he didn't hesitate in punching the prince in the face! One punch and Alejandro was flat on his back, unconscious. Guy turned to Meg, her chest was still heaving madly and she was looking at him breathlessly. He walked up to her, forcing himself to go back to the games that he didn't want to play. "I believe….our performance was quite believable."

Meg looked up at him, a little bit surprised. Good God, please say she hadn't fallen for him as well! She couldn't have! Not Meg! He couldn't doom her to allow herself to become romantically entangled with him, in spite of how suddenly these emotions had sprung up.

She nodded. "I…believe so." Guy picked up the letter that had flown through the air when he knocked the prince out. He handed it to her but she waved it away. "You keep it."

He shook his head. "It's personal."

"I wish for you to read it." Meg curled his fingers around the letter. "That way, you will know me to be exactly the honest girl I seem to be."

Guy was silent for a moment. "If that is what you wish."

"I do." She shifted. "I've no wish to face the crowds of curious onlookers, I will retire for the evening." She paused and then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Good night Guy and….thank you."

He nodded. "Thank you."

Meg didn't say anything, she turned and walked away, her skirts swaying side to side. He shook his head. Oh, this woman! Why was his heart so stupid, hasty and slow to learn? He'd been rejected by Marian. Why, why was he seeking affection for this woman? She was too high above him. Nothing, could ever happen. How could a lowly lord even hope to marry a princess with royal ties to three kingdoms? But then….what would his life be like if he hadn't known her?

The sound of footsteps made him look around and he saw….Marian leaving her spot in the corridor. How long she'd been there, he didn't know and for some reason….he didn't care that she'd seen him kissing Meg.


	13. 13: A taste of the darkness

chapter thirteen: A taste of the darkness

* * *

><p>Meg's legs were so shaky she wasn't certain how she made it to her quarters without collapsing. She closed the door behind her and took several steps forward before sinking to the rich, rug beneath her feet and rolling onto her back. Meg inhaled shakily and exhaled shakily. Why, had she ever agreed to this kiss?<p>

The door opened behind her and she sat up to see that Marian had entered the room. "There's a guard outside your door. Are you aware of that? And what are you doing on the floor?"

Meg smiled slightly at her words. "I'm resting. As for the guard," her voice faded for a moment. "I believe…Guy had him placed there."

"Guy. We've got to talk Meg." Marian knelt next to her. "Meg. You cannot think yourself to be in love with Guy!"

Meg's smile slowly slides off her face and she exhales. "Marian."

"I saw you kissing him!" the words burst out of Marian. "What were you thinking Meg!?"

Meg is silent for a long time before replying. "Look, he kissed me as a favor. To make the prince think that I have….tender feelings for Guy."

"And that's why you're lying on the floor smiling?" Marian demanded. "I'm not buying that Meg. Not for a moment."

"Marian," she said patiently. "Prince Alejandro, was harassing me, he got physical. I was smiling….because I was thinking about how stupid he's going to feel when he picks himself up in the hall after Guy knocked him out with one punch."

"You're lying. I saw the way the two of you looked at each other."

Meg exhaled. "I cannot help what you saw…it just happened." Meg hauled herself up from the floor and moved towards her dressing table. "I'm tired Marian, could we please put this on hold?"

"No. Meg, don't you care about what kind of a man he is? He allowed his childhood, best friend to be tortured to death!" Meg ignored her. "I saw him kill a defenseless, old man Joe. He ran him clean through with his sword!"

"Why?" Meg asked cautiously, her heart pounding in her chest. "There's always a reason. Don't lie to me Marian."

"Joe was trying to kill the sheriff."

"I'm going to assume that the sheriff ordered him to be killed and Guy followed his orders. Pardon me for seeming so flippant, but to my knowledge, that kind of order is executed world wide." Meg reached for her violin, which lay on the dressing table. "I don't want to talk about Guy anymore with you Marian."

"I am not finished talking to you!"

"Well, I am done listening to you Marian!" Meg paused with her hand on the doorknob. "I like Guy, Marian, we want to be friends. You had your chance to be his wife and you let it slip through your fingers. That chance is over. You shall have deal with that realization now. I suggest you go to your chambers, because if I see you in mine again, I won't be held accountable for what I say or do."

* * *

><p>The sounds of a violin caused Guy to sit up in his bed. Meg. It had to be. He got up and walked over to the window that overlooked the courtyard. Sure enough, there she was, leaning against a hitching post, playing away. He shook his head in dismay. So much for posting a guard outside her door. Meg glanced up and their eyes met. Again, a bolt of heat shot through his body, nestling in his stomach. Meg dipped her head, smiling before doing a complete twirl, again, revealing her bare feet. He smiled at her, he couldn't help it. He hadn't thought about smiling or laughing until he'd met her. He brought his hand up and waved at her.<p>

His door banged open with a crash. "Gisbourne!"

Guy jerked around at the sound of the sheriff's voice, dread filling him for whatever news that he'd be bearing. "Here milord."

The sheriff was on a rage. "Who is that woman?" He shouted furiously. "And why do we have the king son chasing after her?"

"He wishes to marry her."

"Marry her!" He snorts and rolls his eyes. "La-di-da, Gisbourne, the whole world is full of fools in love! And you!" Guy straightens. "I notice you've been following her around like a fool as well."

"If you're implying milord, that I'm in love with her," Guy thought his tongue was going to strangle him. "you're very much mistaken. She merely wants to be friends."

"Friends?" The sheriff spat that word out as if it were a vile word. "Why would anyone want to be friends with you Gisbourne? Especially someone like her?" Guy had no answer for that. In fact….why did she want to be friends with him? She said it was because he needed one. That reason, sounded poorer and poorer each time he played it back in his head. She was a princess and he wasn't even a Lord. She was an angel in Heaven and he was in the deepest pit of Hell. "You mark my words Gisbourne, she's up to something! I intend to find out all I can from that prince! Where is he?"

Guy cleared his throat. "To the best of my knowledge….stretched out in the hall corridor unconscious."

The sheriff's eyes widened for a second before he groaned. "Please Gisbourne; say you didn't knock him out!" Guy didn't answer, giving the sheriff his answer. He noted the sounds of Meg's violin still going on behind him. "Why? He could be a powerful ally."

"He was assaulting her."

"Since when," the sheriff sneered. "do you care about what happens to a woman?"

Guy thought about a believable lie before speaking again. "You wanted to find out more about her, I could win her confidence and trust. In time, she'll tell us everything you want to know."

The sheriff didn't look too excited or convinced. "You better hope so Gisbourne. If not, you just put me in a bad situation with the prince."

The sheriff stomped out of the room. Guy turned back to the window, Meg was still playing, and her happy expression was changed with one of concern. He smiled at her, raising a hand before turning and walking away. They were too involved now. He had to protect her from the sheriff and from the prince. He needed to stay close to her, without exposing any emotions or feelings that he now held for her. The feelings he felt for her, could only serve to weaken him now.

* * *

><p>Meg hadn't seen Guy for days. She and Marian weren't speaking to each other. She'd gone back to Knighton hall, to avoid Alejandro and the sheriff. They were looking for her, but they didn't know about her living at Knighton. The villagers were very secret and she was able to get them to accept food and money so it didn't seem like charity.<p>

Today, she'd even arranged a baking day with the women. She'd bought a 50lb barrel of flour and asked that one of the women, Alice, show her how to bake bread. Of course, she invited every woman to come, bake her bread, using her flour, salt and yeast that she'd bought as well. Her first loaf rose and everything, but it lacked the perfect shape and look that the other women's bread had.

She looked up from where she was making her second loaf and saw Guy riding towards his manor. Meg smiled brightly and wiped her hands on her apron. Alice glanced at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be back. I'm going to go say hello to Guy." Every woman's head jerks to look at her. Their once friendly faces are now filled with suspicion now. Meg paused. "You don't need to worry about me, everything will be fine"

"You should not," Alice said gently. "that man, he is not good."

"No man is." Meg said just as gently. "I know his soul is less brighter than others, but, he does have a heart."

"Meg, my friend," Alice said gently. "you cannot trust him."

"I do not have to trust him to want to be friends with me. Believe me, there is more to our friendship than one can expect and I mean that in a non-personal manner. He wants a friend and I do believe that in time, he can become a kinder man."

No woman offered an explanation as Meg grabbed a hold of her green skirts and ran towards the house. It was a good five-minute run, so she leaned against the wall, gasping for air for a few moments. She heard Guy's voice in the stables and moved to find him.

"The sheriff wanted me to thank you all, for all your hard work, building his new strong room."

"Slave labor more like." One of the men grumbled. "Where's our money?

Meg peered around the corner just as Guy grabbed a hold of the man's shirt and replied in an overly calm voice that put her ill at ease. "You'll get what's coming to you. Now," he walked around the workers, surveying them all. She leaned back against the wall, listening to him. "How did Robin hood, find out about the strong room?" Guy's voice went dark and sinister. "Somebody...must have told him." He turned and walked away from the group. "Loose talk, costs lives."

The soldier's drew their swords and Meg's heart flew up in her chest as she realized what was happening. She ran around the corner, screaming. "NO!" Guy whirled around, his eyes wide as she ran towards the group. The soldiers stopped and turned towards the sounds of her screaming. "NO! Guy!" He caught a hold of her arm as she moved to put herself in front of the men who were going to be killed. Meg looked up in his eyes, begging frantically. "No! Guy, don't please!"

"Meg." His eyes were both angry and guilty. "What are you doing here?"

"I was riding by." Tears filled her as did anger. "You're not going to kill them!"

His patience is wearing thin. "They blabbed to Hood and now….the security of the castle is compromised!"

"All of them?" She asked. "Which one confessed?"

He glowers at her. "Do you really expect them to tell the truth?"

"Did you ask them?" Meg turned to them. "Whichever man did, I beg you; please step forward to spare your comrades lives."

"None of us did Meg." They assured her. "Honest! I swear it!:

Guy roared. "Address her as Milady as it befits a man of your station!"

She shook her head. "I've been here for a few days Guy. They all know me; I've asked them to call me Meg."

"You're wasting time believing in them Meg!" He snapped as he grabbed a hold of her elbow and pushed her towards her horse. She tripped and fell on her arm. She winced as her elbow hit a rock. She turned onto her side to find Guy standing beside her. She could see that he was debating between showing 'weakness' and helping her or standing there glowering at her. "Just go."

"You can't just kill them!" she cried out. "I am telling you do not kill them!"

"I cannot do that!" he shouted in her face as he knelt down beside her. "They cannot be allowed to live."

"Why?" she screamed as she stood up, clutching onto her elbow. Guy stood up and they both moved towards each other. Tears filled her eyes. "You don't know it was them. It could have been anyone in the castle. Marian told me about the strong room earlier."

His eyes flashed. "How did she know?"

"I assume from someone else. It's a big castle Guy. Anyone, any servant or guard could have let it slip. You don't know it was them." Meg pleaded with him as tears threatened to choke her. "Please Guy, just once." She begged through her tears as she placed her uninjured arm on his chest. "Please. Just…let someone live."


	14. 14: Good in him yet

Chapter fourteen: Good in him yet

* * *

><p>Guy fought his inner conflict and demons hard, but how could he with Meg so close to him? Why did she always have to see him at his worst? She was crying hard, her shoulders shaking, her eyes red, her cheeks pink and her hair shook with each sob that poured out of her. He'd killed men before, with family members pleading and begging for mercy and he'd slaughtered them without a thought. Why…was he changing his mind now?<p>

He couldn't hurt her. She was the one person in the world who he cared about and she cared about him. He couldn't hurt her by killing those men in front of her. He inhaled and spoke quickly, getting the words out of his mouth before he changed his mind. "As the lady requests….let them got." All the men fell on their knees, thanking him for his mercy. Meg inhaled raggedly a few times as she tried to get her tears under control. "Thank her. If weren't for her place and position, I wouldn't have let you go free. If Hood finds out something else about the strong room, I won't be as merciful."

"Thank you Guy." Meg stretched up, wrapping her uninjured arm around his chest. "Thank you." She placed a kiss on his cheek, causing everyone to stare at them. Heat flushed down his body as she burrowed her face in his neck. "I knew it." She looked up at him, her hand travelled up to softly touch his cheek. "There is good in you yet."

He shook his head. "You don't know me."

She wiped her eyes. "I think I do."

He glanced down at her arm. "I've hurt you."

"I hit a rock." He took a hold of her arm, rolling up the sleeve carefully, exposing her smooth, unmarked skin of her arm. He almost buried his mouth in her wrist, wanting to taste her flesh under his mouth again, but then he saw the red mark on her elbow and he touched it gently. "It doesn't hurt that much."

"We'll have it bound at the castle, where's your horse?"

She looked down. "I'm….letting one of the families use it." He rolled his eyes at her. "It's the boy's birthday, he just turned twelve, I'm letting him take care of her, in exchange, he gets to ride her."

"You better hope he doesn't lose her."

She smiled. "I don't mind. She's getting rather old now. I should look for a new horse soon."

"I'll take you back to the castle then. You can share my horse," Meg's face flushed slightly. "if you've no objections."

She shook her head. "No, but…can we walk down the village?"

He glowered slightly at her. "Why?"

"Well, Alice was teaching me to bake bread. I want to bring it home and show Marian."

He blinks in surprise and looks at her. "You, were baking bread today? Why?"

"I thought it's something I'd like to learn. Besides, it's a good way to help feed the people without making it look like charity."

"All right." He reached for his horse's reins and fell in step alongside her. "Do you need a ride down there?"

She shook her head. "My arm honestly doesn't hurt that much. If it's bound tightly, I should be fine." They walked in companionable silence before Meg asked. "Where were you off to?"

"Chasing Hood. He's been looting the sheriff's tax boxes."

She nods. "I see. Any luck?"

"No." he glances at her. "Why do you care?"

"I was just making conversation. You and he have had so many skirmishes upon my arrival; it was possible that you caught him again."

He nods. "I see. Forgive me."

She bumps him playfully with her side. "Always." He wondered why things weren't awkward between them since the last time they'd seen each other they'd been trapped inside a passionate kiss. But perhaps, her tears and his anger had left no chance for there to be any awkwardness for them.

All eyes went towards them; Guy felt a strange, embarrassed tension fill his body. Everyone was wondering what their town 'angel' was doing with the town villain. Meg let out a small groan and Guy looked towards Meg, noting she was no longer holding her arm on her side, she'd let it drop down and hang at her side. "What are you doing?"

She smiled. "I don't want them knowing I've been injured."

He stared at her in amazement. "What? Why?" She didn't answer. "Meg, come on, your arm must hurting." Again, she didn't respond, she simply slid her hand into his. He glanced at her hand that was grasping his black gloved one. She wasn't going to talk about it, so he decided to humor her, he exhaled. "So, what have you been doing all day?"

She smiled. "We've all been going through a 50lb barrel of flour."

"50!"

She didn't even blink. "I know, but the miller didn't have 100lbs."

"Meg." He shook his head. "The man who marries better get used to catering to your ridiculous whims."

"They're not ridiculous." She leaned into his side and whispered. "I'm just trying to avoid the sheriff and the prince." He grimaced slightly. He'd worried about them bothering her while he'd been away, but fortunately, she'd had the foresight to stay away from them. Meg stepped away and went towards a loaf of bread. Guy peered over her shoulder while she sighed in contentment. "My masterpiece." He fought back the smirk at Meg's misshapen loaf of bread. It had risen properly, but it looked as if a horse had lipped it a few times. She glanced up at him and her eyes danced. "Are you laughing at me Guy of Gisbourne?"

He shook his head. "No."

Meg shook her head as she stepped towards him. "You are." She swatted him on the chest as she smiled broadly. He grabbed a hold of her uninjured arm and she tugged against him. "Let me go Guy."

"Why should I?" he asked with a smirk.

She tilted her head innocently to the side. "I don't know. I have to think about that one for a moment. Ahh! I know! If you don't let me go, I won't let you try the bread I baked."

He glanced at her loaf dubiously. "And…is that supposed to be a prize?"

"Guy!"

He laughed as he released her. "Go on, fetch your bread and I'll take you home." Meg pouted slightly so he added. "And I'll try your bread, if you behave." She shook her head as she sashayed away from him. He followed her, ignoring the curious gazes of the women as she moved towards her spot to collect her other loaf of bread. It was lighter. "This one looks better."

She pokes him. "This is the first time I've done this! No teasing."

"Why?" Meg answered by reaching for a handful of flour and throwing it at him. He let out a growl. "Meg!" she laughed in his face. Never one to shirk from a challenge, Guy pulled off his glove, grabbed a handful of flour from the table and threw it at her. Meg sputtered as it hit her in the face. "Gotcha!"

Meg grabbed the flour, stalked up to him and threw it, getting in his hair. She smirked as he brushed at it. "So, that's what you're going to look like when you're an old man." He grabbed a hold of her around the waist, pulling her back towards him. Clumsy as ever, she tripped on her skirt and fell against him. "Sorry."

He glanced at her. Her face was flushed and her breathing was faster now. Was there a possibility that she honestly feel something about him as deeply felt about her? Meg's laughter slowly faded as she inhaled deeply. He reached out and brushed the flour from her face. Meg shivered and he dropped his hand from her face. "We need to leave right away. Are you ready to go?" She nodded as she stepped back, taking the bread from the table and stepping towards him. "Come on."

He guided her towards his horse and she muttered. "I need help getting out of my apron."

"All right." He paused and undid her apron, holding it for her as she placed the bread in the apron. He wrapped the cloth around the bread before placing it in the saddlebag.

He then turned to Meg, gripped her around her waist, and lifted her up onto his horse. She felt small, fragile and yet solid in her hands. He set her on astride and then climbed on behind her. Meg moved into an astride position, causing their bodies to move together. He tried not to notice how her hips slid back, pressing into the natural cradle of his thighs. Right now, even the air seemed to be virtually screaming that she was a woman and that he was a man. He shook his head as he reached for the reins, trying not to be too aware of how close they were. He reached around her waist, placing her arm around her waist, so it wouldn't be jogged too badly while they rode.

"You ready?"Meg nodded and he nudged his horse into a slow trot towards the castle. It wasn't too long a ride ordinarily, but now, he couldn't wait for it to be over. It was going to torture him to be this close to Meg for this entire period of time. Especially with those scented curls that kept brushing his face.


	15. 15: Positions

Chapter fifteen: Positions

* * *

><p>Meg's stomach was so knotted during the entire ride that she was barely able to keep a light, easy and flowing conversation going with Guy. Frankly, she couldn't remember what they talked about because her mind was so frazzled. If the horse sped up, or went over a fallen branch or something, her position would shift and she'd always move deeper into Guy. He never said anything, but she could feel his body tense and hear him stifle a slight groan. She had to bite her lip several times to keep from crying out.<p>

Guy dismounted first; he then placed his hands on her waist, helping her alight gently to the ground. She smiled uneasily. "Thank you."

He dipped his head, one brow arched. "My pleasure." She flushed slightly as he turned and reached into his saddlebag for her bread before handing his horse's reins to an awaiting pageboy.

He placed a hand on her waist and guided her towards the physician's chambers, keeping her bread tucked under his arm until he spied a servant. He then handed the bread over to them, ordering them to put it in her chambers. He kept his hand on her waist during the entire walk to the physician's chambers. The physician bound her elbow tightly, saying she hadn't broken it, but bruised the bone, making it painful. Guy insisted on paying the physician for his services before escorting her out of the room.

She shook her head as they moved towards the great hall. "I could have paid for my own injury."

"I caused it."

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't push me that hard." They entered the grand hall and Meg stopped short as she surveyed the spectacular transformation the hall had undergone. It was not a major gambling hall. "Oh my. Things always happen when I'm not around."

He shrugs. "The sheriff expects a visitor. Count Fredrick of Belgravia."

"Fredrick? I haven't seen him since I was sixteen." She explained. "I hope your sheriff's prepared to lose quite a handsome sum of money. Fredrick, when he was eighteen was bankrupting most men. And as for our relationship, I bloodied his nose when I was fourteen and he's had a wary respect for me ever since."

"Why did you-

"He tried to kiss me and I didn't want it. End of story." Meg smiled at him. "You needn't be worried."

He glanced down at her. "Worried about what?"

Meg paused for a moment when she realized how her words could have been interpreted. "I mean…you don't need to keep your eyes on another unwanted suitor of mine."

"This world is full of idiots," Guy walked slowly behind her, whether or not he was aware of what her presence was doing to her, that's another story. "waiting to be parted from their money. But as you know…the house always wins."

Meg rolled her eyes. "In his dreams. In this case…he's overestimating himself."

Guy leaned forward and murmured in her ear. "You might consider…minding your words in his presence."

"He can't hear me." She hissed back.

"Now, I've had this table put here in the middle, because dice is the counts favorite game." Meg leaned arms on the edge of the dice table as Guy moved beside her, copying her actions. She tried not to notice how close they were again. Was it just her, or was he making an effort to stand close to her. "And this is the first thing I want him to see when he arrives. Good, carry on."

"Do you play?" Guy asked her.

She smiled and looked at him. "Only if I'm determined to win the game." She realized how close they were, in fact, if he moved forward a few more inches….

"Ah, Lady Marian!" the sheriff's voice and Marian's name caused the two of them to turn towards the staircase. Marian came down, she was wearing a new, pale, teal-green dress. It fit her well and the neckline was a little low, with corset-like, bodice. "There you are." Marian glanced at her and Guy suspiciously. She put her hands on her hips, her body language reading that she was ready to do battle with the sheriff and she wasn't going to back down. "Now, our guest is due to arrive very shortly. And I'd like you to be a friend to him. I'd like you to make him feel that his every desire… is yours to obey."

Marian's mouth dropped open in outraged surprise. "Every desire?"

The sheriff nodded as he approached Marian. "Show him a good time." Marian rolled her eyes and glanced at Guy. The sheriff noticed her momentary appeal to Guy and decided to ask him. "What do you think Gisbourne?"

Guy shrugging, sounding as if he weren't even concerned about Marian's welfare. "Good idea." Ordinarily, Meg would have been concerned as well, but she knew Fredrick, he wasn't going to harass Marian that much. She could handle him easily.

Her mouth dropped open again in shock at Guy's dismissal of her. "No, I won't."

"Oh, yes, you will missy." The sheriff taunted Marian. "How's your father? So to speak."

"Frail." Her tone was slightly snappish. "House arrest doesn't help."

"But very much alive." The sheriff pointed out.

Marian glanced at Meg and Guy for help. "What if he sees that my heart isn't in it?"

"Well, then pretend." Guy said dryly. "Deception comes easily enough to you."

Meg hadn't meant to laugh, she didn't, but Guy said it so dryly and the words did ring so true that a snicker escaped her lips. Guy, Marian and the sheriff looked at her as she covered her mouth. "So sorry."

Then the sheriff spoke. "And you as well, in case Marian's charm doesn't work on him."

Meg smiled. "With pleasure, Fredrick and I are old friends."

His gaze narrowed suspiciously. "Really?"

Meg nodded honestly. "Yes, he used to throw rocks at me and I broke his nose."

He frowned at her before continuing to address Marian. Probably wondering if Meg was now the second best candidate for the Count. "Now, when the count arrives, I want you to smile for him. And buy yourself a gown that uhm, how shall I say…stimulates the imagination." The sheriff tossed a coin in the air, which Guy caught. "Cheaper the better I think." He turned to her. "And the same for you."

Meg smirked. "I do believe I have a dress that serves to….stimulate the imagination."

"Good."

The sheriff walked away. Marian looked to Guy for the coin that was hers to use. Instead of handing it her, he flicked it over his shoulder and it landed on the dice table. Marian frowned at him. "Fetch." With that, he turned towards her. "I'll see you later."

She nods. "Probably in the courtyard, or….elsewhere, I don't know." She smiled at him. "Marian and I must prepare, after all, he is to arrive shortly and I'm sure the sheriff wants to see you." He nods and dips his head at her before walking away. Meg knew just the dress she was going to wear tonight. She moved towards the table and picked up the coin that Guy had discarded on the table. "Here you go Marian."

Marian hissed at her she took the coin from her hand. "I would appreciate you not making me an object of your amusement in front of the sheriff."

"I'm sorry Marian; honestly, I don't know what came over me."

"I don't know what's come over you either!" Meg frowned at Marian. "You disappear for day and then you return, riding on a horse in front of Guy, your face red and hair a mess."

"It was a very….unusual circumstance, believe me."

"No. I don't! If you don't watch it, people are going to begin assuming that you and Guy are lovers." Meg's heart flew up into her chest for a moment at that suggestion. She didn't completely mind that suggestion, at least, well, if there were some truth behind it, she wouldn't mind. "Not that you'd seem to care."

"If you're talking about caring Marian," she hissed. "then you should be careful about what you tell Robin Hood."

Marian frowned at her. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"The strong room." Marian's face went still as a stone. "Guy almost killed all the workers involved in the creation because Robin Hood found out. I was able to convince him that it could have been anyone and you better come up with a story as to how you know, because I told him you'd told me."

"How dare you put me in such a position?"

"It was worth it Marian." She said calmly. "Because of our friendship Marian, those men are all alive. They can go home to their wives and children, content to live another day." Marian stared at her in surprise. "Think, before you start telling things that could have consequences on other people's lives!" With that, she turned and walked away. She had to get dressed and she knew just the dress that would turn Guy's head. If he didn't kiss her tonight, then she'd know he held absolutely no feelings for her tonight.


	16. 16: Up to no good

Chapter sixteen: Up to no good

* * *

><p>Marian knew where Robin would be when she shopped for a dress and sure enough, he showed up. Honestly, did the guards not even recognize his disguise, since he wore it constantly? Much and John started an argument with the cabbage vendor, causing her guard to go and break them up. Robin took a hold of her arm and led her a short distance away from the fight so they could speak in private.<p>

"They have you well guarded." He commented as he guided her away from the distraction.

"Why did I choose this?" she demanded. "I can hardly breathe in there."

"What happened?" he asked.

"They're expecting a guest today, a rich German Count and they're making me fawn over him." Marian didn't even bother to hide her distaste. "Making me dress up and act-

"A German?" Robin was immediately interested. "Do you think the sheriff and prince John are looking for allies abroad?"

"He's not an ally, he's a gambler." She fought the urge to be insulted that he didn't care how they were making her flaunt her body to a man she didn't even know! She was certain Guy minded about Meg, even though he didn't show it. "The sheriff has set up gaming tables in the castle. He's planning to fill his strong room with the Counts money."

"You see," Robin, pointed out slowly. "another good reason to rob him."

She shook her head. "Robin, please do not go down there, it's dangerous."

Well, you know me," he gazed at her. "I like a challenge. You don't have to do this.

"No Robin," she insisted. "without me, you wouldn't even know there was a strong room." She felt some guilt now. "I almost cost the lives of six men today by telling you that information."

He frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Guy was going to kill the workers."

"Was?" his eyes narrowed. "What did you do to get him to spare their lives?"

She frowned at him. "I didn't do anything. Meg did."

"Meg did?" Robin's brows arched in surprise. "What did she do?"

"I don't know what she did," Marian was ashamed to admit that to Robin. What hold did Meg have over Guy? "but she got him to spare their lives."

Robin frowned. "That would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Why the men refused to help us with information regarding the strong room." He shook his head. "They're not going to risk another near brush with death. They all swore not to say another word to us about that room."

"I wonder," she said slowly. "what is it Meg's done to him? You've seen him, what he's like; he'd never spare anybody's life at all. Meg's made several request of him and he's submitted to her."

Robin laughed. "Submitted? You know, even though she's the soon-to-be-adopted daughter of king Richard, I don't trust her."

Marian shrugged. "I don't know what to believe. She's….monopolized Guy." Robin glanced curiously at her and she shrugged under his gaze. "They're always together, walking, riding or laughing. I found them in the hall kissing a few days ago!" Robin's eyes narrowed. "I think he was going to ravish her. He had her pressed against the wall, she was moaning and," Marian shook her head. "it was quite disconcerting to see."

She was lying to herself. She'd envied Meg. No one, not even Robin had kissed her like that. Truth to be told, she'd been transfixed by the scene. She'd wanted to feel that with someone. She'd had her chance with Guy, but she'd lost it.

"I can imagine." Robin shook his head. "You should keep an eye on her. Guy may be using her so king Richard will go easy on him. If Meg falls in love with him, he will have her under his power. If they were to marry, then the king would have to make alliances for her husband."

"Then you should talk to her Robin. She won't listen to me."

"You should talk to Guy." He suggested. "Make him realize how someone in her position would never allow herself to be loved by him. She'll play with him, tease him for the sake of the game, and then she'll leave him at the end of it. Preferably, for the sake of the Country….she should be unspoiled."

"I don't know Robin." Marian exhaled and shook her head. "I don't know. He does seem…different."

Robin frowned. "Different? How can Gisbourne be different?"

"When he's with her…he's…different. He smiles, he's kind…he's different."

Robin studied her. "You're not having a change of heart are you Marian?"

For some reason, she felt as if he were lying to him. "Of course not."

"Good. Don't forget who and what he is. You should tell Meg what he is, what he's done."

"I've tried that."

"Try harder! Remind her, of how he left his own son to die in the forest." His words slashed her mercilessly. "Remember that Marian. He's no good."

* * *

><p>Marian seemed ill at ease as she stood near the foot of her stairs. Guy smirked as he observed her in her red dress. She was looking ill a little ill at ease, but yet, it suited her. For once, she looked the part of the kind of woman that teased and flirted without reason. "Marian!" Guy said as teasingly he glanced at her. "Who'd have thought?"<p>

"Now, Guy, be nice." He turned to address Meg and his heart jumped in his chest. "After all, she is playing a part."

She looked….so beautiful. He wanted to take her in his arms and ravish her this very moment. She was dressed in a white dress with a gold, beaded emblem on the bodice. Her shoulders were exposed; in fact, her arms were completely exposed through the transparent sleeves. Her hair hung loose and free around her shoulders. The creamy sash hung low on her waist, drawing attention to her small, slender waist and her curvaceous hips. Meg moved to stand beside him; she smelt of orange blossoms and citrus fruit. Had they not been in public, he would have grabbed her and kissed her right there.

Marian glanced at her. "I see you're enjoying playing your part."

"Oh Marian," Meg said kindly to her. "I don't like playing games. Besides, I'm clearly not his type."

"Then why are you dressed up like that?"

"Because I wanted to. I think you'll find the Count harmless Marian; he's a funny, sweet, little man. And he's not as stupid as he appears." On cue, the carriage approached and the trumpets played their fanfare. "You might even like him." She looked at him, her eyes sparkling with innocence. "Do I look all right?"

His tongue felt swollen in his throat as he nodded. "You look…..beautiful."

Her flushing face told him she wasn't seeking a compliment, just a simple 'yes' or 'no' answer to her question. "Thank you."

The sheriff's voice caused him to turn and focus on the Count's arrival. However, with a beautiful woman at his side, it was almost impossible for him to do so. "Ahh, Count Fredrick, welcome to Nottingham."

The man looked harmless enough. His taste in clothes was appalling. Guy wouldn't be caught dead with a white, flowered hat on his head. "Tell me," he asked. "are all the roads in England so bad? I feel as if I've been beaten like the egg.

"Your safety was my first concern. I organized the route, so as to avoid the forest. We couldn't have your fortune or your good self," Guy looked downward, finding his nose almost buried in Meg's curls. If she noticed his closeness, she didn't show it well. He inhaled and sure enough, she trembled slightly, but again, she didn't look at him. Probably wise of her, her look would have been his undoing. "falling into outlaws hands."

"Myself and my men are a match for any rustic ruffian, I assure you." Then, the Count saw Marian and his eyes lit up bright. "Ah! Had I known what awaited me, I would've employed winged horses."

Marian offered him no comment, but the sheriff did. "Lady Marian has made it her personal responsibility to make sure your stay is as comfortable as possible."

Fredrick was impressed. "Really?"

Marian kept her tone impersonal. "I'm happy to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, come, come," he said as he admired Marian's beauty. "acquaintances are for old ladies and priests."

Meg spoke up. "I trust you're not calling me an old lady or priest." Fredrick's eyes flickered over to hers and the light of recognition dawned in his eyes. "After all, aren't we acquaintances?"

"Ahh, Meg!" Fredrick walked up to her, his arms extended. She laughed and leaned into his hug. It was a brief hug and he released her right away. Still, however short the hug was, he still wanted to throttle the man for putting his hands on her. "So good to see you again. How's that right hook of yours?"

She smiled. "As strong as ever."

"Good to know. I hope you haven't had to use it on any man lately."

"No." Meg laughed lightly. "I haven't."

"Tell me, did you ever master the violin?"

"I believe I have."

"Good. You must give me a performance, as we were such old friends." Guy moved to step closer to Meg and the Count's eyes moved towards him. "Ah, and you are?"

"Sir Guy of Gisbourne."

"An honor to meet you." He turned to Meg; he glanced at the two of them for a few moments before making his outrageous comment. "What a striking couple you two make!" Meg flushed as he took a hold of her and moved her into Guy's side. The actions caused his hand to caress her back, causing her to shiver. He kept his hand there, stroking the small of her back. "You two look very good together! The black and white….a stunning picture. I wish I had my artist, I'd commission a painting for you two as a wedding present!"

Meg's face went crimson, but neither of them spoke. The sheriff did though. "They're not engaged." He laughed tightly. "They don't even know each other."

Fredrick shook his head. "I wouldn't bet on that." He turned to Marian. "What do you think lady Marian?"

Marian shifted uncomfortably. "I wouldn't know."

"They're not denying it. Surely, that counts for something?"

Meg opened her mouth and squeaked. "Fredrick," she cleared her throat as he glanced at her. "why don't we….give you a tour of the castle?"

He exhaled. "I suppose so."

"The sheriff," Marian says calmly. "has ordered new gaming tables for your arrival specially."

"Good." He took a hold of Marian's arm and moved towards the castle entrance. "Do you play, Marian?"

Marian looked towards her, silently pleading for help with Fredrick. She shrugged and nodded, reluctant to do so. Fredrick was harmless. But before she could follow, Guy took a hold of her arm and leaned towards her. "I must speak with you." He couldn't stand a moment longer without knowing how she felt about him. "Tonight."

Meg nodded and whispered. "All right."

"Alejandro!" Fredrick's voice caused them to look towards the entrance, finding Alejandro standing there, glaring at them. "What are you doing here? I didn't know you were here."

"I was here pursing Meg's hand in marriage." Her face paled slightly. "But she is making me work for it."

Fredrick laughed. "She'll never have you old friend! She has a mind of her own."

"Well," he said slowly, drinking in Meg's body and Guy almost burst a blood vessel as he imagined strangling Alejandro until his eyeballs popped out of his head. "women have been known to change their minds." He locked eye contact with Guy. "It's been known to happen." At that point, Guy didn't trust him. He was up to something and it wasn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>I posted the link to her dress on my profile, it's a beauty!<strong>


	17. 17: Blooming in silence

Chapter seventeen: Blooming in silence

* * *

><p>Guy stood at the top of the stairs, surveying the grand hall. Meg was at the skittles and Alejandro was attempting to teach her how to play it. Meg wasn't putting up with any of it. She kept pushing his hands away from her. She glanced up at him and waved slightly. He nodded his head at her as he moved to go down the stairs. Alejandro grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. Meg yanked her arm away and shot him a sour glance.<p>

He would have headed towards him, but the sheriff called him over. Begrudgingly, Guy went towards him. "Where were you?"

"An errand."

He kept his answer simple. He had yet to inform the sheriff that he had turned Alan-a-dale, one of Hood's men into giving him information. Truth to be told, he wasn't sure how much longer this situation was going to work out. he wasn't even sure if he could trust him. He couldn't even tell him who'd told Robin Hood about the strong room.

The sheriff turned towards the dice table where Marian and the Count were. "He's quite taken with her, encourage him. He'll lose quicker."

Guy rolled his eyes, but he did as the sheriff asked. He stepped in towards the Count. He shot him a quick smile "Marian, just needs a little coaxing, it is her way." He glanced up at her out of the corner of his eye. She glowers at him. "She says no when she means yes."

"Really? Then I shall relish the challenge." Guy would have walked away, but Fredrick stopped him. "Look, do me a favor and take Meg for a walk or something. Anything, just get her out of this room." He jerked his head towards the left, Meg who was at the skittles table with Alejandro. The look on her face, told him that she was about to lose her temper. "Alejandro is being quite….strong about her accepting his feelings. I fear they will come to blows. I'm not sure how much longer she's going to tolerate him." At that moment, Meg leg out a sharp cry as Alejandro let out a shout. They looked up to see Alejandro holding his nose and Meg shaking her right hand. Fredrick winces slightly. "There it is, the fatal right hook of the Lady Meg." He looked at Guy in amusement. "I hope you have a good physician, his nose shall have to be set."

At that moment, Meg let out a cry and he looked up to see Alejandro had jerked her injured arm. Meg immediately began to put up a fight and Guy didn't hesitate in stomping over. Alejandro looked at him, seeing the fury in Guy's face, immediately released Meg's arm immediately. "I knocked you unconscious once, I won't need any encouraging doing it a second time." Guy snarled furiously at him. "You ….keep your hands off her…..or I will challenge you."

"No, Guy," Meg placed a hand on his shoulder. "don't, I'm all right."

"I agree," the Count said behind them. "fighting would only upset her. But I do agree with Gisbourne Alejandro, she does not wish to do anything with you or your affections. Isn't it obvious that they lie elsewhere?"

Alejandro glowered at him. "Don't be a fool. I have it on the finest of authority; they've known each other for four days. I've known her for six months!"

"Do not assume that love needs to be spoken loudly and need months of words for it flourish." Fredrick said confidently. "Sometimes, love can bloom in silence just as strong, if it is cultured properly."

Meg cleared her throat. "I'm going to have my….arm rebound."

Guy glanced at her; she was rubbing her elbow, trying not to show that her arm was hurting. "Shall I go with you?"

"No thank you Guy." Meg shook her head. "I'm fine."

Fredrick spoke up. "I think you should Sir Guy. The castle isn't a safe place for beautiful women to walk about unaccompanied. Especially, one that is injured."

"It's nothing." Meg said hastily. "Honest."

"Come on." Guy placed his hand on her waist and nudged her towards the stairs. "Stop being so stubborn and lets go get your arm looked at. Please, allow someone to be concerned for your welfare for a change."

* * *

><p>Meg felt all eyes boring into her back as she and Guy walked out of the room. She didn't dare look behind her at Alejandro's face. He'd been harassing her since Guy left to keep an appointment. She hadn't expected him to be so persistent. Even threatening to write up a detailed report of Guy's reputation and send the letter off to her aunt and uncle. That's when she'd punched him in the nose.<p>

"Are you all right?" Guy asked. "He pulled you pretty hard."

"I am fine. To honest," Meg admitted as they moved down the corridor. "I wasn't injured by his touch. I really don't know what to do in those situations, so I'm always glad to have a reasonable excuse to escape everyone's curious eyes."

"Truth to be told," Guy's voice sounded ragged to her own ears. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

Her heart jumped in her chest. "What would," her voice failed and she licked her lips. "you like to talk about?"

"Oh," his voice went deep and dark; she could just imagine the look in his eyes. "you know very well what I want to talk about."

That's when he caught a hold of her uninjured arm and spun her around. "Guy," Meg asked somewhat breathlessly as he pressed her against his chest. "what are you-

"Shut up," He muttered as he closed the remaining distance between them. "so that I may kiss you."

The heat jumped into Meg's face, only to be fueled the moment their lips touched. Guy let out a groan, as did she and he deepened the kiss. Guy's arms around her waist grew tighter as he held closer against him. Meg brought her arms around his waist, not caring if her arm ached as she held onto him tightly.

As they pulled away, Guy studied her face closely before smiling at her. "Well," he ran his fingers over her mouth. "I wonder…. how long I've had such….feelings for you."

She shivered lightly against his touch. "As long as I've had with you, I think."

He exhaled and looked down at her. "So….what do we do?"

"I don't know." She smiled up at him. "What would _you _like to do to me Guy of Gisbourne?"

He laughed at her as he pulled her against his chest. "Many things; so very many."

She placed her hand on his chest. "Now, why don't you tell me a few of them?"

"Well," he ran his hand down the top of her head. "I'd like….to begin courting you, most earnestly." Meg nodded her agreement. "I want to know everything about you. Your likes, your dislikes, your complete history and….everything, right down to your favorite color."

"You'll be sorry to know I don't have a favorite color."

He shook his head. "Surely you have one favorite color."

"I consider green to be my best, but, I love so many colors. It depends on my mood and that color is my favorite for the moment." The teasing left her voice and was replaced by seriousness. "And I want to know all about you." She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "I want to know everything about you as well. I want to know about all your secrets and troubles that have bothered you for years."

He shook his head. "I've not led a good life Meg."

"I'm aware."

"No, you cannot. I've done many…terrible things."

"I know." She said softly as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Marian has been working on trying to dissuade me of having any feelings of you. She's told me a few things that you've done, but, I'd rather wait and hear them from your mouth as opposed to hers."

His brow arched with curiosity. "And you're still here?"

"And I intend to be here for a while Gisbourne." He took her hand in his and lifted it up to his mouth, planting a gentle kiss on it. "I want to be the one you can talk to and know that every word you tell me will be kept forever in the confidence of my heart."

Guy released her hand and reached into his pocket. Meg's eyes widened as he pulled out a delicate ring. "This….is a replica of my mother's ring." She eyed the ring; it was unique and beautiful. It had amethyst stones, the stones of the mind. He held it out to her. "I stupidly gave the original to Marian, but Hood stole it and lost it in the forest. I hope….you'll do me the honor of wearing it."

Meg nodded as she held out her hand to him. "Of course….I will." He slid on the ring and it slid onto her finger perfectly. He kissed her hand and she let out a light laugh of happiness at the look of happiness in his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I've never been this happy before."

"I don't think," he admitted. "I've known happiness until I've known you."

"Well, I intend to make you happy for a long time Guy of Gisbourne. Now," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "as you've given me the ring, I believe…this occasion calls for a kiss."

He does that little smirk of his. "I believe it does."

Guy leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. She smiled against his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Oh, Meg was certain her heart would burst in her chest. she hadn't come here looking for love, nor did she imagine that she'd love the man her best friend should have married.

"Gisbourne!" the sheriff's approaching voice caused them to pull apart. She shook her head in disappointment. "Where are you!?"

"Sorry." Guy groaned. "I've got to go."

She nods. "I know."

"Look, I'll see you later tonight." He whispered. "After dinner."

She nodded eagerly. "I'll meet you in the courtyard."

"I'll take you somewhere private, where we can talk. And I mean….really talk. I want to know everything about you."

She smiled as he slowly backed away from her. "I'll be looking for you."


	18. 18: Wet beginnings

Chapter eighteen: Wet beginnings

* * *

><p>Meg bowed graciously as she raised her bow to her violin that rested on her chin. "Now, I've entrusted a friend of mine, Thomas, to sing for me. This is an old favorite of my fathers," she shook her head. "he thought it was the merriest and funniest tune in the world."<p>

Meg began to fiddle out a merry tune while Thomas began to sing those familiar lyrics that she knew so well. _While going to the fair of Dingle, one fine morning last July. While going up the road before me, a red haired girl I chanced to spy. _he walked up to her and winked at her before bowing. _I went up to her, says I, "Young lady, my donkey he will carry two." She looked at me, her eyes did twinkle. Her cheeks they were a rosy hue. "Well, thank you kindly Sir," she answered. _Meg curtsied, staying in character as she began to smile broader. _ And then she tossed her bright, red, hair. "But seeing as how you have a donkey, I'll ride with you to the Dingle fair."_

Meg glanced at Guy, he wasn't smiling, but he wasn't glowering. She could see that he'd be smiling soon. _Now, when we reached the town of Dingle, I took her hand to say goodbye. When a tinker man stepped up beside me, and he belted me in my left eye! _That got everyone's attention. _Keep your hands off red haired Mary. Her and I will soon be wed. We'll see the priest this very morning and tonight we'll lie in a married bed._

Now _that _made every English person in the room sit up. with all their manners and conventions, such things weren't discussed in such a manner. The sheriff didn't look overtly surprised, as he should be, but he was eyeing her dubiously. _Now, I was feeling kind of peevish, _Thomas always had a flare for the dramatic, so he was stumbling around the stage in character, earning laughs from Fredrick and Marian. _and my poor old eye was sad and sore. So I tapped him gently with my hobnail, and he fell back through Murphy's door. _They both laughed loudly, even Meg was smiling broadly. _Then he went off to find his brother, the hot, biggest man you ever did meet. And he gently tapped me with his knuckles, and I was minus two front teeth!_

At this point Guy couldn't stop grinning. Meg began dancing around the hall while fiddling. _And red haired Mary, kept on smiling. "I'll go with you young man" _Thomas linked his arm around her waist and they moved around the room together. _she said. "We'll forget the priest this very morning. And tonight we'll lie in Murphy's shed." _

Meg and Fredrick had been unable to resist the call of the fiddles, for they'd jumped up and began to dance their own 'jig' it was nowhere close to an actual Irish jig, but not bad. Thomas began clapping his hands, getting all everyone who remained in the hall to either dance or clap along. Meg glanced at Guy and jerked her head at him, inviting him to join the fun. He held up his hands and shook his head with a smile.

_A policeman came around the corner, and he told me I had broke the law. Then, the donkey kicked him in the kneecap, and he fell down and broke his jaw. _At that point, Guy laughed, making her smile brighter and fiddle merrier. He had a fine laugh. _Her and I will soon be wed. We'll forget the priest this very morning and tonight we'll lie in Murphy's shed. Now, through the town we rode together, my black eye and her red hair. _Alejandro, against his will, was tapping his foot and even the sheriff was drumming his fingers in time on the table. _Smiling gaily at the tinker, weren't we the handsome pair! Keep your hands off red haired Mary. Her and I will soon be wed. We'll forget the priest this very morning and tonight we'll lie in Murphy's shed._

Marian and Fredrick whooped in joy and clapped. Meg bowed several times before laying her bow down. Everyone applauded loudly and Meg went to put her violin inside its case. Guy was applauding. But he smiled simply at her and bowed his head in acknowledgment to her. That meant more to her than all of the compliments she'd received anywhere else.

Her thoughts were disrupted when Fredrick hugged her. "Ahh, you have improved since I last heard you. Very good! Your children will be fortunate to have such a mother to put them to sleep." Meg flushed at the thought. Her ears blazed as the thought of Guy being the father of her children. It wasn't an unpleasant thought, it just…set her body on a burn. "Ahh, you're thinking about it then." Fredrick took her hand, glancing at the ring, he leaned forward and whispered teasingly. "What's this? I didn't see it earlier."

Meg scowled playfully at him before taking her hand away. "I'm sure you missed it."

"Did Sir Guy give it to you?" When she didn't answer him, he clapped his hands at her. "I knew it!"

"We're not engaged. Sorry, Fredrick." She leaned forward and whispered. "But….if we do marry, I'm not saying we will…I will let you know. I trust I may rely on your discretion until then."

"Of course." He hugged her again and whispered. "Judging by the way he looks at you, it won't be too long before you're married and carrying his babe."

Meg gave him a shove. "Oh, you're such a tease!" she shook her head. "I've got some business to take care of, I'll see you later Fredrick." She hugged him and whispered in his ear. "The sheriff intends to gain a portion of your fortune, be careful."

He smirks at her. "I will be. I was already informed of his intentions."

"Good. I knew you were up to something with that 'buffoon' act you were playing. Very good, have fun."

"I intend to."

Meg gathered up her skirt and moved through the crowd, back to her quarters, to fetch some shoes appropriate for walking. A glance over her shoulder informed her that Alejandro was not in pursuit of her. Guy, was standing in a corner, looking indifferent, but she knew that he was already planning to go after her. Once out of the hall, she ran to her room, depositing her violin on the bed, grabbed her white shoes and hurried towards the courtyard.

But before she could make it towards the steps, hands covered her mouth. Meg immediately screamed and began fighting whoever held her. "Shh, it's me."

She gasped and relaxed as he released Guy mouth. "You…scared me."

"Sorry," he smirked. "didn't know you were the type to scream."

"Oh, I'm a terrific screamer." His brow arched questioningly and Meg's face went red as she realized how her words could be taken. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

He laughed and took her hand, moving her towards the castle gate. "I know you didn't."

Meg smiled as she inhaled the night air deeply. "It's a beautiful night. The nights are so beautiful here."

"It is a beautiful night, I rarely get to enjoy them though."

"Because you're busy?"

"Yes, but…it helps to have someone there to enjoy the night with you." Meg leaned into his side. "To tell you the truth, I've never actually snuck out of the castle when there's an event such as this going on. The sheriff's going to be wondering where I am."

"I hope he won't be too harsh on you."

"You're worth it."

"Thank you." Meg smiled as she snuggled deeper into his side. "I'm honored."

"Just this once. Don't get used to it."

"I just might." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on her nose. A quiet, funny sound came out of her throat. "I thought we were going to talk."

"Right. Sorry." He hesitates for a while before confessing. "I'm not sure I know where to start."

"That's all right." Meg smiled and brushed his hand with her fingers as they moved through the almost deserted marketplace. "I'll go first. Uhmmm, my full name is Meagan Celesta Jeannette Bennett." His brow arched in amusement. "And I expect you to remember every single name in order!"

He shook his head. "If I must."

"I insist. And your full name?"

"Guy Fitzgerald Gisbourne."

"Hmm, Fitzgerald…I like it. My mother's name was Juanita Delarosa and my father's name was Adam Bennett. She was traveling to England, to visit relatives, he was going to handle a business transaction. They were married by the time they reached land. Naturally, since she a Spanish Catholic and he was Irish Anglican."

"I can imagine their families didn't approve."

"No they didn't, but…they were very happy. And what of your parents?"

"My mother's name was Ghislaine, she was French." Guy said slowly. "My father, his name was Roger." He pauses for a moment. "I haven't thought about them in years actually. They met….when he was en route, back to his house. She and her group had been attacked by robbers and she'd broken her rib, an arm and her leg when her carriage had overturned and thrown her out of it. He took her to his house, cared for her, since she did speak English they did nothing but talk. Then….when the time came for her to leave….she couldn't leave him. They married a few weeks afterwards."

Meg is silent for a moment before replying. "I was an only child. I didn't make very many friends until I was sent to ladies school when I was thirteen. Granted, you can imagine my mixed race had something to do with it, even though I favor my father in looks, there is some Spanish blood in me."

"I can tell."

"Really?"

"Yes." He guided her to sit on the edge of the drawbridge, so they overlooked the moat. " I can tell when you're having an attitude."

She glowered at him. "Attitude? There is nothing wrong with my attitude!"

"I meant simply," he said as he sat down beside her. "that you're somewhat….spicy, when you're arguing."

Meg's frown wobbled. "I should be mad at you for that but I'm not." She cleared her throat. "My parents died, three years later, they were on their way to Spain." She silent before admitting. "I don't know why they were, they wouldn't tell me, but….the ship went down. I never saw them again."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly. "I'm glad now…that they were able to die together. But…at the time it was devastating to lose my parents in one day." She clears her throat. "Were you an only child as well?"

"No." Guy shakes his head. His hand grips hers tightly before responding after a long pause. "I had a sister…Isabella. She was younger than me."

Meg waited before asking quietly. "Where is she?"

"I don't know."

She hesitates before asking. "Is she alive?"

He's quiet again. "I don't know that either." She's quiet for a long time, waiting for him to explain. He turns to her. "You know that I'm going to tell you anyway, right?"

She nods. "I was hoping you would."

"You won't like it."

"I'll try to understand your reasoning behind it once you tell me why."

He's silent for a long time. "I found her a husband. Squire Thornton." He's quiet before admitting. "He paid a good price for her too."

Meg frowned slightly. "You sold her? Your own sister?"

"It was her best chance in life." his eyes darkened. "You know nothing about it."

"I would if you told me." She softened her voice. "Why did you sell your sister?"

He glowered at her. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I want to know you. She's a part of you."

Guy looks at the moat before looking back up at her. "Somehow, you know that I'm always going to tell you?" she nods and he exhales before looking back down at the moat. "Our parents had died. I'd tried for years to take care of her, but I couldn't. When she turned fifteen….squire Thornton offered me a price for her."

"Was he….a good man?" he's silent, answering her question. She exhales. "Why'd you sell her Guy? You said you tried to take care of her. What happened?"

"She was ill, I couldn't afford food, the medicine was more important. I'd run up a sizeable debt trying to keep her clothed and fed, work was hard to find. Thornton was in search of a wife….said he'd reimburse me and take her as his bride."

"She must have been a beautiful girl."

"I suppose. She was fifteen...that was the last time I saw her." The clatter of horse hooves caused them to look up as the Count's carriage rattled across the drawbridge. Guy stood up, but Meg lost her balance and fell into the moat! She screamed and hit the water with a splash! "Meg!" He didn't hesitate in jumping in after her. She flung her arms around his neck and clung to him as he pulled her out of the water. "Are you all right?"

She spat the water out of her mouth and coughed a few times. "Yes." She shivered violently. "I-I can't swim."

He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. He forced himself to keep his eyes on Meg's face. Her dress was white and the water, in addition to making it cling to her, had made it transparent. "Come, let's get you back to the castle."

She sneezed. "So much," she then sniffled loudly. "for getting to know each other well."

He rubbed her shoulders. "I know. We shall have to try it again some other time."

"Maybe on the roof of the castle," he looked down at her in surprise. "somewhere where no one can disturb us."

"I trust you're not serious about sitting on the roof. That's dangerous." She frowned at him. "Please tell me you're joking." Meg shook her wet head slowly and Guy frowned at her. "Stupid girl, did your parents never teach you to stay out of certain situations?"

"My mother always told me to stay away from strange men in black." At his frown she laughed. "I'm teasing." She slapped his chest. "Come on! I'll race you back to the castle!"

"Meg, it's ridiculous."

"Catch me if you can!" Her laughter drowned out whatever protests he'd said to her. A quick glance behind her told her that Guy was running after her anyway.


	19. 19: Walls up around the heart

Chapter nineteen: Walls up around the heart

* * *

><p>Their run continued beyond the gate, they heard the alarm bells from within the castle and she followed Guy into the dungeons. She was wheezing slightly as she found herself looking into the storeroom. It was hot and smelled of lead down here.<p>

The color heightened in Guy's face and he shook his head. "Oh no."

The sheriff spun around and his eyes flared in fury as he realized that they were running together. "You!" He shouted in fury as he stomped up to Guy. "Where were you Gisbourne?" He hit Guy in the nose. "You were supposed to be here!"

"It was my fault Sheriff." Meg said quickly, wanting to draw the sheriff away from Guy. It worked; he snapped his look towards her. She wouldn't comfort Guy in this moment, even though she strongly desired to, for she didn't wish to make Guy look weak. "I'd left my shoes out on the drawbridge earlier and we went to fetch them. The Count's carriage knocked me into the water and Sir Guy went in after me."

"He should have let you drown!" He shouted as he stomped up to her and shouted in her face. "You! It's always you! You're worse an effect on him than Marian was." On cue, Meg sneezed and she didn't even bother to turn her head as the particles from inside her nose sprayed the sheriff's face. "Ahh!" He grabbed his eye. "Leper's Gisbourne! Lepers! First Marian, and now this one!" Meg thought she saw pain flash in Guy's eyes at the mention of the word leper's, but she wasn't sure. It was so brief and quick, that she was certain she dreamed it. "My war chest and the booby's money!" the sheriff then grabbed a hold of Guy's shift as he strangled out his words in anguish. "But they can't have gone!" he released Guy and turned to walk away. "No," he kicked one guard in the waist and threw him into another guard! "No, no, no!" he punched another guard and went to punch another, but paused when he saw how the man's face was protected. "No!" he then slapped his cheek before stomping away.

Meg covered her mouth to keep from laughing at the sheriff; he looked so ridiculous! Then, when saw Guy's face as he sniffled before exhaling deeply from where the sheriff had struck him in the nose. His eyes had changed. They were filled with the same darkness that she'd seen in his eyes when he'd ordered those men to their deaths.

He looked at her, with the same venom in his eyes. "It's not funny Meg!"

"It's not; I wasn't laughing at the money being stolen."

"Hood." Guy cursed. "One of these days-

"Guy, try to-

"What are we doing?" he demanded. "I should have left tonight; I never did for Marian, so why should I make this exception with you?"

She frowned at his anger. "Because I'm not Marian. Why should you do things that you did with Marian with me? We are very different women and our emotions towards you are different."

"Clearly." He stepped towards her. "This will _not _happen again."

She crossed her arms. "Hey, it was your idea!"

"I know that! I am telling you so that next time I suggest a stupid idea like this again," Meg's eyes widened. "you, will have the common sense to remind me where my duty lies. A man cannot serve two masters. And _you_, will not come reign over my duty by trifling with my emotions!"

"I have done no such thing Guy of Gisbourne! In fact," she snapped. "it was _your _idea in the first place to do this whole thing! I didn't suggest going for a walk, you did! It wasn't my idea to change our whole relationship, it was you!"

"Will you just shut up!" Guy exploded in rage. "God, do you ever shut up!? I am sick of listening to you! You have no control over me whatsoever! You're nothing!"

The moment the words left his mouth, Meg could see that he was sorry. Still, the blood drained out of her face as she felt hurt at his words for some reason. She wanted to shout and screamturned and walked calmly away. "Goodnight Sir Guy." Her voice trembled with hurt. "I hope the morning finds you in a better humor than tonight."

* * *

><p>Meg peeled herself out of her white dress before putting it in a basin of cold water to get out the stains. She shook her head, she'd wanted a kiss tonight. Well, she got that and more that she hadn't counted on. Guy, his temper was a vicious thing to see, when it was aimed at her. She had figured out his anger issue by the time she'd reached her room. It was his pride. Guy, was a strong man and the sheriff made him look weak and pathetic. He was attempting to appear stronger, but instead managed to come off as a bit of a monster.<p>

She reached for her nightdress and climbed into her bed. She grabbed one of her spare pillows, plopped it on her stomach as she began drumming her fingers impatiently on it. For the first time, she didn't want to play her violin and calm down. She wanted to sulk and thump her pillow while her thoughts milled around in her head.

But those thoughts were disrupted when the curtains on Meg's bed were flung open. She looked up as Alejandro threw himself upon her! Meg let out a scream and he slapped her face hard. She would have bit him, had he not pointed a knife at her throat. Meg inhaled deeply as she forced herself to remain quiet and regain control of her senses.

"Well," she gulped as she inhaled deeply. "if you wanted to talk you could have just said so."

"With that Gisbourne hanging around you all the time?" he shook his head. "No chance. Sorry for the knife but, you're a hard one to keep silent."

"So I've been told. Now, what is it you want to tell me?" Meg found herself getting some of her nerve back. "Though I can guess I know what it is."

"You…are not getting away with this." He hissed at her. "No one, has ever denied me what I've wanted."

"Well, I just did!" She made a face. "You smell of garlic!"

"You smell….of Gisbourne." He ran the knife over her collarbone. "You smell of the forest and the streets." She forced herself not to blink, though her heart was beating like mad. "I wonder…what your uncle would do if he knew of your liaison. Flirting with royalty is one thing but…flirting with a lord who has no lands of his own and is a blackguard, is obviously another."

"I am not flirting with him! And you're really in no position to call names."

"Really? Sure looked like it. Don't think I didn't notice the two of you. He's always looking at you."

Meg groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why does everybody say that? He's never watching me the way that everyone seems to believe that he is!"

"In your eyes. I've heard of him and I've heard of all his wicked deeds. Do you really think your uncle would approve of you marrying him?" Meg knew her uncle. He was a God fearing man, it was obvious that he wouldn't approve of the match. "Your reputation would be…soiled if news of a romance between you two were to break out. though, I wager he's already spoiled you." Meg struck him and he caught her hand. his eyes fell on the ring and he grabbed her hand. "I was wrong, he hasn't yet!" His eyes narrowed as he looked at the ring. "What's this?"

She didn't even blink. "It's a ring."

"He gave it to you?!"

"So what if he did? It's not your concern."

"Your uncle will never approve."

"Don't bet on it!" Meg snapped. "Once I tell my aunt and uncle what you've done, coming into my bedchambers, forcing yourself on me, _you're _the one who's going to be in trouble!"

"True." His eyes glinted maliciously. "But…..if you're damaged goods and I offer to wed you….it might be another story."

"I'd kill myself first before being wedded to you!" Her blood ran cold as she spat at him. "And I am not damaged goods either"

"Well, in this case, you don't have a choice." He pointed the knife back at her throat. "Resist, and it'll go worse for you!" Meg froze as panic begin smother her in waves. "I've a hunch that the sheriff would be obliged to me for killing you, so you could stop seducing Gisbourne." He smirks. "I wonder, how Gisbourne will react, when he finds out I had you first."

Though her blood was freezing in her veins, she found the nerve to spit out. "I wouldn't try it!"

"Well, I love to live dangerously."

He leans forward and kisses her forcefully on the mouth. In the midst of her terror, Meg slowly began to reach under the pillow for her knife. She'd stab him in the shoulder while his lips were working her neck. Suddenly, her curtains were whipped open and Alejandro was pulled off her!

Meg sat up, as her rescuer, Guy, slammed Alejandro into the wall! there was a sickening crunch as his head hit the wood hard and Guy threw his body across the room! When Alejandro made no move, he turned towards her, his dark eyes raking over her.

"Did he hurt you?"

Her voice shook slightly. "No."

Guy looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" The words burst out of her in a small explosion of fury and tears. She jumped up out of the bed, not wanting to sit there a moment longer. "I'm fine. I was doing fine! I had everything under control!"

"It didn't look like you were doing fine!"

Meg sniffled as she crossed her arms. "I had my knife still strapped on my leg and one under my pillow." She held up the knife in her hand and pulled up her dress to reveal the other knife to prove her point. "I didn't need your help."

* * *

><p>Guy cursed as he stomped over to her door and shouted. "GUARDS!" Three men ran in the room instantly. They took in the state of the room at a glance and guessed what happened. "This man," Guy spat as he kicked Alejandro. "has outstayed his welcome. Have all of his stuff thrown in his carriage and arrange to have him put on the next boat to Spain immediately. Go! I take full responsibility for these actions."<p>

"Oh for God's sake," Meg shrieked at him as the guards grabbed Alejandro's limp body and dragged it from the room. "stop yelling!"

"Me, stop yelling?" He glowered at her and she wasn't even intimidated. Come to think of it, the stupid girl always did have a habit of ignoring his glowers. She'd have to amend that habit right away. "You're the one screaming!"

"Well, excuse me!" She turned her back to him. "Next time, after I've been threatened to be violated, I'll try to keep my emotions under control! And oddly enough, it's all your fault again!"

"My fault!"

"Yes! Because if you hadn't kissed me in the first place we wouldn't be here right now!"

He glanced at her, realized that she was trying to do what he'd done earlier. Put up a wall. he hadn't wanted her to see him in his moment of weakness at the sheriff's fury. Nor did she want to show her moment of weakness for what had happened to her at Alejandro's hands. He went towards her bed and handed her the blue robe on her bed. "Here, put this on."

She sniffled and took it. "Thank you." She pulled it over her shoulders, tied the sash around her waist and rubbed her arms furiously. "I feel dirty."

"You look beautiful."

Meg paused and glanced at him, her eyes sparking with suspicion. "Are you trying to sweet talk me Guy of Gisbourne?"

He shook his head. "Distract, more likely."

She shrugged. "It's not working." He studied her as she admitted quietly. "Maybe…a little."

He smiled slightly as he moved towards her with one hand out. "Come here." She met him halfway and he pulled her into his arms, brushing her hair. "I've got you."

Meg wrapped an arm around his waist. "I can feel that."

He kissed her forehead. "I really shouldn't be in here. It's not proper." Meg nodded in agreement, but he didn't let her go. "I should have the guards fetch Marian."

She shook her head. "I don't need Marian, I just…need you. How did you know he was in here?"

"I didn't, but the guard was passed out on the floor."

"Your chambers are on the other side of the hall." She pointed out. "What were you doing on my side of the palace?"

"I'm leaving again. The sheriff gave me a new assignment, I won't be back for a week." He exhaled. "I just….wanted to say that…I'm sorry before I go. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I know that Guy." He frowned down at her as she snuggled into his arms with a slight smile on her lips. "Just…hold me."

He did just that. "You're a strange woman."

"Well, you're a strange man."

He chuckled. "Aren't we a strange pair?"

He was certain he could feel her smile. "Indeed we are, Guy of Gisbourne. Indeed we are." He tilted her chin up and kissed her on the nose. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you again."

He kissed her again. "I'll see you next week. Try to stay out of trouble."

She snorted. "When have I ever gotten into trouble?" He arched his brow at her and she shrugged. "Well, I haven't!"

He decided not to comment. "Try to stay out of a huge mess while I'm gone. Promise?"

Meg exhaled. "I promise...to try to avoid trouble."


	20. 20: Jealousy

Chapter twenty: Jealousy

* * *

><p>Meg was up early the following morning, and she raced down to the courtyard just as Guy mounted his horse. His brow arched and he smirked down at her as he glanced at her. "You really need to start wearing shoes out here."<p>

"Oh shut up." Meg reached up and rested her hand on the pommel of the saddle. "I wanted to see you off."

He frowned. "Why?"

Meg rolled her eyes, grabbed a hold of his jacket, and pulled on him. Guy caught himself on the horn on the saddle as he frowned down at her curiously. She smiled. "Because Guy of Gisbourne, that's what women do for men they care about."

He frowned. "What do you-

"Stop overt hiking it and just kiss me goodbye. It'll give you something to think about on the ride to wherever it is."

Guy shrugged and leaned over to kiss her on the mouth. His hand slid down her neck to wind his fingers in her hair. He moved his lips against hers and she parted her lips just a little bit. After a few moments, he pulled back to see a dreamy look on Meg's face. The look almost made him vault off his horse and tell vaisey to get someone else to do this errand. But he couldn't. He hadn't even left and he was already looking forward to seeing Meg again.

Meg smiled as she squeezed his hand before stepping back. "Now, go on, be safe. Hurry back."

He smiled at her as he jerked with the reins. "Be sure to be waiting for me when I get back."

"I will!"

* * *

><p>Meg waved as she watched Guy and his small group of soldiers canter out of the courtyard. She then turned and hurried back into the castle, moving towards her quarters. Marian was in the hall overlooking the courtyard. She paused and leaned over the balcony, inhaling in the morning air.<p>

"Good morning Marian." She said cheerfully. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Marian didn't smile back at her. "That was a dramatic display in the courtyard with you and Guy."

Meg groaned and rubbed her head. "Marian, it's too early-

"No, it's not. When you wanted to talk to me about Guy, I listened. Now, extend me the same courtesy."

Meg exhaled and turned towards her. "All right. What is it?"

Marian inhales and then the words spew out of her. "You and Guy…it's not going to work."

"Anymore than you and Robin."

"You don't know him like I do. He left his own son out in the forest to die!" Meg felt the blood drain out of her face at Marian's words. "This is true. A baby boy. Robin can take you to the woman if you don't believe me."

Meg was momentarily without words. Her head reeled. Guy…had left a child, a baby of his out in the woods to die. Why? For what purpose? Meg licked her lips and asked. "Why…did you tell me that Marian? There was no reason for that."

"Don't you even want to know what-

"Yes! I do want to know all I can about Guy!" Meg shook head as her brain tried to digest his words. "I-I want you to….be silent. I want him…to tell me his past, not you, it's not your place. You always….twist words and…I can't trust you. I wish you hadn't...told me that, for now it's going to prey on my mind until he finally tells me and his reasons for it. That was most unkind of you." Marian tossed her head and glowered at her. "What happened? Is there something wrong with you and Robin?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might, you're being rather…cruel this morning. But, I think I can find some sense and reason with you about it. Guy and I had our first fight last night and we survived it."

"Fine, I admit it." Marian shook her head. "Robin it and I had a fight."

"Sort it out then. For my sake, Guy is going to be gone and I would like to get back to being friends with you Marian."

"No. It's virtually over with Robin anyway. He didn't even care that the sheriff made me dress up and flirt with the Count like a-

"Marian, he's a busy man. He has a ton of things to do and to cause trouble or mischief is high on his list, in addition to robbing the rich and feeding the poor. I'm sure he didn't dwell on the fact of how careless he was about your feelings until later. I'm sure, if you just explained-

"I'm tired of it." Marian snapped. "Tired of him always wanting things his way only! He's never…brought my feelings into consideration."

Meg shrugged. "Well, you had Guy and you lost him. You turned him down for Robin, you made your choice Marian, it cannot be undone."

Marian hesitated before saying. "Maybe…I made a mistake." Meg's heart dropped to her stomach in shock. "Robin, he doesn't care the way Guy-

"Shut up Marian." Meg snapped out as she stared at Marian in shock. "Just…shut up. no! You cannot do this!" She stared at her in shock. "You..rejected him for Robin Hood . You cannot have Guy now." She held up her hand to show Marian the ring. Marian's eyes widened. "He is over you."

Marian's face went stiff for a moment, then she glared at Meg. "That means nothing."

"It means something Marian. He gave me this yesterday."

"That was mine once, I had his heart once, and I can get it back." Meg shook her head in disbelief as Marian's behavior became transparent to her. "He bent to my will once, he will do so again."

"If he's such a terrible man as you claim, then why do you want him now?"

Marian tilted her head. "Because Meg….you will destroy him. You said you hadn't found any man worth giving up flirting for. You said you aren't ready for marriage."

"And I wasn't." Meg admitted honestly. "But that was because….I hadn't met Guy. I will win Marian, you don't have a chance. I think you never wanted Guy because you didn't know how to soften his heart, I do. And now that I've got him, changed him for the better, you want him for yourself."

Marian shot her a frosty look. "We shall see Meg. We shall see."

"We sound like children squabbling over a doll. I'm going to be sensible and state the truth of my heard to you." Meg inhaled and confessed. "I love him Marian." Marian blinked, but didn't say anything right away. "I want to marry him. I want to make him happy and I want to give him love and love him in return. I want kiss him and hold him when he's near. I want his name to become mine, I want to share myself with him and give him babies, one for every year." Warmth flooded down to her head and lit her womb at those words. "You cannot give him that, you know you can't. You're too fickle and you never wanted this in the beginning."

Marian only said. "I'm sorry for you Meg, I really am." Meg watched Marian as she walked away.

She hated to admit it, she felt a little intimidated by Marian's sudden determination. After all, Marian had held onto Guy's heart for years and now, she realized what she had lost. Meg, she'd known Guy for barely a week. Sure, she influenced him, but was she a big enough influence on him to hold his heart? She'd see when he got back home and hopefully….his mind had been filled with thoughts of her and not Marian.


	21. 21: Rejection and Confirmation

Chapter twenty-one: Rejection and Confirmation

* * *

><p>A rustle from behind her curtains caused her to look up. She wasn't surprised to see Robin standing there. Marian shook her head. "Just go away."<p>

"Now, Marian."

"No." she spun around and glowered at him. "I'm sick of this Robin!"

"I only offered-

"If I wanted to join your gang." Marian tossed her head. "That's maybe all you intended it to be but in view of your actions yesterday-

"What did I do yesterday?"

"Will you shut up and let me finish?" She demanded. "I'm tired of this! Robin, I want something different and you cannot understand it!"

"Marian-

"Will you just let me finish!" he exhaled and studied her. Marian, was probably being overtly rude about this but her whole argument with Meg mere moments ago had upset her. "I've told you why I don't want to join your gang, yet you keep at it! Yesterday, the sheriff ordered me to dress up and paint myself like a loose woman and you didn't even care!"

"Marian, I am sorry-

"But I have more than that, you know I have!" Her eyes blazed. "I bumped into Sarah, remember her?"

He shook his head. "No, should I?"

"You were supposed to be digging a ditch to help pay for a meal and you wound up fighting her father because he felt you dishonored her! And you did this on the road back home to me!" Robin closed his eyes and Marian's ire rose. "I knew it! I knew it was true! How many others Robin?" she demanded. "How many other women have there been while you were in the holy land? And I wouldn't dare to think about what you've been doing while I've not been with you in your gang!"

"I don't know!"

"Oh, so there have been that many?" Marian crossed her arms. "How could you?"

"I have no excuse whatsoever Marian except-

"That you thought I wouldn't find out?"

"No!"

"You must have! When Guy was pursuing me he never, ever went behind my back with other women."

"You've no way of knowing that!"

"I do!" She tossed her head. "Because when I was with him, no one else even existed."

"Well, if Gisbourne was so 'great' then," Robin asked her sarcastically. "why didn't you marry him?!"

"I should have!" She snapped and her words had the desired effect on him. His face grew serious and his tan seemed a little lighter than normal. He was finally, giving her his full attention. "I expected more from you Robin." She exhaled and shook her head. "It's over Robin between us."

He blinked and stared at her in surprise. "What? Marian, surely you don't mean that."

"I do. Now, go, before I call the guards."

"Marian."

"I'm serious Robin." She pointed towards the window.

"Look, Marian, don't shut me out." He begged. "Please, we need to talk."

"That's all we ever do Robin. Talk. Moreover, 90% of the conversation is always involving you. Leave."

* * *

><p><em>A week later,<em>

* * *

><p>Meg exhaled deeply as she paid the courier for his pains of bringing the letter from Thomas to her. She opened the letter and her heart trembled as she read the contents.<p>

_My lady Meg, _

_I've found Isabella, wife of Squire Thornton and she is in a dire situation. Her husband is a monster and a villain. She has been made to suffer great humiliation and pain at his hands. I've heard her cry in pain at the night and seen him strike her during the day. By the time this letter will have reached you, hopefully, I will have gotten her out of that mad house and be on the road to Locksley from Shropshire. Pray that God is with me._

_Your servant,_

_Thomas_

Meg glanced around, her eyes fell on a village teen, Alex, and she called him over. "Alex! Come here please!"

He dropped his load of wood and ran up to her. "Yes Meg?"

She reached into her purse and handed him a good handful of coins. "I need you to go to the castle, find my maidservant Katherine and ask her to have my carriage readied at once. Tell her to send it on the road to Shropshire and to find Thomas. He will have a woman with him, probably injured, so she needs to bring her medicine chest. They need to hurry."

Alex nodded. "Right away, I will leave these with my mother and be on my way."

"Thank you!" Alex took off like a rabbit being pursued by a dozen starving hounds.

Meg shook her skirt off and turned back to Alice, who was studying her thoughtfully. "I'm sorry about that distraction." She pushed the letter into her apron pocket and put her hands in the dough. "I received a disturbing letter about Guy's sister."

Alice's brows rose. "He has a sister?"

"Yes. He hasn't seen her since she was thirteen."

"What happened to her?"

Meg exhaled. "I promised him I wouldn't relate personal details about his life, I'm sorry, otherwise I'd tell you. But, her husband's been abusing her, my manservant has helped her escape and they're on their way back here."

Alice's eyes widened slightly. "You cannot do that!"

Meg frowned. "Why not? It's done all the time in Ireland. In Ireland, if a woman shouts, 'I dismiss you' in public, their divorce is legal."

"It's not the same here. She's been married to that man and she will stay with that man until he dies."

Meg frowned. "You English are very unusual about some things."

"And you Irish are just as unusual." Meg smiled and laughed as began shaping her dough. "You have done a good job befriending Sir Guy. It shows. One of the villagers was short a coin and he paid it himself, but told the man he expected repayment next time around."

"He is a good man in a part of his heart; I'm just bringing it to light."

"It is good. All of us are amazed at how he's changed. Even if it's a little, to us, it's a lot."

"I'm hoping he'll change, be kinder but, I would still like some of the darkness there. I don't want him to change completely." Meg exhaled. "I miss him."

"That shows as well. You are also upset with the lady Marian." Meg froze and Alice nodded. "And you two argue constantly now."

Meg exhaled. "Marian and Robin broke up, I don't know why, she wouldn't tell me. Now, she wants to get back with Guy."

Alice frowned. "That is curious. And this worries you?"

"Yes."

"Why does it?"

Meg looked at her in amazement. "How could I not be worried? She was engaged to him once, and true, he does seem happy with me, I don't know how if he still has any feelings for her."

Alice smiled as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I can assure you, even if you're unsure, by watching him interact with you, that he loves you. Has he told you?"

"No." Meg flushed slightly. "He did give me a replica of his mother's ring and we've kissed a few times, but, we've never said anything about…love."

Alice glanced towards the hall and smiled. "Well, maybe you could tell him now. He's back." Meg looked up and saw Guy galloping toward his hall with an entourage of men behind him. Meg's smile broadened and she wiped her hands on her apron. Alice laughed. "I'll finish the bread, you go on."

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>The blacksmith wasted no time getting back to work making that indestructible armor. The sheriff would be pleased to find that the rumors about this blacksmith were true. This armor would be a great addition to the Black Knights army. Now, for some reason, Guy was feeling some guilt about the whole proceedings. Meg, had begun to influence him without even discussing politics or anything like that. She made him want to change, without asking it of him.<p>

The sound of a woman's screeching disrupted him from his thoughts and informed him that Meg was nearby. Guy shook his head, stepped out of the barn, and moved to where Meg was arguing with a guard about letting her pass. "Let her through." Guy ordered and Meg smiled brightly as she shoved her hair out of her face. "Or there'll be no peace for anyone."

"Guy!" Meg hurried towards him, her green skirts high. He smiled and waved at her. He noted that for once, she had her shoes on.

"Meg." She jumped up and launched herself into his arms. Guy was forced to catch her as she laughed merrily. He found himself laughing with her as well. "Whoa!"

"Oh, I missed you so very much!"

He pulled back and looked at her, her eyes shining and her hair a mess. "I can see that. I'd forgotten how modest and subtle you were." She snorts, but doesn't release him right away. "Meg, the sheriff is on his way here."

"Oh, who cares?" she leans forward. "Shut up and kiss me properly please."

"Meg." She covered her mouth with his and he decided since they were already kissing, he could make it a proper one. He shrugged and moved his mouth against hers, tasting her eager kiss against his lips. his hands wandered, wanting to feel every inch of the woman he'd left behind. However, the clang of the blacksmith's iron caused them both to separate and rest their foreheads against each other. Meg was blushing, yet smiling brightly."Well then."

"Admit it." Meg whispered.

He frowned. "Admit what?"

Meg responded by rubbing her nose with his. "That it feels wonderful…to have someone waiting for you who actually cares about you."

Against his will, he smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. "It does."


	22. 22: Black diamonds

Chapter twenty-two: Black diamonds

* * *

><p>The clanging of the hammer stopped and Meg glanced around the estate, admiring it. "So, shall I get a tour of the place?"<p>

Guy seemed a little hesitant, but he did as she asked. "There's really not much to see."

"I've seen the outside of your house, but not the inside nor the stables."

"Why should stables, oh never mind," he shook his head. "forgot, you're a regular horse woman aren't you?"

"Indeed I am."

"Gisbourne!" the sheriff's voice caused her to groan and exhale. "What is _she _doing here?"

Meg smiled. "I was in the village when Guy arrived back from his trip, so I thought I'd bid my returns to him."

The sheriff made a face at her. "Don't forget Marian Gisbourne. This one will be no different!" He turned and walked towards the stables. "Come!"

Meg muttered. "One case of laryngitis, just once."

Guy smirked, but didn't laugh. "I've got to go, I'll see you later."

Meg shook her head. "I just go here, I don't want to go."

"Meg."

"Gisbourne!" The sheriff bellowed.

Meg shrugged and moved ahead of him. "I just want to see the horses."

"Meg that is not, where the horses are."

Meg stopped as a disgusting smell invaded her nose. Her eyes widened and she moved to where she'd heard the blacksmith had been to be sure no one had been burned to death back here. The sheriff began coughing, Meg wrinkled her nose in distaste, and the air did smell foul. She inhaled once and her lungs repelled the air it had inhaled. The sheriff glared at her. "What…are you doing here?"

"I was….wondering…what the smell was."

The blacksmith smiled. "Ahh, I see that the sheriff and Gisbourne have finally deemed it fit to allow me to see an English rose."

Meg blushed. "I-I, er, thank you." She ordinarily didn't blush when people complimented her. However, it now felt awkward because Guy was behind her and she could feel his eyes on her.

The sheriff glowered at her in irritation before addressing the blacksmith. "Let's see it then, the magic metal." He handed Guy his gloves. "This it?

The blacksmith didn't seem too impressed with the sheriff's dismissive manner. "Indeed."

The sheriff picked up the breastplate and eyed it skeptically. "Pretty thin."

"Thin, yes. But that is its beauty." He explained. "With this on a soldier can dance in battle."

Meg nodded. "I can see how that would be resourceful. But tell me, is this a protective suit you're having made for yourself?" She glanced at the sheriff as she asked that question. He rolled his eyes and shoved the breastplate at Guy. "I can imagine Robin Hood has made a threat to you and you're taking precautionary measures."

"Yes." He said dismissively as he picked up a sword and examined it. He obviously thought of her as a stupid girl, but if Guy had arrived at that conclusion, it wouldn't be hard for the sheriff to view her in that same light. He swung it casually under the blacksmith's chin. "How's it work?

"That is my secret." The blacksmith said calmly without blinking. "And I am the only man west of Jerusalem who knows how to make it."

"Oh, la-di-da-de-dah!" The sheriff growled and swung the sword at Guy. Guy brought the armor up high enough to save his fingers from being sliced. The sword hit the breastplate and the blade snapped off. The sheriff groaned in agony as he grabbed onto his smarting fingers. Meg bit her lip, but almost lost it when she saw Guy smirking slightly at the sheriff's pain.

"Oh, yea of little faith. Come, I will show you a little of my art." The blacksmith held out his hand to her. "And you…would honor us with your presence, if you were to join us."

Meg laughed and accepted his hand. "Ok, but no serious flirting or anything." She showed him her ring. "I know for a fact that he wouldn't appreciate it."

"A pity. I trust he's a wealthier man than I will be once the sheriff pays my commission."

Meg shook her head. "No, he's not very wealthy at all. He knows that I love him for what he is and not for his money." Her cheeks flushed and she couldn't believe she'd said that with Guy a few feet away from her.

"Ah, then he's a lucky man."

Meg smiled and made no comment as Guy brought over a carved, wooden box. The sheriff was still complaining about the smoke that wasn't settling in the room. "Stinks like a Turk's trousers." Meg was almost tempted to ask how he knew what a Turk's trouser's smelled like, but decided against it.

"To the artist, it is a beautiful smell." He reached for the open box Guy held in his hands. "Here, my special ingredient. This to me is more precious than diamonds."

"I hope so," the sheriff replied. "it's more expensive than diamonds."

Meg watched as he began to crush the rocks. Once finely crushed, he cast them over his melting mixture, causing a great cloud of smoke to rise up. the sheriff began to cough violently and Meg began to cough as well. "Don't cough, instead breathe it in," Meg did as he said, but wasn't finding that it was helping her any. "inhale, enjoy."

"Enjoy?" the sheriff gasped out hoarsely. Meg lost all control and began laughing while she coughed loudly. The sheriff glowered at her. "What…is…so

The blacksmith answered for her. "The smoke can cause different reactions. Some laugh, some cough, some cry or some other's go mad."

"Water for the sheriff," Guy said as he patted her on the back. "and one for the lady."

Meg shook her hand. "I'm…sorry….I don't know-

"In time you will grow used to it." The blacksmith assured the sheriff.

Meg sneezed and remarkably enough, her lungs cleared. She accepted the mug of water that was extended to her by a guard. "Thank you."

"You will get used to it my friend." The sheriff verbally waved him off. "Start production, I want 5,000 suits of armor."

Meg frowned. "5,000, I thought these were for you."

The sheriff growled out. "Gisbourne! Get her out! now!"

Meg held up her hand. "I'll go on my own." She inhaled and held out her hand to the blacksmith. "Nice meeting you."

"And the honor was mine, for the brief encounter."

"And make sure that you get paid well. 5,000 suits of armor is a lot."

It was a short while before Guy and the sheriff finished consulting each other in whispers. She could tell by Guy's stance that he wasn't very happy about something. After a moment, the sheriff stalked off. Guy handed the box off to a guard. The sheriff shot her a glower. "I'm watching you missy!"

Meg rolled her eyes. "La-di-da-de-dah!"

The sheriff stopped dead in his tracks and Meg closed her eyes in regret. She couldn't believe she just said that. The sound of a child coughing caused her to open her eyes and survey the yard. What child would be here? In addition, the same thought was running through the sheriff's mind.

"Gisbourne," the sheriff asked as he turned and looked towards the stables. "have you started a family," the sheriff moved towards the nearest stall, from possibly which the sound had come from. "without telling me?

"No, my lord." The tight dread in Guy's voice let her know that Guy hadn't wanted the Sheriff to know that there was a child here.

However, the sheriff, unfortunately, wasn't as stupid as he acted. He pushed open the stall window and peered into the stall. "Children."

She peered into the stall as well, recognizing the three children. "I know them, Mark, John and Alex."

"I caught them snooping around in the woods."

"Tell me they didn't see you testing the armor in the forest." Guy let his silence answer for him. Meg leaned closer, brushing her arm and hand against his, offering him some support. "Why didn't you kill them Gisbourne?"

"My Lord I decided we could use them in the mine as extra laborers."

For once, Meg and the sheriff glowered slightly at him. "I see. Just when I thought, I could let you out by yourself to flap your little wings. You show some compassion." He placed his hand on his shoulder and whispered. "When there are people who know our little secret…those people have to die."

Meg's eyes widened and she almost argued with the sheriff, but wisely chose to hold her tongue. The sheriff turned and sauntered away. Meg glanced in his direction, making sure that they were out of his line of hearing before turning to Guy. He exhaled deeply and leaned forward onto the lower part of the stable door. "Say it Meg, I can feel the words burning in your mind."

"Guy." Meg reached out and touched his arm. "Please. They're just children."

"Oh come on Meg." He shook his head. "Do you really think that I'd kill them?"

She hesitated for a moment. That story of him abandoning his own child in the woods, flashing in her mind. Damn Marian for putting that thought in her head! It had been torturing her the whole week he was gone. "I didn't think you'd kill children, but, I was referring to the salt mines. They're too young."

"I know." He leaned forward and whispered. "Which, is why, you're going to find their families, inform them of where they are and ask if they have any relatives outside of Locksley." Meg smiled as she gripped his arm. "Then, you'll arrange for them to go there. considering it's you, I'm certain you can arrange for their silence after you saved their boy's necks."

Meg smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly on the lips. He smiled at her. "You're a good man."

He shook his head. "Not yet. Keep telling me...and maybe I'll become one."

"I assure you, you are and will." She gazed down at the boys and explained. "Look, as you heard, you boys are going to have to wait until night. I will speak to your families tonight." The boys relaxed. "You're just going to have to wait. I'll see if I can arrange for food and water for you all tonight. Ok? I promise."

They nodded and actually smiled at her as Guy closed the stable door. "Children just love you don't they?"

"And I love children myself. The most beautiful thing God ever created."

"So," Guy leaned against the door and gazed at her. "if you were to get married, would you like a….large family?"

Meg flushed slightly before admitting. "As large a family as possible." Guy's gaze was causing her to blush all over. "I was a only child and...I was lonely for some part of my childhood." She cleared her throat and fiddled with her sleeve. "I've got to go. I've got a lot of arrangements to make tonight."

He nodded. "True."

She snapped her fingers. "I almost forgot! I've got some news for you."

He arched his brow and studied her. "Really? I'm intrigued. Is it good or bad?"

"A bit of both actually."

"Meg," he asked suspiciously. "what did you do?"

"Nothing…really." She grinned and tousled his hair. "I'll tell you later this evening. All right?"

"If you insist. But first," he held out his hand to her. "come with me for a minute. I bought you something while I was away. It's upstairs."


	23. 23: Childish games

Chapter twenty-three: Childish games

* * *

><p>Guy held Meg's hand tightly in his grasp as they walked towards his room. Meg smiled. "So, how many guesses am I allowed to have?"<p>

He frowned down at her. "Guesses?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "Like…what kind of present did you get me? Is it…a necklace?"

"No."

"A book?"

He smirked. "A gag for your mouth."

Meg slapped him. "Why you!"

Guy laughed as he opened the door to his room, but his face and stance froze as they entered the room. Meg followed his gaze to the opposite end of the room and saw, "Hood." standing there, with Guy's box of stones.

Robin wasn't in a good mood, probably because of his fight with Marian a few days ago. "It's Locksley to you."

Guy moved her out of the way before locking and closing the door. Meg put her back against the wall as Guy drew his sword and titled his head just slightly before sneering at Robin. "No."

Meg cleared her throat. "To be perfectly fair Robin, he always calls you Hood."

"Locksley's mine now!" Guy thrust his sword at Robin and the battle began.

Meg held her breath as Robin ducked the blows before slamming the wooden box into Guy's sword, almost wrenching it from his grip. "Locksley will never be yours!" Robin rolled over to the far end of the bed. "Nor, will Marian!"

Guy frowned at him in confusion. "What does Marian have to do with this?"

Meg knew, and she understood. Robin must know about Guy roared and aimed a blow at Robin's head, which he barely avoided. Meg couldn't help but be slightly impressed as she watched these two men fighting each other. Robin was able to keep dancing ahead of Gisbourne's blade. He was able to get in close and kick Guy hard enough to knock the wind out of him and then kick his sword out of reach.

Robin turned to her and moved her to side. "Excuse me!"

Meg stepped to the side. "I suppose I must."

"Still sore!" Robin lifted the latch on the door, but Guy grabbed him from behind. "Face facts Hood! You lost, I won!"

Meg holds her breath and watches as the two men struggle. Guy slams Robin into the wall, knocking the box to the other side of the bed. Guy throws Robin into a shelf, knocking items down. As Guy advances towards Robin, Meg reaches for the box and holds it tight.

"You will not survive." Guy retaliates by kicking Robin in the face. Meg winces sympathetically. Robin kicks Guy in the lower regions of his stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. "It will never happen! No matter how many people you kill!" Robin kicks Guy again and he does a somersault off the edge of the bed. "No matter how many children you terrify!" Robin jumps up, swings off the upper poster of the bed and kicks Guy in the chest. "No matter how much armor you put on!" Guy falls flat on his back and Robin turns to her. "I need that."

Meg shook her head. "Sorry, I'm not giving this to you willingly."

Robin exhales. "And I'm sorry too."

He grabs a hold of the box and the two of them immerse in a tug of war. Robin is stronger, so he pulls her hands free and gives her a shove back onto the bed. Meg hits the back of her head on Guy's forehead. "Ow!"

"You all right?" Guy asks her as he stands up. She nods, lying to him, as he snarls at Robin. "You overestimate me Hood! "You know, sometimes at night, I get one of your servants to rub my feet!" Meg frowns as she wonders what this has to do with their argument. "I don't care if she has a heart or a mind!"

Guy runs out of the room after Robin and Meg pulls herself up from the bed and follows right behind him. They race towards the staircase and Robin spins around to face Guy. "I'm afraid I can't let you keep these diamonds Gisbourne."

Guy holds his gaze. "And I can't let you take them." Guy's tone changes to a slightly sinister tone. "The black knights would be very disappointed."

Meg frowns. "The who?"

Robin glances at her. "So, she has no idea what you're up to then Gisbourne?"

"We don't discuss politics when we talk." Guy's eyes flashed. "After all, she is a woman, constant talk about politics would bore her. There are more important…things to discuss."

"Leave me out of this conversation," Meg suggests. "and get back to haggling for the black diamonds."

Robin nods at her. "Then it's a stalemate. Shall we toss a coin for it?"

Guy shakes his head. "Not stalemate," he slides a curved dagger out of his sleeve and holds it up to show Robin. "checkmate."

Robin runs towards the nearest room as Guy's dagger misses him. Guy groans in aggravation as he pulls the dagger from the wall. Meg hurries past him, as nausea builds up in her stomach to see Robin standing by the open window. He waves at her and Gisbourne. "I'll see you!"

He then throws the box out of the open window, and then jumps out of it. Meg gasps and looks out of the window to see him fighting the blacksmith for possession of the box. The blacksmith is no fighter and is flattened instantly. Meg leans against the side of the window as Guy wedges himself beside her.

"Hood!" He shouts down at Robin. Guy raises his arm to throw the dagger at Robin when a rock struck Meg upside the head! She screamed at the pain that stabbed her in the head and she fell backwards, striking her head on a chair behind her. She gasped as pain exploded in her head and she grabbed onto her temples. Guy turned towards her as she lay on the ground, holding her wound in agony. "Meg? Don't move."

She groaned and pushed him. "Go."

"I cannot-

"The sheriff," she begged him. "please, I'm fine."

He groaned and pulled her up from the ground and deposited her on the nearest chair. "I'll be back."

The moment he left the room, Meg forced herself to her feet and slowly followed Guy back down the stairs. Her head swum and she leaned against the wall. Her head swirled madly. The yard was deserted, but there was an abundance of noise. She closed her eyes, attempting to get her head settled.

"Gisbourne!" Meg heard the sheriff shout from the stable and moved there, keeping her hand on the outer walls for support. "Robin Hood just knocked out one of my men with a wooden box. Now, you tell me it was not the box with the black diamonds in it." Meg stood inside the stable door just as the sheriff snapped Guy across his cheek with the slingshot. Guy simply jerked his head, but barely flinched and didn't cry out. Meg knew that it hurt him; it had to hurt him. However, that told her that Guy must have suffered a lot of abuse under the sheriff's hand for him not to react so. "Five men and a boy!"

As the sheriff stalked away, Guy grabbed Daniels collar and shouted after the sheriff. "A hostage!"

Guy dragged Daniel after the sheriff and the guards followed. Meg began to feel very woozy, so she grabbed onto one of the guards arms, startling him. "I just…need to follow them." She muttered.

He was a younger guard, probably new. "You all right?"

She nodded. "The boy….hit me with a rock in the head, I'm just dizzy."

"I see."

No more words were spoken until they'd reached the end of the manor. Daniel struggled against Guy's grip all the way there. "Robin Hood will be back." He stated proudly to Guy. "He'll rescue me!"

"Counting on it." The sheriff said as he smacked Daniel upside the head.

"Daniel," Meg begged. "please, just be quiet. You've gotten into a situation and I really do not suggest taunting your captors."

"People of Locksley," Guy shouted loudly and she winced as his voice split her head. He however, was able to capture the attention of every person in Locksley. "let Robin Hood know this. We want our box and its contents back by morning. Or his little friend will be punished." Guy pointed the sword to Daniel's chest; Meg held her breath as her heart began to beat very fast. She couldn't believe Guy was threatening the child and she hoped that it was just for show. "His little friend…will die!"

And, again, she was concerned. If Robin Hood was there, he should give the stones back. On the other hand, Guy and his group could simply go and get more rocks. However, if Robin hadn't interfered, Guy would have his rocks and all the boys would be safe with their families. After this, they'd have to move farther away. It was simply a childish game between these two men and neither of them wanted to give in.

Meg wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't feeling good and for some reason it was hard for her to think. Something tickled her chin and Meg swiped at it. She looked at her hand to see it was sticky with blood. Her head spun, her ears buzzed and her chest seemed to constrict. She felt hot and sweaty, but her touch felt cold. "Guy?"

He groaned and shouted at her. "What?" His eyes widened as he saw the blood dripping down from her chin. "Meg?" The concern in his voice and face caused her to wonder how bad the damage done to her head was. She heard his sword clang to the ground and then felt an arm go around her waist as the darkness swallowed her up.


	24. 24: A declaration and a kiss

Chapter twenty-four: A declaration and a kiss

* * *

><p><strong>Things get a little steamy in this chapter, but stay on a T rating.<strong>

* * *

><p>Guy took off his helmet upon entering the manor. He'd been gone for the better part of the day, catering to the sheriff, trying on the armor and making sure it fit properly. Spying his faithful servant, Thornton, he asked. "Has she woken yet?"<p>

"Yes. She did several hours ago. She drank the light broth and fell back asleep."

Guy exhaled. "And…what did she say?"

"She," Thornton hesitated. "wants to speak with you upon your return."

Guy smirked. "She said something more than that didn't she?"

"I'd rather not repeat it."

Guy laughed. "I can imagine." He shook his head as he moved towards the stairs. "That woman's always had a mouth on her."

"I noticed Sir." Thornton cleared his throat. "Pardon my forwardness, but, might I inquire if there's a possibility that-

Guy turned and nodded. "Go on."

"Well, is it possible in the future that she….might be the lady of this manor? Lady Gisbourne?"

Guy didn't answer. He merely smiled at Thornton before going back up the stairs. "Goodnight. Send a servant to my quarters to help me remove this armor."

"Very good Sir."

Guy pushed the door open to where he'd laid Meg's body when she'd fainted out in his arms earlier. She'd frightened him, he hated to admit it, but he had been frightened when he saw the blood dripping down from the wound to her chin. She'd fainted, reaching for him as she lost consciousness with the world. Daniel had started crying as he realized that the stone he'd hit her with had actually done her an injury.

The sheriff had a fit when Guy settled Meg inside his home and had asked for a physician. He'd said there was no damage, the wound was shallow and all head wounds bled a lot. However, she should stay where she was overnight before taking the long, bumpy ride back to the castle.

Meg, lay there, color back in her cheeks and a bandage over the wound. Guy leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips before drawing back and looking at her. She was a fair beauty all right. She'd captured his heart all right. She might very well be the future Mrs. Gisbourne and judging by the way that she was always happy to see him; he wouldn't have to work terribly hard to persuade her to be his wife.

He stepped out of the room, closing the door softly behind him; he went into his room and began to remove his armor. His servant, Bart, helped him in a comfortable silence. Guy decided that he'd bathe later, so once he removed his chest armor, he removed his shirt. He was working on the rerebrace when he looked up to see Marian entering his quarters.

"Ohhh, forgive me." Marian appeared flustered somewhat. She looked exceptionally pretty tonight, dressed in her finest silks. God alone knew what she was doing here at his house at this time of night. Ordinarily, he would have been pleased, but not tonight. Not with Meg lying in the room down the hall.

"Marian, it's late." Guy didn't even attempt to keep his exhaustion out of his voice. "Why so urgent?"

"I wish to speak to you," her eyes kept dancing around the room and he wondered if his physical appearance unnerved her. Unnerving Marian was a difficult thing to do. "about a personal matter."

Guy glanced at his servant and jerked his head to the side, handing him the rerebrace that he'd removed. "I'll send for you." As the servant walked away, he addressed Marian. "Yeah, what is it?" Marian even smelled good, she smelled of roses and cinnamon. Why had she gotten herself all prettied up for tonight? Her green and brown dress had a lowered neckline, showing just a hint of her cleavage. He wondered if she'd met up with the man, she really loved before deciding to come and visit him, or Meg. "If you're asking about Meg, she should be allowed to leave her bed in the morning. She's woken once already and has eaten."

"No," Marian shook her head. "I didn't come to inquire after her."

Guy frowned. "Then what are you here for?"

Marian hesitated, her breathing a little faster than normal. "There is bad blood between us."

Guy shook his head. "You overestimate yourself. I had feelings for you." Making such a confession to her should hurt him, but for some reason, it didn't. "I made no bones about that. But now," he shook his head in slight confusion as he admitted honestly to her. "I feel nothing for you. And I have larger concerns, ambitions."

"Is there no hope of reconciliation?" he couldn't help but blink at her in surprise at her offer. "I know you are a man capable of compassion. I offer," Marian's voice died as she stepped closer to him. He frowned slightly at her. "I offer friendship and more," she had his full attention when she dared to place her hand on his chest. It was then, that he realized that for the first time, there was some amorous affection for him in her eyes. Her eyes were soft and inviting, as was her voice. "Guy."

Guy's heart paused in his chest at Marian's words. "What?" He couldn't have heard what Marian just suggested. "Marian, what is this all about?"

"It's about….me…making a mistake." She stepped towards him, licking her pink lips in nervousness. "I'm sorry about my stupid rejection of you."

Guy stared at Marian in amazement. Marian was admitting that she'd been wrong and furthermore, she wanted to amend the mistake. He should have been tempted, but he wasn't. how could he be? There was a woman down the hall who's heart and hand had offered him love and affection willingly. He himself….loved her. He'd felt it the moment he saw her face upon his return and felt it when she collapsed on the ground today.

He glanced at Marian, her dark eyes so hopeful and he felt no pleasure as he shook his head. "No."

He pulled her hand off his chest as Marian began to attempt to reason with him "I was wrong to leave you like that. I didn't know, nor did I understand what love-

"You want my love too late Marian, I'm sorry." He shook his head. "I can't give that to you. The truth is…I love Meg."

"Meg?" Marian looked at him in disbelief as she took a step back. "You cannot be in love with Meg!"

Guy glowered at her. "Why? Why can't I be in love with her?"

All traces of affection for him had left Marian's eyes. Now, he knew that he'd hurt her. "Do you honestly think her family is going to let _you _marry her? She's too high above you Guy! You have nothing to offer her!"

"And I should settle for you I suppose?" He snapped at her. "Marian, I loved you once; I do not love you now. I love Meg. Moreover, even if her family refuses to allow us to marry, I will die loving her because it will be a privilege for me to have loved her. I know I cannot offer her anything, but I can offer her my love. If she'd have me, I'd marry her the day after she told me yes. " He inhaled and stepped towards the door. "I wish for you to leave now Marian. If you wish to check on Meg and see how she fairs, do so, but I, do not want your attentions. Now or ever."

Marian turned and stalked out of the room. Guy exhaled and bent over to remove the greaves on his legs. That's when…he heard a woman cry outside his room.

* * *

><p>Meg leaned against the doorway, her hands shaking as she covered her mouth. She had wanted to ask Guy for a horse for her to go home, but had realized that Marian was in his chambers. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but once she'd heard Marian declare her change of heart, she couldn't help but stay and listen. She'd thought for a moment that Guy had realized that Marian was the woman he truly loved and not her.<p>

Then…he'd told Marian. He'd confessed to Marian that he loved Meg. Her heart had stopped and she couldn't move. Marian had stalked past her without a second glance. Their friendship now, for certain was damaged beyond repair. But…Guy loved her and the relief that she felt knowing was too much for her, and a cry slipped out of her mouth. She covered her mouth and turned to go back to her quarters, hoping that Guy hadn't heard her.

"Meg?" she quickened her pace, but felt strong arms around her waist. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she held her hand over her mouth, as if she could hold back the sobs. Guy turned Meg towards him. "What's the trouble?" his eyes studied her face. "Are you hurting?"

She shook her head and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

He frowned. "Why?"

She inhaled and her eyes narrowed as she took in his state of dress. Guy was wearing only his pants and Meg was now pressed against his bare chest. Her face flushed and she looked up into those familiar eyes of his and almost lost herself in them.

"I-I was…eavesdropping." He exhaled as he studied her. "But….I didn't mean to. I-I was going to ask for a horse."

"No." he said firmly. "The doctor said you were to rest before moving. You hit your head pretty hard. You were bleeding badly, but there was nothing strenuous." His tone changed. "Why are you crying? Is it Marian?" She nodded. "You don't have to be concerned about her anymore. There is nothing between us." Meg let out a cry and hugged Guy tightly. "What is it?" He asked soothingly. "What is it you're not telling me?"

"Marian….when you left, she saw us saying goodbye." Her voice petered out for a moment. "And we fought...she…said….that she'd win you back."

"Oh," Meg trembled as he ran his hand down her cheek, attempting to soothe her. "why did you listen to her?"

"She….had your heart once and she could…get it again."

Guy stared down at her in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me this Meg?"

"Because," she exhaled. "there was not a….declaration of feelings between us. If you realized that….she now returned your love, you might realize that you still loved her. It would only be right of me to….let you love her again and fade out of the picture."

Guy shook his head and pulled her against his chest. "Your uncertainty about my feelings is what was upsetting you." Meg nodded as he brushed her head carefully with his hand, minding the bandages on her head. "Shh," he pressed a kiss atop her forehead before trailing kisses softly down the structure of her face. "Meg, my darling." Meg trembled at his tender and sweet name of endearment he'd given her. He cupped her face in his hands and tilted her tear-stained face up to his. He brushed her cheeks with his thumbs as he gazed into her eyes. "allow me to assure you that….I love you."

He leaned forward, gently, softy and tenderly kissing her on the lips. Meg let out a moan as she lost herself in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he locked his hands around her lower back, slowly lifting her up onto her toes.

His lips travelled from her mouth, down the side of her neck to her exposed collarbone. Meg gasped and tightened the muscles in her legs as shivers flowed down her body, threatening to sweep her away. She couldn't hold the whimpers and moans back as Guy spun her around, pressing her back against the wall. Meg ran her hands through his hair as she tried to hold onto these feelings flowing through her. Heat flooded her face as his hands moved from her waist to her shoulders. Her fingers pressed into his back before traveling down his shoulders to his waist. The kisses grew more and more frantic with each touch, breath and moan. Then, he slowly brought his hands down the front of her body. Meg cried out piteously against his lips as his hands touched her breasts.

At her cry, something, inside Guy broke and he began shaking his head. "God! No!" Guy broke away from her and she stood there, chest heaving, staring at Guy in disbelief as he tried to regain control of himself. "I won't."

Meg exhaled and touched her pounding pulse in her throat. "I'm sorr-

"Do _not _apologize!" Guy ordered her. "There would have been a time, that regardless of who you were, I would have ravished you against that wall, whether you were willing or not!" Meg's heart stopped at those words and as he approached her. She remained absolutely still; one false move on her part would end badly. "But I cannot, not to you. I want you so much," his voice died for a moment as he admitted. "but, you deserve…more and I respect you…too much to….dishonor you like that."

Meg slowly reached up and cupped his face in her hand. "I want you too." Guy pressed a kiss to her palm and she exhaled shakily. "But…thank you, for, not letting things…progress."

Guy cleared his throat, his voice raspy. "We….shall have to be very, careful from now on."

Meg nodded and smiled. "Yes. Indeed we shall."

"You drive me crazy."

Meg whispered. "I love you." He touched her face in his hands; she covered his hands with hers. "You confessed your heart to me; I should confess mine to you as well."

"I love you too." Guy stepped away and led her back towards her guest room. "Come, you must rest. Tomorrow, you may go to the castle."

"Yes Guy, but I will go after Daniel and the diamonds are returned."

"if that's what you wish," Guy opened the door for her, but didn't enter. "Goodnight." She moved to hug him, but he stopped her. "Don't Meg, we shouldn't."

She nodded. "You're right. Goodnight."

He closed the door behind her and she moved to close the open window. The moment she rested her hands on the window to close it, a hand was clapped over her mouth! Meg let out a muffled cry and spun around to find herself staring into the brown eyes of Robin Hood.


	25. 25: Open heartbreak

Chapter twenty-five: Open heartbreak

* * *

><p>"Do not….cry out for Gisbourne." He said as he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.<p>

Meg nodded shakily. "I won't. He'd kill you if he found you in my bedroom. What…are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." He removes his hood from his head. "You know Marian. What's wrong with her? I just saw her and Guy," he groaned and sat down on the bed. "well, it's obvious that she wants a reconciliation."

Meg shrugged. "I don't see what you're worried about."

He started at her. "Aren't you concerned?"

"No. did you stay for the whole conversation?"

"I stopped watching when she put her hands on his….chest. She was clearly attracted to him!"

"He had his shirt off and he is…very well built. She wouldn't have been a woman if she weren't attracted to him for just a moment." Meg shook her head. "You should have listened and watched them further. He rejected her Robin." His head shot up and he stared at her in amazement. "He told her he didn't love her, he didn't want her and told her that nothing would ever happen between them."

Robin exhaled. "I-I don't know what's happened to her. She's just…changed."

"I do recall her mentioning once that…you failed to comment on how the sheriff was making her…prostitute herself."

"That doesn't mean that I didn't care!" exasperation was in his voice. "I've got the whole of England on my shoulders."

"I know. It's just….that happened at a time when Guy was fighting to keep an unwanted suitor away from me. She just…witnessed how he was willing to start a fight to keep me away from another's advances. I believe, she wished that she had someone for her in that manner."

"I cannot offer her that kind of protection yet."

"I know that and so does she. But that still doesn't stop a person from wanting that feeling of pride and admiration that they feel towards a person. You and her rarely have any time together, especially now that she's in the castle. I'm sure if her father weren't ill, she'd been in the woods with you."

He exhaled. "If she weren't so hung up on Gisbourne. Probably."

Meg exhaled. "It's my fault Robin," he shook his head in protest. "I believe it is. You see, when she broke up with Guy, I attempted to make her feel guilty. And I believe I succeeded in doing that." He frowned at her. "I believe, that guilt has been toying with her emotions and distorting them. She's been watching Guy and me every day, seeing us fall in love and that love is making him change. I believe, it's a type of painful envy that she feels when she sees us and realizes that she could have had that. I'm explaining myself badly, I know what I want to say, but I cannot make them come out properly. My head is beginning to hurt and I believe that is prohibiting me from saying things correctly. But you may relax tonight knowing that he's not hers to have."

Robin studied her. "And I suppose you're going to say that he's yours?"

"I believe I am." Meg nodded. "He's admitted to me that he loves me."

Robin shook his head. "He doesn't love anyone. He's incapable of loving!"

"Considering it was me in his arms moments ago, not you, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

"Meg listen-

"We are discussing you and Marian, not Guy and I. if you want my help, you'll stick to the subject of Marian. If you don't, I shall scream and Guy will come in here!"

Robin exhaled. "Fine, but we will discuss this at a later date because you don't know what you've gotten into. What….do I do now?"

Meg squeezed his hand. "Don't give up. She is hurting, now realizing what a fool she's made of herself in looking for a love that never existed. She probably hates herself for treating you so dreadfully. I suggest you pay her a visit, tonight. If possible, spend the night with her." Robin's brow arched. "I mean, Guy and I've spent a night together without doing anything. Just, hold her, let her…feel what you cannot say."

He smirked slightly at her. "You're a very bold woman."

"I'm part Irish and Spanish, it's in my blood. As long as nothing happens, you'll have nothing to reproach yourself for." Meg patted his shoulder. "Go on and do not come to my quarters again or I will tell Guy. We have a very, open relationship and I intend to keep it that way."

"Ok, but, you can't trust him. He's dangerous."

Meg pointed to the window. "There's your exit, get out now."

"I'm serious." Meg inhaled and opened her mouth. "All right, I'm going!" He shook his head. "Hope Gisbourne knows what trouble he's gotten himself into by getting involved with you."

"I assure you he does and he likes it. Leave!"

* * *

><p><em>The following morning,<em>

* * *

><p>Guy came down the stairs to the smell of slightly burnt food and to the sounds of laughter. He followed the sounds and the scent to the kitchen. There, he found Meg with an apron on at the stove with the Henrietta, the cook, laughing over something in the pan. She was wearing a sunny yellow dress and it was very becoming on her.<p>

"And it only took….eight eggs to get it right!"

"What, took only eight eggs to get it right?" he asked.

Meg spun around, her hair flying, flour on her face and a sticky mess on her hands. She handed over her wooden utensil to Henrietta before walking up to him. "My aunt sent me a new recipes for toast. It is currently the rage for breakfast. Henrietta got hers perfect, mine…well, it took a few tries. They were too brown for my tastes though. The guards ate them without any qualms." Her laughter was as contagious as her smile. She didn't care that she was in front of a servant as she put her arms around his neck. "Good morning."

He smirked down at her. "Good morning to you as well." He kissed her lightly on the lips, tightening his grip around her waist. He felt her smile the moment his lips touched hers. God, that mouth of hers had him hypnotized. He could get used to this, having her waiting for him every morning. He pulled way and touched her chin lightly with his fingers. "How do you feel?"

"Better."

A banging on his door caused him to groan. "I better get that."

Meg nodded. "I'll have your breakfast at the table by then." He smirks and moves to open the door. Honestly, it was as if he was living a sample of what his life would be like if he married Meg.

He opened the door to find a messenger there. He took the letter and glances at it, it's addressed to Meg. The messenger must have been sent down here from the castle with the letter. Meg places a plate of food on the table at his place and hers. She then began to remove her apron as she hummed merrily.

"That was a messenger deliver a letter for you."

"Thank you." Meg smiled as she looked at the letter. "It is from my uncle. I shall open it after we say grace."

Guy stared at her as he sat down in his seat. "Grace?"

"Yes." Meg glanced hesitantly at him. "You do pray Guy, right?"

"Yes but….not aloud in years." Moreover, he couldn't admit that it had been a while since he'd prayed to God. He did pray on occasion, not recently, but he didn't think the Lord would hold it against him.

Meg nodded as she propped her elbows on the table before taking his hands. "Then I shall do the honors this time, and you shall the next." He nodded and closed his eyes as Meg prayed. "Be present at our table, Lord; be here and everywhere adored. These mercies bless, and grant that we May feast in fellowship with thee. In your Holy name, amen." He opened his eyes and Meg withdrew her hands from his.

She picked up her letter as he picked up his fork and lifted up a forkful of eggs. He eyed them carefully before putting the forkful in his mouth. The eggs tasted good, he was expecting something to be off, but he was glad to see that Meg couldn't ruin eggs. However, there was a bit of shell in that forkful, but that happened all the time.

"These are good." Meg gasped and covered her mouth. He frowned as he looked at her. Her face had gone pale and she was gripping the letter tight in her fingers. "Meg, what is it?"

"It's from my uncle."

Guy reached for her hand. "Is he well?"

Meg nodded. "Very."

"What is it darling?" For the second time, 'darling' had slipped out of his mouth in a twelve-hour period. "Tell me…what has upset you?"

She inhaled and shook her head as she wiped her eyes. "It's….Alejandro. He….informed my uncle of your past and you actions against him. And….my uncle is demanding that I return to Ireland at once." Meg looked at him as tears streamed down her cheeks. Guy felt his heart and soul slowly get sucked out of his body. "The letter, is accompanied by…several men who will ensure that….I arrive in accordance to his orders. In addition,….he demands I leave the next day after I receive this letter. In fact…he's stated that I am not to have anything to do with you….ever."


	26. 26: Acting on impulse

Chapter twenty-six: Acting on impulse

* * *

><p>Meg glanced at her letter again. She'd read it over twenty times within the last hour. She kept hoping that it was a nightmare that she'd wake from and find that the letters had changed to words that didn't cause her heart so much sorrow.<p>

_My dearest niece,_

_The most disturbing news has been brought to my attention. I have learned that you have rejected Prince Alejandro's marriage proposal and are in turn contemplating marriage with a penniless villain. I call him a villain, because I have seen evidence of his violence against a prince. Only a blackguard or a fool would dare to assault a man of such power and position._

_You may call him a Lord, but I find no records of a county called Gisbourne, so he has no wealth. I am not foolish enough to rely on council from merely the prince just because of his title. I did my own research and have come up with a number of accounts of people who've suffered at his hands. I am ashamed and angered of your flirtations with this man. What devilry has possessed you niece to even glance in his direction?_

_I will not have you do anything more with this man. I know of your stubborn will and so I have arranged for you to return the day after you receive my letter. I have instructed my men to have all your belongings packed up and you will return to my care as soon as possible. Your father was an honorable and God-fearing man. The fact that you would even contemplate having friendship with such a man would break his heart. Your aunt was visiting at the time I received this disturbing news and she agrees with me on this matter. You must have nothing to do with this man._

_You will have an entire journey to come up with excuses for your behavior. My men have been instructed to use force if necessary. I trust that you will show enough sense to comply with my orders. I have also given them instructions to prohibit you from having any contact with him upon the delivery of this letter. You will obey my wishes and orders niece. Your reputation is already on the line and I will not allow it to suffer more because of your foolishness. As long as I am living, you will never set foot on English soil again. Moreover, I will not allow the name of Gisbourne to blacken the names of my hall._

_Your uncle _

"Meg?" She glanced up at the sound of Marian's voice. Marian smiled a little awkwardly. "I hope that the news in the letter isn't too bad. You've read it three times already."

Meg handed Marian the letter. "I shall be leaving England tomorrow, for good."

Marian read the letter in silence before looking up at Meg. "I'm sorry." She hands the letter back to Meg, who folds it and returns it to her pocket. "What does Guy say about this?"

Meg bit her lip before admitting. "What could he say? There is nothing to be said and there is nothing to be done. He is my uncle and I must obey his wishes."

Guy hadn't even finished eating. He'd stood up and calmly left the house. She'd sat at the table and cried for a few moments before straightening up and washing her face and coming out here to see how the rest of the day carried out. They should have talked, but there wasn't any sense to that idea. What could he or she have said? There was nothing to be altered or decided. The paths that they both had started to carve out for themselves had been blown up in their faces and there was nothing that they could do to repair it. In a few moments, their lives had been disrupted and their hearts were forevermore parted.

Marian inhaled. "He admitted to me yesterday…that he loves you."

Meg nods. "I know. He told me so himself yesterday evening and I confessed my feelings to him as well."

"Your uncle," Marian asked hesitantly. "I suppose he cannot be dissuaded?"

Meg shook her head. "No."

"Meg, I-

"Marian, this is probably to be my final day here." She turned to her. "Shall we put the past behind us and resume being friends?"

Marian smiled gratefully and hugged her. "Yes. And thank you."

"Here boy, see that?" The sheriff's voice caused them to turn back to the scenario at hand. "If Robin Hood doesn't show up, these people here are going to watch you swing. Sit." The sheriff yanked on the rope, forcing Daniel on the ground. He glanced upwards at the sun. "Well, I can see the sun, but no sign of your savior."

"He'll come." Daniel said without a quiver in his voice. Marian and Meg couldn't contain a small smile from appearing on their lips at the pride in the boy's voice. This was probably going to have the boy in a giddy haze for days. He was going to be rescued by the one man he idolized.

"Oh well let's hope so, for your sake." The sheriff got up from his chair and called out. "Hood!" He then sing-songed. "Oh Robin Hood!" Robin appeared in the midst of the crowd. He moved a little too casually, making Meg suspect that this exchange wasn't going to go off as easily as it should. All the archer's had an arrow fitted to their bow and they were training their aim at Robin. "Stay where you are Hood." Robin did as the sheriff asked. "My smith will meet you in the middle, check the merchandise. If it's all right, you get the key to the boy."

Robin wasn't going to go the sheriff's request. "No sheriff." He said in a voice of full authority. "You can make the exchange. Otherwise, your archers there will kill me. And if they do fire upon me, my men will kill you."

It was then that the remainder of his gang appeared and all onlookers scattered so they wouldn't be caught in the midst of the battle. The sheriff was unamused. "Oh, la-de-dah-de-dah. Let's get on with it."

The sheriff and the blacksmith approached Robin Hood. "Stop!" Marian cried out and the sheriff stopped in his tracks. Meg could only see his back, but she could imagine the look on his face. She, as Marian had realized, if something went wrong, there was a chance that Daniel would be hit. "You cannot release the child to an outlaw."

"Somebody find me a box and put this woman inside it!" the sheriff snipped. Meg was tempted to laugh at his tone. True, the threat wasn't funny, but the line was.

"Release him to me." Marian said as she took a hold of Daniel's shoulders. "I'll see that he gets home safely." She addressed Robin with a tone of indifference. "Locksley, this makes no difference to you. You have my word."

Robin shrugged it off, however, his voice did betray a little of his true emotions to Marian. "I accept these terms."

"Good for you. Go on then," he threw the rope to Marian. "now, the black diamonds." Marian reached for the key, but the sheriff pulled it out of her reach. "Not yet. Allow me to check the merchandise first." Marian began unraveling the ropes around Daniel. Robin handed the box, somewhat begrudgingly over to the blacksmith. After a quick exam and a nod from the blacksmith, the sheriff handed Marian the key. She snatched it from his hands and immediately began to unchain Daniel. The sheriff reached into his breast coat pocket for a bag.

"Oh so sorry, you are, after all, as lady Marian pointed out," the sheriff poured the diamonds into the bag. Robin closed his eyes in silent disbelief. "an outlaw. A murderous outlaw, hmm?" he tossed the bag to his blacksmith. "Something wrong Hood?" Robin didn't answer the sheriff. He turned his back and walked away from them. "Gisbourne, all yours."

Meg's head whipped around as the doors to the church opened and Guy emerged, dressed completely in armor. She wondered why he'd chosen to hide in the church out of all the other establishments. Maybe, he'd done some time talking to the Lord before the fight.

He walked towards the stand where the sheriff and his friends were. He locked eyes with Meg for a moment, but they both looked away. The sheriff smiled gleefully. "Enjoy!"

Meg turned aside as Guy advanced towards Robin Hood. Much shouted. "Master!"

She assumed Robin turned to see Guy approaching. "Stay back!" he shouted. "My sword!"

Meg sat down and rested her head in her knees. She couldn't watch it. She didn't have the heart for watching these two fight. She listened to the clang of swords, Guy's yells, Robin's grunts and the loud splintering of wood. As long as Marian remained silent, she could sense that both men were well. There was a pause before the sound of wood splintering again.

"Oh look at that!" the sheriff said gleefully. "Look at that!"

"What now Locksley?" Guy's voice caused her to turn to see that he and Robin had both lost their swords and were going at it hand to hand, until Robin smashed a stool upside Guy's head. Guy in return, sent Robin crashing backwards through a fence. Guy went towards his sword, which he'd stabbed, into the ground.

"Master!" Much shouted. "Run!"

"Don't touch him!" Robin shouted as he crawled away, avoiding Guy's blows. "Stay with the archers!"

Meg shook her head in disbelief. She turned to Marian. "What is the point in all this? This makes no sense."

"La-de-dah-di-dah. This is war!" the sheriff looked at her as if she was an idiot. "It doesn't need to make sense!"

They looked as Guy sliced through a wood fence, barely missing Robin. Meg stood up and took a few steps forward, but stopped herself. Guy shoved Robin to the ground, but he was quick in getting back on his feet. Guy let out a shout and swung at Robin's head. Robin ducked and the sword sliced into the doorframe. Robin vaulted over a fence, towards a haystack and Guy followed behind him, going around the fence.

Guy flicked the visor up on his helmet. Then Robin stood there, facing Guy, both men were breathing hard. Guy was extremely agitated. "Locksley will always be mine!"

Robin responded by picking up a bucket and throwing its black contents on Guy. The sheriff and everyone else frowned in confusion. "What's he doing?"

"Is that the best you can do?" Guy asked as he looked down at the muck that now soiled the front of his armor. Robin began searching the haystack and quickly began to fashion a bow. Meg couldn't understand why Guy was just standing there, if he wanted to hurt Robin, he could do it now. "What now?" Robin fashioned an arrow to his bow and leaned forward, lighting it in the nearby fire. "Playing outlaws with children?" he lowered the hood on his visor. "Goodbye Hood."

"Oh no." the sheriff moaned.

"Oh yes." Robin said with a grin before releasing the bow.

Meg held her breath as the arrow bounced off Guy's chest, but lit the black material on fire. For a while, Guy stood there, allowing the flames to travel over the armor. Meg held her breath, gripping her fingers into her wrist, begging Guy to do something. He glanced around, amidst the laughter, and spied a huge tub of water. He then vaulted into it and began splashing water onto the flames, putting them out.

Robin took advantage of his distraction and jumped into the tub with Guy. He pulled off Guy's helmet and his breastplate before aiming his sword at Guy's heart. Meg's heart stopped within her chest as Robin turned to the sheriff and shouted. "Tell your men to withdraw sheriff! Another exchange, the black diamond's for Gisbourne. And your other bag." the sheriff snapped his fingers at the blacksmith and they approached Robin. Meg held her breath. "Well, how long can you hold your breath?"

"My lord, please!" Guy was forced to inhale as Robin shoved him under the filthy water.

"You uh," the sheriff said. "seem to have overestimated Gisbourne's importance to me."

Meg gasped and moved after the sheriff when she realized that the sheriff was ready to allow Guy to die for the sake of a few black diamonds. She heard Marian behind her handing off Daniel to someone. "Make sure he's safe." She grabbed her arm. "Meg. Don't do anything-

She yanked her arm away. Robin let Guy come up for air and his gasp made her lungs ache as if she herself had been deprived of the air. Robin didn't seem to believe the sheriff. "Not even you would let him die."

"Uhm," the sheriff was unmoved by Guy's coughing as he pointed towards the rocks. "I have everything I could ever want."

Marian drew the dagger from the blacksmith's belt and pressed it into his side. "Sheriff."

The sheriff didn't even look at her. "Oh no, not again."

Robin shoved Guy under water and Meg fought against the panic that had welled up in her chest. "Let him live." Marian requested.

"Who?"

At those words, Meg grabbed the dagger attached to her leg, without thinking and pressed the blade against the sheriff's throat. "Let Guy live." Meg snarled in his ear as he let out a gagging sound. Marian returned the dagger to the blacksmith as Meg shouted. "Hood! Let him up for air! Now!"

Robin glanced at her and his eyes widened. "You can't do that! If he is killed, then all of Locksley-

"I know! However, I am not of this soil so the terms would be different. Let Guy breathe now or I will slit his throat!" Robin let Guy up to breathe, but Meg still didn't remove the throat from the sheriff's throat. "I don't mind facing Prince John, I've got nothing to lose!"

"Now, I did as you asked," Robin said. "remove the dagger."

Meg shook her head. "Why should I? This whole procedure has gone awry." Meg snatched the bag of stones from the sheriff's hand. "This whole thing is stupid. You're all acting like overgrown children! Idiots! They can get more rocks, but you cannot replace Guy's life." She turned to Marian who was staring at her. "Give those stupid rocks to Robin now."

Marian took the rocks from the blacksmith's shaking hands and threw them to Robin, who let Guy go. The sheriff let out a outraged gargle as Guy tumbled out of the tub. Her heart ached as he ran towards his manor to get out of the armor that had failed him. Meg released the sheriff, giving him a shove.

Robin picked up the rocks and tossed them to much. "Burn these." He then glared at her. "Just…whose side are you on?"

Meg snapped at him. "I told you once Hood, I am on no one's side but my own." With that said, Meg threw her knife, imbedding the knife in the well directly behind Robin Hood's shoulder. He ducked to avoid the blade and stared at her in amazement. She was a good throw and the knife had landed just where she'd wanted it to be. "Take the diamonds and get out of here. Now." The firmness in her voice informed her that no arguments would be given. "This game has gone on long enough."

The rocks exploded in the fire where Much had dumped them, adding for dramatic effect. The two of them studied each other without blinking. Robin nodded at his gang and all the outlaws began to back their way out of the village.

Meg turned towards the sheriff whose face was red and his body screamed of barely repressed fury. "You," he spat at her in anger. "you'll be punished for this you….Irish whore! Be in no doubt, you will be punished to the extreme! Arrest her!

Meg laughed tightly. "Go ahead! And do so at your own peril!" Meg straightened herself up and spat at the sheriff. "You!" She slipped into her royal tone. Her tone held such authority that the guards stopped in their tracks. "I demand that you get on your knees this instance."

Everyone froze in shock at the tone in her voice. The sheriff paused and turned around to look at her, fury resonating in his voice. Meg reached into her sleeve and withdrew her credentials, which she had with her today. "You? You demand it?" He stomped up to her. "How dare you," Meg shoved the papers in his face and he snatched them from her. He glanced at them, did a double take as something caught his fancy. His eyes bulged in surprise. He let out a strangled sound. "whaaat….isss….thiisss?"

Meg drew herself up taller. "Exactly as it says. Peasant girl, I am not, but indeed, a Lady with ties to the royal family of Spain and to a rich and prosperous estate in Ireland. I can order you to lick my boots and you'd have no alternative to do what I said." He looked up at her, his face slightly ashen. "Now, you will attend to my orders, immediately sheriff. Marian and her father will be allowed to return to their homes. I have friends and spies in the city that will be monitoring the actions of you and your men. So you best be on your best behavior. Business calls me back home tomorrow, but I will be monitoring. Is that clear?"

He nodded his head stiffly as he strangled out. "Yes."

Meg glowered at him. "Yes…_what_?"

"Yes….milady."

"Good. Now, go back to the castle and take a rest before you pass out due to the shock. I've business to attend to, so I will see you later."

The sheriff turned and walked away. Meg turned and got her dagger out of the well, she could feel Marian behind her. "Meg," she hissed. "what did you just do? The sheriff knows who you are."

"Considering that my uncle has sent an entourage of men to watch me, I'm going to be perfectly safe until tomorrow."

"Meg."

"Marian, you shouldn't have put yourself in such a position. It could have been dangerous for you and your father. Me, the sheriff will see I'm a small threat and probably return to his ways in a week or two." She glanced to where Guy's manor was and turned to Marian. "Don't scold me Meg. I love him and this is my last day with him. I did what I thought was best and I can sleep with a clear conscience tonight knowing he's alive. Promise me that….if something happens to him…you'll let me know."

Marian nodded as she took her hand. "I promise Meg."


	27. 27: The Lady Isabella

Chapter twenty-seven: The Lady Isabella

* * *

><p>Meg's heart pounded in her chest as she saw Guy stripping off his armor and handing it to his servants. She approached him quietly, but he seemed to sense her presence, for he turned when she was a few feet away from him.<p>

She shifted uncomfortably. "Are you all right?" he nodded at her. "You're not hurt I hope."

"No, I'm not." His voice was dark, that particular note of darkness she hadn't heart in a while.

She cleared her throat. "I hope, for your sake, that you will contemplate leaving… the sheriff's employ before it's too late."

He shook his head. "No. I won't Meg."

"He was going to let you die." Meg looked at him in surprise. "How could you-

"I owe him far more than you could ever realize." Guy bit out. "He made me the man I am today." Guy paused and then changed his choice of words. "The man I was….before you came."

"And could the man….who you are today, leave the sheriff's employ?"

"No." his tone broached no argument. "I cannot stand betrayal and I would not betray him after all he's done for me."

"All he's done for you?" Meg exhaled and shook her head in exasperation. "He's just using you Guy. He told Robin Hood had that he'd overestimated your worth to him. He was willing to let you die!"

"Confound it Meg!" He shouted. "Why are you so-

"He doesn't value you!" She shouted back at him. "You would have died today had I not intervened!"

"I didn't ask you to do that!" He shouted at her. "Why did you do that! You're lucky one of his archer's didn't shoot you down! Then you revealed who you were! You're such a stupid girl!"

"Oh, you're such a stupid man at times!" his brow arched as she shouted. "I jumped in because I wasn't going to stand by while that idiot of a sheriff was going to let you just die! You're a special man to me Guy and I love you!" tears filled Meg's eyes and she shook her head as she crossed her arms and presented her back to him. "I might not ever see you again I don't want my last memories of you to be of you dying when I could have done something."

Guy was silent for a long time, then, she felt his hands around her shoulders and his wet face pressed against her cheek. Meg trembled as he turned her in his arms, pulling her against his chest. Meg didn't hesitate in wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she cried.

"I'm sorry." Guy pressed a kiss atop her forehead. "Megan."

Meg smiled as she looked up at him. "You've never called me that before. I like it."

"Let's not….spend this time fighting." He pulled back and caressed her face with his wet hands. "We have so little time as it is."

"Then…let's stop talking."

"Good idea." He leaned forward to kiss her again when Thomas came around the corner. "Milady!" Meg whimpered in frustration as she turned to face him. He bowed lowly and he at least had the decency to look embarrassed. "So sorry, but, I'm brought the Lady Isabella."

Guy turned and looked down at her. "The Lady Isabella?"

Meg's face went pale and she groaned as she slapped her forehead. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I meant to tell you yesterday, but I forgot. Honest I did."

"I know," he said tightly. "you were unconscious and you hit your head. But what is she….doing here?"

Meg inhaled and spoke softly. "She's come for help and protection."

He blinked in shock. "What?"

"She's been hurt Guy."

He frowned. "Protection? She has a husband. I am not her charge anymore!"

The moment his words left her mouth, a woman came around the corner with Thomas. She was a pretty woman and there was no mistaking her relationship to Guy. Her dark hair, the familiar jaw, the flashing eyes and her clothes told Meg that she had a flair for the dramatic in clothes as well. Guy, was shocked for a moment, after all, he was seeing his sister for the first time in years.

However, that didn't last long, the shock changed to a slow, simmering anger. "Why are you here Isabella?"

"I could not endure another day." Isabella's voice was a unique voice, she sounded as if she had a slight accent in addition to her English once.

"So what?" Guy's voice rang with sarcasm. "You just walked away!" Guy shouted at Isabella as he shoved his finger in her direction. Meg jumped and waited to watch both react first before speaking up. "You were joined in holy matrimony!

"I was only a thirteen year old girl!" Isabella protested. "If you have any idea what he has done to me," Isabella's voice died for a moment. "Guy, I'm your sister. All I ask for is protection."

"Really?" Guy spat bitterly at her. "What if I were to send you back to your husband?"

"Then you would be condemning me to a life of misery for a second time." Isabella didn't even flinch under Guy's dark gaze. Her voice was strong and firm. "Only this time knowingly."

"I do not wish to add to the lady's misery, but I assure you Sir, that she has made light of the situation." Thomas said firmly. "The man deserves to be beaten, stuffed naked into a barrel full of nails, and dragged around by feral horses until death!" Guy glanced at Thomas with a glare. But Thomas was feeling very protective of Isabella. "The physician, will attest to the fact of how she's suffered at the hands of her husband. I, Sir, was unfortunate enough to witness her husband's cruelty as allowed two of his own men to perform to force their lust upon her while he looked on and laughed."

Meg gasped and her mouth dropped open in shock. Even Guy appeared to be taken aback by Thomas's words. Isabella glanced down at the ground as Thomas continued. "I do not wish to embarrass the lady, but if she will not plead her case in a manner that will allow you to see the danger she is in then I shall do so for her. I've three sisters and I wouldn't hesitate to kill the man who dared to treat my sister as this man has treated yours. If he were in Ireland, he would have been killed in the town square and the birds allowed to feast on his corpse! Were I his equal, I would eat his heart in the marketplace!"

Meg cleared her throat. "Nothing….quite so dramatic nor gory was necessary in your description Thomas. But I thank you for making these points clear to us." Meg reached for Guy's arm and he glowered down at her. She leaned close to him and began speaking to him soft, whisper of voice. "Guy, I know that you regret selling her since she was only thirteen." His eyes softened, letting her know that her words had some effect on him. His anger receded slowly and he began to listen to her. "Now is your chance to help her, she deserves…to know what we were only allowed to know for a short time period." Guy reached for her hand and squeezed it. Meg tilted her head to the side as she gazed into his face. "She hasn't known it with this man. You know the ache we feel in our hearts because it was deemed not possible for us. Help her, help her out of the loveless cage she's been imprisoned in for all those years."

Guy was silent for a moment before pressing a kiss to Meg's hand. He released her hand then turned to address Isabella. He studies her closely before speaking. "You shall have my protection Isabella. I will talk with the Squire and I will arrange for your divorce. Should he refuse…. I will kill him for you. Furthermore, you will live in my protection until you find yourself another husband. This time…the husband shall be of your choosing, I swear it." Isabella let out a cry before throwing her arms around her brother's shoulders. Meg felt like an intruder, so she turned and walked away from the scene. "Meg." Guy called to her. "Don't go far. I do have something more I'd like to say to you."

Meg looked up and saw a group of soldiers, bearing the crest of her uncle approaching the house. "Oh no." She shook her head as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Not now." She pleaded aloud to the heaven's above. "Not yet."

"Meg? What is it?"

"Whatever is it Guy," panic rose in her chest and she turned towards him. "you better say it now." She fought against the tears. "They're coming for me."

Isabella frowned as Guy released her. "What is this?"

"Thomas," Meg said as Guy reached for her. "stall the soldiers as long as possible please. I beg you!"

"Yes! I will! At once."

Isabella frowned. "I shall assist him."

"Thank you."

Guy's lips descended upon hers and she clung to him as she allowed him to touch her and hold her close to him. His hands were everywhere and she allowed him to touch her, knowing this would be the last time. They were so close; Meg could feel the water from his dunking earlier soaking her dress.

"Lady Megan," her heart died and she closes her eye as she heard the firm voice. They both pulled away slowly, resting their foreheads together. "you are to come with us, as ordained by your uncle, immediately."

Meg exhaled as she shook her head before admitting. She could not look him in the eye. If she did, her heart would break. "I can't tell you goodbye."

"Then don't." Guy leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Leave your window open tonight. I'll find you."

Slowly, they pulled away as the ache in her heart grew and tightened until it threatened to knock her to the ground. She turned and took one-step forward before stopping. She looked up at Thomas. He approached her and kindly guided her away from the home that she'd grown to love and away from the man that had made her love him with every fiber of his being.

Guy had become such a big part of her heart and soul now. It was too late for her to love another if possible. She'd already given Guy her heart and to him only, would it would belong. Because deep in her heart, she knew that he was the one that she'd love forever. She hadn't chosen him, nor had he chosen her, they'd given themselves to each other without saying so. She didn't want to leave him. But she owed her Aunt and Uncle, the people who'd raised her and given her everything she needed while growing up, the decency to respect their wishes and confront them face to face. And hope, that they'd allow her to come back or at least they'd come and meet Guy themselves before completely forbidding her to see him again.


	28. 28: Never say goodbye

Chapter twenty-eight: Never say goodbye

* * *

><p>Meg was tired. She hadn't realized how hard saying goodbye was until you had to bid farewell to a place and people you felt so much a part of. All of the villagers had heard of her departure and had come to bid her farewell. She gave everyone a handful of money to help them through the difficult time ahead. She could feel Guy watching her from afar, but he didn't approach her. Her uncle's men stayed close beside her the entire time she bade everyone her farewells.<p>

She'd forgone the banquet, retired to her room and after locking the door, proceeded to pack up her things alone. She left her traveling dress out for her to wear in the morning. She'd chosen a dull gray dress, which would suit her mood the following morning. Secretly, she hoped it would rain. However, upon opening her window, she saw that the sky was clear and the air didn't smell of rain.

She had just finished placing her shoes in their trunk and had reached for the white dress that she'd worn when she wanted Guy to kiss her. Meg smiled as she pressed it against her. "You looked beautiful in that dress." She turned to see Guy come in through the window. She smiled at him as he took a few steps towards her. "You looked like an angel, particularly in that color."

Meg smiled sadly, as she began to fold the dress. "I wore it because….I thought it might tempt you to kiss me."

He shook his head. "I don't need a dress to cause me to desire to kiss you." She looked down at the dress, refusing to look him in the eye. "Believe me, your dress is the last thing I notice about you when I think of kissing you." At her silence, he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm upsetting you."

Meg shook her head. "No. I…I am sad, but, it's not your fault."

She felt hands on her shoulders and she leaned back against Guy's chest with a sigh. "It is, partly."

She looked up at him. "You didn't tell me to love you Guy, I did so willingly. It's not your fault. I've just got to talk to my aunt and uncle, pray that they'll see reason."

Guy exhaled. "I shall, every day."

"As will I." she closed her eyes as he rocked her in his arms. "Guy….why do you and Robin hate each other so much?" He stilled, not expecting the question and truth to be told, she didn't even know what made her ask that question. She bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I asked that."

"But you deserve an answer." Guy exhaled deeply. "It concerns my parents and…I never told you about them either. The truth is…Hood and I grew up together. My father…went off to fight in the Holy land. Hood's father….Lord Malcolm….he fancied my mother and after my father was presumed dead, it didn't take him long to seduce her."

Meg reached up and placed her hands on his. "I'm sorry. But…you cannot hold him accountable for the sins of his father."

Guy exhaled. "If only that were true." His tone was dark, she didn't need to see his face, she knew the expression that would be on his face. "No, I started hating him when he was going to let me die for actions that he had caused."

"What happened?"

* * *

><p>Guy hesitated and looked down at the woman he held in his arms. Meg wasn't demanding, he could feel that if he said he didn't want to talk about it, she'd accept it and wouldn't push it. Yet….he wanted to tell her. "We were having a feast to celebrate the return of those who'd returned from the Holy land and to honor those who had not. My mother had purchased a fire wheel and I was to have made the shot."<p>

"And, judging upon Robin's reputation with a bow," she said softly. "he was probably wanting to make the shot himself."

He chuckled quietly. "Correct. I took his arrow from him and threw it in the water. He took mine and aimed at a lantern above the fire wheel. However, missed the lantern and hit the fire wheel, then backed away. The wheel fell, crushing a priest. When the mob grabbed me, he verbally lied and swore he didn't do it." Meg said something in, what he assumed was Celtic and he glanced at her. "What did you say?"

"I'd rather not say….but it wasn't nice."

He smiled slightly. "Because it was my arrow, they thought it was me." He couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. "I was 14, and I was almost hung for a crime that I didn't commit. Vaisey was the bailiff and he was carrying out the will of the crowd. My father….returned from the dead in time to save my life. He'd been named lord of the manor."

Meg hesitated a moment before saying. "You must have been happy to see your father."

"I was, but that happiness faded once we realize that he was a leper. He'd contracted the disease in the holy land and had come home to die in peace."

"He must have loved you all so very much." She said softly. "It must have been a difficult journey for him."

"It was. Sir Malcolm found out about my father's disease and brought the sheriff and the priest. They came in middle of the night and turned my father out of his own house." His fingers tightened around Meg's shoulders as he relived the nightmare. "I followed a procession of people as they took him to a grave. My mother cried as she declared herself a widow. I protested against the whole course of actions, but my father said to me, "You must act like a man, not a child. Do not shame me." Sir Malcolm did show my father a kindness by helping him out of the grave, as he was too weak to do so himself. I swore I'd never forgive him." He closed his eyes. "As we returned to the manor, Robin sneered about how he'd never enter a leper's house. Naturally, I tried to thrash him but was stopped by my mother."

"It must have been hard on her as well." She said quietly. "I can't imagine…being in her situation."

"She still loved my father." He said firmly. "I followed her one day to the leper's camp and found them together. She denied me my father and then sought him out in secret. I confronted her about it in the woods. She then announced to me that she was planning to marry Sir Malcolm. It hadn't been a week since my father's declared death and she was already planning to marry another man. She made me promise to remain silent. She had an attack in the woods and she was ill for a time. She was stuck in bed for a day. I went to the camp and found my father, I told him how my mother was being forced to marry Sir Malcolm, but he refused to fight for my mother. I argued with him and the final words I ever spoke to my father were to call him leper."

Meg spoke quietly. "You were angry, hurt and confused. That's a lot for a boy of fourteen to take in all at once. I'm sure….he knows you didn't mean it."

"He came back for her though. They'd only been talking upstairs for no less than five minutes with Sir Malcolm burst into the house." He couldn't keep the venom out of his voice. "I threatened him with a burning log, he was older and stronger, naturally, he pushed me into a table. I dropped the log and started a fire. I got my sister out while he went to alert my parents." Guy was silent for a long time before speaking. "They never came out." he didn't bother keeping the regret out of his voice. "I should have braved the flames."

"And if you died, who would have looked after your sister?" Meg asked him softly. "She'd have been alone."

"They never found any remains. My sister and I had nothing. We headed to France. Vaisey found me, after I'd give Isabella to Thornton and he took me under his wing. He made me into what I am today."

Meg turned towards him, giving him a sad smile. "If his intentions were to make you into a heartless, base and cruel man….he didn't complete his task. He left a chink in your armor." She ran her hand over his heart, causing it to beat faster. "He forgot…to teach you not to care, but you do care."

"And I hadn't cared about anything for a long time….until you." Fearing that he'd kiss her, he reached into his pocket to return her letter. "I thought…you were very kind and honest with him, even if he did not deserve it. Thank you….for being so with me."

Meg put the letter on the bed. "You are different than him Guy. You're a good man."

He let out a bitter exhale. "Me? A good man? With the blood of hundreds and even the blood of my own parents on my hands?"

"You've show respect for me and your parents, they could have come out if they wanted to. Nevertheless, either something happened up there that you'll never know or they chose to stay together in the flames. Honor their mistakes Guy, but do not blame yourself for their choices. I know that...letting go of the past can be hard, but, once it is let go of, the relief is a wonderful thing. I will not ask you to forget and forgive, no one can do that until they're ready."

Guy glanced down at her hand, before bringing it up and looking at the ring. "I must have this back."

"Must I give it back?" Meg asked him with tears in her eyes. She inhaled deeply, as if fighting to keep from sounding as if she was begging him. "May I keep it?"

She didn't want to give it up and he couldn't refuse her. "All right." He touched her face, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "I cannot refuse you anything." She smiled as she leaned her face into his touch. "May I," Guy's voice died as his hand rested on her shoulder. "touch you?"

"Yes. Please." And he did. Meg allowed him to brush her hair back to expose her neck to his mouth. Meg closed her eyes as she ran her hands down his shoulders. "You may touch and kiss all you like Guy….but do not take."

He couldn't speak, as he tasted her skin under his lips. He could feel her breath against his neck before he felt her place her lips timidly against his neck. "Being with you is wonderful Megan," she trembled slightly. "you make me feel….human again."

Meg looked up at him, her green eyes shining with soft, curious intrigue. "Do I?"

Guy nodded as leaned forward and claimed her mouth as his again. Her grip around his shoulders tightened and he could feel her throw caution to the wind. He could if he wanted to, he could feel it, and she wouldn't resist him. He could take Meg, right here, right now, lay claim to her fragile, trembling body that was so close to his. Odd, how someone so small, delicate and pure could love someone dark like him with such a passion as hers.

However, someone trying the door, caused them to jump and pull apart. Fortunately, she'd locked the door from the inside. "Meg?" It was Marian and they exhaled in relief. "Are you well?" Meg didn't answer right away and Guy forced himself not to pull her close to him. "You did not attend dinner."

Meg exhaled deeply as she struggled to put some strength in her voice. "I am fine. I'm not hungry though."

"Can we not talk?" Marian asked. "I'd prefer not to talk to you through the door."

Megan began shaking her head. "Go on." He whispered. "If you don't….I will take you on that bed, and I won't do that to you."

Meg nodded. "Just a moment Marian." She kissed his cheek. "Wait here. Marian will give us some privacy. I don't want my guards getting suspicious about my delay in opening the door."

He nodded and moved out of sight as Meg went and unlocked the door allowing Marian in the room. Marian's eyes widened, but she remained silent as Meg locked the door behind her. Marian didn't say anything, she simply went into the other room.

Meg inhaled deeply and walked slowly back up to him. "One last kiss and then…we say-

Guy kissed her, silencing her from saying the word that neither of them wanted to say. As Meg ran her hands through his hair, he lifted her up from the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around her hips, holding her close to him as they just silently drank each other in. several long moments passed before Meg who broke the kiss. He lowered her to the ground, brushing her head with his nose, inhaling that citrus scent of hers.

She opened her mouth to stay something, but he placed a finger on her lips, silently asking her not to break the spell. She nodded in understanding and stepped away. Though it was the hardest thing he ever had to do, he turned, walked towards the window and began making his descent. Each step pulled him and Meg further apart. He'd wanted to tell her that he loved her, but why allow the most coveted of words to be last words she'd ever hear because he knew, they'd never see each other again. Her uncle would prove himself a fool if he were allow Meg to get involved with, much less marry, a man such as him.


	29. 29: The dawning of a new day

Chapter twenty-nine: The dawning of a new day

* * *

><p>"Are you all right?" Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Meg looked up from where she'd been kneeling before the altar, into the concerned eyes of a middle-aged priest. "Can I be of some service?"<p>

Meg shook her head. "No, only a miracle from God would be able to help me." She wiped her eyed and exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry to disturb you with my tears."

"This is what we're here for." He sat down beside her and helped her up onto the bench. "Now, why don't you share your burdens so I shall know what I may pray for?"

"Pray that God can soften my uncle's heart to listen to reason or that He will allow me to strike my head hard enough to forget the man I love."

"If you love him….then why should you wish to forget him? Does he love you?"

Meg nodded solemnly. "He's confessed it to me. Yes."

"I can tell by your tears that you do love him, otherwise, you wouldn't be so upset about leaving him. If you love him and he loves you… I see you wear a ring upon your hand. So why don't you marry him? This would surely be an end to your problems."

Meg is silent, the priest's words causing more injury to her heart. "He hasn't asked me. And…..I cannot ask Guy of Gisbourne to marry me. I've got to leave him his pride."

The priest crossed his arms. "So you're the woman who's caused so subtle a change in his heart. I've heard of you, but never seen you."

"What do I do?" Meg asked. "I must honor my aunt and uncle, even though I know that they won't approve of Guy."

"I can understand their reasons to object, after all, Sir Guy does had a reputation."

"I'm not blind to his darkness." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. "His heart isn't always wise, I know he'll stumble and fall throughout his whole life, but I believe that he honestly tries. He just can't do it on his own. He just needs someone by his side by his side to help him."

The priest is silent for a moment. "I know, that you came here to attend his wedding. I may not know much about you and your relationship, but I do know that you were there for him when Lady Marian rejected him. You changed him….and he bonded with you and you changed him slowly. I've visited Locksley and more than one villager has a tale of a kindness he bestowed on them." He exhaled. "I do not know if he can stay on the path he is now without you. Is it all possible for you to delay your departure?"

Meg exhaled deeply. "I cannot because…I am not going to Ireland willingly. I don't think….we are ever going to see each other." Meg stood up. "God hardened Pharaoh's heart to bring him to heel, pray that he softens my uncle's heart to allow me to come back here."

"I will. I've prayed for that man to find someone who could influence. I believe, you may be the one." He stood up and walked her to the door. "Tell me, if it were possible….would you have married him?"

Meg exhaled and looked down at the ground before admitting. "The very day he asked me, if he'd asked me, I would have married him that day. But he hasn't so….I guess we'll never know."

Meg turned, reaching into her bag and handed him her purse that was full of money. He waved it aside. "I cannot."

"I insist. I'm not buying my way into Heaven. There are others who will need help, I will try to send money back and help people here."

"You're a kind and generous woman. I shall accept this, for others."

"Thank you. It's the least," Meg's voice began to break. "the least I can do for….a place and people that I've…grown to love." Tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…excuse me!"

* * *

><p>Guy watched as Meg ran towards the carriage from the balcony. She looked up before entering and their eyes locked. Guy doubled his fist to keep from flying down to the courtyard and begging her not to leave. His heart turned to rock in his chest as he watched her get into the carriage.<p>

"Come on Meg." He demanded softly. "Look back." His demand changed into a plea. "Look back at me." But she did not.

There was nothing for him to except for him to watch the carriage travel down the marketplace until he could see it no longer. He stood there for a while, just gazing off into the distance. He walked around the courtyard, the marketplace, and then came back to the balcony an hour later. He was changing again; he could feel the darkness and the power surging up in his soul again.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump, but he relaxed when he realized it was Isabella. He exhaled. "Isabella. I didn't hear you. How are you today?"

"Comfortable." She studied him. "I was thinking I'd go for a ride this afternoon."

"That's good. It's a fine day."

Isabella nodded. "The sun is out."

"I sent a group of my men down for your things." He reached into his pocket and handed her a bag of coins. "You may use this to get whatever it is you may require for yourself."

"Thank you." Isabella is silent before stating. "You love her."

He didn't even glance in her direction. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's transparent." Isabella is silent for a while before asking. "Why are you going to let her go?"

Guy shrugged. "A lot of reasons."

"Like what? I bet none of them are good enough."

"Isabella." He turned towards her. "What you don't know is that-

"Meg is a rich woman with a tremendous estate to inherit in Ireland and her aunt has powerful ties to the Spanish throne. She's very wealthy, I'm sure." Isabella peered over his shoulder. "Don't know what she sees in you."

He smirked. "Neither do I."

"Does she love you back?"

"She's said that she loves me."

Isabella smacks him in the shoulder. Guy turns and glowers at her as she half-shouts at him. "Then why are you letting her walk out of your life!?"

"I am _not _in a position to bring her back!" Isabella seems a little tense due to his explosion. Remember her violent past she'd suffered from at the hands of her husband, he softened his voice for her sake. "Her family has demanded that she dissolve all ties between us. I will honor her wishes to respect their demands."

"But she wants to be with you. A blind and ignorant fool could see that." Isabella stepped closer to him. "Don't you want to be with her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you go after her and beg her to marry you?" Isabella asked with a laugh in her voice.

Guy was not amused at her joke. "What?"

"You love her, she loves you, you should marry her." Her eyebrows narrowed. "Unless you want to live in sin with her?"

"Don't think of her like that!" He was barely able to keep from shouting at his sister. "I haven't even touched her like that! She's not that kind of woman! If it were possible, I would marry her!"

"Stop making up stupid excuses! She is still on English soil and you are the sheriff's right hand man. No one would suspect anything unusual if you had her guards placed in jail for a day."

"Why do you care?"

"She helped me and you're helping me. I'm just helping the two of you find each other."

"Isabella," he fought to keep the anger out of his voice as he tried to explain it to her. "I've barely known her for a month."

"Her own parents married during a week-long boat ride!" Isabella proclaimed. "What's stopping you?"

"The fact that I don't know if she loves me enough to spend the rest of her life with me! We never discussed marriage or anything of that force of commitment!" He snapped at her. "And after I made such a fool of myself with Marian, that tells me….I should be cautious and think things through!"

"And while you think, she slips further away from you!"

"Then tell me Isabella. Do we know each other well enough to make a marriage last?" Isabella had no answer for him. "Does she even love me enough to marry me? And then what about her position? I cannot just ask her to marry me! I can offer her nothing! Did you know…she had a marriage proposal from the prince Juan Castillo?"

She nodded. "Yes, she rejected him and allowed _you _to kiss her on the same day!"

He frowned. "How did you-

"Marian is quite a talker, as is her servant Thomas."

Guy groaned. "If my servant was forward like him, I'd have him flogged. I cannot offer her wealth like all her other suitors! I don't even have the rights to my own land! Her family will not approve and she has no one besides her aunt and uncle. I do not have tight to cut her ties to hem. Can you guarantee that if I went after her and asked her to be my wife that she would marry me and not leave me at the altar?"

"She can't answer that question," they spun around to see a priest behind them, watching the exchange. "but I can."

Guy frowned at him. "What do you want?"

The priest ignored the dark look that Guy cast in his direction. "I come bearing a message from the lady in question. I found her in tears at the chapel before she left on her journey and I came to here to discuss the matter with you. Neither of you seem content with this change of plans."

"Did you ever think that God had a better plan for her?" Guy demanded. "Maybe this is His way of sparing her the pain of loving me? I knew I never deserved her and now, I'm being reminded for attempting to think myself worthy of anything, in particular, her love."

"Or did you ever think that this is His way of testing you to see if you're worthy of her love?" All logical thoughts and words left Guy's mouth as he pondered the words the priest had just spoken. "She loves you and you love her. Neither of you spoke of commitment, yet I couldn't help noticing she wore a ring on her hand."

Guy paused. "I gave it to her."

"Why?"

"I never gave her a reason. There was nothing attached to the ring. It was a duplicate of my mother's."

"And yet, as she leaves, she still wears it."

"She wanted to keep it."

"Of course she wanted to keep it!" Guy suspected that the words, 'you fool' were at the tip of the priest's tongue but he chose to censor himself. "The ring symbolizes to her the love you won't fight for, you coward!"

Guy glowered at him. "You just called me a coward?"

"I do call you a coward. I call you a great deal more than a coward! The man who can hurt innocents is too cowardly, to go after the woman he 'loves.' But is it love?" The priest's voice died down. Guy didn't know he hadn't called for the guards to throw this priest in prison. "She also confided in me that she'd marry you the very week you proposed to her." Guy's head snapped up at the priest's words. The priest pointed in the direction where her carriage had gone. "Are you going to let her go…or are you going to go get her?"


	30. 30: Marry me

Chapter thirty: Marry me

* * *

><p>"Meg!" Katherine said, causing her to jump. Her uncle had sent her cousin to accompany her. "For God's sake, will you at least attempt to make conversation with me?"<p>

"No. I don't want to talk Katherine." She looked back out the window. "Especially when you've sided with my uncle without even hearing my side."

Katherine exhaled in exasperation. "Meg! I am as flummoxed as your uncle is. This Guy….he is not a good man."

"He is good to me and I know he is a good man."

"Your uncle says that he even abandoned his own bastard in the forest to die! He's killed dozens of men, women and even children! How could you even look at him?"

"I am not unaware of the sins against him!" Meg snapped at her. "I know full well, but I also know the wrongs committed against him that caused him to become the man he is now. He's had no one and he became what he is because he was deprived of love!"

"Do not make excuses for him."

"What else am I to do when you attack him? He loves me Katherine, he told me so."

Katherine's face went pale. "Oh no. Meg."

"And I love him."

She relished the look of shocked horror on Katherine's face. "Oh, Meg. I hope that's not true."

"I never…knew what…this feeling was before. Now….I'll never see him again. Had I remained in England, I would have married him!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would have! I love him! What else was I to do with the love except take it to the next level?"

Katherine shrieked. "You didn't give yourself to him?!"

"No, he respects me. He needs me!"

"He needs you because he's no good. All demons want an angel as an excuse to get into heaven! Even if you do love him, you have to try to forget him!"

Meg shouted at her. "Will you shut up before I have you tied to the roof!?"

Katherine's mouth fell open in shock. "Meg!"

"I mean it! I'm miserable enough without you shooting off your fat mouth!"

"Bandits!" the guard shouted. "Arm yourself! Everyone!"

Meg stuck her head out of the window and shouted immediately. "Everybody stop and put your weapons on the ground now!"

The guard was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"I know them, it's Robin Hood. Just put the weapons down and hand over the portion of money that he asks for. He robs only to help the poor."

Katherine's eyes were wide. "Good God! How can you be so calm while we're being robbed?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I know the robber well. He's probably looking for a farewell donation." Katherine stared at her in shock as she opened the carriage door and climbed out. "Come on Katherine."

Katherine let out a gasp. "Oh my word. Is that the robber?" Meg turned to see Guy trotting up on his big black horse, that leather coat of his flying behind him. Their eyes met and heat flashed through her as Guy approached. Katherine was oblivious to the intense eye contact going on between them. "Now that's….what I call a man."

Guy jumped off his horse and stared down at her. Meg licked her lips nervously. "Guy, what are you…doing here?" He didn't answer her right away and she was frightened by the look in his eyes. She was worried and yet hopeful that he was going to say something that would change her life forever. They both were breathing hard.

"Guy? This is Guy of Gisbourne?" Meg nodded as Katherine spluttered. "Meg, you're under strict orders not to have anything with this man!"

"She's still on English soil." Guy looked at her for a moment before inhaling. "You're going to have to listen to me very carefully here." Meg nodded breathlessly. He looked around and took a hold of her hand. "Come with me." She nodded as he turned to his soldiers. "Keep them here, harm no one until I get back."

"I'm coming too!" Katherine said loudly. "It's not proper that you two be alone together!"

Guy groaned. "And _she _stays as well." He turned to her. "Who is that?"

"My cousin." Guy guided her through the forest until they were far enough from the group to be awarded some privacy, but close enough to see them. She inhaled deeply, forcing herself to remain calm. Though her heart was pounding so hard, she could feel it in her throat and head. "Guy, what are you doing here? What does all this mean?"

"It means….that," Guy's vice died for a moment. Then suddenly, he slammed his fist into a tree before the words burst out of him, causing her to jump. "I am _not_ letting you go!" Guy stomped up to her and grabbed a hold of her shoulder. "I will not lose you Meg."

"Guy I cannot-

"Shut up."

"But Guy-

"Shut up you stupid girl and let me finish!" She nodded as he continued. Whatever it was he was going to say, it had to be important. "I love you!" Meg jumped and she was grateful that he was holding onto her. "And I've decided that…I'm going to marry you." Shock and joy washed over Meg at Guy's shocking announcement. "And no, you don't have a choice in the matter! I thought I could let you go….but I find I cannot stand the thought for five seconds of you in the arms of another. If you reject me….I will attempt to accept it, but you better have a damn good reason for turning me down."

Meg trembled as her mind struggled to comprehend what was going on. This was going too fast for her. "Ahh, Guy, I-I my uncle. I cannot-

"Did either of our parents think about what their parents thought? Both of our parents came from different races and religions! However, they were happy, well….at least yours were. Why don't we follow their example and make a life together?"

Meg shook her head as she fought vainly against surrendering to his words. But how could she when they made so much sense to her? "Oh Guy-

The moment those words left her mouth, Guy pulled her into a kiss that caused her stomach and heart to collide together. She wanted to fight him, but he had one arm wrapped around her neck and the other around her waist, holding her close to him. She closed her eyes, surrendering to his demanding, yet, intoxicating kiss. Delicious shivers wracked her body as Meg decided to stop listening to head, to follow her heart and stop fighting the obvious between them.

Slowly, they drew apart, but not too far. Guy was planting occasional feather light kisses on her face while nuzzling her face against his. "Marry me Megan."

Meg smiled and shook her head in happy disbelief as Guy's fingers tightened around her waist. "Yes." He tightened his grip and pulled her against his chest. "Yes…I will marry you."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"You won't have any regrets? I cannot give you wealth like all those princes who've wanted your hand."

"I won't have any regrets." She shoved back her hair and looked up at him. "If I wanted to marry a prince, I would have done so; I've had my choices of princes. But it's you I love…and you're the man I want to be with."

"Be careful what you wish for." His voice went deep. "I intend to have you every night in our marriage bed." Meg flushed crimson, but nodded her agreement. "You will be my wife in every sense of the word."

She licked her lips and confessed. "I shall be looking forward to it. I'd like….a lot of children please."

Guy smiled as he leaned forward to kiss her again. "Let's start with six and work our way up, shall we?" Meg pulled away, avoiding the kiss. "What?"

"We need to talk."

He nodded begrudgingly. "All right. What about?"

"When are we going to get married?" she asked as he placed his hand on her waist. "I'm assuming it has to be soon. My uncle is going to meet us at the dock which is another day of travel away."

"Well, I'm sure I can arrange to have your guard imprisoned, briefly, for something or other."

"What about Katherine? You cannot imprison my cousin."

"How about, I let her go, with one guard….and you marry me tomorrow?"

Meg gasped. "Tomorrow?"

He paused. "Or do you want to wait a while and arrange it more carefully? You don't have a dress."

Meg shook her head. "No. I'm sure I've got something appropriate for a wedding."

"Then…what is it?"

Meg flushed as she admitted. "I-I just realized that…I can't wait for tomorrow. It's like…. I've been waiting all my life for…that day." That said, Guy drew her close and kissed her again. Meg smiled as s]he held tightly onto the man that she'd wed tomorrow.


	31. 31: Delirious and serious

Chapter thirty-one: Delirious and serious

* * *

><p>Meg couldn't stop smiling as she and Guy walked back to the awaiting group. Katherine was arguing with one of Guy's guards who looked sorely tempted to smack her silly. Her eyes widened when she saw her approaching with Guy. "Meg! Are you all right?"<p>

Meg smiled. "I'm fine."

Guy pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Get what you need." She nodded and moved towards Thomas and her maid Sylvia, who were riding together in the wagon that held her belongings. She moved to climb up into the wagon, but strong arms lifted her up. She turned and smiled down at Guy. He winked at her as he turned to his men. "Every man here is to be taken back to the castle and put under arrest for a one day period."

All the men protested and one bellowed. "On what grounds?"

Guy blinked as he glanced at her. "Robbery and attempted kidnapping."

"What?!" Katherine shrieked. "These men were acting under orders from her uncle! That is neither kidnapping nor robbery!"

"As this is not Ireland and she didn't want to go, but was being removed, yes, it is kidnapping. As for the robbery," he glowered at Katherine. "no one takes anything that is mine."

Katherine turned wildly to Meg. "What's he mean?"

Meg threw her hat boxes out of the wagon, her aunt had insisted that she bring them, but she hated them. She decided to keep the one trunk that held her favorite shoes. She didn't wear shoes often, so they wouldn't wear out for a while. "Thomas, can you put this in the carriage please? Then you and Sylvia have a choice to make. You may both return to Ireland and I will free you. Or, you can stay here in England and serve me," she glanced at Katherine as she added. "as the lady Gisbourne."

Katherine screamed. "Meg! YOU CAN'T!"

She laughed. "Oh, I can! And I assure you….I'm going to."

Sylvia smiled and hugged her. "We've grown up together. I'll be staying with you."

"And I." Thomas agreed. "You've always treated us well and paid us very generously."

"Good. Go get your supplies."

Katherine stomped up to her. "You can't do this! Your uncle has forbidden it! What would your parents say?"

"I don't think they'd say anything. They married for love, remember?"

"Meg," Katherine grabbed her arm as she pleaded. "please, there is _no way _this man can love you. He wants the inheritance and lands you will get when you marry."

Meg exhaled and began looking through her trunks. "Goodbye Katherine. I won't be seeing you again. Do tell my uncle when you see him….that I will be in Locksley if he and my aunt wish to talk to me. You won't be able to make it back in time to stop the wedding so when I see you again… we will be man and wife "

* * *

><p><em>In the forest,<em>

* * *

><p>"So," Robin asked as Marian approached the camp. "I trust Meg got off alright?"<p>

Marian nodded and dismounted. "Yes. She and Guy made their farewells the night before."

"Good. I had a message sent to King Richard last week, informing him of our finding Meg. I shall send a reply that she's gone back home to Ireland with her uncle."

Marian exhaled. "I don't know whether to feel angry or sorry for Meg."

"Because she 'love's Gisbourne and he 'loves' her back." Robin rolled his eyes. "He's a good trickster, I'll give him that. Hope that Meg finds someone else; he's not good for her."

"I know that but, I do think she was good for him."

"That doesn't mean he's good for her. It has to work both ways Marian." He rubbed her should and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by."

"Oh." He smirked. "Want to go for a walk?"

She eyed him somewhat suspiciously, but her eyes were dancing. "Where?"

"Oh, just…any old place."

Marian nodded. "Alright. But... I cannot help feeling guilty as to how I betrayed her feelings to her uncle."

You did what you had to do Marian." He rubbed her shoulders. "Lets say that if Meg had decided that she wanted ot marry Gisbourne and then King Richard adopts her as his daughter? She's in a position to pardon all of his crimes and he gets away with it. Her position would make her the next heir to the throne and her powerful position would put her higher than Prince John!"

"But, the king is higher than her." Marian reasoned with him. "He could override her commands."

" I doubt that the king is going to want to cause his newly adopted daughter any pain, so he'll probably either banish him or let him off. Think about it. This whole thing is for the better." At the disappointment on her face he hugged her. "Come on, it's a beautiful day, let's not spend it arguing with each other." At that moment, Much came running into the camp, looking all a fright. Robin moved away from Marian and approached Much. "What is it Much?"

"Gisbourne…he stopped the Lady Meg's carriage!" Everyone in the camp straightened and looked at Much with anticipation. "He went after her!"

Marian was shocked. "He _went after her_?!"

"I was witness to his...marriage proposal to her." Everyone held their breath. "He's ordered to throw her guards in prison and…they're getting married tomorrow! She's actually going to marry him!"

* * *

><p>When Guy rode back to Locksley, with Meg safely back in his arms, where she belonged, all the kids started screaming. "Meg's back! Meg's back!"<p>

He chuckled as he looked at her. "Aren't you the popular one?"

Meg laughed and toyed with his leather jacket. "We're going to be making quite the spectacle." People began coming out of their homes to eye them. She reached up and stroked his cheek fondly. "Aren't we?"

He frowned slightly at her. "Stop doing that."

"Why? Am I ruining your image as the oh-so-scary Guy of Gisbourne?"

He arched a brow. "Meg."

She swatted his cheek lightly. "I'm teasing." She turned back and let out a happy gasp as soon as she spied Alice. "Guy, stop the horse for a moment. I want to talk to Alice."

"His name," Guy said as he did as she asked. "is Thunder."

"Good name." He carefully helped her off Thunder. "Thank you." Meg ran up to Alice, who was standing there with her son John. Meg hugged her. "Oh, I missed you."

"I missed you too." John said happiness in his voice.

Alice nodded. "We all did, even if it was only for a few hours. Whatever are you doing back here?"

Meg laughed brightly. "I was kidnapped and persuaded to return home." She felt Guy's hand on her shoulder and she turned and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Do you mind telling the villagers that…Guy and I are getting married tomorrow?"

Alice gasped in surprise and Meg hesitated before announcing the rest of her news. "Oh you dear girl," Alice gave her a hug. "I hope you're happy!"

Meg nodded. "Very happy, I'm with the man I love."

Alice turned to Guy and hesitated before saying. "Congratulations milord, may God bless this union."

"Thank you." Guy surprised them by saying. "And…you don't have to address me by my title. You may address me as Guy, or…Sir Guy, whichever is more comfortable for you."

Alice was shocked and she stammered out. "Yes...sir."

Guy cleared his throat. "Since I intend to make Meg my wife tomorrow, I cannot have her under my roof. It's only right that, if you do not mind, you and your son…shall move into my manor for the night and I shall sleep in your hut." Meg smiled as Alice and John's mouths dropped open in shock. "It's only proper and I shall pay you for the inconvenience and whatever assistance my bride will be needing."

Alice managed to get her mouth working. "By God, she was right." She turned to Meg. "You were right."

Guy frowned in confusion. "About what?"

Meg wrapped her arms around his neck. "I was right about you Guy of Gisbourne. You do have a heart and you _are _a good man."

"I didn't and I wasn't….until I met you."

She smiled. "You _are _a good man, and I will, spend a lifetime helping you prove it to yourself and others that you are."


	32. 32: The wedding

Chapter thirty-two: The wedding

* * *

><p>Meg smiled as she adjusted the square neckline to the pale, pink, velvet dress. Alice added a few more pink and white flowers that rested atop her head, crowning the veil. "Are you sure you don't want the veil to cover your face?"<p>

Meg nodded as she admired her reflection in the mirror. "Yes. I don't want my face to be hidden when I walk down the aisle. I want him to remember the expression on my face for years to come."

Alice smiled. "He does seem happier now that you're here. The sheriff will not make it easy on him."

"That's why he's got me to lean on." Someone knocked on the door and Meg called. "Come in!" Sylvia came in. "Sylvia, how's Guy doing?"

Sylvia shook her head. "The poor man is so nervous I canna help but feeling sorry for him."

Meg nodded. "Probably worried to death that I won't show up. Please assure him that I'm on my way and he should be waiting in the church for me."

She nodded. "Yes miss. Do hurry and ease his suffering."

"As soon as you've gone out the door, I will be following after you and becoming his wife." Sylvia grabbed her yellow skirts and hurried down the stairs. Meg exhaled and reached for the small bouquet of lavender and various other wildflowers. She smiled excitedly at Alice. "I'm ready."

Alice was her lady-in-waiting, since Marian had declined, citing it would feel awkward for her. She'd let Alice borrow a pale green dress of hers and she looked ten years younger. Alice placed her hands on her shoulder. "And you've no questions about tonight?" Meg shook her head. "Are you sure about that?"

Meg nodded. "I know what to expect, my aunt is the king's mistress and she…educated me in that area. But, I'll let him do what he likes. He won't force or hurt me."

"if you say so, then I believe you." Alice exhaled and smiled. "I never thought I'd be happy to see Sir Guy getting married, but today…I am! You've begun to change his heart, open his eyes without even trying. I believe…it's easy for him to bend to your wishes because you're the last person he wants to hurt or see cry. Now, let's get you to the church."

* * *

><p>Guy jumped when Meg's lady maid tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" He couldn't stand to be rejected a second time at the altar. The utter humiliation would be too much for him.<p>

But Sylvia, smiled at him. "She's on her way." He nodded and Sylvia added. "And she's _verra _excited."

Guy nodded as Sylvia moved to her seat on the left side of the church. Contrary to his first wedding, everyone was crowded inside and outside the church. He had a whole troop of soldier's outside because the last thing he needed was Hood ruining his wedding day. Marian and her father were seated in the front row on Meg's side of the church. Sir Edward's health had improved since he and Marian had been moved back to their home. Marian looked a little uneasy, but that was natural. After all, she was to have been his bride, now; her lady-in-waiting was to be his bride.

Hearing the crowd murmur, he looked up as the outside crowd parted to allow Meg through. When he saw her, his heart stopped beating within his chest and felt as if he'd taken leave of his senses. She looked….radiant, the sun was streaming behind her, a faint breeze stirred the lacy veil and her hair. But it was the smile on her face and the light shinning in her eyes that captivated his very soul.

Her smile didn't diminish as she moved up the aisle. As he looked at her, he knew he'd chosen right. She didn't even break eye contact until she was close enough for him to touch. She reached out her hand to him and he took it, guiding her up the final steps. He wanted to say something to her, how wonderful she looked, but the words couldn't come out of his mouth. Meg smiled brighter, if that was even possible, giving his hand a squeeze, letting him know she knew what he wanted to say.

The priest cleared his throat and began to speak the words in English as Meg had requested. "Village! We are gathered together here in the sight of God and His bounty of Angels to join together this Man and this Woman in a binding of life." Meg smiled at him, reassuring him that she was here out of her own will. "It is an honorable estate, ordained in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be bound. At this day of binding, if any man do alleged and declare any impediment. Why they may not be coupled together in Matrimony, by God's Law, or the Laws of the Realm; and will be bound, and sufficient sureties with him, to the parties; or else put in a caution to prove his allegation. Then the solemnization must be deferred, until such time as the truth be tried."

Meg held her breath as did he. They waited….but no one spoke out against them, except for the crowd to respond. "It is all well with us, let them marry!"

Meg exhaled in relief as did he. The priest turned to him. "Sir Guy, wilt thou have this Woman to be thy wedded wife? To live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Guy nodded, holding eye contact with Meg. "I will."

She blushed becomingly as the priest asked her. "Megan, wilt thou have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Meg nodded as she smiled at him. "I will."

The priest took both their right hands and joined their hands together before nodding at Guy to speak his vows. "I, Guy, take thee Megan to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse; for richer for poorer. For fairer or fouler; in sickness and in health. To love and to cherish, till death us depart. According to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I grant thee my troth."

Guy released her so she could take her right hand in his. "I Megan, take thee Guy, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For better for worse; for richer for poorer. In sickness and in health. To be bonny and buxom at bed and at board. To love and to cherish, till death us depart. According to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

Loath to do so, Guy had to release her hand to hand the priest the wedding band he'd chosen for her. She eyed it with joy in her eyes as the priest placed the ring on the bible before blessing it. He slid the gold ring with the Celtic love knot design on her hand. The priest then handed the ring to Guy and he reached for her left hand.

Though it was not normally done, he couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her hand before slowly sliding the ring on her ring finger. "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor. And with all my worldly goods I thee endow. In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

"Let us pray." Meg and Guy knelt before the altar as the priest began to pray over them. He noted Meg, again, was not wearing shoes, even on her wedding day. They shared a secret smile before closing their eyes and listening to the priest's words. "O Eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life. Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name. That as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vows and covenants betwixt them made, whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge, and may ever hereafter remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through our Lord. Amen."

They then stood up and the priest joined their right hands together. "Those whom God hath joined together let no man put asunder. For as much as Man and Woman have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company. And thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a Ring, and by joining of hands. I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together," Meg exhaled in sheer joy and he reached out, took her other hand, drawing her close to him. "in the Name of the God, our Bishop, and our King who is the protector of the Holy Spirit and our people."

Now, that he had his wife within his arms, Guy was momentarily stunned as to what source of devilry had allowed him to win the heart of such a woman. Meg stepped forward and said loud enough for all to hear. "Well, are you going to kiss me husband, or not?"

Everyone laughed as he pulled her close and hugged her. "Of course I am." He murmured into her hair. "I just…can't believe I have you."

"Then kiss me….husband." She spoke the word with such love, that he had to pull back and look into her eyes. Her green eyes were sparkling and dancing. "Please."

"Of course," he brushed her chin with the back of his hand before cupping her face in his hands. He leaned forward slowly, relishing her pulse that was throbbing under his touch. "I want to make sure you remember it."

She let out a stifled whimper as he tilted her face up towards his. He studied Meg's expression for a moment before stepping closer to her. She closed her eyes as his fingers continued stroking her chin, as he leaned forward to claim that kiss.

And that's when he tasted her lips for the first time as his wife. The kiss was as pure and beautiful as sunlight streaming into a dark, wood forest. He paused, momentarily, as did she. He wondered if she like him were by surprise of the feel of his mouth on hers. This kiss was different from the other kisses they'd shared. Maybe it meant more because it informed the world, that they now belonged to each other.

The first kiss was like a magic whisper and he was eager to have another taste from those lips of hers. The second kiss was breath mingling with skin, very potent. The third kiss, he applied more pressure to her lips, eliciting a moan from Meg. His hands slipped down her shoulders, around her waist as he pressed her tightly to his chest. He felt her arms creep up around his shoulders and hold onto him tightly. For a moment, he couldn't hear anything except for the pounding of their hearts together as he lifted his barefoot bride off the ground.

The applause eventually made them break the kiss. He nuzzled her face with his nose as he murmured. "Hello there. My wife," he almost repeated the words to assure himself that he actually had a willing bride and wife in his arms. "Lady Megan Celesta Jeannette Bennett Gisbourne."

Meg murmured. "Hello there, my husband, Sir, Guy Fitzgerald Gisbourne."

* * *

><p><strong>The link to Meg's wedding dress is on my profile page. <strong>


	33. 33: The wedding night

Chapter thirty-three: The wedding night

* * *

><p><strong>As the title suggests, you know what's coming. But don't worry, things stay on a steamy T. Enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>"What is it husband?" Meg smiled teasingly as she draped one arm over Guy's shoulder, being careful not to hit him with her violin. "You're staring at me again."<p>

"Of course I am." He murmured as he pulled her close to him. "You have no idea how beautiful you look at this moment."

She flushed and shook her head. "I'm not beautiful, but, when you look at me like that, I feel like I am beautiful."

"The fact that you are unaware of your beauty makes you more desirable in my eyes." He kissed her slowly on the mouth. Meg closed her eyes and relished it.

He'd let his guard down for her today, showing people the side of the man she loved. Guy pulled away and brushed her hair back from her face. He'd laughed a lot today and the people actually conversed with him. He'd finally danced with her, though he wasn't a superior dancer, Meg was glad that he'd done it for her.

"I love you." She whispered for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"No one…has ever loved me as deeply as you have." Guy ran his hands over her shoulders. "No one…has truly loved me until I met you, your love….is different from how other's show love."

Meg stepped closer to him. "How so?"

"You chose to love without reason, mercy, pride or shame. You loved me without allowing wisdom, judgment, caution or blame to stand in the way." He pulled her against his chest, resting his chin atop her head. "No one has ever known me as clearly as you; nor have I been shown me what love could be like until now. It doesn't have to be pretty, safe or easy, love is a demand. It doesn't need time to grow; it can be a surrender and it is never within reason. I feel all this and more, for you."

Meg looked up at him, not blinking back the tears the tears that had formed in her eyes. She reached up and brushed his cheek with her knuckles. "Oh, my husband."

"All right you two," Guy and Meg laughed and turned to see Isabella was moving directly towards them. She shook her dark hair free. "I'm heading back to the castle now."

Guy hugged Isabella. "Rest well tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be sleeping better than you two."

Meg blushed as Guy glanced at her under those eyes. She stepped forward and hugged Isabella. "Goodnight."

Isabella nodded. "Goodnight…sister."

Meg smiled at her. "Goodnight sister."

"Be good to her brother!" Isabella said with a smile as she walked away. "Remember, sister's share everything!"

Guy shook his head and glanced at Meg, she was blushing madly now. He glanced around; everyone was still celebrating, but hadn't noticed that the bride and groom had moved off. Marian had taken her father home early and hadn't returned. Marian wasn't very happy for some unusual reason. She was silent and all she did was offer her congratulations before retreating to a corner. He stepped towards her and asked hoarsely. "Shall we…go inside?"

Meg glanced up at him, nodded and whispered. "Yes." He took her hand and began to lead her towards the house. They hadn't gotten very far when someone let out a loud whoop and all heads went in their direction. Meg blushed and buried her face in his chest. "Oh God."

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead before lifting her up into his arms. She buried her face closer as the cheers grew louder and Guy moved towards the house. He opened the door and carried Meg over the threshold before kicking the door shut. He let her down to the ground. "Welcome home, wife."

Meg was still slightly embarrassed as she looked at him. "Indeed, husband."

He would probably have kissed her without delay, had Sylvia not come around the corner. She cleared her throat and attempted to keep a straight face as she addressed Meg. "Will you be requiring my services tonight milady?"

Meg flushed and looked to him. He shook his head and took her hand. "She won't be requiring your services at night anymore. You're dismissed for the evening."

"Thank you Sir."

Sylvia scurried out of the house leaving them alone. He gazed at her and she trembled slightly as he took her hand, his voice was soft and hoarse. "Come on."

She nodded and quietly followed after him as he led her up the stairs. Meg tried not to think about how everyone was about what Guy was about to do to her tonight. He opened the door to his, no; their bedroom now and Meg stopped in the doorway and stared at the change it had undertaken. There were light curtains now gracing the windows. Someone had twined strands of ivy around the bedposts and then secured them upon the canopy. There were some candles lit and placed in various spots around the room.

She shook her head and exhaled. "Oh Guy." She turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful."

"_You're _beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before lifting her feet up off the ground and moving into the room. "Wife." He set her down on the ground and studied her. Meg flushed and played with the buckle on his black leather jacket. He'd added some color, by finding a white shirt in his drawer of various black ones. Guy guided her hand to the buckles. "Go on." He encouraged her softly.

Her fingers trembled as she unclasped the buckles. Guy shrugged out of the jacket and she turned her back to him. "Will you," her voice broke and she cleared her throat. "help me with the ties, please?"

"Yes." The nearness of him and the tone of his voice caused her to jump.

She trembled as his hands undid the ties on her dress. She reached up with shaking hands and pulled off the veil, removing a few of the flowers. Guy turned her to face him as he slowly eased the dress around her shoulders, then down her waist, before allowing it to fall to the floor. She stepped out of the dress, her eyes kept dancing all over the room, but returned to him. But the moment he removed his shirt, she could feel little beads of sweat breaking over her back. She knew what to expect, but why was she suddenly so nervous? Or was it anticipation that was driving her blood to pounding in her veins?

He leaned forward, placing a kiss on her nose as he took a hold of her arms, which were hanging limply by her side, to slowly run his hands up from her wrists to her shoulders. Heat instantly flooded her body, instantly lighting her womb at the look in his eyes. She was only in her shift and he was only in his pants. The room was dark, but the candles allowed enough light for her to be able to see him clearly. He gently touched her face as she closed her eyes, submitting to his touch.

He took her hands and started to lead her towards the bed, guiding her slightly ahead of him. She frowned in confusion when he stopped a few feet away. She jumped slightly when his nose brushed her forehead. He reached up and began to carefully remove the remaining clips and flowers that were in her hair. She trembled, only he could do such an innocent gesture and turn it into a romantic moment by refusing to break eye contact with her. He ran his hands through her hair, before burying his mouth in her neck, causing her to shudder violently against the emotions that were flooding her. Guy cupped her elbows in his hands and moved to kiss the other side of her neck. She couldn't hold back a few whimpers from escaping as his touch was driving her insane.

He drew back and gazed into her eyes. "I got you something. I want to give it to you now. Is that alright with you?" Meg could only nod and he smirked slightly at her. "Will you go sit on the window seat?"

Meg nodded as he moved towards his dresser. She sank down onto the edge of the window seat, gazing out of the window at the stars. It was a beautiful night. The air was crisp, clear and fresh and the stars were shining brightly down on this small manor that was now her own home.

Guy's hand on her bare shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. He placed a small box on his knee and reached for the necklace that she'd worn today. "May I?" Meg nodded and moved her hair out of the way so he could undo the clasp. She smiled as his hand brushed the exposed part of her neck that he'd been kissing. He then reached for the small, square box. "Here you go."

Meg smiled as she took it from him. She opened the box and stared at the necklace inside. A large, oval-shaped, moonstone hung off a silver chain. She knew her stones the way most women knew the language of flowers. The moonstone was a symbol of a powerful light in the darkness and a passionate love. It helped to soothe and balance the emotions and to control your emotions by bringing them under control of your will, instead of repressing or expressing them. The moonstone also represented the great Mother Goddess and her strength lay in her gentleness, ability to experience, process, and neutralize her feelings. The powers of the moonstone also focused on love, fertility, good fortune and protection during dark times.

"Do you like it?"

The slight concern in his voice caused her to look up at him. Meg leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth several times before drawing back and whispering softly. "I love it." she took it out of the box and handed it to him. "Will you put it on me?"

Guy nodded and she brushed her hair out his way as she turned to present her back to him. "It is said," Guy murmured as he puts the necklace around her neck. "that if you give your lover a necklace, with a moonstone in the light of a full moon," his voice lowered as he moved closer. "you will always have a great passion for each other."

The necklace was the perfect length; the stone lay between her breasts, but was still visible above the neckline of the shift. She touched the stone before turning and looking at Guy. She reached for his hand and kissed it. "I don't need a stone or a full moon to have a great passion for you. I assure you, I do, and I always will."

Guy pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She sighed against his lips as he gently broke the kiss. "I don't know why you do."

"Love me husband." She pleaded quietly as her heart began to cause the blood pounding in her veins. She'd never wanted anything as badly as she wanted him. "Make me yours...and you shall realize that I am right."

"You are mine." He kissed her before lifting her up from the seat. He kissed her again and moved towards the bed. The heat rose in her face as he laid her on top of the covers that the servants had already drawn back. Guy smiled as he kissed her hand. "I see my wife is nervous."

Meg trembled slightly. "I'm as irritated as about it you are. I don't know why I am."

He chuckled. "I'm not irritated, I'm enchanted." She flushed deeper. "Don't worry; I shall soon have you whimpering out my name in ecstasy."

Meg moaned as the suggestion of those words alone caused her to lose control. "Guy. Please."

"Shh," he soothed her as he coaxed her to lie on her back. He ran his finger down the bridge of her nose, causing her to smile. "relax. Feel."

She wanted to say something, but couldn't, words had fled her and all she could think of were one-word sentences. Guy moved to sit on the edge of the bed, drawing up her shift to reveal her knees. Meg let out a gasp as he touched her calf, brushing those long fingers of his over her skin before pressing a kiss to her skin. She shook slightly as he continued stroking her leg while kissing his way up towards her knee, slowly moving her shift out of his way. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily while she lost herself in his tender seduction. His lips on her thigh caused her to jump and he stopped.

She looked at him as he moved to hover beside her. She trembled as she whispered. "Don't stop."

He smiled silently as he pressed a kiss to her wrist. She'd one hand draped over her waist. She looked at him as he brushed her shoulder with his while kissing her elbow. Slowly, ever so slowly, he moved to hover over her, pressing a kiss to her neck before gazing down at her. "I won't." He promised her.

Meg opened her mouth and asked. "Take me."

Guy nodded and leaned forward to kiss her. However, the door to their bedroom chambers was kicked open with a crash! Meg let out a scream as she and Guy looked towards their splintered door to see Robin Hood and his gang, with their bows pulled taut and their weapons out!

"Sorry to crash the bridal chambers," Robin said with a serious look on his face. "but you really had the place locked down for your wedding."

"For God's sake Hood," Guy shouted as he drew the shift back down around Meg's body, hiding her from the outlaw's gaze. At least all of them had the decency to look embarrassed. "can't I make love to my own wife without being interrupted?!"

"I'm sorry Gisbourne," Robin said firmly. "but you can't touch her. Not until king Richard returns."

* * *

><p><strong>Guy's little speech to Meg about no one has ever loved him, has been borrowed from Sondheim's passion, 'No one has ever loved me'. <strong>


	34. 34: Fights of revelation

Chapter twenty-four: Fights of revelation

* * *

><p>Meg stared at Robin and his gang in shock. "What are you talking about!?" Guy demanded in angered confusion. "What the hell does the king have to do with me not being able to make love to my wife!? Unless he wishes to have her for himself, he shouldn't send <em>you <em>to get her!"

"Oh, you're good Gisbourne." Robin taunted. "Don't act like you don't know!"

Guy roared at him as he jumped up from the bed and stood there seething in barely controlled rage. "I _don't _know what you're talking about! Get out of here now!"

Meg stood up and took Guy's hand. "I am going to firmly suggest that everyone gets out of my bedchambers now."

"No." Robin shook his head. "I'm not going until you're back in the camp with us."

Meg shrieked. "What!"

Guy shouted in fury. "You _will not_ touch my wife!"

"But she's not your wife _yet_." Robin pointed out. "We got here just in time."

"What is this about?" Meg demanded. "If the king has ordered me not to marry Guy, he's overstepped his bounds."

"No, the reason is Meg; we will not let him use your position as a gateway to escape punishment for his crimes."

Meg glowered at him as Guy frowned. "What are they talking about? What position? I am aware that you're a higher rank than me. But I don't see what that has to do with King Richard!"

Meg exhaled and rolled her eyes. "Robin seems to believe that king Richard intends to adopt me as his upon his return due to his friendship with my father before his passing."

Guy stood stock-still and turned and looked down at her. His face was frozen and he was shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you tonight." Meg said without breaking eye contact. "Right after we'd …consummated our marriage."

"Oh for God's sake, why can't you see that it's a trap?" Robin shouted. "Face it! If he marries you, you're his ticket to freedom! He will be allowed to get away with every drop of bloodshed! We cannot allow that to happen."

"I did not know!" Guy insisted as he shook his head. "I swear Meg….I didn't know that you-

She covered his mouth with her hand. "I know that." She assured him quietly. "You couldn't have known. I did not know myself until Robin told me."

"I did not marry you to gain my freedom from you. I wished to marry you because I love you!" He cupped her face in his hands. "I swear. I had no other reasons for wanting to marry you other than loving you and wanting you so much."

"I know." Meg reached up and touched his face. He looked down at her, a small trace of fear in his eyes, as if this moment would vanish. This was her second chance to escape marriage with him, like Marian had, and then she'd reject him. "Which is why, I was going to tell you after we'd consummated our marriage. For I feel the same about you to." The look of relief on his face almost caused her to cry. Meg turned to Robin and the others. "Leave my chambers….now. I love my husband and I wish for my husband to continue….our actions."

Robin shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Meg, this gives me no pleasure, but I've no choice." He turned to the group and jerked his head at her. "Take her."

"What?!" Meg screamed. "You're not serious!"

Guy went straight for his sword and pointed it at them, rage radiating off his body. "You _will not _touch my wife!" he shouted as he stood in front of her.

Robin shook his head as he dropped his bow and pulled out his sword from his side. "Sorry Gisbourne, but there's five of us and only one of you."

Guy shouted. "You will _not_ take her from me!"

"Much, John," Robin said firmly. "with me. Alan and Djaq, you get Meg."

Meg yanked up her shift and grabbed the dagger that was still strapped to her leg. Guy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Meg?"

"It's a habit." She shrugged as she pulled it out of its sheath. "I wasn't planning on using it tonight and you hadn't removed it yet!"

Robin and John advanced. Guy let out a shout as he attacked them. Meg focused on Djaq and Alan who were approaching. Alan looked to Djaq. "Can you handle her?"

"I believe so."

"I am still here!" Meg said. "And I _will not _come willingly!"

Djaq suddenly knelt and yanked the rug out of from under Meg's feet. She let out a shriek as she floundered backwards. Alan lunged at her and grabbed her wrist, knocking the knife from her wrist! Djaq grabbed as Meg threw her full weight into Alan, knocking him down as she grabbed onto his hair and pulled with all her might! He let out a howl as she let out a scream of her own! Djaq grabbed a hold of her from behind and turned her over onto the side.

Meg didn't know how Guy was faring as her hands were busy. She shouted as she began fighting Djaq, they were both evenly matched, but Meg was more determined. Suddenly, Alan grabbed her from behind and she screamed as he locked his arms around her in a sort of bear hug.

She flung her hair out of her face to see how Guy was faring and saw him use Much to throw him into Robin. Robin and Much went down as Guy advanced towards her, unbridled fury in his eyes. "Unhand her!" he shouted.

Meg saw John lunge at Guy and she screamed. "LOOK OUT GUY!"

Her warning came too late. Guy turned as John smashed his club upside Guy's head, knocking him to the ground, unconscious! She screamed as she struggled against Alan, somehow, she was able to hit him in a sensitive area and he released her. She fell down on the ground and crawled towards Guy's unconscious figure. Hands grabbed her shoulder, but she pulled away, tearing the strap of her shift in the process.

She reached Guy and cradled his head in her lap. "Guy? Guy can you hear me?" she gasped as she felt blood on her hand. She shrieked as she saw his blood on his wound. "He's hurt!" Two hands pulled her up from Guy's body. Meg turned and spat in Robin's face. He groaned, but didn't let her go. Meg fought and pleaded. "Let me go! He's bleeding!"

"Meg, stop it!"

Djaq knelt beside him and assured her. "He is fine, it is not deep, and he will live."

Meg fought against him. "Help him!"

"Why should we?" Robin asked her.

"Because I asked you to!" She glowered at him. "You owe him that at least!"

"I owe him nothing!" Robin shouted. Meg drew yellow phlegm from the back of her throat and spit it in Robin's face. He groaned and released her this time. Meg went straight back to Guy's body, tearing the skirt of her shift. "God! It would almost serve Gisbourne right to get stuck with you!"

"Wait Robin." John rumbled. "Let her finish."

"What?" Much sounded outraged. "Why?"

"We've interrupted her wedding night. You can at least let her bandage her husband's head!"

Robin frowned. "Why should I?"

"Because I love him!" Meg shouted at Robin. "Don't you know the meaning of that word?" She pressed the cloth against the wound, and fortunately, it stopped bleeding. She looked up at Robin. "You're a bastard!" everyone jumped at her choice of words to describe their hero. "I hope you go to Hell!"

Robin grabbed a hold of her and hauled her up from the ground. "Come on."

"No, I won't! I won't! Marian will make you see sense so you might as well just let me go!"

"Marian," Robin pointed out. "is the one who informed her uncle of your dalliance with him." The blood drained out of her face. "The Prince is on a boat back to France! Who else would inform your relations of your foolish choices?"

Meg shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "You're lying. Lying!"

"I am not!"

"She wants him!" Meg shrieked. "She wants Guy for herself! She's tricked you! The sooner I'm my way back home, the better for her to get her claws into him!"

"This," John said firmly. "I do not like Robin."

"I don't like it either!" Robin said as he struggled to avoid her kicks and blows. "But we don't have a choice! Now Meg stop it!"

"You're taking me from my husband!" She screamed. "I _will not _stop it!" She was finally able to wrench free and broke for the window. She opened it and screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP! HELP!"

Robin grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth. She fought, twisted and wound up on the ground with him on top of her. Meg struggled and he shouted at Alan. "Alan, grab her hands! The drug Djaq, now!"

"No." Meg pleaded as she was held secure by Alan. "No, no, please." Robin grabbed a hold of her mouth, forcing it open. She was still pleading as the bitter liquid was poured down her throat. She choked on it as she attempted to spit it up, but couldn't. "Please don't." She cried as she pleaded. "Let me stay with my husband."

"I'm sorry Meg," Robin's voice began to shift in her ears. "but we can't let that happen."

"He will…find me." Her head began to get heavy. "He will."

"He's never found us before."

"You've got…me. He…will find…me." Meg's head dropped as unconsciousness swallowed her up and her body went limp. "Love...him."


	35. 35: Find her

Chapter thirty-five: Find her

* * *

><p>Guy awoke to a splitting headache. He jumped up and shouted. "Meg!"<p>

"Easy milord." Sylvia almost dropped the water she had in her hands. Her eyes were wet with tears. "I'm sorry….she's gone."

The hatred burned in his soul for Hood, he'd dared to kidnap his bride on his wedding night! The love he felt for Meg engulfed him and he felt the tortuous ache of longing in his heart for the first time in his life. Guy moved towards the dresser and grabbed a shirt. "Go have someone saddle my horse immediately."

"Milord, you need that wound dressed."

"I said," Guy spat out as he yanked the shirt over his head. "I want my horse saddled now!"

Sylvia jumped and scurried down the stairs. Guy grabbed a jacket, his sword and dagger. It was still dark out, but he could use a torch to look for tracks. He would not rest until he had her back in his arms. His mind was reeling somewhat by the news that Hood had just dropped on him. Meg knew and she still wanted him, _him_! If the king did chose to adopt Meg, he would never be worthy of her. But…she loved him and he loved her.

Guy trotted down the stairs and swung by the kitchen, grabbing a loaf of bread on the way out the door. He forced himself not to think about how he'd teased her when she made her first loaf of bread. Sylvia came out of the stable, with Thunder.

Guy frowned. "Why isn't Thomas saddling the horse?"

"He went after her." Guy's brow rose. "Thomas used to be a poacher as a child until Meg's uncle took him in. He can track anything. He told me to tell you, to look for the Celtic love knot, carved on the roots of trees. Then, he will make his way back."

Guy nodded as he tucked the bread into the saddlebag. "Right. Have a message sent to the sheriff; tell him I am gone on an errand for a few days."

She nodded. "I will." As Guy mounted, she boldly reached up and pressed her hand over his. He looked down at her to find her equally distressed. "Find her."

"If it takes me a thousand years," he swore. "I will find her!"

* * *

><p>The sunlight streaming in Meg's face caused her to awake to find her hands and her feet bound. She groaned as she inhaled the scent of roasting meat. "She's awake." She recognized Djaq's soft voice. Djaq moved towards her. "How are you feeling? I hope you aren't having any adverse effects."<p>

Meg jerked away from Djaq's gentle touch and turned her back to her. "Do not touch me."

Djaq exhaled. "Understand, none of us like this, but we have a duty and we must carry it out."

"No, I don't understand." She didn't keep the venom out of her voice as she snapped at Djaq. "You've all meddled in my life and you haven't the right to do so."

"We didn't have a choice. If you had chosen to marry anyone but Gisbourne, we wouldn't have interfered." Robin walked to where she was seated and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at him. "You need to listen to me." She brought her bound hands up and was able to stick a finger in each ear. Robin jerked her hands free. She clenched her teeth and began to hum a note that resonated a bee-like buzzing in her ears. "Will has gone to fetch your uncle and aunt from the docks." That caused her eyes to fly open in outrage and her to be silent. She stared at him as for the first time in her life she felt complete and utter hatred for a man. "If they ride hard enough, they should be here tomorrow evening."

Meg couldn't help but stare at him in shock. "How could you? How…dare you!"

"I assure you, it gives me no pleasure to inflict pain on you," Robin said, holding her gaze without flinching. "but I cannot allow Gisbourne to get away with his crimes."

Meg spat. "Oh, I believe that you enjoy inflicting pain on me because you know it will hurt him!"

"Just because I enjoy tormenting Gisbourne on occasion doesn't mean I wish his misery on another, especially a woman, even if she was almost his wife."

"God I hate you." She shook her head. "I hated you when I first met you and first impressions are generally right." Robin stood up and walked away. "You said you enjoy tormenting him."

"I don't see why you defend him." Much said. "The man is…revolting."

"Shut up you dolt! Not everyone is perfect, neither is your master." Meg glanced at his retreating back and shouted. "I bet he never told you how he tried to have Gisbourne murdered for a crime that Robin himself committed!" her words caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He turned slowly towards her, his eyes somber. She tilted her chin defiantly up at him. "He was just fourteen! You injured a priest and then let him take the blame for it! He almost died because you lied!"

Robin's eyes clouded over. "I learned from that experience," he said somberly. "it made me a better man."

"A better man?" she scoffed. "Good God! That's a feeble excuse. You hate him for the man he's become? _You _made him into the man he is now!"

"Gisbourne chose the path to live!"

"You put him on that path. The whole town had already turned on him because of the way you'd painted his reputation! From what I hear, the priest was fine handing out Christian charity to you, but not to him and his sister! He had to sell her to her husband when she was thirteen because he couldn't take care of her! The sheriff took him under his wing and what else was he supposed to do but go with him? He had nothing, no one and no prospects!"

"You've said enough!" he shouted.

"I don't think I've said enough!" Meg shouted. "Why do you think I have? Is it because you can't handle the truth?"

Will spoke up. "Is there…any truth to what's she's saying Robin?"

Robin is silent for a moment before admitting. "It's true."

"You owe him." Meg said. "If you can't forgive him at least let me go! I'm all he has!"

"Then," Robin said tightly. "he should have lived better and learned to hold onto things better."

"You took all everything away from him." Meg couldn't hold the tears back. "It is wrong of you to take the one thing that belongs steadfastly to him." Robin turned and walked away from her. "I won't go home willingly and he will find me. I _will _consummate my marriage with him, just you wait and see. So you might as well just do the sensible thing and let me go!""

"Gisbourne has never been able to find us in these woods. Even if we have you, he still won't be able to find you because he has to find us."

"He is changing, he wants to change, but if you take me he will revert back into the old Guy and you will have no one to blame but yourself for what you did to him again! You took me from my husband so he has to pay for his crimes. Did you think about what he'll do if you take me away from him? He will not rest and everyone will be under his anger until he's got me back!"

"I won't hear anymore about Gisbourne." Robin moved towards the edge of the camp. The sound of horse's hooves caused everyone to look towards the sound. She could tell from the relaxed pace of the horse's hooves that it wasn't Guy and her heart depleted in her chest. Robin waved before turning to the group. "It's Marian."

The blood rose in Meg's cheeks at the mention of Marian's name. Marian came into the camp holding onto her horse's reins. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she turned to Robin. "So you did it then? You got her?"

Robin nodded as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah. Be careful she's not in the best of moods."

Marian nodded as she approached Meg. "I brought you some clothes. You can't go around in just your shift."

The moment Marian was directly in front of her, Meg launched herself at Marian, using her head to hit Marian in the stomach and knocking her flat on her back! Everyone launched into action as Meg straddled Marian. She was tied, but she was still smart. She drew her head back and hit Marian in the nose with her forehead. Marian cried out as blood began to flow from her nose! Robin grabbed Meg and pulled her off Marian.

"You strumpet!" Meg screeched at her. "You hypocrite! How dare you show your face to me?"

Djaq fussed over Marian's nose before announcing. "It's broken; I will have to set it."

Robin was furious as he shouted. "You broke her nose!"

Meg shouted back in his face. "If my hands were untied now, I'd not only break her nose, I'd break her neck!"

Robin's fist clenched tightly as he groaned. "I've never hit a woman before, but if you don't-

"If you lay one finger on me Guy is going to kill you and I won't be able to stop him! Do _not _assume that he doesn't have a heart because you will find out that you are wrong!" Robin let out a sharp laugh. Meg flung her hair back out of her face. "I'm warning you, Guy is going to tear every tree out of this forest until he finds me! You had better be scared Robin Hood. Because your days are numbered!"

Everyone stared at her in amazement. No one could believe that she'd actually said those words to Robin's face. They weren't worried before, but it was the confidence ringing in her voice that caused them all to stop and reconsider. Robin inhaled before speaking. "Djaq, see if you can dress her, untie her hands, allow her to eat and make sure you tie her back up after feeding her."

Meg turned onto her side. "I'm not hungry."

The moment the words left her mouth, her stomach growled. Robin snorted. "Feed her and give her some decent clothes."

Meg curled up in a fetal position. "I don't want anything from anyone." Djaq knelt cautiously beside her. Meg sat up and knocked the food and water from her hands. Djaq looked on at her in amazement. Meg lay back down on the leaves and closed her eyes. "Leave me alone."

Djaq stood up. "Robin, perhaps we should-

Robin cut her off firmly. "No Djaq, we can't."

"I do not think we thought this through completely!" She protested. "Look at her! This is torture!"

Robin glowered at her. "I don't like this either, but we cannot…let her go back to him. We cannot."

Meg glanced at her hand, running her finger over her wedding ring; thankfully, they hadn't taken the jewelry that Guy had given her. "Find me." She whispered. "Find me."


	36. 36: The unexpected

Chapter thirty-six: The unexpected

* * *

><p>"Guy?" The sound of Marian's voice behind him caused him to whirl around. Her eyes were wide and she grabbed his reins. "Quick, you cannot be seen!"<p>

"Why?" He demanded.

Marian groaned. "God, you're stubborn. Come!"

"No. I'm looking for Meg."

"She's over the hill and in the cavern," Guy's heart rose in his chest. "but you cannot be seen! Get off your horse!" Guy was somewhat skeptic as he did as she asked. Marian studied him. "Guy, you look terrible."

"I've been looking for my wife." He spat. "It's difficult tracking tree roots." Marian frowned in confusion at that comment. He frowned at her. "What are you doing here in the woods? And what happened to your nose?"

Marian inhaled shakily and admitted. "I was talking to Robin Hood." Guy's anger rose. "Meg broke my nose."

"She did, did she?" Guy knew Meg well enough to know she had a reason for it. Moreover, her reason for breaking Marian's nose wasn't a good one. Guy grabbed Marian by the throat and whipped out the dagger he kept in his belt and pointed it at her throat. "Why?" He demanded as Marian gasped. "Why'd she do that?"

"Please Guy."

"No! Why'd she break your nose? And don't even think about lying to me!" he fought to keep his voice down so they couldn't hear him over the hill. "The truth...for once."

Marian trembled as she admitted. "I-I was the one who…told her Uncle." He tightened his grip on her throat. "I was wrong!"

"And…did you know Hood was going to take her?" Marian nodded as tears started to brim in her eyes. "Give me," he seethed as he held the dagger poised above her heart. "one good reason, why I shouldn't run you through, right now?"

"Because," Marian gasped out. "her aunt and uncle arrived, ahead of schedule. They came by horseback instead of carriage." Guy's grip tensed at that news. "If you want her back…then you're going to need my help."

"I don't trust you."

"Then don't trust her." Guy spun around to see Djaq, the female Saracen a few feet away from him. "Trust us. We are women and loyal to our sex." Her dark eyes dared him to disbelieve her. "I do not like you Gisbourne, but I've watched that woman in camp. I've heard the villager's talk about her and I've seen her acts of kindness to others. I do agree with Robin, you should not have married her because of the position she has and the one she has yet to claim. But, I cannot is back and…watch her die."

Guy's head shot up. "Is she hurt?"

Djaq shook her head. "She is dying, in her heart. She needs you." She studied her. "I can see that you haven't slept nor eaten since you've looked for her. I am loyal to Robin Hood, I will help, but we must find a way so it does not look like I'm involved."

Guy released his grip on Marian's throat. "I think….the two of you will make fine hostages."

"I agree Sir." They spun around to see Thomas. "I do believe I can make them look like they were bloodied a bit as well. There's a fine patch of berries over there that should do the trick."

"Fine. Let's do it, I want my wife back." Guy glowered at them. "If you two betray me, I will not hesitate to use any measures to get her back."

Djaq nodded. "We know it. You're in love. And as hard as it is for us to believe, we can see it. Hate is powerful, but love is more powerful. You needn't worry about our betraying you, we won't."

* * *

><p>"Meg?"<p>

"Guy?" Meg murmured as she began to wake up. "Guy?" She turned on her side and looked up to see Robin looking over her. She rolled back onto her side and curled her fingers around the smooth moonstone that Guy had given her. "Go away."

"Meagan Bennett!" Meg closed her eyes and fought back the urge to throw up in dread as she recognized her uncle's voice. She rolled over on her side and sat up, looking at her aunt and uncle through her hanging hair. They both froze as they looked at her in surprise.

Her aunt was the first to recover and she hurried up to Meg. "When was the last time she ate?" She demanded. "She looks awful."

Will spoke up. "That would be the day before yesterday. We've tried getting her to eat, but she won't."

"Are these bonds necessary?" She asked. "Her wrists are bleeding."

"That's because," Robin explained patiently. "she wouldn't stop pulling at the ropes. She's the most difficult prisoner we've ever had to endure. Almost makes the sheriff seem friendly."

Much nodded. "Most ungrateful indeed. We tried feeding her, and she's bitten everyone's hand, drew blood from Robin."

"She always bit when she was a child, even bit me." Her uncle shook his head, his brown eyes sparked in irritation. "She takes after her father, always arguing over the most stupid, little things."

Meg's eyes flashed. "The fact that I wish to stay with my husband is not a stupid, little thing!"

"God, Meg! What has that man done to you?" He demanded. "You were never this way until you met that villain! Have you heard nothing they said?"

"Yes! And I won't listen to it!"

"He's murdered, stolen and committed dozens of other crimes and you won't listen!"

Meg shouted back at her uncle. "He will tell me all I want to know."

"You can't get a man to confess emotions like that!" Her uncle's voice rose. "You can't trust a man like him."

"Guy _always _talks to me about everything and he's never lied to me yet!"

"Control your emotions niece." Her aunt said firmly. "You never did learn to control your emotions."

Meg laughed sharply. "Are you saying that I have to have control over my emotions? My loving him is not a choice, it is who I am!" Meg clutched onto the necklace around her neck as tears filled her eyes. "All I've ever wanted to know was that some man needed me and he does! I'm all he has and you've no right to take me from him!"

"The fact that I am your uncle gives me every right." Her uncle's firm tone caused as shiver to run down her spine. "I swore on the day that your parents died that I would protect you, that includes men that you think you're in love with!"

"You're wrong." She shook her head. "He'd give away his soul to be with me."

"He sold his soul to the devil years ago." Robin said quietly. "He doesn't have one to give you."

Meg whipped her head and glowered at him. "You and Marian deserve each other! I hope she makes your life a living hell! You two will _never, ever _have what Guy and I had!" She whipped her head around to glare at her aunt and uncle. "You may not believe me, but he will find me and I will go back with him!"

Her uncle groaned and threw up his hands in dismay. "I don't have time for this! It's late, your aunt and I rode hard to get here!" He turned to Robin and reached into his pocket, pulling out a large bundle of money. "I've heard of your deeds, so accept this as a small sum for taking care of her."

Meg snorts. "Guy's a villain, yet you pay a common thief and kidnapper!"

Her uncle glowered at her. "I owe this man a great deal to prevent you from making the biggest mistake of your life, even if you can't see it!"

"I'm your niece, uncle, not your daughter! You'd do well to remember that!" Her sharp words stung even her, but she had to say it. She now had her uncle's attention. "You cannot control me! If you expect me to stay in Ireland you shall have to chain me up, because I will not stop fighting you!"

"Why must you be so damn stubborn?"

"Because I know I'm right!" She insisted. "I know Guy of Gisbourne! I may not know his favorite things yet, but I know his heart. I see its darkness, I'm not a fool, but I have seen and felt its strength and tenderness as well."

"No more Meg, no more." Her uncle stalked way. "Follow me, I will have words with you without my niece hearing them."

Meg made a face and exhaled deeply. Her aunt's hand on hers caused her to jump. Her aunt was calm and collected. "I wanted to see what you're holding in your hand." Meg cautiously opened up her hand, showing the moonstone. Her aunt's eyes widened slightly. "Oh my word! Where did you ever-

"He gave it to me on our wedding night." Her aunt drew her hand away from the stone. Her aunt was a more carefree woman than her uncle and she hoped that she could have her on her side. "Aunt Maria, please," she begged her. "let me go."

Her aunt shook her head. "Megan, I cannot go against-

"I know you've loved my uncle for many years." Her aunt's eyes flashed with a warning. "I also know that due to laws and circumstances it is impossible for you two to even marry. If my uncle were wise, he'd marry you, but he doesn't see." Meg reached for her aunt's hand. "Please, do not deny me my right to live my life in the arms of the man I know is the one for me. He loves me and I've never loved, wanted or needed anyone as much as him." She held her aunts gaze. "You know I've met dozens of eligible men and a few princes, if any of those men were the man for me, I would have known. I know that Guy is, please, believe me."

Her aunt was silent for a moment. "I will talk to your uncle, see if he will talk to this Guy of Gisbourne, but that is all I can promise you for now. I will not set you free."

"Aunt, please."

"No Meg." Her aunt stood up. "You must eat and put some clothes on."

Meg opened her mouth to plead her case, but a loud thundering voice, echoing in the cavern, cut her off. "HOOD!" Meg gasped and tears of relief had filled her eyes as she recognized the voice of her husband. "COME OUT OF THERE! AND YOU BETTER BRING MY WIFE OR I WILL RUN MARIAN AND YOUR LITTLE SARACEN FRIEND THROUGH!"

Meg gasped in relief and exhaled. "He found me." Robin stomped towards her, dagger in hand, he knelt and undid her feet. He didn't say a word as he grabbed her and pulled her towards the sound of Guy's voice. "I told you, he'd find me."

"He found you, that doesn't mean he has you."

Meg fought the urge to laugh through her tears. "You're wrong. He's found me…he's not letting me go."


	37. 37: His most precious possession

Chapter thirty-seven: His most precious possession

* * *

><p>Robin was stiff as he led her towards the edge of the camp. Her heart jumped in her chest as she saw Guy holding the end of a rope that had Marian and Djaq secured. There was blood trickling down their mouths and Meg winced. This was not going to go over well with her aunt and uncle. Thomas was holding Thunder and his horse, and he was simply standing there looking innocent.<p>

Guy looked at her and they made direct eye contact. Meg's heart jumped in her throat and heat flashed through her at his gaze. Guy tightened the grip on his dagger he had pressed against Marian's throat. "I want my wife Hood, now!"

"You wouldn't hurt her." Robin said, attempting to call Guy's bluff. "You loved her once."

Guy arched his brow as he spat at him. "Don't test me Hood. You took my wife; I'm capable of doing anything." Marian let out a cry as Guy pressed the blade closer against her. "If I have to kill the Saracen first, I'll do it, and then you'll know I'm on the level."

Marian began crying. "Please Robin! Just hand her over! Please!"

She could feel the conflict in Robin's soul twist for a moment and he looked at her aunt and uncle apologetically. "I'm sorry. I've got to, he'll hurt them."

Her uncle nodded. "You don't have a choice in this instance."

Robin released Meg and she moved shakily forward towards Guy, ignoring the rocks and twigs that snapped under her bare feet. Guy's breathing intensified with each step she took to get closer to him. Guy reached her for her and pulled her into his embrace. "Watch them!" He ordered Thomas as he held tightly; as if afraid, she'd vanish from his arms. Meg moaned and tears filled her eyes as she found herself in the arms of the man she loved. She could feel that he was restraining himself, because even though he had her, they were still outnumbered. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her briefly on the lips. No matter how gentle his kisses were, they always served to lighting a fire in her heart. She moaned as he pulled away to study her. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

"No."

Guy used his dagger to cut the ropes around her wrists. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her bloody wrists. His eyes flashed and he shouted at Robin. "You tied her up so tightly that her wrists bled?!"

"Guy." Meg said as she attempted to calm him down.

"It was necessary Gisbourne." Robin taunted him. "Hope you realize what a wild animal you married!"

Guy let out a roar and Meg grabbed his arm. "Guy! No!" He stopped short and looked at her, breathing heavily. "Please," she begged. "take me home. I'm tired, cold, hungry and I don't want to remain in these woods a moment longer." She added. "I want to be with you."

Guy exhaled deeply and stepped away, raising a hand to stroke her face. "Alright, just this once." He turned to Robin and threatened. "If you dare show your face again, or even touch my wife, I will kill you!"

"For God's sake Meg," her uncle shouted. "will you look at him? See him for what he is! How can you honestly wish to make your bed with him?"

Guy glowered at him. "You must be her uncle I presume. We'll say no more tonight and discuss this in the morning." Guy lifted Meg up in his arms and began to move towards Thunder. "My wife is tired, she's had enough."

"You will not touch her until we've talked." Her uncle said. "I am in charge of her and I do not approve of you, nor your actions here these evening."

"I did what any man would do who loved his wife," he spat at her uncle, contempt in his voice. "I rescued her. Moreover, when we meet again tomorrow, I assure you… I will have laid claim to her."

"You _will not_!" Guy set her on the horse and climbed up behind her. Meg shuddered as she felt the strength and warmth of her husband's body against hers again. Guy paused momentarily, pulling her against him, holding her tight. She whimpered as he inhaled deeply, breathing her in. "Do you hear me?!"

Guy exhaled as he reached for the reins. "I hear you Sir, but as Meg may have told you, I don't do as I'm told." He nodded to Thomas. "Let them go."

"I will Sir, as soon as you and the lady are away."

Guy kicked Thunder into a gallop and they headed back to the manor. Guy kept his body molded tightly against hers, giving her some warmth in the cold. Meg reached for Guy's hand, pulling the glove off and began kissing his hand. Guy tightened his grip on her hand and attempted to bury a kiss in her neck. However, after narrowly missing several branches, Guy stopped Thunder and pulled her around to face him. Tears began to stream down her face as Guy kissed her on the mouth, taking her for himself again. She shuddered and clung to him desperately as he crushed her against him.

"Oh God," he kissed her face multiple times while his hands grasped her neck. Both of them were breathless. "I thought…I'd lost you."

"Never!" she gasped out. "Never!"

Guy exhaled and looked at her, she wasn't overly surprised to see Guy was fighting back tears, but it had caused her to stare at him. He exhaled and shook his head. "I knew this would happen the moment when I actually had your arms around me and I looked into those green eyes and we stood free together, in this the best of possible worlds."

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Combustion, my love," he kissed her once on the mouth again. "spontaneous combustion." At his tender words, Meg began crying, she couldn't help it. It hadn't been a truly horrible ordeal, but being separated from her husband on their wedding night and the threat of them being possibly separated for an eternity. Guy kissed her forehead and took off his jacket to wrap it around her shoulders. "Shh, Megan, I've got you. Hold onto me, and I'll get you home soon."

Meg could only nod as she buried her face in her husband's chest. She wanted to go home, she wanted to be with him, and she wanted to prove to the others that they were wrong. She was where she was supposed to be, in Guy of Gisbourne's arms.

* * *

><p>Guy slowed Thunder into a brisk trot as they approached the manor, not wanting to wake everyone in the village. But, that was not to be; the miller saw them and began shouting that Guy had returned with Meg. She had won the hearts of everyone in the community with her kindness and Marian had reported to him that the whole village had been keeping them in their prayers. Alice and a few others had looked for Robin Hood's gang to beg for her release, but had no success in finding him. The way that these people cared tore at his heart, after all he'd done to him, they'd turned against Hood, the man who'd helped them, to plead for mercy for their tormenter's wife to be safely returned. But, it must have been for Meg's behalf, not his.<p>

Meg blinked as the lights in the manor lit up. "What's…happening?"

"You were missed wife," he explained as he halted Thunder and handed the reins to a dazed stable boy. "and not just by me."

"What?" Guy reached for her and carefully lifted her down from Thunder. She knew she had an effect on him, but she had no idea how she had an effect on the entire village. She looked at the small crowd that was approaching in sheer confusion. "Why?"

Guy exhaled as he pulled her close to him. "Because, my dear one, it is impossible for anyone not to love you."

She looked up and stroked his cheek. How he'd missed her! He hadn't realized that he'd missed so much about her until she was gone. He'd missed her laugh, her smile, her voice, her scent, the little whimpers and moans she made when he'd touch her, even the way she'd tremble when he'd simply take her hand. This woman had completely immersed her soul with his and he was under her spell.

Alice hurried towards Meg and threw her arms around her. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

Meg shook her head. "Just bruised, but I'm all right." She glanced the crowd of people. "I'm alright."

Alice assumed control. "Sir Guy, bring her inside, I shall arrange for them to draw up a bath for her immediately."

"Thank you." Guy lifted Meg up.

"Her feet are bleeding!" Little John proclaimed loudly, drawing everyone's attention to her feet.

Guy's blood had reduced to a mere simmer. But when he glanced at her bare feet and saw blood on her feet as well, it began to boil again. "Meg, you said they didn't hurt you!"

"They didn't!"

"Meg, your wrists are bleeding and your ankles are as well!" He snapped at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Meg swatted him gently. "For God's sake Guy, I caused the blood myself! I was trying to break free, they didn't hurt me, I hurt myself." He opened his mouth to argue that point, but she covered his mouth with her finger. "Guy, please, not now."

He exhaled in barely restrained fury; he nodded and murmured. "As you wish, I'm sorry."

Meg ran a hand through his hair. "You're being you, don't feel badly." She smiled. "You're going to be a terribly wonderful husband." He turned and carried her inside the house to find Alice ordering the servants around, while helping herself. Meg smiled. "Why don't we hire her as housekeeper?"

Guy exhaled. "Meg," she gave him that completely innocent look when she'd mentioned buying a 50lb barrel of flour and he knew he was sunk. He exhaled and shook his head. "I cannot refuse you anything. If that's what you wish, but please, approach her about it tomorrow."

Guy set Meg on the table and looked at her wrists. He was about to ask for a cloth when Alice set a bowl of water beside him and a cloth. He nodded his thanks and dipped the cloth in the bowl before methodically dabbing at the blood. Meg let out a hiss and he pressed a kiss to her wrist before resuming dabbing the wound.

Meg reached out and brushed a thumb under his eye. He looked up at her, to find her staring down at him like some sympathetic angel. He hadn't known he was crying, but he supposed he had no other alternative; his heart was so full and relieved that he had his wife. Meg inched towards the end of the table, wrapped her arms around his head and pressed her to his chest. Guy dropped the cloth as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding onto her tightly. She didn't say anything, just held him close, and allowed his tears to fall in private silence. He should have been embarrassed, but he couldn't be, not with her.

After a few moments, he pulled away and looked up at her. Meg brushed the tears away with a sweet smile. Guy reached up and stroked her face as he breathed. "You're my most precious possession Meg; I will not lose you again."

"You'll never lose me," Meg assured him. "we can be separated by thousands of miles and I will always feel you in my heart."

Guy brought her head down to kiss her precious lips. After a few kisses they slowly separated and Guy resumed concentrating on her wrists. Meg held lightly onto his hand while he cleaned her wrists and ankles. Alice approached. "The bath water is ready."

Guy lifted her on the ground and she patted him on the shoulder. "I can walk."

"Alright, do you need anything?"

Meg nodded. "Some food. I haven't eaten since we married." His eyes widened and Meg added. "I refused food, they tried force-feeding me, but I bit their hands. Drew blood on Robin."

He shook his head and smirked. "You're….an amazing woman."

"I'm your wife." She murmured. "I have to be."

* * *

><p><strong>"What will happen when you actually have your arms around me and I look into those very dear brown eyes and we stand free, in this the best of all possible worlds? - Combustion, darling, spontaneous combustion."<strong>

**This is a section from a letter by Freddy Bloom, to her husband, Phillip Bloom, August 5th, 1945. They were imprisoned a few miles apart from each other on Sinapore Island. That had only been married for 9 days when Singapore fell in 1942. Their separation lasted three and a half years. A friend gave me a book of the most beautiful love letters, and this quote was among them, I couldn't resist using it in this instance.**


	38. 38: Claiming his wife

Chapter thirty-eight: Claiming his wife

* * *

><p><strong>As the title suggests, yes, it's rated M.<strong>

* * *

><p>Guy exhaled as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head. He'd changed into fresh clothes after delivering Meg her light snack. He'd handed it through to Alice though, he didn't think it right that he intrude on Meg's privacy until later, she'd been through enough already.<p>

A tap on his door cause his head to whip around. "Come in."

To his relief, it was Alice. "Pardon me Sir Guy, but, your wife is requesting your presence."

Guy nodded. "All right, is she in the guest chambers?"

Alice shook her head. "No, she's still in the bath." Guy paused where he was and he looked to Alice for the answer to the question he couldn't ask. She nodded. "I assure you Sir, it's quite proper, she is your wife." She stepped aside and nodded. "Go ahead Sir, she's waiting."

Guy inhaled deeply and turned to walk down the hall to the private bath quarters. He tapped on the door before entering. "Guy?"

Meg sounded anxious on the other end and he was hesitant in answering. "It's me."

"Then come in here!" Guy pushed the door open to see her swathed in a deep blue towel and her hair was twisted up in a wet knot. Meg moved towards him quickly, surprising him by throwing her arms around his waist. Guy didn't protest, the moment her body made contact with his, he held her tight. She shuddered. "I needed to see you for a moment, to convince myself that this wasn't all a dream."

"Shh, it's over." He assured her as he held her close and kissed her forehead. "I've got you now."

Meg looked up at him. "How did you ever-

"Thomas tracked you and I followed him. Marian-

"Don't speak that disgusting name!" Meg made a face. "I can't believe it! To think I was considering naming my daughter after her! We used to be such friends and now she-

"Meg," he said patiently. "as much as it pains me to admit it, she and Djaq willingly allowed themselves to be hostages. Hood by now has probably discovered their wounds were faked and Marian was helping you."

She looked up at him in confusion. "You mean…you hadn't hurt them?"

He shook his head and exhaled as he caressed her face. "No, we used berries on their faces, to make them look like blood. You've made me grow soft."

"I've never-

"You didn't have to." He assured her as he brought his hand down her arm. "But let's not talk about that now, I shall have them go prepare the guest chambers for you. You must be exhausted."

Meg whispered in his ear. "Take me to your room."

"No." Guy began shaking his head immediately. "Meg, you were just kidnapped, you need to rest."

"I need you and I want to be your wife in the full sense of the word before anything can happen." She added. "You already told my uncle that you intended to claim me tonight."

Guy bit his lip before admitting. "I was lying about that. I was wagering that he wasn't the kind of man to demand proof."

"He would ask for it," she bit her lip and hesitated, choosing her words carefully. Sure, she was his wife, but he would still respect her. "I want you Guy." Heat shot through him like a bolt of lightning at her words. "I'm asking you; please…make me your wife. Don't make me beg."

Unable to refuse her gentle request, Guy kissed her on the lips. "All right. I'll get your robe."

Meg shook her head. "I've got it. I just…needed to see you again."

"I'll go wait for you to come to me." He kissed her as desire clenched his stomach. "I love you."

Meg nodded as she smiled up at him. "I know, I love you too."

Guy shut the door and walked back towards his chambers. In the brief time period he'd been gone, the room had undergone a major undertaking. Candles had been lit and flowers had been placed all around the room. It was simple, muted and romantic. Guy sat on the trunk at the foot of the bed and removed his boots and socks before standing up and removing his shirt.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused him to turn and his eyes fell on his wife. His heart stopped in his chest as Meg walked in the room, her wet curls cascading down her back. The dark, blue satin robe clung to her wet curves as she turned and locked the bedroom door behind her. He stood up and approached her as she turned towards him. They moved towards each other in perfect sync and hugged her. He could feel with every fiber of his being that this woman truly loved him and truly wanted him and he would strive hereafter to be worthy of her.

He moved behind her, brushing her hair out of his way. When she realized that he intended to remove the necklace, she spoke softly. "Don't take it off." She held her breath as his hands paused on her neck. "Please."

Guy hesitated before he pulled her against him, his hands around her waist. He exhaled deeply. "My Megan," he kissed her ear. "my darling."

* * *

><p>She trembled as he slowly kissed the back of her neck as he ran his hands down her arms. His warm breath kept teased her shoulder as her head lolled back, allowing him to press his face into the hollow of neck. She faintly registered his hands on her waist, until she felt his hands slide down to caress her stomach.<p>

She shivered violently as his hands moved slowly past her stomach to the spot between her legs. She let out a whimper as he parted the robe and touched her firmly there. Heat clenched deep inside her stomach and slowly began to feel her virgin resistance melt away and the desire to become his wife consumed her; body and soul. Guy let out a groan as he slid his finger inside her and Meg began gasping pleasurably at the sensations flooding her body.

"Tell me to stop," he begged her tightly, his voice tells her that he is straining for control. "and I will."

Meg shook violently as she gasped out. "Don't stop." She leaned back against Guy and cold shock washed over her as she felt Guy's desire pressing into her back. But her want and desire was stronger than her fear. "Please…make me your wife."

Guy let out a tortured groan. "God, Meg! You're making this so hard for me!" He pulled away from her and took a step back. She turned and looked at her sweating and heavily breathing husband in confusion. He motioned to the bed. "On the bed Meg."

She felt awkward and confused. "All right, but, what did I-

He shook his head. "It's not you. Your only crime…is being so desirable and beautiful." He inhaled deeply. "I've waited…for two days, for this moment. I don't…want to hurt you with…my actions."

Meg nodded in understanding. His desire was so great that he could barely control himself. He was calming himself so he wouldn't hurt her. She felt a small burst of hate towards Robin in this moment for his cruel thoughtlessness. Their absence had deepened their sexual awakenings, but Guy had to fight to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her. In the midst of the heat, there was a fear of being interrupted by intruders.

Meg climbed onto the bed. The wet robe stuck to the covers as she swung her legs up onto the bed. She was exposed up to her thighs. clearly visible to her husband thanks to the light of the room. Guy sat on the edge of the bed, surveying her with a dark, desirable eye. "I want you so much," he confessed as he ran his hand over her legs. "I want you so much it hurts."

"I want you too." Meg sat up and reached for his hand. "I should be scared Guy but," she shook her head. "I want you so much…there's no time for me to be frightened."

"I know you're not frightened, I can sense that." He rubbed her neck. "I wish you were frightened, so I could sense it. The fact that you're not frightened, frightens me." Meg gripped his hands at his honesty. "I don't want to forget myself and lose control and hurt you."

"Guy," she said firmly. "I trust you. You've never hurt me before, you couldn't ever hurt me now." She lay on her back, stretching her hands off to the side of the bed, exposing a portion of her skin to his gaze. "Don't make me beg you."

Guy inhaled deeply as he slowly began to remove the wet robe, exposing her completely to his eyes. All she wore on now was her was her wedding ring and the moonstone necklace. Heat dripped down Meg's body as more and more of her was revealed to Guy's eyes. Then, she was completely naked before his eyes.

He shook his head in utter amazement before looking up at her in rapture, memorizing every inch of her as her heart pounds out of control. "Guy, I-I," at that moment, he places his hand between her legs. "oh Guy!" He inserts a finger inside her and her back arches off the bed. "Guy!"

Meg lets out a strangled cry as he adds a second finger, thrusting deep inside her, mimicking the movements of making love. A thin sheet of sweat begins to coat her body as he moves his fingers deeper and harder inside of her, preparing her for when he's actually inside her. Pleasure and pressure builds up inside of her and she bites her lips, desperate to keep the cries back, but she can't, her whimpers are echoed in the room as she begins to rapidly lost control over her own body.

Guy withdraws his fingers, exhales shakily as his hands go towards his pants, and he begins to remove them hastily. "I can't….I need to be inside you….now." She cannot contain speak, much less breathe as he nudged her legs apart. She'd never seen a naked man before and now she flushed as he lowers himself onto her. She trembles as she feels him against her. "Now, this will hurt," he ran his hands through her wet curls on her head. "I will try to make it as painless for you as possible."

"Please." Meg groaned out. "Guy, please."

Guy took her face in his hands and kissed her, it's a hot open-mouthed kiss. Meg is so focused on the passion flowing through her veins that she almost forgets what's about to happen. She'd vaguely remember one of his hands cupping her hip and his other arm cradling her shoulders, bracing her. Then, Guy entered her with one thrust. They broke the kiss and Meg let a cry as Guy tore through her virginity. Tears filled Meg's eyes against her will and she closed them for a moment, she hadn't expected it to hurt so much. She moved to bury her face into his neck, so he couldn't see her tears.

Guy groaned and gripped the sheets tightly in his hands. "Oh, God, Megan!" The passion in his voice causes her to shudder. "I won't move….I'll give you time to adjust. Alright?" Meg nods as she pulls back slowly and studies his face. She can see in his eyes the control, the passion and utter love for her as he leaned forward to kiss her.

Meg ran her hands up his arms and down his back, encouraging him to continue and he began moving inside her. The pain soon dissipated to be replaced with a powerful, incredible emotion that threatened to drown her. Meg moaned repeatedly in pleasure with each thrust. Guy wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his body, driving him deeper inside her. Meg held on as she moaned, thrashed and bucked underneath him. She'd never felt so, carefree, wild and sinful in her life, until this moment as she sobbed out her husband's name. Yet in spite of the sensuality and intimacy, it also felt natural and right to her.

Meg felt this wave of pleasure build in her chest and she couldn't hold back the scream of ecstasy. Guy let out a roar of his own afterwards and she held onto him as his seed flowed throughout her. She gasped and groaned in pleasure as Guy collapsed onto of her, breathing heavily. He was still inside her and their arms were still wrapped tightly around each other, afraid to let the other go.

Guy withdrew from her gently before rolling onto his back, bringing her beside him, the moonstone clung to her skin and pressed against his chest. She could feel his heart pounding under her hand at a rapid pace. He kissed her and she gasped out. "I've never….felt…anything like….this before." She wrapped one leg around his waist, keeping them close. "Ever."

He rested his forehead against hers. "Nor have I." He kissed her again before shaking his head in profound wonder. "I can't believe….you're actually mine now." His voice deepened. "God must have a merciful heart if he's deemed me worthy enough for you. You're now my truly wedded wife…forever."

Meg took his hand and silenced him with a kiss. Their hearts bonded in that instance in a much deeper, intimate connection than anything either of them had ever felt before. Meg couldn't even imagine loving anyone, more than she'd loved Guy in that instance. After several long moments of silence, she breathed against his lips. "Don't stop….until I can no longer move or breathe." She shifted in his arms, letting out a small moan. "Please….make me yours again."

Guy instantly began shaking his head. "No, you're tender, I did just," Meg covered her mouth with his and rolled so he was on his back and she was above him. She broke the kiss and looked down at Guy, who looked as surprised by her boldness as she felt. He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist. "well, if you put it _that _way."

Meg laughed and leaned down for another kiss from him as he sat up, wrapping his arms around her back. And the rest of the night was full of sweet kisses and tender touches.


	39. 39: God gave me you

Chapter thirty-nine: God gave me you

* * *

><p>Meg awoke to find Guy had his chin resting on her shoulder, his arms tightly around her waist, and he was sleeping peaceably. She smiled and turned in his arms, stirring him. Guy blinked his eyes open and Meg smiled as his eyes adjusted to see she was in his arms.<p>

Guy smiled, that lazy smirk that caused her to smile back at him. "Good morning….lady Gisbourne."

She smiled as he kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good morning…..husband."

He kissed her several times and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He murmured against her lips. "I trust you're feeling well."

"Very." She exhaled and squirmed closer to him. "So very well." Guy reluctantly pulled away from her. She frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

He got out of the bed and reached for his trousers. "It's late morning now wife, your aunt and uncle are coming." Meg groaned and laid flat on her back. He chuckled and pressed a kiss on her shoulder. "I know, but we've got to get up. You need to eat, get your strength back."

Meg sat up at the mention of food. "Yes, I am very hungry, is that normal?"

He laughed as he handed her the robe. "Yes, it is very normal."

She ignored it and moved to her dresser and began pulling out her undergarments and climbing into them. He shook his head and watched as she pulled her slip over her head before going towards her closet. She hesitated as she opened the closet door and looked through her clothes. "What should I wear?"

He chuckled. "Why ask me? Women don't value men's opinion's on their clothes."

"Because, you're my husband, and I don't know what to wear. I'm so happy and nervous I'm not sure what I'm feeling!"

He chuckled and walked up to her closet, he glanced at the dresses and touched a red one. "I've never seen you in this color."

"And when you do, husband, you will not see it on me for long." He smirked at the look on her face. "Indeed, I'm saving this for a special night with you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Well, thanks for the advance warning." He fingered a strand of her hair. "I was thinking last night…I don't want you living here." Meg paused, momentarily silent by his words. "I want you to live in a house that I built especially for you."Meg turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes shining. "I want you to live in _my _house. One that I had made special for our family. If we intend to have as many children as we discussed, this won't be big enough for us and this room should be larger."

"Oh, you wonderful man." Meg grabbed ahold of his face and kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p>Guy tightened his grip around her shoulders, lifting her up slightly on her toes. Meg let out a moan as he began working his mouth against hers. What was it about this woman that had such an effect on him? He gripped her hip in his hand and she bucked her lower body forward against his. He groaned and began pulling up her shift. Meg began doing her desperate whimpering again, and her hands moved towards his waist. Guy lifted her up, setting her on the dressing table, widening her legs with his knee before stepping towards her. She groaned as he lifted her shift up, exposing her to him.<p>

As he reached for the ties on his trousers, someone tapped on the door caused them both to freeze. Guy stepped away from Meg, smoothing his hair while trying to control his ragged breathing. Meg moved to sit at the dressing table he had moved into his quarters for her. She reached for a brush with trembling hands as he went to open the door. She noted he carefully positioned himself behind the door.

It was Alice, and she looked very uneasy. "Sorry to disturb you two."

Meg spoke up. "It's alright, we should be getting up anyway."

"Well, Marian, Robin Hood and Meg's aunt and uncle are outside, they wish to speak to you as well. I made sure Robin left his weapons outside."

Guy glowered. "Hood's actually here? He dared to show his face here?"

"He's a bold one, I'll say that." Meg rolled her eyes. "Guy, promise me that you throw him off the property after you've heard what he has to say?"

He scowled at her. "I can't promise anything yet," Meg gave him a look so he added. "but I'll try."

She stood up. "Thank you husband. Alice, will you tell them that we will be down directly? Please, feel free to offer them food and drink."

Alice nodded and closed the door. Guy turned to her, with his brow arched in curiosity. "You're being overly generous with my enemy, inviting them in my house to my food and drink."

She looked slightly worried. "Sorry, did I overstep my bounds?"

He shook his head and approached her. "Stupid girl, you know you're _always _overstepping your bounds." He pulled her against him before whispering. "And you always…get away with it."

She stretched up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Because I can."

He nods. "Yes." He steals another kiss from her lips before planting one on her nose. "They're going to be wondering where we are if we don't get dressed."

"Would that be a crime?" Meg asked as he walked over to get a fresh shirt.

Guy shook his head. "No, but we've created a big enough stir already. Don't need them to know that we've," words died on his tongue for a moment and Meg laughed at him. He couldn't help but smirk at the look on her face. "that I've taken you many times."

Meg smirked. "I wondered what they'd do if I let out a scream."

"Don't you dare." He said as he pulled a deep red shirt over his head. He turned and eyed Meg as she began climbing into an orange and gold dress.

He walked up to her as she shoved her arms in the sleeves. He moved to begin helping her with her laces and she pulled her hair out of the way, as he began lacing up her dress. Meg inhaled as he cinched her in. he shook his head, never understanding a woman's vanity. Meg was Meg, and while he loved every single inch of her, but it was her nature that he loved the most about her. He tied the dress off and pressed a kiss on her neck, she moaned softly and leaned her head back against his.

Meg looked up at him. "I feel…so…wicked." Guy chuckled at her confession. "Here I am, married to man that my relatives won't approve of, we even defied Robin Hood to make it."

"I assure you, you are anything but wicked. If anything, I'm the wicked one."

She shook her head. "Not you, the sheriff hasn't corrupted you completely, I don't think either of you have realized that you two are not men of like minds anymore. You both think and see things differently now."

He exhaled, not wanting to discuss this. "Meg."

"I know, you don't want to talk about this yet." She patted his chest assuring. "Don't worry, I won't push you.'

"Thank you."

"I'm not a fool Guy." Her expression turns serious. "I can sense the darkness in your heart, but I also sense the goodness." Meg ran her hand over his heart gently. "You have a secret soul Guy, I'm merely helping you find it. I do pray that God's hand will bless you in time."

"He has." Guy assured her. "He gave me you." He shook his head as he looked at her. "I don't know…what conspiracy He has for in store for me. But it must be something because He allowed a lovely angel like you to fall for me."


	40. 40: Bad impressions

Chapter forty: Bad impressions

* * *

><p>Guy could feel Meg trying to hide her nerves as they descended the stairs together. The sight of her aunt, uncle, Marian and Robin Hood all seated at the table in the floor below caused a spark of interesting feelings inside his veins. Anger, nervousness, outrage, protectiveness, and yet all the feelings he held for Meg, the love, passion and affection were mixing with the negative emotions, battling it out inside him.<p>

Meg chose that moment to trip on her skirt and she fell forward, causing everyone at the table to gasp and jump to their feet. Guy's heart jumped in his chest, he acted quickly, reaching out and catching her around the waist before she fell down the steps. She exhaled as he pulled her against him. She trembled, realizing how she could have hurt herself.

He brushed her hair out of her face in an attempt to hide his shaking hands. "Thank you." He took a hold of her arm, holding it tightly in his as he guided her down the stairs.

He nodded as he shifted the bed sheet under his arm as they made their way towards the table. Marian, looked nervous, Robin and her uncle were both furious; her aunt appeared to be the only calm one. Guy set the sheet in front of her uncle and robin. "If you need proof that our marriage is now binding, here it is." He placed his hand on Meg's shoulder. "She is my wife now."

Her aunt nodded. "I can tell by the way she's walking that you made good use of her womanly charms." Guy arched his brow but remained silent; he'd almost forgotten that she'd made it her business sleeping around with members of royalty. She crossed her arms and leaned forward, studying Meg and him with an expert eye. "I wager it was rather…enjoyable for both partners?"

Guy felt the tips of his ears go red as Meg cleared her throat and sat down. "Please, can we not discuss our nightly activities in front of friends and enemies? As we are husband and wife now, what we chose to do up in our room is of our business, not yours. And he'd never hurt me!" she glowered at Robin. "In spite of what he's told you, Guy hasn't hurt me once."

"Meg," Guy shot her a look. "now you know, that…I did hurt you once, your arm."

"It was an accident." She insisted. "I tripped."

"I pushed you."

Meg swatted him gently. "I was fine! Besides, you made it up for me."

"That is still no excuse."

"I agree there." Her uncle arched a brow. "Still, my niece is quite the stubborn girl and she'll never accept that _anyone _is pure evil. Only she could say that someone pushing another was an accident, even when the person insists it was deliberate."

Her aunt cleared her throat and asked. "How'd you two meet?"

Her uncle looked at her in shock. "Why are you asking that question? We are here to talk about this ridiculous situation!"

"And, I'm talking!" Her aunt said. "What do we have to talk about? They're married now! I thought we should at least enquire about how they met and all that! It's the proper thing to do since there is nothing to be done!"

"This is not a happy occasion," he snapped. "I've got questions to ask and I'm not going to be indulging this romantic fantasy."

"I am not indulging them, but I have a right to know! You know Meg, she's a good girl, a wonderful girl. She's wise and gentle, she wouldn't just marry someone against your orders unless she loved him!"

"That is of little consequence to me!" her uncle said loudly.

Her aunt ignored him and asked. "How did you meet?"

"Robin robbed me, Guy was pursuing Robin, Guy scared my horse and we argued." Meg glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "I'd say it was a dangerous attraction at first sight."

Marian added. "I was going to marry Guy, but, I couldn't. Meg was there to...well, be a friend to him."

Guy placed his hand on Meg's arm. "Meg and I were never friends, didn't have that much of an easy chance. It was as if we'd known each other for years."

Meg nodded. "However, thanks for Alejandro, he put Guy and I in a compromising situation and that's when we realized that we had feelings for each other."

"A sentimental, idiotic, love story that happened way too fast." Her uncle stated. "Why'd you do this Meg? You knew I wouldn't approve of him."

"You gave me no choice." She said as she reached for a bunch of grapes in the fruit bowl before them. He reached over and plucked a grape off her bunch as she popped one in her mouth. "You told me that I would never set foot on English soil again. I know you uncle, when you make a threat, you keep it."

Guy sat down beside her, not flinching from her uncle's dark scowl. "I went after her and asked her to marry me. Had you remained in Ireland, we wouldn't have felt the need to marry so quickly. Things could have been different between us."

"I doubt it." her uncle's face was red with fury. "How could I want my niece to marry someone who'd leave his own child to die in the woods?" Guy felt the blood drained out of his face. Hood had been good, telling her uncle one of the most dreadful things he'd done. He couldn't even look at Meg. "I don't even know what you did to cause her to overlook your actions. Or maybe she doesn't care that you'd abandon _her _child in the woods!"

He looked to Meg, her expression was calm, as she popped another grape in her mouth. "Marian told me, the day after you gave me the ring."

He could only stare at her in amazement. "And you never asked me about it?"

"Because….I knew you'd tell me yourself one day."

"You have no way of knowing that."

Meg rolled her eyes and stuck a grape in his mouth. "You can't keep _anything _a secret from me Guy of Gisbourne, for long at least."

Robin spoke up. "I don't suppose you care about his connections with the black knights and Vaisey? Also his attempt to assassinate the king in the Holy Land?"

Guy glowered at Hood and snarled. "You will be silent."

"Let me tackle one thing at a time." Meg said as she placed a hand on his arm. "For God's sake! Guy's been helping the people of Locksley at risk to the sheriff's anger. They're not suffering as much as they have been, in a while, they won't be needing your help."

Marian nodded. "That is true Robin, you cannot deny that."

"I'm not going to deny it." Robin pointed out. "But you cannot deny that the sheriff is going to put up with this for long. He's going to have Gisbourne's head on a platter as soon as he catches up with him."

Meg glanced up at him, worry in her eyes. "Why? Guy, is there-

"I'll be fine." He fought to keep from hitting Robin in the face. "You, will not cause my wife to worry about my safety when it's not necessary."

"Why are we discussing this?" Her uncle said. "We've got to talk about the situation here! I've got to sign her inheritance over…to you!"

Guy shook his head. "No. I don't want it."

"If you're doing this to win my approval, I'm warning you, I'm not giving her my blessing."

Guy nodded. "I can see why and I can understand why, but I wish for you to try to maintain a relationship with her." All eyes went to him in surprise. "Hate me all you want, but don't hate her."

Her uncle's eyes flared. "Me? Hate her?" he shouted. "I raised her alongside her parents and I raised her when they passed! Would you think so ill of me to accuse me of hating her?"

Meg spoke up quickly. "Guy doesn't have any family except for his sister uncle. Guy knows the value of family relations, he spoke only out of concern for my feelings."

"Neither of you showed concern for our feelings!" her uncle shouted.

"What would you have me do?" Meg shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks. "What would you have us do? Tell me! We love each other, we want to spend the rest of our lives together! You were threatening that from even happening! So tell me uncle, what should I have done? Die a virgin because I wouldn't have married anyone else! By all rights, I should have been married at least five years ago! I could have my choice of any man in Ireland or Spain, but I didn't! I chose him!"

"Meg," Guy pulled her against his chest and brushed her hair. "shh, easy, calm down. It's alright now." She made several loud sniffles and he reached for a cloth on the table as he tilted her chin up to look at him. He shook his head as he wiped her eyes. "Stupid girl, they're supposed to be the emotional ones remember?"

She laughed slightly as she took the cloth from him, nodding her head. "Stupid girl?" Her uncle asked, disdain in his voice. "You address her in such a manner?"

Guy answered as Meg wiped her nose. "It's a nickname. I don't know why she likes it though."

Her aunt cleared her throat. "What happened to your parents?"

Meg gripped his hand as he answered her. "Dead. They perished in a fire."

Robin spoke up. "His father was a leper." Guy's head shot up and he glowered at Hood, envisioning strangling him. "We both lost our parents in the same fire."

Meg inhaled, as if sensing his fury was at the boiling point. "Robin, at this moment, you're a guest, I'd advise you to watch your tongue."

Marian nodded. "Please Robin, I know it's difficult for you, but, try to be calm."

"Be calm…in my own house?"

"Guy's going to building me our own house," Meg said as she tightened her grip on Guy's hand. Guy was so close to losing his temper. "so, this house will be gathering dust until you can claim it again."

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" he asked her. "The house is still contaminated."

Guy lunged for Robin, who threw himself backwards to avoid being hit. Meg grabbed Guy's arm as he jumped up and launched himself over the table. Guy jerked free of her touch as he landed on Robin and grabbed him around the throat. The two of them wrestled around on the floor, Guy's rage was past the boiling point. He pulled Robin up and punched him in the jaw, sending him across the table! All the emotions of the past two nights surfaced and fuelled the rage inside him.

He could hear everyone faintly behind him as he and Hood exchanged blows. Robin would have usually had a chance, but not this time. The anger, hate he'd felt towards him was mixed with the love and fear that had been pounding through his veins when Meg had been taken from him. Guy grabbed Robin's head and slammed it into the table. Hood let out a shout and Guy threw him to the ground, before kneeling and pressing his knee into Hood's chest.

Everyone let out a shriek as he pulled out a dagger from his boot and pointed it at Hood's throat. Those brown eyes of his widened as Guy hissed. "Any last words Hood?"

"No one move." Meg's hand closed over his and he spun around and looked at her. "Guy, let him go, now, please."

"Why?" His eyes flashed and he glowered at her. "This man…has made my life a living Hell! He kidnapped you…on our wedding night and held you for two days! Why should I let him live? He's an outlaw and the sheriff has ordered him dead!"

"Because of Marian." She said softly, her soft words cooling his temper down just as fast as it had flared. He looked up at her curiously before glancing at Marian, he was surprised to see the worry in her eyes. Meg took a hold of his arm and he looked at her as his mind struggled to comprehend what he was actually seeing. "She's in love with him. She helped you find me Guy…don't hurt him in front of her."

Guy threw the knife, letting it fall inches beside Hood's head. Marian let out a gasp and instantly went towards Robin. Guy grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him as he stood up. "You knew?" she nodded. "You knew that she was with him all this time and you never told me!? Why!?"

Meg whispered. "You're hurting me." His grip loosened and her shoulders relaxed. "She was my friend," she explained. "why would I wish her ill when she left me the most wonderful gift I could ever ask for?"

"She betrayed you." He reminded her.

"And I broke her nose, so, we're even. You asked me to reveal to you the name of the man she loved. I told you then that I'd be betraying her, but I would tell you if you asked again. It was your decision, not mine."

Guy glowered at her, fighting the emotions inside him. Someone pounded on the door and Guy moved to answer it. It was a guard. The man looked relieved to see him. "The sheriff has been looking for you and has asked us to fetch you, immediately."

Guy nodded. "I'll be out in a moment, have them saddle my horse." Guy shut the door and moved to go up the stairs. "I've got to go."

"Guy." Meg said softly, but he moved past her without looking at her. Her uncle stopped her from coming up the stairs after her. He couldn't believe it. Meg had known that Marian and Hood were carrying on a secret affair behind his back! What else did she know that she hadn't told him? He had married in haste and he hoped that he was left with a wife he could trust. But then, she was right. He had chosen not to ask her.

Guy came down the stairs briskly, his leather jacket on and he moved towards the door, avoiding all eye contact with everyone. "I should be back later. Meg, your aunt and uncle are welcome to stay, I want Hood and his…accomplice out of my house. We shall discuss this later. I won't say anything to the sheriff this time, but don't bet on my generosity next time."

He reached for the door and pulled it open. "Guy!" He stopped and turned around to look at Meg as she rapidly approached him. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and he wanted to fight her, but he couldn't. She whispered. "I never betrayed you."

He frowned. "How can I believe you?"

Meg pulled him towards her and kissed her. Against his will, Guy found his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. His anger dissipated as he lost himself in his wife. Moments later, they pulled away, their faces close by. "Because," she whispered. "Marian lost you by lies, trickery and games. I'm an honest woman, and you know that."

Guy nodded and he kissed her again. He then stepped away, rubbing her chin with his hand. "I'll talk with you tonight, alright?" Meg nodded and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

She smiled as she whispered. "I love you."

Guy closed the door and moved towards his horse. As he did, two thoughts hit him. The first, how the sheriff would react to him taking several days off to start a family, but the second, filled him with concern. It was how bad an impression he'd made of himself in front of her aunt and uncle.


	41. 41: Running lost and blind

Chapter forty-one: Running lost and blind

* * *

><p>Meg turned back to face the group that was staring at her. Robin was completely shocked and Marian was relieved. Her uncle was furious and staring at her in total disbelief. Her aunt was surveying her, reading her emotions.<p>

Her uncle was the first to find his tongue. "Do you like abuse Meg? Is that why you married him? If I hit you…could it persuade you to come back home?"

Meg shook her head. "No, it wouldn't and if you laid a hand on me, I couldn't guarantee what he'd do to you."

"Do you appreciate being manhandled then?'

"He let me go, when I asked him to."

"You cannot promise that he'll always do as you asked. One night," her uncle stated. "he'll want you and you'll tell him no and he'll change his mind about being gentle with you. You can't tame a wild beast."

"In Guy's defense," Meg said. "I've never seen him bend to anyone's will except for Meg's. She's gotten him to….spare lives, pay people's debts when they're short of money out of his own pocket. At their wedding, the whole village turned up, several of them went looking for Robin to intercede on Guy's behalf for her return, and the villagers turned up when he returned to see if she was well. And last night," Marian shook her head. "they sat around the building last night, making sure they weren't interrupted. And this is after he's been cruel to them; they can see the change in him."

Robin nodded begrudgingly. "I hate to admit it but, I should be dead. Your niece must have some kind of hold over him."

"Are you on his side?" Her uncle demanded. "You were quick to tell me all of his injustices in the woods, and yet now, you seem to change your tune!"

"No, I haven't." Robin said firmly. "I am against Gisbourne always but….this is definitely…a new side he's displaying. I was simply admitting that…maybe, and I do mean maybe, she does hold some power over him. But how much of him is actually genuine at this moment, I don't know."

Meg shook her head. "He's always been this way Robin; you just have a way of getting under his skin. One day, hopefully soon, the two of you will just let the past go, allow the bad blood to be dissolved."

"This is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into niece. Can't you even comprehend the danger you're in?"

"If you're referring to the sheriff, I assure you, I am and I'd appreciate if you and Aunt Maria made an appearance, making a suggestive hint to him that if something were to happen to me that the repercussions from Ireland and Spain would be very great. And for my sake, if you care anything about me, don't let him know that you cannot stand Guy."

"No, I cannot stand him and is that wrong of me? Is it wrong of me to furious because I swore to your parents that I would make sure you were always happy?" His voice rose. "Is it too much to see that after years of praying for God to send you a good, honest, honorable and kind Christian man that you wed a villain?! Meg, I cannot understand this." He exhaled and sat down, his hand rubbing his forehead. "Maybe you can explain it to me?"

"Oh, uncle," Meg shook her head as she approached him and knelt beside him, placing her hand on his knee. "how can I make you understand why I do what I do when I can barely explain it myself? Once, I was content to be with you and aunt forever. But, who could see that I'd meet Guy and he'd change the shape of my dreams? I know you wanted a good man for me, and I'm sorry that Guy didn't live up to your expectations. I know you wanted better for me but… I cannot help how I feel about him anymore than he can help the way he feels about me. Believe me; it causes him more grief than he'd like to admit."

"I wanted to see you married to someone who wouldn't break your spirit. I just watched you….you just….had to lose your ground instead of firmly reasoning with him. This is not the girl I know."

"If I shout at him when he's angry, I'll make it worse. I know him, far better than you think. I'm aware that I appear rather helpless as I stand by him, but I assure you, I know him very well, far more than I could know any other man I've ever known in my life."

Her uncle placed his hand on top of her head. "Couldn't you have just waited a little while longer? What if you made a mistake?"

Meg shook her head. "Uncle, I am twenty-three. I've met dozens of men in Spain and Ireland; I've had the crown prince of Spain propose to me. If any of those men were the right one for me, I would have known. I'm happy with him," Meg shook her head as she fights back a smile. "I-I can't describe it. It's….so strong, that…sometimes I think I could pass out when he simply looks at me. Or if he touches my arm, even just to guide me down the steps…. I feel warm all over. If I'm upset, his silence can be as great a comfort as his words."

"Did you see his face during that confrontation?" Her aunt asked she approached them. "Black as thunder, until Meg started talking to him and the storm faded. There clearly is a strong bond between them that we're not meant to understand." She placed her hand on her uncle's shoulder. "We didn't understand the connection with her parents. How can we understand with her? They look at things differently than us." She exhaled. "For her sake, we shall have to adjust to her decision, however unpleasant it is. We did it once, and we shall have to do so again." Her aunt handed her a small, green bound journal. "I was going to give you this on your wedding day; it was your mother's journal. Read it, maybe, it will shed some insight into what you're up against."

* * *

><p>"Gisbourne!" The sheriff shouted the moment Guy entered the courtyard. "Where the Hell have you been?!" Guy's stomach churned at the sight of the sheriff, he was angrier than normal, but he had a right to be. Guy had taken off for three days, gotten married and had done all that without his permission. "That woman leaves and you go off and sulk somewhere for three days! What have I told you about them?! They are lepers! Especially <em>that <em>one! The murderous wench was going to cut my throat!"

"On the contrary," Guy said firmly, finding a little bit of nerve. "I was not sulking. And she's Irish, so she's a little…crazy."

"Oh really? Well then, pray," he sneered as he got up in Guy's face and demanded. "tell me what you were doing that demanded your attention!? It better have something to do with you capturing Hood!"

"I was intending to ask your permission to go abroad to Ireland," the sheriff's eyes flashed in shock. "and obtain her uncle's permission for her hand. But we decided it was not to wait and I married her on Sunday." The look on the sheriff's face almost tempted him to laugh, but he knew better. "She's been with me ever since."

"You're joking." Guy shook his head. "You better be joking Gisbourne."

"No. I married her, and I assure you, I've bedded her as well."

The sheriff stood there, no expression before he let out a bellow. "You have failed me again Gisbourne!" The sheriff drew back his hand struck Guy hard enough to send him stumbling a few steps backwards into a wall. The sheriff grabbed Guy by his coat and placed a poniard against the side of his throat. Guy had been used to the sheriff and his little bouts of cruelty towards him, but this was the first time he actually felt a small burst of fear. But it wasn't for himself; it was for Meg if he was injured. "I _will not_ tolerate incompetence!" Guy held his breath, being careful so the sheriff didn't slice his throat by any movement on his part. "There is too much at stake now! A kingdom! And you marry some wild woman who doesn't care whose throat she has a dagger against!" the sheriff moved the blade away from Guy's throat, only to slash Guy's arm. Guy let out a sharp groan as the blade sliced through the leather and cut his arm. "This is your last chance Gisbourne! Do not disappoint me again! I've told you a thousand times! Humanity is a weakness! Get out of my sight!"

The sheriff cursed before stomping away in fury. Guy exhaled and looked to his wound; blood was streaming down into his glove. He looked up at the sheriff's departing figure. What _had _he ever seen in the man? As he stood there looking at the sheriff, Guy saw what kind of a man he had become and it scared him. How, had an angel like Meg, looked into his heart and saw enough kindness there to marry him? He wasn't worthy of her! Her uncle should have ordered him to be killed for even looking at her!

Meg was right though with her prediction earlier this morning. He wasn't the same man he used to me. One day of marriage and two missing his wife had forced him to become in tune with emotions he thought he had long since buried, but now, Meg had wiggled her way into the cracks of his heart and had knocked down the walls.

Guy shook slightly and a strange sense of fear filled his soul as he realized something. He was lost. He turned and hurried towards his horse, mounting quickly, he galloped towards Sherwood Forest. The sheriff had told him to get out of his sight, and get out of his sight he would. If he lost himself inside the forest, could he find himself when he'd found his way out of the dark, twisted and confusing world to step into the sunshine again? But the thing about being lost was, sooner or later, you were always found.


	42. 42: A mother's thoughts

Chapter forty-two: A mother's thoughts

* * *

><p>Meg's heart pounded in her chest as she carefully opened up the journal, it felt almost intrusive to read her mother's personal thoughts. However, she hadn't heard her mother's voice in years, so the urge to resist reading her words and hear her voice in her head was too much for her to resist. She browsed forward, going to where her mother and father had met. She did wonder now what it was like for her parents when they were courting and how they knew it was right in so brief a time span. Then Meg found the entry of the day when her mother had met her father.<p>

* * *

><p><em>March, 4<em>_th_

_I seem to be forever making a fool of myself. I climbed up the rope ladder, lost my balance and fell into the sea today! I would have drowned, if the sharks hadn't found me first, had I not been saved. I cannot stop thinking about the man who jumped into the sea to save me. Adam Bennett, he is a kind man, I'm terribly flattered that he would risk his life to save me. The sailors were merely shouting about me falling into the water and he dove straight into the water. I must admit, I felt too secure in his arms than I had any right to be, as I had no idea who this man was. Anyway, he's Irish and I'm Spanish, what could we possibly have in common? Still, he is rather charming._

* * *

><p>Meg smirked and shook her head, noting already how her mother was fighting the attraction between her father. Her mother was a dramatic one; she always was to the best of Meg's recollection. Her mother's journal for the next two days described that she was stuck in her chambers, dreadfully seasick as there was a storm that tossed the boat about.<p>

* * *

><p><em>March 7<em>_th__,_

_Finally, this dreadful gale has let up! I cannot wait to get home and see my family. Maria is probably going to make a scene at the dock. It is a beautiful day; I'm relishing the sun by writing outdoors. That man, Adam Bennett, he keeps watching me and it's making me uneasy. I don't know why he does; he will not stop looking at me! It is most disconcerting! His mother was lacking in teaching him manners regarding a lady._

* * *

><p>However, her mother's thoughts had changed the next day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>March 8<em>_th__,_

_Mr. Bennett, is a very interesting man, I find myself curious about his lifestyle in Ireland more than I should. He's charming, humble and seemingly modest, but he still stares at me. I wonder should I approach him about how it is most unnerving for him to look at me like that._

* * *

><p><em>March 9<em>_th__,_

_I seem to be forever in Mr. Bennett's debt, he saved me from being molested by a mad and injured sailor. The poor man was in pain and I doubt he was in his senses. The man killed himself and I allowed myself to cry for the poor soul in Mr. Bennett's arms. I hadn't known what it was like to be held in a man's arms, so strong and secure. I've had many a man offer me his arm to escort me home, but none were so….I cannot describe it. If I do not watch myself, I shall fancy myself in love with the man!_

* * *

><p><em>March 13<em>_th__,_

_It has been days since I've written in my journal and it is all Adam's fault. I cannot help but seek out his company, as he's the only person onboard this entire ship with whom I can have an agreeable conversation or argument with! It is not right! My nurse has been reminding me of my duties and I need to stick to them. I am engaged to Count Diego Lestia, I do not love the man, true he is rich and I'm sure he has fine qualities. I cannot allow myself to converse with Adam anymore, from here on out I will not seek out his company and I shall inform him that I am engaged._

* * *

><p>Meg frowned; her parents had never mentioned that her mother was engaged when she'd met her father. Her father must have been a very determined man, unwilling to let her go and didn't care about the rules society dictated.<p>

* * *

><p><em>March 14<em>_th__,_

_I cannot help myself. We sit opposite each other and converse in light conversation and my heart quickens. What is about this man that causes my heart to ache so much? Is it because I love him, but I know that it can never be? I am not admitting that I am in love with him, as much as I enjoy his company; I know it can never be. I am engaged, we are of a different race and religion and when the ship reaches land, we shall go separate ways. I must inform him tomorrow that I am engaged and he __must __stay away from me._

* * *

><p><em>March 15<em>_th__,_

_What have I done? I informed Adam of my engagement last night and he didn't react as I'd planned it. He actually put his hands on my waist, pressed me against the banister of the ship and kissed me! Oh, my foolish heart jumped in my chest and I found myself clinging to him as we kissed underneath the star filled sky. I didn't want to let him go, but I had no choice, I had to pull away from him. Then he confessed his heart to me and I couldn't move. He loves me! Oh, while my heart sings gladly with this news, my eyes must let free the tears I feel. It cannot be. I'm engaged and of a different race and religion. True, he is a good man and I should have loved to be his bride, but my duty makes it impossible for me to accept him. I wish I weren't alive! It would be far easier to be dead than to live with such a sinful and adulterous love for this man in my heart. What am I to do? The ship arrives in England the day after tomorrow. The sooner I am away from him, the sooner I can do my duty to my family._

* * *

><p><em>March 16<em>_th__,_

_I am miserable. I cannot eat, nor can I sleep, I've tried, but I can do neither. My head and heart ache. I wonder if I am ill? (Evening entry.) Adam, that crazy, wild, impetuous Irish man, he broke into my chambers to see me last night. While his actions stunned me, his words shocked me more. He asked me to marry him. Oh dear God above, what shall I do? We arrive on land tomorrow, if I wished to marry him, I must do so now. However, how can I? I am not even certain if what he feels for me is love and not lust! What do I do? I know I love him, but I do not know him. What can I do! God, please, I beg of you, help me._

* * *

><p><em>March 17<em>_th__,_

_I have married him. I had no choice, for he and my heart wouldn't' allow me to refuse him. As I lie here, in his cabin, completely unclothed, he has his arms around my waist, even while he sleeps, as if he should fear to wake up and find me gone. I shouldn't love someone this much, but I do, it must be sinful of me to love him so. I'd heard how giving oneself to ones husband was supposed to be painful, but not with Adam. His touch is soft, his voice is caring and he is very tender with me. He wanted __me __to feel pleasure, thought of me above himself. If I wanted confirmation that we'd done right, I could accept this as a sign. I knew my fiancée would not make me his wife in such a loving way as my husband has. P.S. So I shall not forget, my loving husband kissed me upon waking and asked permission to make me burn again, which I granted. He's thanked God for giving me to him. How could I refuse a man who thanked God so profusely for creating me? I don't know what he sees in me, I am not a beautiful woman and he does deserve better than me._

* * *

><p>The sound of horse's hooves approaching caused Meg to put her mother's journal to the side. She knew the rhythm of that horse and she knew her husband had returned. She set the book aside and ran down to greet him at the door.<p> 


	43. 43: A different man

Chapter forty-three: A different man

* * *

><p>Meg hurried into the stable, her orange skirts held high. There was no one in sight except for Guy as shifted the saddle and bridle on his arm to close the gate to Thunder's stall. She stood there as he slammed it. When he turned those dark eyes of his blazed with a look that she didn't know, nor understand and it frightened her. It was almost as if lust, fury, confusion and anger had all been combined into one look. She jumped and took a step back when Guy dropped the saddle and stomped towards her.<p>

"Guy?" she questioned breathlessly. At the moment, she was debating running away from him, but something held her there. He stomped up to her, his eyes blazing as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. Her heart flew up in her chest and she gripped a hold of his forearms to keep from collapsing to the ground under the emotions assaulting her. "Guy, what's the-

"You." Guy's voice was unlike anything she'd ever heard. It was as if a roar of thunder had nestled in his throat to be released when he spoke. "What you done to me?!" He demanded in fury. "What have you done?!" Meg shook her head in baffled confusion at the turmoil in his voce. "The man that I've been…isn't the one I want to be! What have you done to me?! And why?!"

He never gave her a chance to answer him. Guy grabbed her around the hips, lifting her up into his arms and against him as he claimed her mouth as his. Meg was frightened and yet, at the same time, for some reason she wasn't, so she did the only thing she could. She held onto her husband while he fought the demons inside his soul. This must be difficult for him. He'd had so much power and had done so many things to get to where he was now. Something must have happened between him and the sheriff that caused him to realize that he wasn't that sort of many anymore. It must be terrifying to him to realize how his heart had changed. He must be feeling lost and mad.

"Why do you love me?" he demanded of her between his kisses. "How could you?"

"Because," she breathed deeply as she answered him honestly. " I love you, I need you as much as you need me. How could I not love you?"

"I need you." He said as he desperately kissed her. "Oh God above, I need you."

She ran her hand up his forearm and Guy let out a groan and winced as her hand neared his shoulder. "Guy?" she felt something sticky on her hand and looked at it to see blood on her hand. She gasped in fright. "Guy! You're hurt!"

"Who cares?" he mumbled as he took her lips again.

Meg let out a groan and tried to pull away. "I do. Guy, please," he covered her mouth with his again and she moaned as she lost herself in his kiss. As his lips moved to her neck, Meg pleaded with him. "Guy please…let me fix your arm. I cannot enjoy your attentions when I know you're hurt."

Slowly, oh so slowly, his assault on her slowed until he was breathing heavily with his forehead resting against hers. "All right…if it'll make you feel better."

She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "It would." Guy didn't release her though, he held onto her tightly as if he'd feared that she'd slip out of his grip. Her heart pounded as they entered the manor, Alice was in the main room talking to John and they both straightened when Meg and Guy entered. "Alice, could I have some water and bandages, Guy's hurt."

"It's just a cut." Meg looked at the injury and gasped at what she saw. Guy shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

"Don't you say it's nothing!" Meg's voice rose out of concern as she saw the huge slash. "What happened? Did Robin attack you? This was a sword Guy, don't deny it!"

"I won't." He said as he allowed her to move him to the table, forcing him to sit down on the edge of the table. Meg began to remove his jacket, but stopped when she saw that the material had dried to the wound. Meg shook her head and began muttering in Celtic. "What was that?"

"You foolish man!" Meg looked up at him, vexed to find herself so upset. "You were hurt…and you didn't seek attention. Why?"

He shrugged and said. "I was lost."

Meg stared at him. He wasn't expecting her to buy that excuse. "You got lost? Guy-

"Then I found you." He reached up and cupped her face with his hand. "And I found my way back home."

Meg felt all her concern and anger get sucked out of her chest as his understanding smacked her upside the head. She gasped and looked at her husband as tears flowed down her face. "Oh Guy." He pulled her close and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly as he stroked her head.

"Here's the water and bandages," Alice said, before stopping. "Excuse me."

"Come on in," Guy said as he pulled away from Meg. "it's all right Alice."

Meg smiled gratefully at Alice as she dampened the cloth and pressed it against the wound, loosening the material and dried blood. Alice winced. "That's a bad one."

"Will it need stitches Alice?" Meg asked. "I cannot stitch up a wound, I'm not qualified."

Alice shook her head. "I don't think so. Just clean it and bind it well."

Guy shrugged out of his jacket and Meg set it aside. "I can repair this." Alice said. "It'll be no trouble."

Guy nodded at her. "Thank you Alice. You and the boy can go home, I wish to converse with my wife in private."

"As you wish." Alice took John's hand and walked out of the door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

She then carefully lifted the red shirt over his head. Heat filled her cheeks as she looked at her husband's muscular chest. She shook her head as she began wiping the blood that had dribbled down to his wrist. She shook her head as she carefully wiped the blood away. She pressed a kiss to his wrist.

"Don't do this to yourself again." She pleaded softly. "I don't want to lose you to something stupid like this."

"I didn't notice."

"Where were you?" She asked him as she began wiping the blood away. "I thought you were working with the sheriff."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "The sheriff told me to get out of his sight. He didn't take kindly to my marrying you, especially since you threatened to cut his throat."

"He was going to let you die. What else was I to do?"

Guy shook his head. "Nothing my darling." Meg trembled slightly under his term of endearment. "You were right, he doesn't value me, and he doesn't value anything or anyone. I cannot believe I stayed with him and gave him my undivided loyalty. I now see that he's everything loathsome in a man and I was walking in his footsteps." Guy pulled her against his bare chest and Meg ran her hands down around his back, being careful to avoid his injury. "What do I do Meg?" Guy asked her, still sounding slightly lost. "Now what do I do? I cannot take to the woods like Hood did. I will not abandon you, but I will not have you live in the woods like that." Meg reached for his hand and gripped it tightly. "I cannot work for the sheriff, but what other alternative do I have? You've changed me and now….I don't know what to do."

Meg exhaled and ran her hand down his face. "Frankly, neither do I. but first…I believe you should have a bath, you're wearing half of the forest on you. Then, we should talk it through, in length about everything that happened today." Guy's hands went to her hips and Meg shuddered slightly at the look in his eyes. "Guy."

He kissed her and she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Guy slid off the table, pulling her against him. She trembled as he pressed her back against the table. She let out several whimpers as she felt herself getting dipped backwards onto the table. She ran her hands down Guy's back as his hand gripped her knee.

"If you had any consideration," both of them broke apart and looked towards the steps to see Meg's uncle descending them. "for my niece, you would consider ravishing her upstairs, in your bed, in private instead of on the table!" Meg sat up and Guy helped her off the table, her face was burning as he looked at them, his dark gaze aimed at Guy. "You," he said firmly. "I will have a word with you outside. Now!"


	44. 44: Talk with Thomas and tubs

Chapter forty-four: Talk with Thomas and tubs

* * *

><p>Meg looked at her uncle warily. "What for?"<p>

"Never you mind niece! Go and prepare his bath, as you said you'd be doing, he and I will be talking man-to-man outside! Go!"

Meg jumped, but didn't budge. Guy placed his hand on her shoulder. "There's no need to snap at her, she'll go." Meg turned with her brow arched. He covered her mouth with his fingers. "I'll be back in a few moments, go on."

Meg sulked and frowned. "I do not like this Guy."

"I know."

"I don't like it at all." He leaned forward and kissed her on the nose, however, she was still frowning. "I don't like it."

He chuckled as she bustled away, muttering under her breath. Her uncle came down the stairs; his expression was dark and unreadable. He moved towards the front door and opened it; Guy followed him out once he grabbed his shirt. Guy was pulling his shirt on over his head when he got two solid punches that knocked him backwards into the front door with a thud! Guy pulled his head through the shirt to see her uncle rubbing his bruised knuckles!

Meg opened the door, sending him to the ground and she began shrieking. "Uncle! What are you-

"Back in the house _now _Megan!" He thundered. "Now!"

"You hit him!"

"Damn right I did! Now back in the house!"

Meg blustered and sputtered as her uncle stepped towards her, pushed her back into the house and slammed the door. Guy looked up at him in surprise, but had he not already been on the ground, he would have fallen back down when her uncle extended his hand to Guy. Guy grasped his hand in confusion as he was pulled back up from the ground.

"Walk with me, I've no desire for my nosy niece to hear my words." Her uncle walked off the porch and Guy followed him, somewhat reluctantly curious. Once they were a few steps away from the house, he stopped and turned around. "Now, let that be a lesson to you! If you two are blessed with a daughter, then you'll understand my anger when some man just takes her out from under your nose!" Guy nodded and rubbed his jaw as her uncle exhaled. "You may address me as Thomas from now on, I've conversed with her aunt and I'm beaten. It does not come easy to me to admit it, but I do so when I must." Guy opened his mouth to comment, but he held up a hand and cut him off. "I'm not finished, you shall hear my words and will head them." Guy nodded in stunned silence, Meg had said her uncle was stubborn. "Now, I swore on her father's grave that I'd protect her, and even though she's married, I will not relinquish my vow. I had a long talk with Robin Hood today."

Guy opened his mouth. "Hood often-

"I am not finished yet! Don't interrupt me!" Guy didn't know why he was standing there taking Thomas's words, but he was. "Now, he explained the situation of this country and Meg testified to your character. You two are so smitten with each other, just like her parents, that you forget yourselves and where you are!" Guy's cheeks heated slightly at his words. "Now, I will be using some of my influence to get the sheriff removed from his position and you, will take his place."

Guy's mouth fell open in shock. "That's-

"You're like Meg, can't be silent for a moment. It would solve your problems and make things better for everyone involved. You confessed to her your desire to change, I can give you the chance to do it. Now, I won't hear another word from you. My word is final. Now go to your wife! I'm sure she must be waiting you."

* * *

><p>Meg opened the door, preparing to go down the stairs to fetch Guy, when she smacked into him. She gasped and touched his jaw. "He hit you again!"<p>

"I'm fine." Guy kissed her assuringly. "Honest."

"What did he do that for?"

"Just giving me a taste of fatherhood, I presume.'"

"But why did he-

"Megan," he said soothingly. "it's all resolved between us...I think. I'd really prefer to put this off for another time, ok?" Meg groaned but nodded anyway. "Now, I'll take that bath you suggested."

Meg nodded. "I'll go get you something to eat."

"I'd rather have you with me instead." Meg's heart stopped in her chest at his words. She looked up at him to find those dark eyes of his dancing. He reached for her hand and pulled her towards him. "Come on."

Meg shook her head as she took her hair and twisted it up into a knot on her head. "I can't believe….I'm actually doing this." Her dress loosened and fell around her shoulders. "Thank you. You get in and I'll join you."

"All right." Her fingers shook as she heard Guy's clothes dropping behind her and then heard the water stirring as she got into the tub. They'd only been married, technically for two days, so she was still somewhat conscious about her body. She let her shift and garments fall to the floor before turning to Guy. His dark eyes roved over her as he held out his hand to her. "Come here Megan." Her stomach clenched as she stepped towards the large tub and took a hold of his hand. Meg carefully stepped inside and nestled against Guy in the warm water. "Oh," he pulled her against him as the water covered her. "you feel good, all soft and wet."

Meg flushed as she admitted, while tracing a wet line down his chest. "You don't feel so bad yourself."

She exhaled deeply and took ahold of his arm to examine his injury. Guy took her hand and kissed her hand. "Come on Meg, let me take care of you for a bit."

"You do that too much."

I didn't mean it that way though." He pressed a kiss to her neck, causing her to smile as his lips traveled towards her shoulder blade. "Shall we continue what we started downstairs?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "In the tub?"

"Why not?"

She flushed and stammered as Guy positioned her body underneath his. "People will talk."

"Then you'll have to keep your mouth shut. You're here, I'm here, we've only been married for two days, what else are we going to do?"

"We could simply talk."

"No, we're not going to talk. Not when I've got you like this."

"Then I shall have to say something to shock you husband." Meg glanced up at him. "I should like to have a baby."

"Fine with me." He smirked. "What kind would you like to have first?"

"Your baby."

He shook his head in laughter. "I meant a boy or a girl, Meg."

"I don't care Guy." She shook her head. "I just want your baby, boy or girl. I'm content either way." At his somewhat dubious look, she added. "However, I am hoping that our firstborn is a son. Because I thought that we'd…name him after your father?"

He frowned. "There's already been a Roger Gisbourne in the family and that name wasn't so lucky for him. Why don't we name him after your father? Adam Gisbourne?"

"I don't know if I like the sound of that. But, I do have a suggestion if your open to it."

"As long as your legs are, I'm open to it."

Meg's mouth dropped open in shocked outrage, but she managed to recover the use of her tongue. "I was going to suggest, you devil, that we create the baby first and then discuss baby names." He responded by smothering her mouth with his and Meg was certain that there was going to be more water outside of the tub, than inside the tub by the time they were finished in there.


	45. 45: Shadows of the past

Chapter forty-five: Shadows of the past

* * *

><p><em>March 18<em>_th__,_

_Today, was not what I was expecting, truth to be told, I wasn't sure what kind of welcome I was expecting, but I wasn't expecting this. My father had brought Diego down and Adam's father, James, had been waiting with Adam's younger brother Thomas at the docks. Things did not go well as planned. The pleasantries went off well, but the moment Adam announced that he'd married me, things took a dreadful turn. _

_My father and Diego started shouting at me, which made Adam jump to my defense and start a fight. I see now by giving into him that I have brought strife to the man I love. He hit his father who called me a trollop because of the red dress I'd chosen to wear. My father has refused to set eyes on me again and Diego is suing my father for breach of contract. Adam is insisting on paying it, but he wants my father to make a down payment of some money, using what I was to inherit from my dowry to help pay such a sum. My father refused and his father believes that Adam is a fool for marrying me. His brother Thomas is on his father's side and I'm afraid to admit it, he has many valid reasons why we shouldn't be together._

_(Evening entry.) I made a mistake, I should have thought things through more clearly. How could I have just gone with my heart and not my head? My father has shunned me and my husband is saddled with a huge debt. _Her mother's note was interrupted by another hand, possibly her father's. _I love you, remember that, we made the right choice and we will prove them wrong. You're worth every coin in my pocket and every acre of my land. _The hand went back to her mother's hand. _Insufferable man, does he not know that a woman's journal is private? Still, with the way he keeps grinning at me, I do not mind so much. But, if I catch you reading my journal again, husband, I won't be so forgiving!_

* * *

><p>"Meg," at the sound of Guy's voice, she looked at him as he scooted closer and leaned over her shoulder. "what are you reading?"<p>

She inhaled. "My mother's journal. My aunt gave it to me, she'd been saving it to give it to me on my wedding day."

"Oh," he ran his hand down her shoulder. "is your mother like you very much?"

"I don't know yet, she's emotional, rather dramatic, but…she loves my father very much. Her family wasn't pleased that they married and neither was his."

"I can imagine." Guy rested his cheek on hers. "Does it make you feel closer to your mother when you read that?"

Meg nodded as she closed the book and turned in his arms. "It does. I miss them both. You must miss yours as well."

"I miss my mother more than my father," he admitted. "he wasn't around for when I was growing up, fighting in the Holy land you know. So, I was closer to my mother, my father wasn't overly affectionate as you can imagine, with him being a soldier."

"Did he teach you to fight?"

"Yes."

"I'd like for you to teach me to fight sometime."

His eyes narrowed as he studied her. "Why?"

"Well, I can throw a dagger and I'm a good archer, but I was not taught how to wield a sword."

"With good reason." Guy said firmly. "It would be most undignified and improper for a lady of your position."

"But, if my husband was teaching me, it would be proper, wouldn't it?"

"Yes," he nodded his head in agreement before shaking his head. "but I'm not teaching you."

"Please?"

"No, Meg, I will not and no amount of sweet talk," she purposefully brushed her hips against him, causing his breathing to catch. "nor using your body, will convince me otherwise."

She pouted slightly. "I will get you to teach me Guy of Gisbourne, just you wait and see."

He didn't comment as he ran his thumb over her hand. "So you say."

"I could always ask Marian." Guy glowered down at her and she smiled up at him. "I'm teasing you, my husband. It wouldn't be as much fun if someone else taught me other than you."

"Stupid girl." He muttered as he shook his head. He's silent for a moment before speaking. "Your uncle thinks that he can get the sheriff out of his position and put me in place."

Meg glanced up at him in surprise. "Can he do that?"

"I don't know. I assume that he knows Prince John."

"Possibly, if Robin is correct in assuming that my father knew King Richard, it would be possible for him to know to know Prince John. I wonder if they were friends. You know, they both had an older brother and younger brothers always bond together against the older brother."

Guy nods. "That would be a logical assumption."

"But, can he do that? Is it actually possible for the prince to force him to relinquish his command over to you?"

"I don't know your uncle that well. He seems a stubborn man and makes very valid arguments."

"My mother pointed that out." Meg yawned. "He can be very persuasive."

"I noticed." He rubbed her shoulder. "Tired?"

She shifted a little. "A little bit, but, not overly tired."

"You should rest, tomorrow is another day and I'm not sure what it holds." He turned her so she had her chest pressed against his. "Come here."

Meg smiled. "I love it when you say that. You somehow manage to make the words…pleasurable, rather than a command."

"Megan," he murmured as he nuzzled her nose with his mouth. "shut up."

She muttered. "I love it when you say that to." And with that, he silenced her with his mouth.

* * *

><p>Guy awoke to find Meg had snuck out of his bed without him knowing it and it irked him somewhat. He got up and dressed before going down the stairs. The smell of lightly burnt food and the sounds of laughter informed him that Meg was in the kitchen again. He came down the stairs just as she came around the corner, still in her nightclothes, with a tray in her hands.<p>

"Oh," The look of disappointment on her face made him feel slightly guilty. "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed today."

Guy groaned. "I'm sorry." He reached for her arm and guided her up the stairs. "Come on, we can still have breakfast in bed."

"I don't see the point of it now. You're up."

He glanced at her. "Do you have a tight grip on that tray?"

"Yes. Why?" with that he swept her up into his arms. "Guy!" Her surprise changed into a laugh. "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was obvious." He went up the stairs, kicked the bedroom door opened and shut, Meg flinched slightly in his arms. "We're having breakfast in bed."

"Oh, Guy, everyone's going to have heard that."

"A door slammed, happens all the time." He set her on the bed and removed his shirt and boots before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Now what do we do?"

Meg shook her tousled head of hair. "You're a strange man husband." She began climbing out of her robe, tossing it to the floor before rearranging the food on the breakfast tray. Guy noted the journal had fallen to the floor, so he leaned over the edge of the bed to pick it up. Meg smiled. "Thank you. Would you like to read it?"

He shook his head. "I couldn't, it's your mother's, not mine."

"Well, at least skim through it," she offered. "you never knew my parents, maybe you can get to know them through her words. I insist."

Guy shrugged and opened the green journal and browsed through it. One section caught his eye and he stopped to read it.

* * *

><p><em>May 10<em>_th__,_

_How could I bring so much hurt to the man I love so much? I must leave, maybe then, things will be right. My heart shall ache to leave him and his mother, but I cannot endure his father's cruelty and his brother Thomas. I had no idea that he cared for me until he kissed me this afternoon! His affections run deep, I could feel that in the kiss. I did not enjoy it, I was horrified that another man, my husband's brother had kissed me. I cannot tell Adam, I will not allow more strife in the family to happen because of me. I will not turn brother against brother. _

* * *

><p>Guy looked at Meg and asked her gently. "How far have you read into this journal?"<p>

"They've just married and arrived in England. I had no idea that things were so bad between them, I thought _we _were having a rough time of it. Where are you?"

"I don't like giving spoilers, but she's planning to leave your father." Meg frowned and scooted over to peer over his shoulder. "You shouldn't read ahead." Meg took the book from him and Guy shook his head. "Meg, don't."

She moved the book out of his reach and began reading it. He watched as her face went to stone and she covered her mouth in shock before shaking her head. "No. No. He couldn't have."

"Meg," he reached for the book and pulled it from her hands. "I'm sure…that things were resolved between them."

"Oh….that hypocrite. Is this why he's hated you so much?" Meg demanded as she looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "Because my father married a woman that he realized that he loved? He's said that all of this, that he's put us through,…is because he promised my father! Was it my father!? Or was it my mother!? Is he doing all of this because of my mother?"

Guy exhaled and pulled her close, for the first time, she tried to break free from his grasp. "You don't know that Meg," he didn't let her go though, no matter how hard she fought him. He rubbed her head and slowly, she stopped fighting and clung to him as if he were the only stable thing in a shaking world. "you don't know the details."

"And I cannot ask him now!" Meg said. "Because he's helping us and I will not jeprodize that." Her voice broke. "Oh, poor aunt Maria." She shook her head in despair. "All these years, she's loved him and he's loved my mother."

"I suggest, you read ahead and see if things were resolved between them. Maybe it was nothing."

Meg shook her head. "He kissed, his brother's wife. _That _display of affection to me announces a love inside him that's so strong that he couldn't control it and didn't give a thought to his brother's feelings. He must have hated my father for all these years. Is he upset about me loving you because I did not chose a man who lived close enough so he could see my mother through me? I don't know anymore Guy. I don't know. Does he love me….or does he look at me and see the woman he loved for so many years?"


	46. 46: Realization

Chapter forty-six: Realization

* * *

><p>"Meg," Guy said patiently as she sat sulking looking at her mother's journal. "you should read the journal and see what happened. You can't go making up a scenario in your head without knowing how it turned out." Meg responded by taking a bite of her bread, crunching on it in irritation. He exhaled deeply and moved to snuggle up beside her rigid body. She'd been like this through their breakfast and it hadn't been as romantic as she'd hoped. "I don't like you like this darling." She didn't respond, so he moved his hand up her side, knowing she was slightly ticklish there. "Come on, let's see you smile."<p>

"No." Her voice wobbled slightly as he noticed the corner of her mouth twitch.

"Why not?" he moved forward and kissed her below her ear. She let out a little whimper. "Come on," he moved so he was pressing her into the covers. Her frown wobbled as he leaned forward and began kissing her throat. "it's crime for such a beautiful girl to look so miserable."

"Guy." She groaned. "Don't, I want to get up and out of bed!"

He smirked. "Why?"

"Because….don't we have something to do? You said you wanted to build me a house." He pulled away and gazed down at her. "Well," she gently slapped his shoulders. "where is it going to be?"

"I shall have to look around and purchase some property. Then, I want your approval."

"All right, and you do know that if you find a house large enough, I don't mind living in a house that someone else lived in."

"I thought about that as well. You mentioned buying Marian's house."

Meg bit her lip and admitted. "I bought it _after _you left. You were going to burn it down, I had to do something."

"Thank you for saving me from making a mistake, but, here's my thought. If you did buy the property, why don't you and I move into Marian's home?"

She frowned. "I don't know."

"You said that Marian is in love with," he swallowed back his ire. "Hood. Is it likely that they'll marry?"

Meg nods as her face softens. "Yes. I'm sorry that-

"Let's tackle that in a moment. What I was suggesting, let's move into Marian's home, but let her and her father move into Hood's manor. Because…if they do marry, that is where they'll move."

Meg nods. "Yes. And I think Hood would prefer that you and I stop making love in his bed."

Guy smirked and laughed. "Oh, I hadn't even thought about that! I wouldn't mind."

"You're such a devil." Meg said as she tousled his hair before stretching up and kissing him. "We need to get dressed."

"I was dressed," he reminded her as he pulled her into his lap, his hands gripping her hips tugged her deeper into the natural cradle of his thighs. "but then we got back into bed."

"Guy." Meg protested as he dipped her backwards onto the bed, kissing her while tugging up her shift. Oh, every inch about her was so addicting. "I-I don't think, we should," he pulled it over her head and Meg limply dropped her hands around his shoulders. "oh, I don't care!"

* * *

><p>Meg smiled as Guy finished tying up the back of her mint green dress. "Thank you husband."<p>

"You're welcome wife." He took her hand and opened the door. "They've got a bit of a mess to clean up."

"We really should tone it down." Meg whispered. "My aunt could even tell that we'd been…together recently."

"Well, it is her occupation, isn't it?" He guided her carefully down the stairs. "It's like asking how a cobbler can tell what kind of a person just walked into his store by his shoe. It's common knowledge for them."

Meg blushed. "The way you just said that…a cobbler would take years of experience and my aunt…well, you know what you said."

"There you two are." Her aunt was preparing to walk out the front door; but stopped to approach them. "I was wondering if I'd ever see you two again. Honestly, Meg, I had no idea you and your husband were such enthusiasts about each other. You're quite the screamer Meg."

Meg's face went red as Guy laughed at her. "Isn't she?"

She gasped. "Guy!"

"And, I haven't even tried anything different with her yet." He grinned at her discomfort. "Things look very promising this year."

Meg gave him a shove. "Guy, get out of here! Moreover, aunt, you shouldn't-

"Sorry, didn't know you were so particular. After all, you two don't mind being exceptionally loud, all the servants went to find outdoor activities."

Meg groaned and covered her eyes. "Oh God."

"However, you left your bedroom window open."

Meg moaned as Guy pulled her close and kissed her, sweeping her off her feet with one arm around her waist. She shook her head and attempted to frown at him as he took several steps towards the door, smirking down at her. "Guy."

"I know, I know." He kissed her one last time before setting her down on the ground. "I'll go." He whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Meg smiled and nodded. "I know. Now go." He chuckled and walked out of the house, smirking at her aunt as he passed her by. Meg shook her head and groaned as he closed the door behind him. "That man."

"You don't seem to mind it."

"I don't. Where's my uncle?"

"He's gone to pay Prince John a visit, he didn't say why. He left last night. Do you know why?"

"Yes, but I must say something first. Now Aunt Maria, I don't mean to offend you, but could you please-

"Not envy my niece?" Meg's mouth dropped open in shock at her aunt's blunt and shocking words. Her aunt shook her hand dismissively as she sat leaned against the wall. "I shall try my dear. I did teach you all I knew in the manners of a bedroom, but I failed to mention to you certain things, as you were unmarried. Now, you are and I can speak plainly now." Her aunt inhaled and spoke clearly. "I've had many lovers, Lords, Prince's and even King's, but that does not mean that I've been loved. Pardon me niece, if I envy you somewhat."

"You know that my uncle never loved you, I always thought he was the fool." Meg said slowly. "Was it because of my mother?"

Her aunt frowned slightly. "What does your mother have to do with this?" Meg hesitated, but her aunt wasn't an easy woman to fool. "What could you possibly know that I don't know about her? She was my mother and your sister. You better answer me now young lady!"

Meg cleared her throat. "Did you ever read the journal?"

"No. I steeled myself against it. She was your mother and that was the journal she wrote in the first year of her marriage, those emotions belong strictly to you. Why?" Meg didn't answer, but her aunt figured it out quickly and she sank away, shaking her head in shock. "No. God no! He couldn't!" Her aunt suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shouted. "What happened!?"

Meg stood there as her aunt shook her. "He kissed her, I don't know what else-

"Kissed her! There was never an appropriate time for him to kiss her! How dare he!" She shouted. "May the lamb of God stir His hoof through the roof of Heaven and kick him in the arse down to hell!" Her aunt spat as she released Meg, her shoulders shaking as realization of a multitude of years came crashing down on her. "May the devil cut his head off and make a day's work of his neck! That bastard!" Her aunt screamed in fury. "That bloody bastard!"

"Aunt Maria," Meg was distressed now. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You!" She shrieked. "I'm not mad at you! I'm mad at myself! How could I have been so blind!?" She screamed as she opened the door. "God! I need to be alone for a bit."

"Aunt Maria."

"Do not follow me! I want to work this out on my own!" Her aunt slammed the door and shouted through it. "Do not follow me!"


	47. 47: Moving on

Chapter forty-seven: Moving on

* * *

><p>Meg jumped as the door opened and her aunt blew in calmly. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, her aunt had been gone for a full hour. "I am in control of myself again Megan, and I am sorry about that. It won't happen again."<p>

"No, I'm sorry." Meg said as she moved towards her aunt. "I shouldn't have told you."

Her aunt snorted. "Nonsense. What else were you going to do? Let me spend the remaining years of my life moping over some man who is never going to look at me because he loved my sister? It all makes sense now. I thank you for it. Now, I can move on and see if the man who really loved me is still out there."

Meg shook her head in amazement. "You make up your mind very quickly aunt."

"A trait I got from my father. What is done is done…now I move on. I've done it before, I can do it again." She exhaled and sat down, spying the journal on the table, she glanced up at her. "You still reading?" Meg nodded her head. "What happened? Did Adam ever know what had transpired between them?"

"Yes," Meg opened the journal, finding the page, she handed the book to her aunt. "my father found out."

Her aunt took the book without even hesitating. "And your uncle's still alive and well? Remarkable. I should have thought he'd have killed him, being the kind of man he was."

Meg smiled as her aunt began reading the pages. Truly, she hadn't thought her father would take things in such a controlled manner.

* * *

><p><em>May 12<em>_th__,_

_He knew, he knew I intended to leave. I opened the door to leave and there he was, standing there, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed in fury. My heart shakes and pounds as I recall the look on his face as he wrenched the bags from my hands, throwing them on the ground before carrying me upstairs to our room. He demanded to know what had happened and when I refused to answer, he grabbed my journal and despite my pleas, read back two days ago. He obviously noticed the change in my attitude then. How can he possibly know me so well?_

_I'd expected him to kill his brother when he ran down the stairs, shouting for Thomas to appear, I naturally ran after him. However, he didn't kill Thomas, he punched him once, knocking him down and stood there glowering at him as fury radiated off him. He simply said, "Stay away from her." And that was all he said before he took a hold of my hand and led me back upstairs where he made love to me. It was sinful, I'm sure of it, but his fury and passion caused my body and heart to tremble in such a way I'd never felt before. He didn't even try to make it to the bed, but claimed me against the wall. Even now, as I write these words my body blushes and shakes at the feel of my husband marking me as his wife. _

_And I am his. He's made me his slave, I'm imprisoned by his arms and defeated by his words. How could I have even thought of leaving him? I wonder if I am pregnant, true, we've only been married two months, but I have noted a slight change in my body. After all, he has had me in his bed every night since we married and on occasion during the day. I should consult a midwife and see if it is even possible for me to conceive so soon. But after today, there is the possibility as his child may be forming in my womb, I'm certain of it._

* * *

><p>Her aunt shook her head and closed the book. "Well, I had no idea my sister had such a passion for life. I guess it's a trait that runs in our family." She glanced up at Meg and folded her arms. "I see it runs in you as deeply as it does in us."<p>

Meg sits down beside her and reaches for her arm. "Aunt Maria, why did you-

"Chose to become a courtesan?" She nodded her head curtly. "While your uncle didn't find me attractive, several men did. At first, I chose my lovers that were similar to your uncle, so I could pretend. But one can only pretend for so long before turning it into a profit." Her aunt groans. "That makes me sound cheap and I know it." she shook her head and exhaled. "I'm a middle-aged fool, who now finds herself completely alone."

Meg squeezed her arm. "You'll have me, and now you have Guy as well."

She rolled her eyes. "You're a good girl niece, but frankly, I think I'd rather wait around until you two have your first babe, which I'm predicting quite expertly won't be long." Her aunt's eyes saddened for a moment. "I should have loved to have had a child. But given my occupation, the good Lord saw it fit to make my womb a barren one."

Meg's eyes watered slightly before squeezing her aunt's arm. "We'll be sure to have many children so you'll never leave."

"And how many are you planning to have?" Her aunt asked her. "I assume you've talked and planned it all out."

Meg nodded. "Yes. Guy and I decided we'd have six and then work our way up."

"Six!" Her aunt shrieked in shock. "Meg, do you have any idea what your body is going to-

"It'll be a labor of love," Meg said quickly, cutting off her aunt. "and I will certainly love the amount of love and labor that'll be happening on both of our accounts." The sounds of horses caused Meg to frown. "That's curious. Oh! Guy better not have bought me a horse!"

Her aunt frowned. "A horse?"

"Yes, I gave mine to a village boy and I don't have a new horse to ride. That man." however, her amusement left her when someone kicked the door down and open. Meg and her aunt screamed as they jumped up as soldier's swarmed into the house with their swords drawn. Meg straightened up and demanded. "What do you think you're doing!?" She shouted. "This is Guy of Gisbourne's house!"

"Meagan Bennett," one of the guards sneered at her as two other guards stomped towards her. "you're under arrest with the charge of attempting to murder the sheriff."

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"You're also charged with lewd and indecent behavior."

"With whom?" Her aunt demanded and everyman froze at the sight of her aunt. Even as a child, Meg had thought her aunt had been terrifying woman. Now, she was the very devil herself. "If you mean Guy of Gisbourne, any acts of behavior are acceptable between a man and his wife."

"Sorry, but we find no record of their marriage."

"WHAT?!" Meg screamed as she fought against the iron grip of the two men. "We were married in Locksley, everyone saw! Aunt, this is a plot!"

"You will hold your tongue!" The soldier turned to her aunt. "She is also charged with aiding and abetting a criminal, the penalty is death. Take her!"

"What!" Meg shrieked as she was dragged forcibly out of her own home. "I aided nobody!"

Her aunt shouted. "I demand that you release her instantly!"

"Sorry," though the soldier didn't sound sorry at all. "talk to the sheriff, if he'll speak to you."

Her aunt shouted. "Believe me, I will you pigheaded fools! I will see to it that your heads roll for this trumped up charges! I will get out of this Meg! I swear it!"

She wasn't willing to go down easy, so she fought, kicked and shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her shrieks caught the attention of a few boys who were playing in the creek and their eyes widened and they ran towards the village, almost knocking Alice down as she began to approach the manor.

Alice's eyes widened and she almost dropped the basket she held. "Meg? What's happening?"

"Find Guy!" Meg screamed at Alice. "Find him!" She turned to the guards as she fought them. "He'll make you pay for this, you bumbling brutes!" Meg then let out a scream as an iron fist made contact with her face. Her body slumped to the ground and she heard no more.


	48. 48: A visible change of heart

Chapter forty-eight: A visible change of heart

* * *

><p>Guy exhaled as he came down the castle steps to go to the courtyard and retrieve Thunder. The sheriff wanted him to go collect some more taxes, of course, Guy would return home and use his ill-gotten gains to pay off their debt.<p>

The sounds of horse hooves caused him to look up and his heart stopped in his chest as he saw his wife's body, hanging limply over the lap of a soldier! Guy's blood boiled and he strode towards them, they both had their backs to him, and so they didn't notice him. One of the men hopped off his horse and grabbed Meg around her hips. Guy drew his sword when the man dared to make a comment about Meg's body, his hands groping Meg inappropriately.

Guy let out a roar of anger; the man looked up in horror as Guy and ran the man through! The man let out a dying grunt and he fell down; Guy grabbed Meg and eased her down to the ground, minding the soldier's who were staring at their comrades fallen body in shock.

Meg had a deep cut above her forehead that had bled down her nose. He didn't hesitate wiping the blood away from her face. Meg's face was pale and she looked as if she'd gotten sick, no wonder, from the way that idiotic soldier had her draped over his lap as if she was his latest kill.

Meg let out a moan and Guy exhaled deeply as he brushed the hair back from her face. "Meg? Megan can you hear me?"

Meg whimpered and nodded, only to wince in pain at the movement her head made. "It hurts." She reached up and touched the wound, looking down at her hand and made a face at the red stain on her fingers. "Blood."

"Shh," he said gently as he brushed her hair back from her face. "it's a minor cut, you're fine." He glanced at her, examining her body for any signs of abuse. If they'd gone beyond hitting her, he was going to kill the other man without hesitation.

"They're….going to kill me."

He stopped his examination of her and looked at her. "Who?" He'd been so concerned for her welfare that he hadn't even thought why she'd been brought in. Why had she been brought in? She couldn't have committed a grave felony in the hour he'd left her.

"The Sheriff….had me arrested on…stupid charges."

Guy felt the blood drain out of his face in disbelief as he lifted her up from the ground. "The sheriff? Why?"

"Don't know."

Guy looked around, not liking how the courtyard was slowly filling up with soldiers, even if they were moving at a casual pace. He moved towards Thunder, muttering, "I'm going to get you home."

But the moment he set Meg atop Thunder, that's when he heard the sheriff's voice. "Oh Gisbourne," Guy paused at the cold tone in his voice. This was unlike any tone he'd heard him use, well; he'd used it before, just not to him. It was usually before he ordered someone's death. He turned to see the sheriff walking down the palace steps, hands behind his back, tsking his tongue disapprovingly. "you disappoint me."

Guy fought to keep the snarl out of his mouth. "What is this? Why is she here?"

"A test of loyalty Gisbourne." The sheriff said as he stepped over the soldier's body, drumming his fingers together. Guy closed his eyes, realizing his mistake. "To see…who you were loyal to. Your new leper… or to me." The sheriff stepped forward, with a fake sympathetic look on his face. "And obviously….you chose your leper."

The sheriff was devious. Guy hadn't even thought about how his loyalty would appear to the sheriff. He was clever, but he didn't think he was so clever to figure out that Guy had a change of heart overnight due to his wife's influence. But he did, how he knew, was a curious thing. Guy had just given himself away. His wife had gotten dragged in and his first reaction had been to kill a guard, one of the men he'd worked with for months catching Robin Hood. He didn't even investigate the reason for her arrest, as he did with Marian. His reaction showed that his utmost loyalty was to her and anyone who was against her was against him. He'd shown that he'd fallen prey completely to Meg's charms and he was under her spell completely. Meg already showed to the sheriff that she was against him and now that Guy was with Meg, he was also against the sheriff.

"You see Gisbourne….you just….gave it all away…for her. You've been such a disappointment." With one yank on the slipknot, the reins were freed; Thunder shifted, but didn't move. If necessary, Meg would need to get out of here fast. He wasn't going to risk her life. "I've heard about you…helping the people of Locksley, paying their debts out of your own pocket." The sheriff shouted. "Did you think I wouldn't hear about it!?"

"No." Guy said, forcing himself to act as if he wasn't in a huge mess of trouble. He casually ran his hand along Thunder's neck. He pressed the rein into Meg's hand. The other rein was already draped over the saddle horn. Meg gazed down at him questioningly. "Go."

She shook her head slightly and whispered. "No."

"Meg," he didn't give her a chance to react. He slapped Thunder and shouted. "Go!"

Thunder reared up, protesting at the unfamiliar owner who was seated on him. Meg lost her balance and she fell, landing hard on her feet. She groaned and tried to stand up, only to fall back down to the ground. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "My ankle."

He lunged for Thunder, but his unfaithful horse bolted and tore out of the courtyard. Guy groaned in vexation as the sheriff laughed. "Not good Gisbourne, even your own horse is against you." Guy stepped towards Meg and picked her up, cradling her in his arms as she wound her arms around his neck. "Tell me, Guy…was it worth it? Giving up all this…wealth, power and position for..this? A wild, crazy, treacherous woman! Didn't you learn your lesson with Marian?"

"She is _nothing _like Marian," Guy snapped at him. "she is everything Marian is not. And yes, she damn well was worth it!"

"No woman is worth anything!" He shouted as his face threatened to turn purple."

"Well, I see your opinions have changed Vaisey."

The sound of a woman's voice caused the words to freeze on the sheriff tongue. Guy watched as his body tensed before relaxing, then he turned towards the woman. The sheriff's eyes narrowed and a bittersweet smile was on his lips. "Maria Delarosa."

Guy turned and he stared at Meg's aunt, she was a different woman. She'd let her hair down, hanging below her waist and her hips moved sensually from side to side. Guy was a married man, so he wasn't mesmerized as easily. A quick glance at the soldiers, showed every man, regardless of their age was looking at her. He looked to the sheriff and to his shock; he actually looked like he was fighting back some sort of emotions.

Guy shifted Meg in his arms and she whispered. "Am I too heavy?"

"Meg, don't be silly, you're like a leaf."

Meg spoke up. "Do you know him aunt?"

"Aunt!" Vaisey's eyes darted back and forth between her and Meg. "Ahh, no wonder Gisbourne fell prey to her seduction."

"Meg is charming, not seductive." Her aunt smiled. "And yes, I'm the woman who broke Vaisey's heart all those years ago." She reached up and ran a finger over his stubbled chin. "Remember?" The sheriff shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at the scene in shock. "You asked me to marry you."


	49. 49: A day of surprises and decisions

Chapter forty-nine: A day of surprises and decisions

* * *

><p>Isabella spat out the mud from her mouth as she got up from the lake her horse had tossed her into. Stupid beast had been frightened by something and just thrown her into the lake. She grabbed her heavy skirts and began to climb up of the lake. Once on land, she stripped off one of her petticoats, so she could move faster. As she pulled her skirt down around her knees, she looked up to notice a man, leaning against a tree and grinning at her.<p>

She glowered frostily at him. "How long have you been standing there?"

He smirked. "Long enough."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She stomped past him, ignoring the sounds of her shoes squishing. "A friend of mine is in trouble and I need to find Robin Hood."

"I'm Robin Hood."

The seriousness in his tone caused Isabella stop and turned to look at him. He wasn't as tall as she'd imagined, but, he was handsome with dancing brown eyes. Still, she wasn't about to let him know that she thought so, so she cocked her brow and shook her head in disbelief. "You're kidding me."

He laughed shortly at her in amazement. He obviously didn't seem to buy her distaste. "I'm not. What do you need me for?"

"My sister-in-law was arrested by the sheriff, it's a plot to goad my brother into killing the sheriff." Robin's eyes flashed with concern. "And since he's so protective of her, he will more than likely kill the sheriff."

"Who is your brother?"

"Guy of Gisbourne."

He shook his head. "No way."

"I assure you, he is my brother!"

"No! I mean there is no way the sheriff would arrest Gisbourne's wife, not after he's shown an explosive temper towards anyone who even looks at his wife." He chuckled and shook his head. "Sorry, the sheriff wouldn't arrest Gisbourne's wife, he's his best henchman."

"Fine, don't believe me, but don't be surprised when the hills are ringing with the news that the sheriff is dead. Because he _will _kill him!"

"He wouldn't. Gisbourne wouldn't endanger all of Locksley."

"Unless…he's willing to face the consequences of his actions." Isabella held his gaze. "My brother and his wife saved me from a life of misery! I _will not _sit back and watch them lose what they have together. If you don't help….then I'll kill the sheriff myself!"

* * *

><p>Maria smirked as the Sherriff shifted uncomfortably before spitting out. "Yes, and you thankfully turned me down!" The bitterness he felt towards Maria could not be disguised. "You would have made my life a living Hell!"<p>

She laughed gaily. "Oh, I could not have made your life a living Hell; you've done a fine job of building your own personal hell!"

"Oh, shut up Maria!"

"No," she crossed her arms and smirked at Vaisey. "you see, I'm the king of France's mistress. He wouldn't take kindly to me being hurt."

"You and your female parts have probably poisoned his mind."

"They have, quite well, I assure you. After all, you were my first lover, so I had you to practice on." The sheriff's face reddened as she patted his chest, before swirling a finger on his chest. She didn't have an ounce of shame in her body. Frankly, everyone was so shocked that they could only gaze at the unfolding scene in front of them. "I can still remember you begging me to marry you, I'm glad I didn't. Still, I probably should have married you anyway, all those years ago."

"Speak English!" The sheriff snapped as he pushed her hand off his chest. "You always spoke in riddles."

Maria laughed coyly as he crushed her wrist in his hand. "But there was a time when you understood them. I think you still do to this day. I could have kept you out of trouble, I think."

The sheriff glowered at her. "State your business and then go."

She pouted slightly. "Very well, if you insist, but we will have a much longer talk this evening over dinner."

"No."

She ignored the sheriff's bark. "With candles."

"I said no."

"And wine."

"Are you deaf woman?"

Guy shook his head in amazement as Maria boldly flaunted and teased the sheriff, somehow, managing to keep his anger at bay. "No. since you wish for me to discuss business, I shall do so; I'm here to bargain Meg's release."

The sheriff's reply was instant. "No deal."

"Come on Vaisey, you charged her for attempting to kill you."

"And she did!" He shouted. "She threatened to cut my throat."

"No, I'm sure it was a double." Her aunt pointed out. "She was safely in her own home with me all day, and the moments when she wasn't with me, she was with her husband. It's impossible for her to have committed it."

"She did threaten to cut his throat, but that was over a week ago." Guy spoke up, anger rising in his voice as he recalled that moment. "You were going to let me drown."

"So sorry Gisbourne, but it couldn't be helped. She's also charged with consulting with outlaws."

"Not in a million years." Guy shook his head. "Hood and his gang held her against her will for two days. She is not in conspiracy with the men who kidnapped her."

Maria nodded. "Agreed. And as for the charges of her lewd and indecent behavior-

"What?!" Guy shouted in fury. "Megan is charged with that!?

"Oh come on Gisbourne," the sheriff sneered. "having a tumble with a lady is one thing as long as you pay. But living in sin for days is another."

"We were married….in front….of the whole of Locksley!" Guy roared in anger, the sheriff even shifted back a step at the anger in his voice."

"Then why is there no record of your marriage license?" he asked, as if this whole scenario was a joke to him. "Hmm? No one's even seen the priest that married you! This whole thing is a farce Gisbourne!"

Guy's blood boiled and he had to fight to hold back his anger as he realized what the sheriff had done. "We are married and no…devices from you…will convince me otherwise!"

"Sorry Gisbourne, but uhm, as you don't have any….say, proof. Your wife is going to swing tomorrow for attempting to murder me."

Aunt Maria began to protest loudly, but Guy had been given plenty of time to look around and form a sort of plan in his mind. There were two guards standing nearby. One had a bow and a quiver full of arrows, but he wasn't paying attention. The other had a sword in his sheath. Guy moved quickly, he set Meg down and lunged at the man with the arrow. With one punch, he'd knocked the guard down and out! He drew his sword and began to fight the soldier! He easily unarmed the man; he wounded him, as opposed to killing him.

A quick glance around let him see that Meg had hobbled towards the fallen soldier and grabbed his quiver of arrows. She already had an arrow fitted to the string and the bow was pulled taut. Her stance was firm, but her gaze was nervous, he doubted if she'd even killed a man before and he hated the thought of her getting blood on her hands. She let the arrow fly, barely missing the sheriff's foot. She threw her head back, looking every inch the triumphant warrior as she stood, keeping one foot alleviated from the ground.

"Well husband," she asked as she fired off a few more shots, disarming a few of the guards. "what do we do now?"

Guy wrapped an arm around her waist, adding support to her injury as they began backing out of the courtyard. There was a horse a short distance away, he'd have to get her on it. They'd have to move fast, the soldiers were beginning to close in around them.

"We get on the horse and then we get as far away from here as possible."

Meg nodded and hurried alongside him, letting out a few whimpers against the pain in her ankle. The sheriff was cursing up a storm while Aunt Maria was shouting for them to go. It was slow going, due to Meg's ankle. She was a great shot, but Guy still had to fight several soldiers' that attacked him. They were no match for him, but Guy realized that it was because his wife was in the midst of the fight and he wanted to get her out as soon as possible. Guy lifted Meg up onto the horse and her eyes widened as she screamed. "Look out Guy!"

Guy spun around to see a solider about to stab him in the back! Suddenly, the soldier let out a groan and fell to his knees. Guy looked and saw an arrow in the man's back! He turned and followed the direction of the arrow and saw…Robin Hood lowering his bow. Guy was shortly shocked for a moment; all he could do was nod his thanks to Robin as Hood and his gang closed in, beginning to fight off some of the soldiers.

"Get out of here Gisbourne!" Hood shouted. "Go!"

Guy jumped up behind Meg, kicking the horse as the sheriff began shrieking about how his deputy had gotten involved with a leper and now with Hood. Hood and his gang had already caused the gate down, sealing the soldiers inside the courtyard.

Meg, never without words, shouted. "Thank you!"

Hood shook his head. "Thank Isabella! This was a one-time thing Gisbourne."

Guy's head shot up. "What's with Isabella?"

"Guy, later." Meg said as she guided the horse towards the forest. "We don't have time for this!"

He huffed. "Right. But I _will _find out what he wants with my sister!"

* * *

><p>Meg's ankle hurt her desperately as she and Guy rode around in silence for several hours, making a complex trail for the guards to follow. He helped her off the horse, grabbed the saddlebag and set the horse free. Guy lifted her up and carried her through the thick foliage. It was night now and the stars had come out. It would have been a beautiful place to explore, there was a river running and Guy moved towards the stream.<p>

Meg brushed his neck with her hand. "I _can _walk you know. I just sprained it very lightly."

"The longer you stay off it, the faster it will heal. I don't think it will heal any faster after it endured all that bouncing around." Guy moved and carefully set her so her against a tree. "We should be safe here for a while. There you go." He set the saddlebag down and rubbed her arm comfortingly before he moved pulled up her skirt enough to allow him a look at her ankle. He held her ankle in his hand, examining it very carefully. He then tore off a section of his shirt, binding it tightly around her ankle; it had swollen some during the excitement. "You need to rest."

"What do we do now?" she asks as he tore off a section of his shirt, binding it tightly around her ankle, it had swollen some during the excitement.

Guy kept his gaze focused on the task at hand. "You need to rest."

Meg rolled her eyes. She didn't need the rest. Guy did. He looked terrible. His clothes and his shirt hung all around him in a mess. His body was exhausted and she was certain that he was full of turmoil after the events today. He'd turned on the sheriff and was now a fugitive like Robin Hood.

Meg whispered. "Kiss me."

Guy looked at her, his eyes were tired. "Shh," he said gently as he brushed back her hair gently, before stroking her cheek. "try to get some rest."

"Please?" She whispered.

As always, her husband couldn't resist her. He rested his hand on her neck as he leaned forward slowly, kissing her gently on the lips before drawing back. He ran his hand, down her neck, down her chest and side to grip her hand in his. It wasn't a long kiss, it was a sweet, soft and gentle kiss, but it told her what she thought was going on in that head of his. Meg opened her eyes before smiling sadly up at him and whispering. "You're going back aren't you?"

Guy exhaled and held her close. "I must Meg. I don't have a choice."

"Please," she begged as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "don't go. Just wait, my uncle should be back soon."

"I'd like to Meg….but my conscience won't let me." He kissed her forehead. "Thank you, so much."

She frowned. "What for?"

"For loving me, changing me, making me into a better man."

She shook her head. "I didn't change you, I never asked you to."

"I know," he said hoarsely. "but you _made _me want to change, to become a man you could be proud of."

"I am proud of you Guy, I always will be." She caressed his face in her hand. "Don't go just yet Guy, please. Hold me, kiss me for a bit."

Guy exhaled as he started to shake his head, but a demanding kiss from her changed his mind. "I could never refuse you anything." Those words spoken, Meg and Guy fell backwards into the thick foliage, locked in each other's embrace with the moonlight streaming down on them.


	50. 50: The challenge

Chapter fifty: The challenge

* * *

><p>Meg awoke due to the cold. She turned slightly on her side to find Guy gone. She bolted upright with a gasp. "Guy? Where are you?" No answer. Meg stood up, the blood running cold in her veins. "Guy? Please!"<p>

"Meg?" at the sound of a female voice, she held her breath. "Meg, is that you?"

Meg exhaled as she recognized Marian's voice. She stood up and called. "Marian! I'm here!" Meg hurried up the hill towards the road, spying Marian on a horse, she waved at her. "Marian!"

Marian kicked her horse in her direction; fortunately, she'd had the sense to bring two horses. "There you are! Robin and I have been looking for you."

She exhaled. "Guy must have covered his tracks well." Her eyes widened. "Guy!" she hurried towards Marian. "You've _got _to get me to the castle. Guy's gone there, I'm certain; he's going to kill the sheriff."

"He can't! He'll put all of Nottingham in danger! Prince John has threatened a scorched earth policy against the whole of Nottinghamshire should Robin kill the sheriff."

"But you said it yourself, if Robin should kill the sheriff, not Guy. In addition, if Guy willingly stands prepared to pay for his crimes, there is nothing the prince can do. But I _am _not willing to lose my husband this early in our marriage. We've got to get to the castle Marian, now!"

Marian nodded. "We've got to find Robin first."

Meg shook her head. "There's no time for that! You go find him." Meg swung herself up onto the extra horse. "I'm going to the castle!"

* * *

><p>Guy held his breath as he made his way along to the sheriff's chambers. There were no guards outside the door. He had to knock out quite a few to make it here undetected, but it was doable. Honestly, he had no idea how untrained his men were until he wanted to get something done that was devious.<p>

Guy pushed the door open to the sheriff's quarters, but paused at the sound of feminine laughter. However, he noted that the female laugh sounded familiar. "It's not funny Maria." The sheriff bit out. "Honestly, you're the only female I know that laughs in the midst of danger."

"That was one thing you loved about me." Maria giggled, if it was possible for a woman of her age to giggle. "Honestly Vaisey, you can put on such pretenses. I know you of old, true, it's been an age, but I still can read you."

Vaisey chuckled. "And it'll be another….age before you read me…again." The pause in the sheriff's voice caused Guy to hesitate about opening the door. "Get off me Maria."

"Why?" she laughed. "Give me a good reason Vaisey."

Guy couldn't stand it and pushed the door open. However, the sight of Maria straddling the sheriff's lap was far more than what he wanted to see. He shook his head and tried to clear the offensive sight from his eyes. The sheriff had a firm grip of her head, his fingers tightening in her hair. "And why…should you be willing to do this for your niece?"

She smirked. "I want her happy."

"Well," he sniffs. "your niece corrupted Gisbourne, she made him week, predictable and vulnerable to human emotions."

"Says the man who begged me to marry him before I got on a boat to return back to Ireland. You actually followed me there."

"Yeah, if you had told me that you were in love with that simpleton Thomas, I could have saved me a boat fair."

Maria nods. "I agree. I just recently came to know that he was in love with my sister, that's why, he never saw me." He thought he saw a trace of sympathy in the sheriff's eyes, if even for a second. "So, I wasted my whole life wanting a man who didn't care anything about me. I probably lost the one who loved me truly. I've got wealth, fame and position, but I tell you Vaisey, it's a bitter substitute for love."

Guy pushed the door open and the door creaked. Maria and Vaisey's head whipped towards him and Maria tilted her head and waved cattily at him. Vaisey groans. "Manners Gisbourne, didn't anything I taught you sink into that empty skull of yours?"

Guy smirks as he closes the door behind him. "Only the vital information. After all, I know it isn't required that you announce your presence to an enemy when you're going to kill them."

The sheriff gripped Maria around her waist and plopped her onto the table. He stood up and glowered at Guy. "You don't have the guts Gisbourne."

"Oh believe me, I do." He snarled as he approached him, pulling the sword from his sheath. "And it will, be a pleasure for me to kill you."

"Really? And what will your wife say about that?"

"She knows."

Maria spoke up. "Guy, can't you just wait a day or two? Thomas is going to be back tomorrow, I'm certain of it."

The sheriff frowned. "I thought you had nothing to do with him."

"I don't. I'm looking forward to punching him when I see that face of his." Maria crossed her arms over her chest. "Either way Vaisey, I suggest you either leave or let Guy kill you. You see, Thomas went to have you removed from office." Guy closed his eyes and groaned at her words. "Guy, will be taking your place."

Vaisey glowers at her and spits. "If he gets it."

"Oh, believe me, he will." She smirks. "Thomas and John were the younger brothers. Can you imagine what they've been talking about? How much they've hated their older brothers for all the things they did? Believe me, their connection will be a lot stronger than you can realize." The sheriff's face went a bit pale before it went red in anger as the words sunk in. "He and Thomas were very close when they were growing up. Guy unwittingly married into a powerful family and now, you will lose everything you held. You'll be lucky if he doesn't order your execution. You see, Thomas has no trouble lying to silence a person forever, and I assure you, as he loves his niece, he will tell whatever tales are necessary to protect her. Everything you worked for, killed for, lied and stole for….will be gone."

The sheriff turned to her, rage boiling in his eyes; he let out a shout and lunged for her, his hands going around her throat. Guy let out a roar and lunged at him just as Maria stabbed Vaisey in the arm with her hairpin. He let out a shout and released her. She shook her head. "Manners Vaisey."

"Your quarrel is with me, not her." Guy reminded him as he approached him, pointing the sword at his throat.

The sheriff held up his hands, in mock surrender. "Prince John is as stupid as donkey's behind if he thinks _you'd _make a good sheriff."

"Oh, I could do far better than you. You represent everything that's loathsome in a man."

"I thought that's why you liked me." Guy swung his sword at the sheriff. "I was always fond of you Gisbourne." Guy swung at him again. "Not overly fond." Guy swung at the sheriff's head, but he ducked, his sword striking a pillar. The sheriff popped up and smirked. "But fond."

The sheriff reached for a flaming torch up on the wall and advanced, waving it at Guy. Guy took a step back, getting into a better position to strike. But the sheriff was prepared and he blocked the blow with the metal part of the torch. He then grabbed a hold of Guy's wrist and swung the torch at his head. Guy ducked and punched the sheriff hard in the stomach. The sheriff flew backwards through the open door and Guy advanced towards him.

The sheriff let out a shout as guards advanced towards them. "Stay out of this!" He shouted. "I will have no one interfere!" He snarled at Guy. "I will kill you myself!"

"You may try!" Guy shouted. "But you won't, because I'm better!"

"Really? That woman's made you weak!"

Guy grabbed a hold of the sheriff and threw him down the stairs. The sheriff let out a roar as he tumbled down the stairs. Guy felt someone push him in the back and he tumbled down the stairs after the sheriff. Guy hit his head on a brick and his head spun as the sword flew from his grip. By the time he shook off the dizziness, the sheriff was standing over him, breathing heavily as he picked up his sword.

The sheriff was breathing heavily as he pointed the sword at Guy. "Did that little witch…. put you up to this? Thinking you'd get my title and all?" Guy pretended to cower as he waited for the sheriff to put himself in a vulnerable position for Guy to attack. "This is nothing but sport for her. Putting both of us against each other." He dropped his sword away from Guy's throat. "Unity Gisbourne."

Guy reacted by kicking him in the lower part of his stomach and he was certain his heel caught the sheriff in a very sensitive part of his male anatomy. The sheriff let out a screeching shout as he doubled over. Guy jumped up and grabbed a hold of his shoulders. "This isn't for Meg!" Guy slammed him into a wall and punched him into his lower back, before slamming his back into another wall. Guy pulled him up from the ground, enjoying this far more than he should. "This is for me!" He punched him in the jaw before throwing him to the ground. Guy picked up the sword and pointed it at the cowering sheriff. "I will be rid of you!"

The sheriff backed up against the stairs and Guy grabbed a hold of him. "Quickly Gisbourne," he pleaded through gasping breaths as Guy laid the sword alongside his throat. "I beg you, be rid of me."

Guy exhaled, blowing the hair back from his face so he could watch the sheriff's face. "You have no idea how much pleasure this is going to give me. You're gonna die slowly, and I'm going to watch the venom drain from your body as you die."

Maria spoke up with a snap. "You heard the sheriff orders! You will not interfere in this scenario!"

Guy refused to look back; he could feel the soldiers were moving towards him. "Gisbourne, please," he begged. "don't disgrace me." Against his will, Guy felt the slightest display of compassion for him. "Kill me quickly." Guy drew his hand back to strike the sheriff when a searing pain stabbed into his left leg. The soldiers let out a cheer as the sheriff kicked Guy in the face, sending him onto his back and revealing that the sheriff had stuck a dagger into his leg. He forced himself up onto his feet, yelling at the pain that flowed through his leg. He held onto the blade, preventing it from cutting deeper. He couldn't pull it out; he'd lose far too much blood.

The sheriff picked up the sword and swung it at Guy. Guy sidestepped his thrust and punched him in the stomach. The sheriff pulled free and kicked Guy backwards. "Humanity is a weakness Gisbourne." The sheriff spat as he approached him, the sword aimed at Guy's throat. "It's always been your failing," Guy lost his balance and fell backwards on the steps. "I tried to teach you and now…it's too late."

The sheriff drew back his sword as a female screamed. Guy and the sheriff turned to see Meg being dragged down into the dungeons. The terror on Meg's face caused his heart to stop. What was she doing here?! "Meg?" He didn't want her here for this.

"Oh Guy!" She shook her head as her eyes widened in horror. "Why?"

The sheriff chuckled. "Touching. Hold onto her tightly, she's going to need something to hold her up when I draw and quarter her husband on his own blade!"


	51. 51: A matter of conscience

Chapter fifty-one: A matter of conscience

* * *

><p>Meg stared in horror at Guy, lying on the ground with the sheriff about to lop off his head. She couldn't hold back a cry as the sheriff drew his arm back to strike him, Guy kicked him in the chin and the sheriff stumbled backwards, the sword dropping it to the ground. Guy forced himself up to his knees and grabbed the sheriff around his shoulders in a strong hold.<p>

"Ahh Gisbourne!"

"You're the reason you're in this position, not Meg. You try to poison everything!"

"All this for a woman!?" he gagged as Guy slammed him into a wall and kneed him in his back.

"Not a woman!" Guy spun him around and gripped the sheriff by his head. "She's my wife!"

Guy began slamming the sheriff's head into the back of the wall. Meg's heart pounded in her throat as she stood there watching the whole scene unfold before her eyes. Her aunt stood there calmly and without much emotion on her face. How she wished she could exhibit control like her aunt! Suddenly, the sheriff grabbed the dagger in Guy's leg and turned it. Guy shouted in pain, released the sheriff, and began to back away. He moved up the stairs that would lead to the battlement wall.

The sheriff picked up the sword and turned to the soldiers, sweat dripping down his brow and he smirked at the guards. "Bring her. I want Gisbourne to remember the look of pain of her face right before I kill him. Who knows…I might even let one of you have her before I kill him!"

Meg's stomach churned as one of the guards chuckled at the sheriff's idea. She brought her foot up and kicked him in the side. He groaned and smacked her hard enough to send her into the other guard. She looked up at the other guard and recognized him as the one who'd helped her when Daniel had been held hostage. He didn't say anything, but the sympathy in his eyes let her know that he wasn't happy with the situation.

Her aunt however, used her elbow to hit the smirking guard in the neck. "Try anything with her, and I guarantee, you will suffer for it."

He glowered at her. "You watch it."

Her aunt spat in his face. "Shut up little boy. I know your type of old."

They moved up the stairs, Meg could hear Guy still groaning in agony. The guards had to struggle to keep up with her because she was anxious and concerned for Guy's wellbeing. Guy spun around to face the sheriff as the sheriff stood there, smirking at Guy.

"I've always enjoyed your company." He thrust the sword at Guy , who took a stepped backwards. For a moment, they looked at each other, then the sheriff swung at Guy's head. Guy ducked and grabbed a hold of the sheriff's arm as he swung at Guy again. Guy moved quickly, striking the sheriff upside the head with his elbow. Guy then grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the outer curtain wall.

Guy then began beating the sheriff's hand against the brick, forcing him to drop the sword. Meg exhaled in relief as she heard the sword fall over the battlements to the ground below. Guy began to strangle the sheriff with his bare hands.

"Gisbourne!" Guy reached for the dagger that was strapped onto his right side and pulled it free. Meg bit her lip as Guy drew the dagger back to stab the sheriff in the heart. However, the sheriff wasn't easy to subdue. He kicked Guy hard in the side and Guy stumbled a step back. Both men stared at each other, eyeing each other while feeling for each other's defenses. Guy moved to stab the sheriff, but the sheriff caught his arms. The sheriff punched Guy in the shoulder, forcing him to drop the weapon.

The sheriff then struck Guy upside the face, causing him to fall backwards. Meg let out a scream as Guy fell between the brick merlons. The sheriff grabbed the dagger in Guy's and stabbed it deeper into Guy's leg. Guy let out an anguished shout and Meg began crying.

"You know," Vaisey breathed hoarsely. "I loved you like a son." Those words shocked everyone, most of all Guy. Meg's heart ached as she could imagine the pain that was flooding through him. The sheriff's admission probably made him sick to his stomach. "And you loved me like a father once." She could see Guy's finger's turning white as he struggled to get a better grip on the brick merlons. "I know you did."

Meg held her breath and then screamed as Vaisey flipped Guy over the wall! His shout caused her heart to stop in her chest. Her screams increased as panic overtook her. Vaisey shot her a dirty look. "Shut up woman, he's not dead yet."

Her heart pounded in her throat as she saw Guy hanging on for dear life with one hand. "Please!" Meg begged as she fought against the guards, tears streaming down her face. "Please! I beg you! Don't kill him! I'd do anything!"

"I'd say kill yourself, but I doubt Gisbourne would like that." Vaisey sneered as he picked up the dagger and turned over to where Guy was struggling to hang onto the battlement. "You dropped something."

Guy let out a shout and Meg screamed as Vaisey lunged forward to stab Guy with the dagger. Suddenly, the sheriff stiffened and paused in mid-action. Meg gasped as the dagger fell from his hands and he fell down and against the battlement. She covered her mouth as she saw the dagger buried in his abdomen. Everyone stared in shock as Guy somehow managed to pull himself up over the battlement and collapsed next to him.

Meg bit her lip as she tried to keep the sobs from escaping, but they kept sputtering out of her mouth. Guy looked up at her, through his stringy hair and smiled weakly at her. "I'm fine Meg."

"Gisbourne," the sheriff croaked through clenched teeth. "don't….trust them." Guy glowered as the sheriff grabbed onto his arm, breathing heavily. "Nothing…. is what it seems."

The sheriff released Guy, his hand falling to the side. Guy stood up, swaying slightly as he stood up. He then grabbed the sheriff and flipped him over the wall. For a moment, all anyone could do was stare at Guy as he sank back down onto the space between the merlons.

Her aunt spoke firmly. "Release her."

Meg pulled free from the soldier's and ran towards Guy, throwing her arms around him. He buried his face her hair, whispering meaningless words in her ear. Meg held onto him tightly. "You're a fool, Guy."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever do that to me again!" She shrieked as her voice broke and tears began flowing in earnest. "Do you understand?"

"Shh," he held her close and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry. It was a matter of conscience."

"Hold!" Maria's firm voice caused everyone to pause and look at her. She was looking at the soldiers, who'd had taken a step towards them. "As the sheriff is presumably dead, I shall be taking control of this situation until it is taken out of my hands. First, Vaisey's body will be collected and brought to his chambers until his body can be prepared for burial." Meg could only stare in amazement as her aunt Maria took control. "Second, you will find Sir Guy a physician and after he has been cared for, you will put him a cell." Meg began to object, but Maria cut her off. "No Meg, I'm sorry, this must be done. We must do things accordingly. I'm sorry. But the most I can grant you is unlimited visiting hours."

"But Aunt Maria-

"She is right." Guy said as he hauled himself up. Meg shook her head as he took a step forward before wincing at the pain that was caused by his wound. "It is for the best."

Meg lifted up her skirt and tore off a strip of her petticoat. "Don't move."

He inhaled sharply. "Meg." She began to tie off directly above the wound, to slow the bleeding. "Megan."

"Shut up." She said firmly as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Lean on me."

"I'm fine."

"For God's sake Guy," she snapped at him. "I watched you almost die! Please! Allow me this!" he didn't comment, Meg looked up at Guy and her heart paused at the vacant look in his eyes. "Guy?" He didn't respond, he just kept moving. "Guy? Do not shut me out! Guy!"

Her aunt grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "Meg, leave him alone for a bit."

"But…I'm his wife!"

"Meg!" Her aunt said firmly. "You need to listen to me."

"He's shutting me out aunt. I won't allow it."

"Meg, if Prince John has denied your uncle's request, Guy goes to certain death. He's just …distancing himself from you to spare you any pain."

Meg shook her head. "I believe in my uncle. Guy will not die. I won't allow it!"


	52. 52: An angel by his cell

Chapter fifty-two: An angel by his cell

* * *

><p>Guy looked up from where he sat on the ground, his hands folded in prayer around the bars. He recognized the common sound of a light footfall. It was Meg, he knew it was her. Meg smiled softly at him as she saw him. "Hey." She whispered as she knelt on the ground, being careful with the tray of the food she balanced in one hand. "I brought you something to eat and some fresh water to drink."<p>

"Thank you….but no." He shook his head. "I'm not hungry." He looked up at her; her eyes were swollen with still unshed tears. She was putting on a brave face for him, but he could see the depths of her misery on her face and in her eyes.

She wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Please, you must eat." He shook his head and diverted his gaze. If he looked up into those eyes of hers, he could. "For me."

"I can't Meg."

"Please," her voice broke. "it's the least I can do since…it's my fault you're in here."

"It is not your fault."

"I influenced you."

"It was my choice." He said firmly. "Believe that. Don't think that bringing me food is the least you can do. You've done so much for me."

She sniffled. "I haven't done anything."

"You have," he assured her as he reached for her hand and squeezed it briefly. "you've made me think. You made me love. You saw good where there was none, you made me a better man." he looked up at her and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Go on home Meg, please."

Meg stood up, and walked away, or so he'd thought, until he realized that she'd stopped, turned and headed back towards the cell. She moved the tray to a nearby barrel and again sat down on the ground, leaning against the jail bar. He frowned as she pulled out her mother's journal. "What are you doing?"

"Reading." She said quietly as she opened up the journal and skimmed through it. "I'm not going home."

"Meg, please."

"Don't argue with me Guy," she said quietly without looking up from her book. "I'm not leaving you."

He shook his head as he watched her settle on a page. "Meg-

"Home isn't home to me husband," she said firmly. "unless you're there with me." She looked towards him. "I've never had a home of my own. I've learned that….my home is where you are. So I'm staying."

He couldn't argue with her. Not when she spoke to him and gazed at him like that. He exhaled and looked at her while she read in silence. Meg was never a patient reader. She always chewed on her nails or sucked a strand of her hair when reading. Today, he noted it was a small beaded pendant that had made its way into her mouth. He watched as she unconsciously sipped the necklace with the small pendant into her mouth and began to suck it as she read the journal. She still wore the moonstone one; it was slipped down inside the bodice of her dress so no one would notice it. As near as he knew, she'd never taken it off since their wedding night, even if it had been ruined.

* * *

><p><em>May 16<em>_th__, _

_I am pregnant. I cannot believe it. My husband and I have only been married two months and already I am carrying his child. People will talk, but then they always do little else. I am surprised and yet I am not surprised. My husband has been most attentive in his affections towards me. Could this be the key to solving peace between our fighting families? I haven't told Adam yet, I will tell him tonight. I know how I shall do it. I shall ask for permission to pray tonight._

_(Evening entry.) Oh, this is the answer for the peace. My Adam, he jumped out of his chair, knocking it to the ground the moment I thanked God for blessing my husband and me with the baby that would be coming. The moment I said amen, he was over by my side, looking up at me with such adoration in his eyes that I shall never forget the moment. Everyone offered me their sincere congratulation and even his father hugged and blessed me. I know now, that everything shall be perfect._

* * *

><p>Meg could no longer ignore Guy's eyes on her and she turned towards him. She'd read up to her mother's thoughts into June of that year when she couldn't ignore him any longer. She turned and looked at him, to realize the pendant still in her mouth. She flushed and pulled it from her mouth. "What?"<p>

He smirked at her. "Just…you."

Meg reached for the bread on the tray and scooted towards him, handing it to him. He shook his head. "Come on." She pulled at a corner of it and put a section in his mouth. He chewed it quietly as she popped a small piece of bread in her mouth. She looked up at him; he was still gazing at her and her cheeks warmed under his gaze. He didn't have to say anything to her, because his looks always spoke volumes over his word. She hesitated and looked up at him as he continued watching her eat. "What?"

He shook his head and reached his hand through the bars, cupping her chin in his hand. "Come here." She smiled as they leaned forward and kissed. Granted, one of the most awkward kisses they'd shared, but a kiss nonetheless.

"Lady Meagan," a guard said from behind her. Her mouth formed into a pout as they separated. "your aunt has requested your presence. She told me to inform you that your uncle has returned and has news of the situation."

Meg froze and she couldn't move. Guy nudged her with his hand. "Go on Meg."

She nodded. "I-I cannot seem to move."

He chuckled quietly. "Go on Meg."

She turned towards him. "I don't want to leave you."

"You must." Guy gripped her shoulders through the bars and helped her to her feet. "You need to know what he has to say. "I'm sure it'll be alright."

Meg bit her lip and moved forward, pressing her face through the bars. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled shakily as she wiped her eyes and knelt to pick up the food. "Take this, even if you don't eat it, at least have inside the cell with you so some guard doesn't kick it."

He exhaled and took the food. "Just to humor you. Now go on."

Meg smiled and walked away, once she was out of his sight and hearing range, the guards resumed their taunting. "Right proper slut isn't she?" Guy bit his tongue to keep from responding. He moved to lie on his cot, closing his eyes, as if he could mentally close out the words that he'd be hearing once they ran their filthy mouths. However, he was grateful that they'd kept their mouths silent while Meg was here.

"Right. Ain't gonna be good news, can tell you that."

"What makes you think so?"

"Well…Gisbourne ain't gonna live long enough to see the light of day." The guard chuckled. "Because….the sheriff ain't dead!" And somehow, Guy's world got colder and blacker.


	53. 53 A decisive mood

Chapter fifty-three: A decisive mood

* * *

><p>Meg's heart pounded as she moved towards the main hall. She paused outside the door before inhaling deeply and entering the hall. She spotted her aunt was halfway down the stairs and figured that Meg was only a few steps behind her. Her uncle was seated at the table with food and drink. Meg and her aunt approached the table in silence; she noted how her aunt took a seat away from her uncle.<p>

Meg stood there, watching her uncle as he took a drink from his goblet. He set it down and gestured to a seat. "Sit Meg."

She shook her head. "No. I want to know here and now, what is to happen with Guy."

He exhaled and pointed at the chair. "I'm in no mood to argue. Sit."

"Oh just tell her Thomas!" her aunt snapped, surprising him. "She's had a rough few days and she'd like to know if she's going to be allowed to spend the rest of her life with her husband!"

Her uncle frowned. "Are you feeling well?"

"No! But ignore me; I want this to be over!"

"All right," he crossed his hands and exhaled as he studied Meg. "Tomorrow…. I will be swearing your husband in as the new sheriff." Meg exhaled and dropped to her knees on the floor in sheer relief as tears of joy began to stream down her cheeks. Every inch of her weak body was shaking and trembling. "See? I told you to sit down."

"And what of Vaisey?" her aunt asked pointedly. "What's to become of him?"

"I hope you know," he said firmly. "that it was most uncomfortable for me to suck up to Prince John, but I was willing to do anything for my niece. The sheriff is to beheaded tomorrow morning, immediately and without delay."

"Right." Her aunt nodded as she stood up and walked over to Meg. "Meg, come on." she helped her up to her feet and moved her to the seat she'd just vacated. "You need to sit down. It's over now."

Meg couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she choked out. "I-I can't….I can't believe it."

Her uncle shook his head. "It's not. He has a huge responsibility on his shoulders. He's got to root out Vaisey's followers, take care of you, this county and then he shall have to answer to the king when he returns."

Her aunt snorted. "What a ray of sunshine you are Thomas. I thought this was supposed to be a joyous occasion for your niece!"

He frowned at her; he studied her for a moment. "I'm going to assume that you're tired for home. As soon as she is settled….we're going to go back home. You'll feel better."

She snorted. "_You _will be going home. I'm not leaving England, I'm staying here."

"For how long?"

"Forever. I'm not going back with you." she stood up and began to move towards the stairs. "I'm going to follow Meg's advice. Find some wonderfully, crazy, dirt poor man and marry him."

Her uncle looked at her in stunned silence. Meg thought that her uncle had never thought of a day when her aunt wouldn't be around him. And now that she'd announced it, he couldn't believe it. "Maria?" he asked as he stood up. "I don't know what happened while I was gone…but I demand that you inform me of what happened while I was away."

Meg stood up and moved towards the stairs quickly. "I'm going to go get Guy."

"Meagan!" her uncle trumpeted. "You stay right here!"

"Go on Meg!"

"Meg!"

She groaned. "Please? May I just go? I don't want any part of this."

"I just ensured your husband's release," her uncle said firmly. "the least you could is remain here like I asked."

Meg gave her aunt an apologetic look, but she respectfully turned her back. Her aunt exhaled. "Oh fine, what the hell. I've never enjoyed cat and mouse games. The truth of the matter is Thomas, I am leaving because of you!"

"Of me!"

"Yes! You! You see….I've wasted away my entire life hoping that you'd propose to me!" her uncle choked in surprise. "But now, my child-bearing years are gone and I'm alone. I wasted all those years waiting for you to fall in love with me, but you didn't."

"Maria."

"And I know now it was because of my sister." Her aunt's tone rose. "You loved her!"

"Wait a minute-

"She wrote _everything _down in her journal. I read how you kissed her." The hurt in her aunt's voice was transparent. "How could you? He was your brother, and you betrayed him by kissing his wife!"

"I was young and-

"That's no excuse!"

"Aunt Maria," Meg said quietly. "at least give him a chance to explain. After all, we haven't had a chance to read ahead into the book."

"I only kissed her once." Her uncle said firmly. "Nothing happened and nothing became of it."

"You betrayed your brother." Her aunt said firmly. "I wasted my life loving a man who…frankly didn't know I existed."

"I didn't know you existed?" Her uncle sounded outraged. "_You _didn't know I existed. You've slept with every royal who ever looked at you!"

"Don't you go using my position against me!" She shouted and Meg decided to retreat hastily from the room. "I spent three years with you and your family before I even had my first lover! In all that time you never said a word to me!"

"That doesn't mean I didn't have any feelings for you!"

Meg closed the door on any further words her aunt and uncle had to say. Her stomach trembled and her pace quickened as she made her way towards the dungeon. Next thing she knew, she was running towards the dungeons.

* * *

><p>Guy had started to fall asleep, when his cell door clanged open. He sat up to see Meg there, keys in her hands and a guard standing there watching her. He frowned as Meg knelt and began undoing the shackles on his hands. "Meg, what are you doing?"<p>

"Uncle's back." She smiled up at him, dropping the keys as his shackles fell free. "Prince John pardoned you."

Guy stared at her in amazement as he got up from the ground. "What?"

Meg smiled up at him. "You're free husband. Free."

He reached out hesitantly, afraid that she'd vanish before his very eyes. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his palm. "Meg…thank you."

She gazed up at him, stars in her eyes. "Shut up husband….and kiss me."

He smirked. "With pleasure?"

"This is touching." Both their heads whipped around to see Isabella there, her arms folded. "Might want to hold off on that a bit before you're in your private chambers."

Guy shook his head. "What are you doing here Isabella?"

"I was going to get you out of there…but looks like Meg beat me to it. Hood wouldn't help me."

Guy shrugged. "I'm not surprised there."

"Insufferable man!" Isabella half-snapped at him. "I've never met a man like him. Glad to see you out of prison brother, please, feel free to leave the prison and go ravish your bride."

Guy stared at Isabella's retreating figure in amazement. Meg laughed lightly. "I think Marian may have an unconscious rival."

Guy groaned and looked heavenwards. "Here we go again." He turned to Meg. "What do we do?"

She actually shrugged. "Aunt and uncle are arguing, quite badly."

"Shall we," his voice almost failed him for a moment. He didn't want it to sound like a suggestion, but it came out sounding like that anyway. "go upstairs to your chambers?"

Meg smiled, her eyes glowing with anticipation. "Yes."

"Good….you must be tired."

"No, I'm not that tired. But I'm sure you'll exhaust me so I sleep comfortably, won't you husband?"


	54. 54: Actions shall speak

Chapter fifty-four: Actions shall speak

* * *

><p>Guy and Meg stood on a platform in the middle of a full courtyard. Meg's uncle stood on the steps, in what would have been the sheriff's place, however, the sheriff was no longer there. Guy had gone down and spoken to the sheriff in his chambers that following morning. Meg had gone with him, and she'd hung back in silence as Guy informed him that prince John had ordered his death. The sheriff had pleaded for a private death, preffering to drink poison than having his head parted. Guy had at first refused, but Meg had encouraged him to grant this one last request and so he'd done so. Guy and Meg hadn't remained as the poison did it's work, but he'd come back in to confirm that he actually was dead.<p>

Meg's aunt and uncle were being frostily civil to each other. Meg had informed him that they'd confronted each other about demons of the past nd had learned things about each other that had come too late in their lives. Her aunt was refusing to give her uncle a chance, stating that she'd wasted enough years of her life on him. Her aunt was a firm woman, sensible, possibly too sensible.

The courtyard was crowded, waiting for hearing what horrible news was going to change their lives. By the looks on their faces, Meg guessed that they were expecting an execution, but that changed when they realized that Guy was standing there unshackled and there were no guards watching him.

"Meg," Guy whispered hoarsely. "I don't think I can do this."

Meg reached for his hand, squeezed it tight as he looked down at her. "You only have to do it once Guy, I'll be right here with you, the whole time." She looked up at him and he shook his head. "What?"

"When I see you smile….i can face the world."

She stretched up and kissed him on the cheek. "And there's nothing on this world that can do what the touch of your hand can do."

"Meg?" at the sound of Alice's voice, she turned to see her milling through the curious crowd. She released Guy's hand and moved towards the edge of the platform. Alice looked worried. "Are you all right?" she reached up and hugged Meg and Meg returned her hug. "All of us were so worried."

"I'm alright, I assure you. and after today…everything is going to be alright."

"People of knottingham," at the sound of her uncle's voice, Meg straightened and reached for Guy's hand again. Guy inhaled raggedly and she squeezed his hand and smiled at him. "I stand here with news that will change your future. Sheriff Vaisey….is dead." Everyone gasped and began panicking. Her uncle held up his hands. "Now…it was by his own hand. prince John….had ordered his death."

Stunned silence filled the courtyard. Alice looked up at Meg and Guy with hope in her eyes. Some guards began to demand to know why the prince had ordered their sheriff to be executed. Guy stepped towards her, pulling her closer, as if he sensed the turmoil in the crowd.

Her uncle held up his hands and attempted to finish his speech. "The reasons behind his change of mind are insignificant. I'm here today….authorized by prince John, to swear Sir Guy of Gisbourne in as the new sheriff."

Meg looked around as the hwole courtyard exploded. Those who'd seen the change in him had let out cheers, while those who were unaware, began to fight the other villagers. Soliders began to turn on other soldiers and the people grew more and more animated. Guy turned to Meg and began to help her off the podium. "I'm getting you out of here."

"Thank you." Guy turned and helped her down the stairs. She clutched onto his hands as she came down the wooden steps. Her eyes spotted something over his shoulder and her eyes widened in terror. "Look out Guy!" Meg pushed him out of the way. "Guy move!" Guy turned to see a soldier lunge at him with a spear, but because Meg pushed him, he missed Guy, but he stabbed Meg in the side. Guy grabbed the spear and knocked the guard down as Meg collapsed backwards on the steps. She looked at her bloody hand in confusion. "Guy?" she whimpered. "I-I don't-

"Stop it Meg." He said firmly thougth his soul was in a frantic bind. "You'll be fine." He picked her up and she whimpered.

The sounds of arrows twanging caused him to look around, he saw Hood and his gang in the crowd. Meg let out a cry as he started to go up the steps, but stopped at the sight of blood streaming down her fingers. He moved halfway up and then set her down; he needed to get the bleeding under control. His hands shook as he tore off the sleeve of his shirt and pressed it against the wound. Meg let out a cry, her cry echoed in the suddenly still courtyard.

Guy looked around to see that Hood and his gang had gotten the group to calm down. Marian and Isabella ran over. Marian's eyes widened and she shouted. "Djaq! Meg is hurt!"

Djaq dropped her weapons and ran up to Meg, her dark eyes were wide as she knelt and examined the wound. She moved Guy's sleeve and parted the torn material to examine Meg's wound. Meg let out a sharp cry as she gripped his hand tightly. "Shh, easy."

"It hurts."

"I know," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her whitening knuckles. "I know."

Djaq exhaled in relief. "It is not deep. It needs a few stitches and she will be well soon."

Isabella smiled down at her. "You're going to be well sister, stay calm. My brother would be very upset if you were to die on him."

"Die?" Guy shook his head. "The moment she'd stop breathing, I'd stop breathing."

"John!" Marian called. "We need you to carry her inside the castle."

Meg shook her head. "No."

"Meg, go," he said firmly as he leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. "I will be in soon, i must be sworn in and give a few orders."

"I know but," Guy lifted her up and he carefully transferred her over to John. "I want to stay here with you."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her on the mouth. "I'll be in soon. I promise." Meg let out a whimper as John, Isabella and Djaq hurried into the castle. His heart ached as he watched her body fade from sight. He had to be strong and he hated being strong in this situation, but he had no other choice. He turned to face the mob of people, who were staring at him and Hood, who was standing a few feet away. Guy nodded at him. "Thank you."

Robin nodded and turned to the mob of people. "People of Knottingham, I know, this is a shock for all of you. I share in your surprise, but I also share in the hope of the people of Locksley." Robin exhaled, as if the truth of these words were going to choke him. "As hard as it is for me to believe….since Gisbourne's married….he's changed."

No one seemed to take even Robin Hood's word for the situation. Marian stood up. "You can ask the villagers of Locksley, to those who've been wondering how Locksley has been faring better than you, it is because Meg and Guy."

Guy stepped forward, his heart pounding in his chest. "I will speak for myself." He inhaled deeply and spoke. "I know…this will be a difficult thing for you all to understand and accept. I am aware that I have done….terrible and horrible things ot you all while under the sheriff's order. Due to my wife and her gentle ways, I have changed. I do not seek your forgiveness because I know it would be impossible for you to grant it. it is said that actions speak louder than words…so let my actions speak." He turned to Robin. "I want a head count of every man, woman and child within each village. We'll be breaking open the sheriff's strong room and you will be returning every coin which you stole to be returned to the people." Everyone gasped. "All taxes will not be collected for five months, allowing time for the people to recover. You and your gang, are allowed to go back into the homes you left and live normal lives. If you're interested, positions will be offered to all of your gang."

Robin shook his head. "That woman….you married….is…an angel, or something."

Guy smirks. "I know that."

"Thank you." at the sound of Meg's voice, Guy turned to see Meg was being held in John's strong arms. She smiled weakly and waved at him. "Hello, Guy."

He reached for her. "Meg, what are you doing here?"

"You're becoming the sheriff," she hissed slightly. "I wasn't…going to miss this for the world."

Robin cleared his throat. "It's going to be quite an undertaking you've got Gisbourne, I do not envy you."

"Envy me Hood," Guy said as he reached for Meg, shifting her carefully me in his arms. "envy me." He looks to him. "Do you know…Megan means 'Pearl,' and the pearl is the most valuable, innocent and pure stone of all. With her beside me….anything is possible."


	55. 55: God only knows

Chapter fifty-five: God only knows

* * *

><p><em>A little over a month later,<em>

* * *

><p>Meg danced impatiently on the steps of the castle. Guy had been gone for almost two whole weeks, checking personally on conditions of the other villages. He'd sent a messenger ahead to inform her that he'd be stopping in at Locksley before coming back to her. Unlike the other sheriff, Guy preferred to rely on what his eyes saw, other than what people informed him. Some of the people, not all of them, understandably so, began to trust him.<p>

Robin Hood was allowed to roam around Locksley freely and he was entrusted with helping the people back on their feet. However, Meg felt his job was understated, as Guy had already begun to do some of the work for him. As for him and Marian, Meg really didn't know what was going on with them. Since Isabella had shown up, things had taken a slight bit of a turn. Isabella was interested in Thomas for a time, the man who rescued her, but they recently said that they preferred to remain friends. Isabella and Robin insisted that they were just friends, but she could sense that Marian was slightly worried about Isabella and Robin's friendship.

The marketplace was shaping up and Meg had been using her money to help improve the trade business. In Guy's absence, under John's guiding hand, she handled the problems that came her way in John's absence. Fortunately, none of them had been anything of major concern.

The prisons were virtually free, except for a thief and a poacher. The thief would be released after the letter 'T' was burnt into the lower part of his right palm, as a reminder of his deeds. Meg hadn't liked that, but it was either that or several lashes and then being cast into prison. Most of the men had been released upon Guy becoming sheriff, but a few of them did have a short sentence to serve for some crimes. Her aunt, being quite the demanding woman, undertook the job of changing the condition of the prisons.

Her uncle had given up arguing with her aunt and had to return home to Ireland to manage the estates. He had proposed to Maria before going, but she'd turned him down. Meg didn't know if she agreed with her aunt's decision, but it was her aunt's life. However, that very day, her aunt knocked down the newly arrived court physician. The prior physician, being a close friend of the sheriff, had fled the kingdom. Sparks flew as both of them launched into a battle of the wits. It ended with her aunt stomping away in fury and the physician laughing at her. However, the laugh was on her when they were introduced at dinner and he'd been forced to beg her pardon. Which naturally, made her aunt tell him to shut up and stop telling lies, setting off another battle of the tongues.

Meg gripped her aquamarine skirts impatiently as she waited for the sound of Thunder's hooves to come clattering up the cobblestones, bringing her husband back into sight. He hadn't wanted to go, but Meg had insisted that he do what must be done. In his absence, Meg had discovered some news that she couldn't wait to share with him.

She was pregnant. Well, it hadn't really come as a huge surprise to her, since she and Guy could barely keep their hands off each other.

"Meg?" she whipped around to see Marian behind her. Marian smiled and laughed at her. "Impatient aren't you?"

Meg nodded. "Very."

"You should come in and rest. You've been out here for almost an hour."

Meg shook her head. "No. I'm not waiting inside when he's going to be coming here soon."

"Well, at least have someone bring you a chair."

She laughed. "Marian, I'm fine."

"You've been ill lately," Marian explained firmly. "throwing up and everything. What did the physician say?"

"He said," Meg bit her lip. "that…there's absolutely nothing he can do for me." She fell silent, pretending that her situation was serious. When she felt Marian stiffen and couldn't hold up the charade a second longer before laughing aloud. "I'm pregnant."

Marian's eyes widened and she laughed as she swatted Meg's shoulder. "Oh Meg! So soon? You've only been married…how long?"

"A little over two months."

"People will talk."

"Do they do little else? But you know me... Guy is the_ only _man to have touched me." At the sound of horse hooves, Meg whipped her head towards the castle entrance. "Speaking of my husband, here he comes."

On cue, Guy came galloping into the courtyard on Thunder. Meg came running down the stairs, her gaze on Guy, watching as his face light up as he saw her. Guy was off Thunder before he even came to a complete stop. He ran the short distance towards her as she jumped and launched herself up into his arms. He chuckled quietly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and shoulders as she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Naturally, a few of the soldiers made a few whistles or catcalls, but they ignored them. She and Guy didn't mind making a spectacle of themselves in public.

"Did you miss me?" he rumbled into her ear, causing delicious shivers to run down her spine.

"Of course I did! Don't ask me stupid questions!"

Guy gripped a hold of her head, smiling before moving forward to take possession of her lips. "Shut up." Meg groaned and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck as her limbs became weak and Guy's mouth desperately explored hers. Her legs dropped from around his waist and dangled in the air. Moments melted away as they lost themselves in the moment they'd been waiting for since they'd parted. But after a few moments, convention demanded that they pull away. Both were breathing heavy and Guy rested his forehead against hers. "Hello there."

She laughed and patted his chest. "Hello there, yourself."

Guy pulled away and looked to around the courtyard. Naturally, all his men were trying to ignore the scene they'd just witnessed, but couldn't stop grinning at them. Guy turned his attention to the pageboy had caught Thunder. He cleared his throat as he reached into his pocket and tossed the coin at the boy, who caught it neatly. "See to it that he's given a rub down and put in his stall, ok Roger?"

"Yes Sir Guy!" the boy grinned and hurried to do the task.

Guy wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they began to move towards the castle entrance. "So," he looked down at her. "what have you been up to?"

"Things have gone well. I've only had to put two men in prison and I'm so glad you're here. One man… I'm too involved to decide about what should be done with him."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Well, he's a thief."

Guy stopped and looked at her neck, his eyes landed on the moonstone necklace, which she wore every day. He lifted it up and looked at the necklace. "Did he try to steal this?"

Meg nodded uncomfortably. "Yes."

"But," Guy surmised. "you _never _take it off. Or did you?" She shook her head and he inhaled. "I see. Did he threaten you with a weapon?" She didn't answer. "Meg, I need to know."

"I'm fine Guy; do you really need to know the details?"

"Yes. I do. You're my wife, the sheriff's wife." She smiled up at him. "What?"

"I just love your title."

He smirked. "Don't bother sweet talking me, it won't work. I will find out eventually. I won't kill him for that offense, but I might enjoy mentally snapping his neck."

"Husband!"

"Damn right I am," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I am your husband. I love you very much and I deserve to know everything about what the man was going to do to you."

Meg exhaled. "Fine. John and I made out a report; it's at your desk."

"Thank you." He kissed her on the mouth. "God only knows what I'd be without you." She smiled sweetly up at him as he ran his thumb over her chin. "Look, I've got to bathe, see to a few things, and then I'll see you in my chambers this evening?"

Meg nodded. "Yes. I'll see you tonight."

He paused and looked down at her, a slight smirk at the corner of his lips. "You…are… up to something, aren't you?"

She smiled teasingly at him. "Why husband, whatever gave you that impression?" She could feel his eyes boring into her back as she turned and walked away. After a few steps, she turned and walked backward, watching him as he fiddled with his gloves. "Go on husband, I'll see you in our chambers tonight."

"Fine…but I will get the answer out of you wife."

She smiled seductively at him. "I'm sure you will husband." She then let out a laugh and took off running. She was going to tell him tonight, but _how _she was going to do it would be another story. She only had a few hours to prepare the chambers to create the perfect atmosphere for the news that she was going to tell him.


	56. 56: Utter happiness

Chapter fifty-six: Utter happiness

* * *

><p>Guy exhaled deeply as he attempted to focus on the words of the lord who was addressing him, spoke for his son's release. Frankly, Guy felt this man deserved death, considering his crime. The man had violated a village girl and the girl's father had brought charges. Granted, most people wouldn't have thought anything of it, and frankly, neither would he, had he been the same man he was many years ago. Guy knew that the man wouldn't have brought charges, had he known that he'd returned. He'd been surprised when he was informed that Meg had stepped down from her temporary position. Guy was glad, this had just happened and he didn't want to upset Meg.<p>

The lord waved a fat hand. "She's only a lowly village girl. She should have been flattered that he gave her a second look!"

Guy turned to the lord. "So, you admit he did have…relations with this girl?"

"So what if he did? She's some serf's bastard child anyway."

"Well, he obviously didn't care about her lineage in his lust for her." Something in his tone caused the lord's face to freeze. Guy crossed his eyes and glowered at the lord. "I'm glad my wife wasn't here, for I would hate for her to hear what I have to say. But I will say this…you should have taught your son to respect a woman for the treasure that she is." Guy turned to a guard. "His son….have him taken out and have him flogged twenty times."

The lord began to protest loudly. "You cannot do that!"

"Be sure that this is done in the square and explain the nature of the crime."

"My son is not a commoner!" The man's face grew red. "You cannot do this!"

"I can…and I will. He will then spend a maximum of five years in prison; he may be released in three years, depending on his behavior in that time."

"Who do you think you are?!" The lord shouted. "You cannot do this!"

Guy glowered at him. "I can and I will. I may have been many things…but I never forced myself on a woman. As to my authority, if you object, mention it to the King when he returns, but I doubt he'll be pleased at your son's actions."

The lord huffed out the room, cursing as he walked past the guards. Guy nodded at the guards. "Escort him out, carry out the sentence tomorrow morning. You've got families and served me well, go home and rest." They nodded their thanks and left. Guy turned to John and exhaled. "Your opinion on my sentence."

"Frankly," John said with a shake of his head. "I thought you should have had him castrated."

"That cruel I'm not."

"Yeah." John shook his head as he glanced at Guy. "The lass is good for you. She was right."

Guy chuckled. "Indeed, my wife is quite a treasure."

"Aye," John said slowly. "I can see why."

A presence came in the room and Guy looked up towards the stairs, and his heart froze. There she was. Meg was dressed in a crimson dress that caused every drop of blood to pound in his veins. The dress had a low neckline; her shoulders were completely exposed to his gaze. Her hair, hung loose and flowing around her shoulders in tempting curls. The gold braiding around her neckline, waist and sleeves, called attention to her curves and creamy skin. If her intent was to seduce him, cause every fiber of his being to ache for her, she'd succeeded in doing so. Her cheeks turned red, probably because he'd begun mentally ravishing her and she could feel it in his gaze.

John gave him a nudge. "Go on. These can wait till tomorrow."

Guy didn't need any encouragement as he began to walk towards his wife. Meg wiped her palms on the side of her dress as she smiled at him. "Do you like it?" She asked as she gripped a hold of the skirts and spun, displaying her bare feet again. He smirked as he approached her. "I had it commissioned a while ago."

"It's…a lovely gown," he murmured as he stepped towards her. "but, I like what's in the dress better."

Meg flushed as he placed a kiss just below her earlobe. "Guy, John's here."

"Right." He couldn't wait a moment longer, so he lifted her up into his arms. She smiled and wrapped her arms about his neck. "I wanted to talk to you in private anyway."

She frowned slightly. "Talk about what?"

He snorted. "Fine Meg. I'm taking you to our chambers where I shall lay siege to your body." She trembled slightly at his words, but he saw the pleasure in her eyes as well. "Is that descriptive enough for you, or shall I go into further detail?"

She shook her head. "No." Fortunately, for her, she remained silent until they made it to their chambers. He set her down on the ground and locked the main door. "I don't want anyone to disturb us."

"They won't." She assured him as she reached for his hand and moved towards their bedroom. "I ensured it."

He shook a finger at her. "I knew you had something on your mind, wife."

She simply smiled as she led him into their chambers. Guy paused in the doorway as he saw the dramatic transformation the room had undergone in the time he'd left. Meg had chosen shades of deep green and cream for their room. It had a feeling of home inside the room. She'd hung paintings and curtains as well. But the things he noticed right off were the dozens of candles that were lit and placed around the room. He also noted the dozens of roses that were scattered throughout the room.

He turned and looked at Meg, he hadn't thought it was possible for him to fall more in love with her, but he did. She took his hand and moved him towards the bed. "Sit." He did as she asked; he smiled at her as she slowly helped him out of his jacket, setting it to the side before kneeling and pulling off his boots and socks. She straightened just as he pulled his shirt over his head. Her green eyes danced sensuously as she gazed at him, her eyes taking in his physical appearance. He placed his hands on her waist, pulled her close, before placing a kiss on her lips. She smiled against his lips and he reached back for the ties of her dress. But Meg pulled away from him, shaking her head. "Don't." She murmured. "Allow me."

He chuckled and scooted further onto the bed. "Meg, has your aunt been educating you while I've been away?"

She tilted her head just slightly. "Possibly."

"I'm almost certain of it. Now," Meg's dress fell completely off her, revealing that she wore nothing underneath the dress. Guy's brain exploded as he thought about how he'd been holding her in his arms moments ago as he realized that he could have had her at any moment. "God."

She smiled and stepped towards him, holding out her hand to him. "Husband…take me."

"Oh believe me," he murmured as he reached for her hand and sat up on his knees. He pulled her against him, not bothering to stifle a groan at the way she felt against his chest and in his hands. "I intend to."

* * *

><p>Guy exhaled as he looked down at Meg adoringly, his hand continuously, gently brushing the right side of her head. Meg smiled as she twirled the red rose in her fingers as Guy looked down at her. She reached up, running the smooth, red, velvet rose across his chest. Guy smirked slightly as he leaned forward, planting a kiss on her forehead.<p>

She shivered slightly as he wrapped his hand tighter around her waist. They hadn't talked, but the hours had been pleasant just holding each other. Guy….well, if they were pregnant with twins, Meg wouldn't be surprised.

"I missed you so much while you were gone." She confessed in a whisper.

"and I missed you." he reached for her hand, rubbing his fingers over her hand. "I wish I had you beside me."

"As did I."

He exhaled. "I should get up out of this bed, but frankly, my dearest wife, you're just too beautiful, seductive and enchanting to leave."

"And, I'm so willing." She pointed out as he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"Very." Guy leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth, sharing several slow and sensuous kisses. After a few moments, he pulled away, nuzzling her cheeks. "I commissioned a minstrel to compose a song for you."

She looked up at him. "A song? For me? What could anyone write a song about me for?"

"I talked to him in depth about you; he assures me that he can write a song that does justice to you."

"I'd have to hear some of it first."

"I can tell you some of the…words if you'd like." She nodded and scooted closer to Guy. He spoke, his deep and husky voice sending shivers over her. "You are the sunshine in my sky. You are the sparkle in my eye. I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love you. I know it's crazy, but it's true. I never thought that I could need someone as much as I need you. I love you."

Meg reached up and cupped his face in her hand. "Oh Guy." Unable to hold back a moment later, Meg confessed to him. "I'm pregnant."

Guy blinked a few times, looking down at her in part confusion and part disbelief. "What?"

Meg nods as she takes his hand and places it on her exposed abdomen. "I'm going to have your baby."

Guy shook his head slightly. "Impossible, we've only-

"Been going at it as if I were some kind of broodmare, well, I am now carrying your child." Meg inhaled and studied him as he tried to accept her words. "Guy," she asked cautiously as she became slightly worried. "aren't you happy?"

He looked down at her, bringing his hand up to caress her neck as he laid a gentle kiss on her neck before pressing his face against hers. "Oh, Megan, my love. I am so happy that….I find I cannot speak."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then I shall not ask you for words, but please, Guy, hold me."

"That," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I assure you, I can do."

"In time, I shall try to find the words to tell you how... I'm feeling about this."

"Don't worry Guy, just...hold me and allow me to feel them, because I assure you...I can."


	57. 57: Announcements

Chapter fifty-seven: Announcements

* * *

><p>Meg smiled as she took a sip from her goblet of apple cider; she and Guy agreed that she should stay away from all alcoholic beverages until the baby was born. She looked over the rim of her goblet to find Guy was silently, smirking at her from across the table. For some stupid reason, propriety demanded that the husband and wife sit opposite each other, instead of next to each other. And frankly, Meg really wanted to be sitting next to him.<p>

After a few moments, Guy stood up and all heads went towards him. Guy cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I've a few announcements to make. Some of them will be surprises, but pleasant surprises nonetheless." Guy reached into his jacket and pulled out a scroll. "This is a deed that clears Robin Hood of all charges against him." Meg beamed brightly; she'd been expecting Guy to do that soon. He probably wanted to give Robin a taste of his own medicine on withholding something coveted from someone. Guy handed the scroll to Marian whose face was beaming brightly. "Make sure that he get's this."

She nods. "I will. Thank you Guy."

Guy cleared his throat. "And…I was just asked to announce that…Lady Maria Delarosa is engaged," Meg's head shot up in shock to look at her aunt. "to marry our physician, Mr. Wyan Bell, at the end of this month." Meg stared at her aunt gave her a look that read 'what else was I to do?' as she carelessly shrugged her shoulders. Mr. Wyan placed a hand on Maria's arm and she smiled at him. "This….will undoubtedly be a great surprise to many, even my wife, who was unaware of this transaction until now."

Everyone laughed and Meg flushed and waved at him. "Get on with you."

Guy cleared his throat and spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, I will be asking all of you to raise a glass to my wife and toast her health, but I wish to say a few words first." Meg shrunk back slightly in her chair at Guy's pause. "First, my wife just informed me yesterday evening, that…she is now expecting our first child." Everyone looked from Guy to her, back to Guy again. All of them were buzzing with excitement and the ones nearest to her were offering their congratulations. "Naturally, one can understand that I was not expecting her announcement so soon and like most men in my position…. I couldn't think of a single thing to say to my wife."

A few men nodded in agreement. "Well, I've been reckoning up, in a tumultuous… heartfelt sort of way, the value of my little wife to me." Guy paused for a moment. "I can't _state _the results; there are no terms of value in which it can be stated. But perhaps…I can give you some idea of what its proportions would be if it _were _stated." Guy shifted slightly, looking towards her and Meg melted in her chair at the gaze in his eyes. "She has taken all real pain out of my life: her wonderful, loving sympathy exalts even my occasional moods of despondency into a sort of …._hallowed _sadness out of which I come stronger and better. She has given to my ambitions a meaning, an assurance, and a purity, which they never had before. With her by my side, ardently devoted to me and to my cause, understanding all my thoughts and all my aims, I feel that I can make the utmost of every power I possess." At this point, Meg's eyes began to water and fill with tears. Several women were already looking at her with envy in their eyes, wishing their husband's were strong enough to sing their praises like Guy was singing hers. He couldn't find the words last night, but he'd found them and more besides.

"She has brought into my life the sunshine which was needed to keep it from growing stale and morbid: that has steadily bringing back into my spirits their old gladness and boyhood, their old delight in play and laughter. That sweet sunshine of deep, womanly love, unfailing, gentle patience, even happy spirits and spontaneous mirth, that is purest, wisest tonic to a spirit prone to fret and apt to flag." Meg now covered her mouth, to keep the sobs at bay. Guy was killing her softly with his words. But he wasn't finished and he just kept on speaking, his gaze unflinching. "She has given me that perfect rest of heart and mind of whose existence I had never so much as dreamed before she came to me, which springs out of assured oneness of hope and sympathy, and which, for me, means life and success. Above all she has given me herself to live for. Her arms are able to hold me up against the world: her eyes are able to charm away every care; her words are my solace and inspiration and all because…her love is my life." Guy lifted up his goblet, holding her gaze. "Ladies and gentlemen, to Megan, my wife."

Everyone raised his or her glasses. "To Lady Meagan!"

Meg blushed and wiped her eyes as everyone toasted her. Her fingers gripped the handles of her chair, but she couldn't remain seated so long after hearing those words from her husband spoken in public. She finally got up, knocking her chair down behind her as she hurried towards Guy. He frowned slightly. "Meg? What are you-

Meg responded by grabbing a hold of his jacket and pulling him towards her. She kissed him boldly on the lips, in front of everyone, not caring a wit. She felt him smile and wrap his arms about her waist, lifting her up to her toes. She eventually broke the kiss and just clung to him, her arms tight around his neck. "I love you so much."

He kept a tight hold of her. "I know." After a few moments, he pulled away and placed a kiss on her neck and shoulder. "Now go sit down."

She shook her head. "No."

"Meg."

"I'm not hungry."

He tilled his head slightly to the side. "I don't care, you need to eat. You're eating for two now."

"Yeah but," she put on a sweet face. "I'm all the way down here and you're all the way up there."

He exhales and sits down. "Why didn't you say so in first place? Come here." He tugged her onto one knee, earning some laughter from some people. "Satisfied?"

She looks at his plate and nods as she takes a piece of bread off it. "Yes."

Guy signals for a page. "Have my wife's plate and drink brought over here please."

The boy scurries off and Meg frowns. "You don't want to share?"

"I don't mind sharing, but there is no way both of us are going to finish the food on my plate and be satisfied." Meg ignored him and began looking through his plate. He laughed and rubbed her back, causing her to arch under his touch. "Starting tomorrow, you'll sit by my right hand to avoid making scenes like this."

Marian asked. "Would you like all of us to move down one space and allow Meg to have a seat?"

Meg shook her head. "No thanks, I'm quite comfortable."

Guy chuckled. "Stupid girl."

Meg grinned. "What did you call me?"

"I said…stupid girl. Now that you're expecting, you're not going to change your mind and decide you hate that nickname?"

"Of course not, stupid man, you just haven't said it in a while!" She kissed his cheek and took her plate and goblet from the pageboy. "Thank you."

"Hey," Guy lifted his goblet and she raised hers and touched it to his. "here's to us, the three of us."

She nodded in agreement. "Here's to us."

* * *

><p><strong>Guy's lovely speech, I cannot take credit for those words. As I mentioned earlier, I've been reading a book of love letters. That was a letter of 'domestication' from Woodrow Wilson, to his wife. <strong>


	58. 58: Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

><p>"Meg!" Guy shouted as he looked out of the window to see his very pregnant wife, Meg, standing in the middle of the courtyard, in the middle of a rainstorm. He cursed and slammed his fist on the ledge around the window. "Damn that woman."<p>

Hood laughed at Guy as he stomped towards the door, eager to get his wife inside. "I told you Gisbourne….you'd married a crazy one."

"Yeah," Guy added as he prepared to slam the door. "but I'm willing to bet that your wife was just as crazy as mine so you've no call to cast judgment!"

At first, Guy tied bribing all the servants to let him know about anything Meg had done that would cause him to worry. Meg, that woman was going to drive him insane until that baby was born! He was getting used to her harebrained schemes and catered to her change of personality due to her pregnant state. But, honestly, what was she doing out in the rain? She was a few weeks away from giving birth!

"Guy," Isabella was hurrying towards him, her deep green skirts wet. Her color was high and her hair was a mess. "Meg is out in the-

He nodded. "I know! I'm going to get her."

"Good! Oh, and has Robin talked to you yet?"

"No. why?"

She smirked playfully. "You'll see."

Guy ignored that and hurried towards the courtyard. Isabella had been acting very odd lately. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Isabella and Robin were sparking, or some such nonsense. However, he clearly wasn't Isabella's type, so no fear there. Besides, Marian and Robin were still involved together.

Guy pulled off his jacket and stepped out into the rain. "MEG!?" He shouted loudly at her. The stupid girl didn't even turn and look at him. She stood there, her hands spread out to the sky and her face looking up into the rain. He pulled the jacket over her head and her hands dropped as she turned and looked at him. Ordinarily, he would have been stunned and captivated by her wet beauty, but not, when she was due to give birth to his child any week! "What are you doing?"

She gripped his hand as he lifted her up. "Guy, it's a beautiful day! I want o enjoy it."

"Meg! It's raining!"

"Guy, will you," Meg's voice suddenly petered out, her eyes widened, and she grabbed a hold of her large stomach. "Ahh!"

"What!?" he stopped in the rain. "What's the matter?"

She began gasping and her green eyes widened. "Guy…I-I-I think"

"You think what!?" He demanded.

"My water broke!" She shouted back in his face. Guy almost dropped her, but was able to grip her firmly before she hit the ground. "Guy!"

"Meg! Damn you!"

"Oh shut up!" she let out a cry as she grabbed onto her stomach.

He swept her up and moved into the castle quickly. Guy shouted at the top of his lungs. "Somebody fetch the midwife and the physician! Now!"

* * *

><p>He was going to die. He was going to die. Meg had been crying and screaming for hours. She'd been shouting at the top of her lungs as well, and not everything coming out of her mouth was pleasant. Meg had suggested ten different scenarios that involved him losing his manhood, each one got more violent as her pains grew greater. Then….everything had lapsed into silence and the silence was more nerve wracking.<p>

Then….he heard the sound of a baby crying….then…another joined in. Guy exhaled and fell forward to his knees when John slapped him on the back! "Way to go Gisbourne!" Robin shouted. "Twins!"

The door opened and Meg's aunt came out, she smiled as she looked down at him. "Congratulations Guy. You're the father of twins."

"Meg," he said as he hauled himself up from the ground. "is she-

"She's fine. You can come in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes!?"

* * *

><p><em>My darling Megan is born. What a beautiful child she is. Alas, the midwife fears that I may not have more children. However, God in His mercy has allowed me the joy of having one child. Adam, he wept tears of joy at the sight of her. She is such a beautiful baby. We named her Megan, for she is a strong child. May she grow to live up to the meanings of her name, strong, mighty, able and pearl. She is a precious pearl indeed. May the Lord deem it fit to send her a man who will be worthy of her love. I know not what kind of man he will be, but I hope that he will depend on her and love as much as Adam depends on me.<em>

* * *

><p>At the sounds of Guy's rising voice, Meg let out a whistle and silence reigned in the room for a minute. "Let him in! He's been patient enough." She set her mother's journal aside, closing it with a silent look upwards. <em>You got your wish mother. <em>She then looked towards the midwife. "I'd like my children please."

Guy pushed past her aunt and came in, just as the midwife laid her babies in her arms. Poor Guy, he looked frantic and amusing at the same time. She could see the sweat on his forehead from here and his clothes were rumpled. "I didn't know you could whistle."

She made a face at him. "Anyone can whistle Guy. You just put your lips together and…blow."

"I'll try to remember that." Guy hurried towards her and knelt by the bedside, his eyes searching her face. "Are you alright?"

"You mean, outside of having giving birth to two of your children?" She said softly. "Of course I'm alright." She looked down at the squalling baby in her right arm. "This is Michael, your eldest son," she glanced to her quietly sleeping daughter. "and… twelve minutes afterwards, your daughter Chloe."

Guy got up from the floor and sat gingerly on the bed. "Hey there." Guy's voice was soft, as he reached for Chloe. Meg helped him shift her into his arms, he held her carefully, and as if he were afraid, she would break. Guy looked up at her, his breathing slightly ragged, but the look of joy and tears in his eyes caused her heart to beat quicker. "Oh Meg….they're so…beautiful."

"Thank you husband." She shushed Michael gently, and held him closer. "It's…frightening isn't it?" She asked softly. "This…feeling of love that just….sweeps over you?"

Guy moved closer to her. "Now you know."

She looked up at him. "About what?"

"What I felt….when I kissed you for the first time. It is frightening. So much, love, hope and fear, yet somehow, it's all beautiful and wonderful at the same time." Meg nodded as she carefully reached up and stroked his cheek. He turned his head slightly so he could press kisses into her palm. Meg smiled as he leaned forward, his voice a gentle murmur. "Come here, wife."

She nodded as she tilted her face upwards. "I'd be delighted to, husband."

A kiss is a beautiful thing. It could cause you to realize your feelings for another person, and yet allow you to lose yourself in emotions that were of your and their own creation. The love and realization could alter and change your whole life hereafter. It could also tease, haunt, please and give you pleasure for all of the days of your life. Above all, it was simply a powerful medicine to heal the heart and soul to create a whole person.


End file.
